ShellShock
by Omgwtfcouple
Summary: Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a single clue where one is. Not that this would be this terrifying for us; the ones who live here are.
1. Interlude

**Shell Shock**

**Writers:** Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 1**

"Alister? You're here?" Oh great, what had happened? He couldn't even see the shape of is hand as he touched where he felt his face swell slightly. Wherever 'here' was, it smelled both moist and a bit dusty.

"Yes. Right beneath you." A slight moan escaped the elder as he pushed the other a little away to sit up. His head hurt, probably from a hit he had received - but he couldn't remember from what exactly.

"Oh, sorry!" Luckily the darkness hid his embarrassed expression about not noticing he had lied on the other. He quickly kneeled next to, or in front of him, he wouldn't know. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose." Azimuth felt around to find Ratchet, not really succeeding. "But it would be nice to know where we are."

Ratchet heard the shuffling and tapping of a hand on the ground and he carefully reached out to where he guessed the sound was coming from, wanting to help Azimuth. "I think they hit me over the head, but more I can't remember. I was the whole time unconscious."

There! The Lombax felt the other's hand and closed his own around it. "Then we're two." His other hand reached out for his pocket, pulling out one of the torches and igniting it. Green light threw shadows on the walls, some thin trails of water wandering down. As it seemed the ground consisted of a merge between soil and stone as it was neither hard nor particularly soft.

The torch blinded the younger Lombax and he narrowed his eyes for a moment, shielding them with a hand. When opening them again, he was disappointed the light didn't reveal much. Everything beyond the light's radius of some cubits stayed in darkness but the sound of water hitting pools suggested a much bigger place.

"Seems like we ended up in a subterranean cave." Alister sighed and got onto his feet, pulling Ratchet on his feet as well. Not a good idea as it turned out - his head felt as if thousand needles were sticking in it, his sight blurring for a moment. Whoever had brought them down here knew at least how to hit.

"Alister?" He quickly stepped in front of the other and supported him as he stumbled forward. A grunt escaped him as he hadn't expected the general being so heavy.

"I'm all right, don't worry." The elder grinned and straightened his back, looking at Ratchet with a thankful gaze. Then he waved torch around to see if there was a way out or not, finding out that there was indeed one. It just seemed quite narrow.

Ratchet's eyes went from a smile at Azimuth to a frown as he looked at the path. He doubted their attackers had carried them though there - it was hardly broad enough to let Alister walk straight forward without at least scraping hard his arms. Rocks reached from the walls above and into the path, some of them looked sharp enough to cut through his armour. Then, if their attackers had yet somehow brought them in that way, it meant there was likely no other exit. He rather not thought about the second option. A sudden splash made him jerk and he squeezed Alister's hand which he was still holding.

Azimuth looked at him, a bit surprised - but soon another smirk hushed over his lips.  
"I didn't think of you as such a scaredy-cat." He chuckled and pulled slightly at Ratchet's hand as he wanted to follow the walls to get a better picture of the cave.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat!", Ratchet glared at the elder, "I just got surprised, that's all." At the raised eye-brow he received he glared only harder, but said with a softer voice, "Alright, it was more than surprise. Don't rub it in because you hold on to my hand like I'm a child."

"I can let go, if you want to." Alister looked at the other for a moment, staying silent. As there was no response, he chuckled lowly and led them on.

He stared down the path, head sunken and not saying a word. Even through the glove the other's hand felt warm and solid around his own.  
He actually felt offended but in some way, Alister was right. A little tug made him look up. The worry in the other's amber eyes deepened as he saw his probably dejected face.

"Something the matter?" The elder stopped turning to Ratchet. "Did something come back to your mind?"

"No." That even sounded to himself flat and empty. Gathering his breath, he looked directly at the general. "Well, actually something did but not about how we've gotten here."

"... I see." Azimuth looked the other in the eye, a slightly inquisitive gaze demanding a bit of an elaboration. "What came back?"

Ratchet shifted a bit and rubbed his neck with his other hand. "I recently went to Merdegraw to find the Obsidian Eye there after IRIS finally found some info about the Zoni."

"The Obsidian Eye?" Azimuth's eyes widened slightly. "What did you use it for? Did you try to contact the Zoni?"

"Not really, I didn't even know about the Clock then. I just wanted to find Clank." The torch's green light blurred and he had to swallow before he continued, "But that's not what I mean. See, the Morrow Caves were really dark, kinda like here and many nasty things hid in there. I never knew if a Pythor would suddenly appear out of a gauge and hunt me. But even worse were the Thwogs, you can't defeat 'hem with any weapon and have to scare them away with light. I learnt to be rightfully scared when a sudden noise came from nowhere in the darkness."

Alister frowned a little as he listened to Ratchet. "I see." For a moment there was silence, the elder watching the other. Then, he let go of Ratchet's hand and stroked over his head as he would to calm someone down.  
"Don't worry. I don't think any of these creatures will be around here - and even if, they can't win against two Lombaxes."

Ratchet looked wide-eyed at the touches. There hadn't been many times he had been touched like this in his life, the moments including mostly Sasha hugging him and this had been different. It was like the physical manifestation of care Clank always showed him - and it was nice to have another person to feel that way about him.  
It even eased the sudden twinge in his chest at the wish he had used the chance on Reepor to show his care back for his friend.

Alister looked at the younger one, his hand resting on the other's head. His fingers slowly stroked over Ratchet's fur, calming him down. It was odd yet pleasant, just to stand there and to pat the other's head. His gaze turned distant for a second - but the moment when the other twitched under the touch, he quickly pulled back his hand and turned around.  
"We should get moving. Time's wasting, and we have to find the Great Clock soon."

The Lombax startled a bit at the other's changed attitude and tone. Pathetic as it may sound, although he felt calm now he missed already the touches and he felt disappointed the other suddenly jumped back to business. On the other hand, Alister was right. They had to get out of here as fast as possible.  
Not only because of the Clock though - who knew if their attackers would come back to kill them for real? Or if any creatures in the dark around them would do the job.

"Are you coming, Ratchet?" The elder had quickened his pace a little and was now a little in advance. He turned around and waited for the other, slight impatience visible on his face.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and shook his head. Did he look like this when he got impatient? That would explain why Clank sometimes pointed out to him he was acting rude. The young Lombax jogged to Azimuth's place, both standing in front of the narrow path. It didn't look any more promising than before but Ratchet followed the other.  
He hid a little grin as he could walk normally, his narrow, small size helping him in this situation. The general on the other hand turned his body sideways after a rock had caught one of his shoulder pads. The light slowly moved with them, leaving the place behind them again in darkness.

The general rolled his eyes at the narrow space given in the path as he had to be very cautious not to scrape the walls whilst holding onto the light. If he hadn't known better, he would have suspected Ratchet to grin secretly to himself.  
Oh boy, did he wish for the path to end soon.  
Luckily they had to pass through the path only for around five minutes. They stepped into another chamber, Alister first waving around the torch. It didn't reveal more than the room before, only that the ceiling wasn't so high. Stalactites and stalagmites gleamed like greenish, pointy teeth and a stream run out of an opening to the right.

The frown over Azimuth's eyes deepened as a low growl came from him. Really, he was wondering in what kind of place, or at least on which planet they were. Perhaps he could contact Perihelion?  
... Well. If that was an option, he would. But...  
"Ratchet. Have you already tried contacting Aphelion?"

The question stunned him. Right, why hadn't he thought of this? A dulled slap echoed through the chamber, followed by an "Ouch!" Ratchet realized this had been a bad idea as pain erupted behind his front and he rubbed the sore spot.  
Azimuth had a hard time to suppress his chuckling, watching the other with an amused gaze. The reproachful glare in Ratchet's eyes didn't make it any better, exhilarating Alister even more.  
"Don't look so constipated." He reached out for the other Lombax and stroked over his forehead.  
"There. Better now?"

Ratchet's mouth nearly dropped open, instead his glare intensified. He turned away, crossing his arms and ignored the other. Suspicion rose in him that the other didn't take him seriously - treated him like a child that couldn't care for himself. He knew Azimuth likely just teased him and actually his own reaction would have been funny.  
But this was the second time the elder touched his head. Before it looked apparent Alister had done it out of instinct to calm him down - now he grinned and petted him like parents did with their children when they hurt themselves and they used 'magic' to make the bruises not hurt anymore.

Alister pulled his hand back and turned around, walking along the cave walls. Again, there was nothing significant, just a few stalagmites and stalactites.  
... Safe for that gap opening right beneath his feet.  
"!" The Lombax jumped back and stumbled against one of the stalagmites, blinking surprised at the opening. As it appeared, it was not a simple hole in the ground - the edge of it was framed with old, rusty metal.

The yell startled Ratchet; he turned around, indignation forgotten. Inwardly he sighed with relief as he saw the other Lombax leaning back on a stalagmite, wondering what the heck he had done. Alister was staring down at his feet as if there a monster crawled or something like this.  
He omitted this thought in favour of running to the elder to see what captivated his attention like this.

When Ratchet ran over to him, Azimuth stretched an arm to side to stop the other.  
"Don't go any further." Slowly the elder kneeled down, holding the torch into the hole. As it seemed it was an old pipe, big enough for even him to walk in. Did that mean that there was a facility closeby?

"What the heck?" The younger followed his companion, lowering his head to get a better look into the pipe. The metal gleamed, a thin sheet of moisture on the surface, some rivulets rolling down the walls from the water that collected around the opening. He gripped the edge and leaned forward, Lombax curiosity calling him. Suddenly, his fingers slipped, a yell escaping him with the fall forward and down.

"Watch out!"  
Azimuth managed to get a hold of Ratchet's ankle, preventing the other's painful meeting with the ground. Slowly he let the younger Lombax down until he reached the bottom, letting go of the other.

He caught himself on his arms which gave out beneath him and he sagged to the ground. The metal against his cheek felt comfortingly cold against the vertigo which still reeled his vision and head - it was like he was in a ship barrel-rolling although he lied on firm ground.  
Behind his forehead, everything throbbed and twisted and his fingers curled against the metal.

The general waited until Ratchet had moved aside before he followed the other. The green light was reflected on the moist metal, almost hurtful for the eyes. But, to see the good point, the Lombaxes could see a bit farther ahead in the pipe.

The sound of creaking boots, the resounding thump, the vibrations against his cheek should have risen Ratchet. It just seemed so hard in the moment to stand up or even move as his mind still made his body believe he was falling.

"... Ratchet?" Azimuth, who had already been on his way, stopped and looked at the Lombax. "Are you all right?"  
As there was no response, the general worried. What was up with him? Slowly he walked back and kneeled beside Ratchet.

"Sorry." Ratchet words slurred muffled as he spoke against the floor, keeping his eyes closed as he heard and felt the other next to him. Alister's voice sounded distant and had a strange echo. Oh stars, his arms were shaking as he pushed against the floor - he nearly fell again as he drew his knees forward which felt like lead. Sitting back, he looked to where he assumed the General sat or stood. He faced a brown-whitish blur and heard a gasp. "What is with your eyes?"

Alister leant the torch against the metal, reached out for the Lombax and pulled his face closer. With the other hand he opened the eyes of the other a bit farther, staring at him with concentration. Then, his eyebrow was raised slightly in surprise, as if it was something unusual. Whilst not letting go of Ratchet's face, he took the torch back into his hand and frowned.  
"Open your mouth, Ratchet."

"General? Is some-something wrong?" In fact it was a rhetorical question, Ratchet knew something was wrong when he had flinched as the hands framed his face. The touch didn't hurt, the movement had startled him more because he saw only a blur that was still some centicubits away when the gloves actually touched.

Azimuth kept Ratchet's mouth open, an examining glare in his eyes - but soon after he leant back.  
"It seems that it's just a concussion. You hit your head pretty badly, and these are simply the symptoms Lombaxes get from these." The elder sighed in relief. "And I already thought you caught Canfela."  
The general turned around and kneeled down, signalizing Ratchet to get on his back. "It's better if you don't walk for a while; otherwise the symptoms will worsen."

Keeping his eyes closed helped against the vertigo as he didn't see the room spinning and tilting what would upset his brain which actually knew he was sitting. At the other's words though he opened them again, relieved that the effect had lessened considerably. He still was too confused to notice what Alister wanted him to do. "Candela? What's that?"

"Canfela, not Candela. It's a Lombax disease that was quite the problem back then - and the symptoms of it are just the same as with a concussion, only that a swollen tongue is included." Azimuth turned his head around a little. "Get on my back, I'll carry you for the time being."

"Quite a problem back then?" More tremors shook Ratchet's leg as he slowly straightened and he took a hesitant step forward. Luckily he didn't stumble and with his hands supporting himself on Azimuth's broad shoulder set a wave of relief free. Usually he would have argued at least a bit to being carried - he didn't like to rely on others that way. He did appreciate help, nothing against this but he hated to feel like he was a burden or slowed his allies down.

"Yes. When it broke out the first time, several hundreds of us died. It was really a race against time for the Research facility, but eventually we managed to find an antidote." As soon as the general felt Ratchet on his back, he slowly stood up and made sure that the Lombax wouldn't fall off. Since he had to use both hands to carry the other, he gave the torch to Ratchet; then he walked down the pipe, careful not to slip. "Hold tight."

"What caused it?" The younger's typical Lombax curiosity perked and that in both senses. Azimuth had confirmed some days ago that curiosity ran as a basic drive through all of the Lombax species, but differed in intensity and pursued interests. And of course Ratchet was interested in every topic that concerned the Lombaxes. So little did he know about his own kind and even in his teenager years when he had more wanted to have adventures and explore, somewhere deeper he still had wondered. Wondered where came from, what was typical of his species, how much he adhered to it and so on. Now that he knew not only anyone who could answer him but one of his own kind, he could finally satisfy his questions. "And was Canfela deadly?"

"Not necessarily if you treated it early enough and properly." Their path was slightly tilted downwards, making it harder to walk on it. Azimuth decided to bend his knees and to slide down the pipe, careful to keep the balance. "The cause of it was the spores of the Canfel-plant. Some of our research troops had accidently brought some to Fastoon where it quickly turned into a disaster."

Somehow the idea of spores digging into lungs and growing there lurked unwantedly into Ratchet's mind. Shaking his head, he kept looking past Alister's head, more interested about what exactly had happened when the disease spread than where they were currently going. Still - he kept looking for movement on the ground from the corner of his eyes although he still couldn't see completely clear yet.  
"'Accidently'? You guys knew how it came with you from whatever planet it came from?"

"... Yes. The researchers mistook it as another plant and brought it to our planet. Since they thought it was the Raleb-plant which is known for its healing effects, they didn't put it into an isolated container either." He leant to the side so that they followed the curve of the pipe. "As a result, first the research troops were affected by it, then their families and so on."

"What did it do to 'em?" The younger actually wasn't sure if he wanted to know given by how worried Alister had seemed to be before, but the question stood in the open now.

Alister remained silent for a moment, his gaze darkening.  
"First they would have the symptoms you have right now, plus a swollen tongue. After that, the symptoms would disappear for about a month; you could be absolutely healthy for that time and not suspect anything, but after that..." Azimuth stopped sliding as the pipe was even once more, slowly advancing.  
"The Lombaxes would first lose their control over their body - seizures, sudden fainting and all the like. In that stage, it would be hard to cure you already, but you'd still have a chance. If you reach the next stage, however..."

A shiver climbed down Ratchet's spine at how the other Lombax trailed off. The dizziness had stopped but the clarity felt uncomfortable as his mind pieced together what Alister's words might hinted at. "They died?" He didn't know these people, probably hadn't even been born by that time. He couldn't help but feel compassion for them and just as much for their unaffected loved ones, remembering how Ace Hardlight nearly had killed Al.

"... Yes. If it went fast." Azimuth realized that there was a grid at the side, indicating that there could be another path. He walked closer to it. "And if they were lucky." Leaning in to the grid, he tried to make out what was following afterwards, but all he could see was yet another metal wall. Perhaps the way went up?

"W-what? 'If it went fast and they were lucky'? You mean, some lived but... like vegetated for the rest of their lives?" This would be an explanation why the General told death had been more favorable for the affected than living after that stage came to pass. The grid offered at least some distraction from the thought, though he couldn't look up or down the path behind it from his position.

"... No. If they reached that state, they all died." Azimuth shifted Ratchet's weight to one hand and touched the grid, thinking about how to break it. "But if you weren't lucky, your limbs would deteriorate first, you would lose your sense of morality - yet at the same time the disease would keep you alive until it destroyed your brain completely." The general turned quiet for a moment. "Not a pleasant image, is it?"

He helped the other by hiking his unsupported leg tighter around Azimuth's abdomen, but didn't say anything. In the silence that followed a low hum could be heard from somewhere beyond the grid. The younger finally sighed. "No," Ratchet bowed his head. "Not pleasant at all." Another sigh and he looked over Alister's shoulder, seeing his hand on the metal.  
"Lemme down, you can open it easier if you can move freely." Alister turned his head to Ratchet, eyebrows rose at which he replied, "I'm feeling much better now. I've shaken my head some minutes ago and didn't feel dizzy, and I also can see clearly again." Alister still didn't seem to be convinced, before the general could open his mouth, Ratchet added, "I won't stand. Just put me down the floor next to the wall, I'll be fine then."

"... Fine. But don't move too much." Azimuth brought Ratchet to the opposite pipe wall, putting him down there and then turning back to the metal grid.  
His hand reached for his double-edged wrench, slowly charging it. Then, as soon as a faint blue glow surrounded the heads, Azimuth spun it and sent a load of energy against the metal grid, making it break apart.

Ratchet grinned at the perfectly executed attack. He had always liked the other's wrench because it was, unlike his own omniwrench's actual function, a weapon through and through. "Did you get this wrench as part of the Praetorian Guard or build you it yourself?"

Azimuth turned around, holding his wrench firmly in his hand.  
"Only the Praetorian Guard may carry these. Only them." A bit of pride was in his voice, and, perhaps it was just the green light, but it appeared that there was a proud gaze in his eyes as well. "To be allowed to use one of these is very much like one of the greatest honors a Lombax could get."

Ratchet's eyes widened, seeing the emotion in the elder's eyes and voice. Again he felt he had much to learn about the Lombaxes when apparently being in the Praetorian Guard meant so much in their society or at least to Alister.  
"Mine were never that special, always purchased from either Gadgetron or Megacorp." He released his omniwrench from his manifestor, holding it up. "Though I've never been so proud to purchase an object because it was the first tool I could buy with my own earned money on Veldin."

"Hm. Understandable." Alister put one of the wrench's heads onto the ground. "A lot of Lombaxes I knew were nearly obsessed with their wrenches - you could even say that a Lombax without a wrench wasn't a Lombax at all." His gaze rested on Ratchet's omniwrench. "Your father wasn't different either."

"Wow. So I was basically drawn to wrenches, although I didn't know that they were so important to the Lombaxes. Though I'm not really obsessed." He tilted the handle a bit, bringing the tool's head closer to his face. "I change wrenches when they're too old or the one I have needs modifications which it can't hold. Though I have to admit, I always hurried even faster to get a new wrench than even a new weapon. This one here is the first I didn't buy - some friends built it for me. Ultra-light Teratanium, a hyper grid handle and maybe a little illegal technology. I didn't know Zephyr and Cronk could forge or were into engineering." He chuckled at the likely image that the two eccentric war-bots had squabbled like usual, as they worked to build the wrench, throwing insults at each other. He stopped when Alister looked half-suspicious, half-affronted at him. Ratchet grinned sheepishly, "I shouldn't have said that about the illegal technology, huh?"

"... Maybe." The frown over Azimuth's eyes deepened. "Lombaxes don't use illegal technology - that is, if it was someone else who put it into their wrenches." The general sat down in front of the other, his glare on Ratchet's wrench. Odd. It resembled the one Ratchet's father had possessed. How come that they looked so similar?  
"Your friends... were they somehow associated with the Lombaxes before they vanished?"

Alister started as Ratchet broke out into more chuckles. "Sorry," he shook his head, grinning at the confused elder, "These two are a special case. You see, they're pretty old already and have grown some funny schtiks and they even admit that. For once, they love to tell tales about their 'impossible' adventures they participated in and they're really impossible.  
"Like fighting their way out the 'Folsteriod Plateau'", he supported his tone of voice by an airquote, "against Undead Zombie Dung Dragons with nothing more than a roll of toilet paper and a rusty fork." Keeping his laughter in at the other's expression he continued, "Don't worry, I'll get to the part that I mean.  
"One time, a year ago when Tachyon caused Clank and I to land in Polaris and we were on the search for the 'Lombax mystery', Cronk stated he was a renowned expert in Lombax history while Zephyr told his mother had been a half-Lombax." Ratchet made a dramatic pause, tilting his head a bit before a smirk grew on his muzzle. "The object we had found was a map of Rykan V where a Lombax research facility was located - but Clonk claimed it to be a Zombie-death-ray-emitter. And Zephyr could have been hard to conceive for that 'half-Lombax woman' because he's, like Cronk, a warbot."

If anything was comparable to Azimuth's expression at that moment, it would have been one of a person had been unjustly slapped over the face. Slowly the general closed his mouth and swallowed, clearing his throat.  
"... Yes. I see." He kept his hand in front of his mouth to hide the smirk and the chuckling from Ratchet. "You have very interesting friends."

_Ratchet against General - 1 to 0._  
Barely contained laughter at the other's more than stunned expression made Ratchet almost throw his head back. Azimuth couldn't fool him, he saw the smirk through the other's hand. "I also know the mayor of Kerwan who is also the daughter of Solana's president and knows how to kick butt; a geek who is more loyal than anything who was so gravely injured he had to be turned into a half Cyborg but thought it cool because he always wanted to be one. Two combat bots from Dreadzone who got assigned to me after their former partner had been killed, one meek and a bit anxious, the other loud and forward. An one-eyed monkey who had his intellect swapped with a greedy-for-knowledge Technoid and now is studying quantum mechanics, and a dimwitted, green, bragging idiot who always takes the credit for every good deed Clank and I do. Oh, and of course there's is Talwyn, protegée of Cronk and Zephyr who wanted to throw me out of the airlock into space because I had intruded her space station and then didn't because I'm a Lombax whom her lost father studied. Shall I continue?"

"If you want to." Azimuth was now no longer hiding his amusement. Just listening to the younger Lombax was enough to make him chuckle. "Are there any other people you have met?"

"Well... this maybe sounds like I'm changing the subject, but are there Lombaxes who have no tails and whose ears are more like 'flaps'? Or do exist maybe sub-spe-" A movement in the shadows from where they had travelled from before made him turn his head.

Azimuth loosened mood vanished immediately. The elder grabbed his wrench and positioned himself in front of Ratchet, secretly preparing for a strike. Quietly he moved his lips, not daring to speak himself.  
_Keep talking._ He lowered his hand and concentrated on the noise again.  
Sounds comparable to claws scraping metal reached his ears, only faint but still there. What was it?

Ratchet felt the dizziness return, if only slightly, as he tensed but he continued. "You see, I met a person in the Bogon Galaxy who looked like this, no tail, different ear from. I didn't think much of it because she looked completely different from me but now I'm curious if the Lombaxes have maybe some sort of cousins or like this."

"Was it a female?" Azimuth asked, his eyes closed. The source of the noise seemed to close in on them as the scratching turned louder. Was it already visible though? He couldn't tell; and so he would wait for another moment.  
But... Perhaps it would be easier for him if he had Ratchet's help.  
Slowly the general reached for the other's hand and held it slightly. At the puzzled gaze of the other, he moved his lips once more.  
_If you see the creature, press my hand._

Despite their pretending to keep up the façade, Ratchet didn't need to pretend the eye-roll. "Well, I said '_she_ looked, so I guess I meant a female," he joked, looking at Alister's face as the other Lombax closed his eyes again. This was the first time he could study the other's face up-close and freely like this. Almost haggard, whether it was age or maybe from strain his cheeks curved inward so that the cheek bones stood clearly out. With the square chin, his head resembled a triangular, strengthening the look of determination and hardness that shone in the lines of his face and the furrowed brow above his eyes.

"... I'm sorry." Azimuth smiled. "I wasn't too attentive." He paused for a moment, still listening for the noise. "Then that means that you have met a female Lombax. Oddly, they can either have or not have a tail, just - "

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he realized what he had just said. His grip around Ratchet's tightened as he tensed up even more. "You've met another Lombax? Another one apart from us?"  
Azimuth was agitated. Was it possible that there was still another Lombax out there? Could it be? Had he been so oblivious to the existence of other ones of their kind?  
... No. Impossible. Except Ratchet, only Kaden and he had stayed behind. No-one else had.  
"... How much different were the ears?"

Ratchet had winced, then nearly cried out at Alister's hand began crushing his, and leaned back in shock as the elder Lombax pushed his face forward nearly touching his own. He didn't try to show it but the elder's sudden mood change, if not scared, did make him highly uncomfortable.  
The not-quite desperation flowed from both his voice and gaze, amber eyes glowed with a wish that seemed too urgent to be healty. Luckily, he could relax with Azimuth's hand - the elder seemed to calm down and realize what Ratchet had actually said about Angela.  
"Not half the length of your or mine," Ratchet rushed to explain, "I'm not sure if it means anything, but each also had only two stripes."  
Blast it. He hadn't known what to expect when he told about Angela's physics - but that defeat in the other's posture, how his ears were drooping now, that flat tone slapped him that hard that Ratchet almost wanted to take back what he said. Almost. There was no point in raising empty hopes in Alister, he had confirmed himself already Angela hadn't been whom the elder had hoped for.  
A swallow. "What do usual Lombax ears look like?" Hoping he didn't drill deeper in that wound he had apparently, involuntary, opened.

"... They aren't much different from ours. A little bit smaller than ours, same pattern. They look pretty much the same as the ones we have." Azimuth said, his head still lowered. "In general, the figure of a female Lombax is a little slimmer than ours. Lithe as we are, simple as that."

"You know I know nothing about Lombax biology or anatomy but could it be she had been born with a defect?" Ratchet cringed - he made Angela sound like a cripple! "I mean that because her gene code is somehow different, her ears looked different? Then again, she had no tail, but..." Aside that he needed to clear out any doubt for Azimuth about whether or not Angela was lombax, Ratchet felt real curiousity about the question.

"It is a possibility. But..." Suddenly Azimuth's body tensed up as he turned around abruptly and slashed after the creature behind them, discharging a bolt of energy as well.  
A long blood chilling scream sounded through the pipe, followed by a muffled sound.  
"Let me take care of that thing first." He let go of Ratchet's hand and charged his wrench another time, slowly approaching the creature squirming on the ground.

At the scream, Ratchet fell back against the wall, his heart pounding. Unwanted images of the Morrow Caverns crawled out of memory of the darkness of the place, the shapes blurry, deformed, vague like the creature writhing now in front of his eyes.  
He couldn't look away, his mouth stood agape around the air rushing into him with frantic breaths. They hitched as light from Alister's charging wrench slowly fell on the creature lighting up its form. A blind head trashed on a scrawny, pale-blue body; short folds of skin flapped with the arms and legs which ended in long claws curving into the ground.  
The trashing increased the closer Azimuth strode to it, but it was debatable if the Lombax was the cause. Trash as it might, it curled inward as if to protect itself as it scooted backwards, his screams getting even louder as the wrench was fully charged and shining with glaring electric light. Then, it flipped on his back and forward. It reared the head from behind like a whip on the long neck, but the maw didn't point to Alister. Despite that it had no eyes, Ratchet felt as if it was glaring at him.

The elder Lombax was first surprised, then angered by the attempt of the creature to aim for the other one.  
"Where do you think are you going?" Alister growled, the head of his wrench shutting the creature's neck and pulling it back. The Lombax jumped as soon as the neck was nearing him, smashing it against the metallic wall of the pipe. To his displeasure their attacker got onto its feet very quickly once more, a piercing scream shaking the Lombax on the inside. Again it dashed towards Ratchet, and again Azimuth had to ward it off - but at the same time, it tried to close in to Ratchet from behind the elder.  
Alister's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, immediately smashing the head of the creature against the wall and jumping in front of Ratchet to deflect the incoming part of the monster. As it turned out, it was yet another blind head, the teeth bared and full with saliva. Azimuth rammed his wrench between them and threw the creature back, now positioning himself directly before Ratchet. Why was that thing obsessed with the younger one?

Ratchet would later admit a scream tore from his throat as there was suddenly a second head coming around Alister's side. He scrambled back where he only found the wall. In his emerald, fear-widened eyes reflected the second head's image before Alister flung it away again and stood in front of him.  
He couldn't grasp or create a clear thought through the haze of adrenaline. Maybe it was the concussion but since he had woken up, even when he felt calm there was distant pressure in the back of his mind. It was like he was tilting towards an abyss he didn't know was there, only sensed its emptiness. Stress, which usually heightened his senses and reflexes, shook him on the narrow path next to the gorge and his emotions came bubbling up like water from a geyser - unexpected, dangerous, uncontrollable.  
What under normal circumstances would have reminded him with a shiver but remained uncomfortable, now resurfaced as abonimations in the darkness at seeing the two-headed beast.

Azimuth's glare was still directed at the beast crawling in the dark, now hissing loudly at them. Baring its teeth, it felt the ground around itself as if it wanted to prepare for the next strike. The elder frowned and reached for his pouch in which he stored the bombs, thinking about the possibilities of outcomes the use of them would bring. For one it would at least ward off that monster, but at the same time, the pipe was likely to be destroyed through it as well. It would be pretty unpleasant if they had to stay here for the rest of their lives...  
Hadn't there been the shaft.  
Not letting the creature out of sight, Azimuth turned his words towards the other Lombax. "Listen, Ratchet. As soon as I've thrown the bomb, hold onto me. We have to get into that shaft immediately, understood?"

Nodding mutely, the younger Lombax's gaze kept morbidly drawn to the beast. He started as a heavy but gentle pressure curled around his shoulder, but instantly relaxed and looked to the side at Azimuth who looked half exasperated, half amused at him. "You didn't hear anything of what I've said, am I right? I didn't know such an ugly thing would captivate your interest so much."  
Ratchet grinned sheepishly at the first sentence, then scowled at the second. "As if, it hurts to look at it, though I'm pretty used to worse stuff by now. That thing just reminds me of the Morrow Caverns. But I think the hit on my head messed more with my brain that I first thought or wanted to admit." After taking a deep breath, he noticed that Alister was also paying attention to their unwanted third companion. "You've said something about a bomb?" A grin split his muzzle suddenly, anxiety all but forgotten at the prospect of an explosion. "Sounds promising, but I guess I should latch unto you because the place here is going to become cramped, am I right?"

"Your perception gets better and better with every second." Azimuth answered, a grin on his lips. Bending his knees a little, he prepared for the leap towards the shaft. "Are you ready?"  
The sound of Ratchet getting back on his feet and approaching him was enough confirmation for him. The elder hauled off, hitting the detonator on the bomb and shooting it into the face of the creature. Then he grabbed Ratchet, put away his wrench and dashed into the shaft, activating his hoverboots and rushing upwards - just in time, as it turned out. Yellow light reached into the shaft, followed by smoke and heavy tremors. A scream, probably that of the monster, was buried in the overwhelming sound of the explosion, and the two Lombaxes headed farther and farther up in order to escape the shock wave right behind their tails.

Heat clawed at his tail but the younger appreciated it in this moment, it helped him concentrate on staying conscious. Eyes scrunched shut and arms tightly locked around Azimuth's torso, the speed at which they rushed up pressed against his skull and vertigo send his body instead in all directions, all at once. He was glad the elder pressed him against his side because he wasn't sure how long he could still hold onto him or if he would faint. Suddenly, he heard the hoverboots fire up once more. Azimuth's grip around his middle tightening, they accelerated. Before Ratchet comprehended what was happening, the elder abruptly changed direction and leant forward until they flew almost horizontally.  
It didn't last long.

Roaring at having lost its prey, the fire wall rushed the shaft up, sending a shock wave as a parting gift into the opening. It slammed against Ratchet, the air in his lungs being forcefully expelled outside - given the grunt above him, Azimuth felt probably the same. He felt Azimuth fall forward, taking him with him, the repeated change of direction making Ratchet so sick he forgot to worry about that he would crash against the floor. Before that happened, strong arms pressed him against a solid chest and his position in the air changed yet _again_.  
Alister didn't like the outcome of this, not even in the slightest. Being flung around like this was anything but pleasant - and, regarding Ratchet's condition, not very favorable. Stupid shock wave. Had to send them flying - but there was nothing he could do but weaken the collision with the ground for Ratchet at least.

Still spinning - god, couldn't it stop already? - Alister pulled Ratchet close and covered the younger's head, curling up to a ball; then they hit the ground and rolled over it several times, the general eager to take all of the damage so that Ratchet's condition wouldn't worsen.  
That was it. Exhausted, was Ratchet lying on the other's chest, all emotions spent now that the adrenaline wore off. His head pounded, stomach twisted and turned and an odd ringing shrilled in his ears. Moaning in pain as he craned his neck upwards, he didn't even bother to focus his eyes as the worried blur appeared. "General, I'm falling…" The young Lombax never finished the sentence. Sleep called to him and his head sunk into the warmth, solid chest beneath him, the rest of his body following, with Azimuth's arm around his torso and his legs framing his own.

"Hmph." Azimuth smirked faintly at the Lombax in his arms. Well, wasn't that a surprise. As it seemed the other was really exhausted - and so was he.  
Lifting up the younger one, he followed the shaft for a little while until he arrived at a small round area, prefect for a rest. There he sat down and held Ratchet tightly, slightly nuzzling against the other's ear. ... Perhaps, though, would it be better to examine the younger Lombax one last time before both of them rested? ... Perhaps.  
Lifting Ratchet a little, he leant him against the wall so that he could get a good look at the other; then, as soon as that was done, he stretched his fingers and approached Ratchet.  
Time to do some examination.


	2. Investigation

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 2**

-

Sleep slowed his movements as he woke up to a soft pressure in his neck. Tilting his head to the side, he felt the surface yield – a cloth, maybe a blanket or even a pillow. The thought made Ratchet almost snort. As if these existed underground in moist, unpleasant caverns.

Nuzzling into the surface his face was lying on, Ratchet took a deep breath. Leather, desert heat and sand, a tinge of sweat which was just enough to tickle his nose instead of being unpleasant with the other smells. The warmth covered the entire of his left face, his neck and surrounded him from there on down to his feet.

Every thought moved sluggish, only half-breaching the surface before it dissolved or transformed into something else.

Azimuth was still sleeping as it seemed. His arms were loosely around Ratchet's torso as he was protecting him that way.

Ears twitching, Ratchet's brow furrowed. There had been something before he fell asleep, something that slipped away like a small Zyphoid, but much more dangerous. His hands fisted into cloth as he tried to grab the thought and squirmed as anxiety rose - dull at the edges, but ominous, dark in the haze.

When Ratchet's hand dug into his clothes, the elder frowned. For a moment he remained as such before his eyes snapped open and he grabbed his wrench right beside him, only realizing that it had been Ratchet who had woken him up.

The surface moved and jostled Ratchet, at least enough to make him realize that he was awake. Owlishly blinking, two shades of brown greeted the young Lombax. What... where? The weight across his shoulders eased, then shoved under his arm and lifted him to settle him more comfortable against- whom actually? Looking up, he met Azimuth's frown and instantly relaxed. Behind the taller Lombax, tubes greeted him from the ceiling. Rust speckled all over the metal, rendering it slightly similar to a kind of rush in the dim light. Some of the tubes were broken, sharp edges cutting into the air. With a breath – Alister not blocking the rest anymore – he smelled stale and rather humid air as well as earth and dust.

"You seemed to have had an unpleasant dream." The elder remarked, turning Ratchet so that he faced the other Lombax. He smirked faintly. "Have you slept well, despite that?"

"Not really, I was sorta between awake and sleeping, like floating and your head is full of molasses. Still unpleasant because I couldn't make sense of anything." Only now the younger noticed he was resting against the elder. It made him wonder when he started getting so much physical contact with others. He wanted anything but complain or mention it to show his awkwardness, though - it was nice after all.

Turning his neck and feeling his face, the pressure behind his forehead had vanished and the world stayed clear and sharp. "I think so. I feel much better than before - no headache, no dizziness, despite the hell of a flight we had."

"Well, that's a good thing." Azimuth smiled and leant back against the wall, watching the younger Lombax silently. After a moment, he sighed in relief. "Well. I'm glad that your headache vanished. I was really worried."

Ratchet ears perked. Azimuth worried? He had to admit, the elder had shown regularly worry for him since his almost-fall down the tube, from checking him for a dubious illness - Ratchet shivered - to protecting him from that two-headed beast. But Azimuth appeared to be the type of acting on his worry silently instead of telling it.

The elder raised an eyebrow over Ratchet's reaction, slightly tilting his head. "Did I say something odd?"

"No, absolutely not." Shaking his head, Ratchet grinned sheepishly back. "I just remembered how you protected me when the shockwave knocked us down. The speed and the rolling on the ground really got to me that I felt like I was gonna die, but it would have been much worse if I had hit the ground." He stopped, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered how he should voice what he wanted to say.

Azimuth apparently noticed, as he smiled at him as if to encourage his words. "It's just... I'm used by now to solo missions or rather having only Clank with me. He has just as often saved my life as I have saved his. It has become natural between us and we've always been mostly on our own - so it kind of feels strange every time to have another person with me, 'cause... I guess I'm not used to anyone beside Clank helping me."

"Hm." A smirk hushed over the elder's lips. "Well, then there's something you'll have to get used to." He lifted his hand slightly as if he was about to touch Ratchet's head, but then refrained from doing so. "Because there are other people who would help you whenever you're in trouble."

"I noticed," the Lombax drawled. "Like with every of my other friends I've met. You remember, whom you dubbed as 'interesting'?" Ratchet grinned at the elder.

"... Oh no, don't remind me of them!" Alister pulled his palm over his face, only to hide an amused grin. "And there I was, just about to forget the insanity that they embody."

Ratchet waved his hand dismissively. "Sanity is overrated. Okay, not quite, some stuff appears even too weird for me in this universe and I've seen a LOT of it. Speaking of that, if you dislike insanity, then you shouldn't have stayed with me - it's worse when Clank and I are together, but ALL the people we attract are somehow weird." He grinned again, but he had one brow raised at the elder, a mischievous quirk mirroring the one of his mouth's corners.

"Wonderful. The first Lombax I meet in decades and it turns out to be one with a tendency to insanity." Raising his hands theatrically, Azimuth's voice could barely hide the sarcasm. "Not that I mind. It makes the journey with that Lombax much more interesting." After a short pause the elder added something. "... After all, I'm not the sanest person that has ever existed either."

"Well, in comparision you're quite normal, though you can't beat Clank. Sometimes I think he's the only sane one around, though as I said, each of us attracts our own share of weirdness. By the way-" Shifting around on the ground, his gaze traveled down the shaft whose visible path ended in what looked like a twist. "Any idea where we are now?"

"I have just as much information about this place as yesterday." Azimuth shrugged. "But I would suspect that we are close to a facility where such large pipes were needed." Closing his eyes, he leant against the wall. "If we go on, I am sure that we will be able to enter the facility itself."

The silence stretched on. Ratchet was still shifting and the elder crooked an eye open at him, noting the slightly drooped position of his ears. "Is something wrong?" he inquired - was the young one maybe yet still affected by the concussion?

Ratchet turned his head around both sides the shaft for several seconds before he answered, keeping his gaze on both endings. "I'm unsure but I have the feeling we're being watched. Probably only a bit of paranoia - and the need for a good workout, combined with the question if I can even handle standing up by now, so I'm torn between these two." He hesitated for a moment. "Would you mind supporting me?"

For a moment, Azimuth was surprised, startled even at the question of the younger - but then his expression changed to a smiling one. "You wouldn't have had to ask." He stood up, one arm under Ratchet's, and helped the younger one back to his feet.

No swaying? Check. The world staying still instead of tilting and jumping like he was in a rollercoaster? Check. Coordination?  
Ratchet materialized his wrench. Lowering his hand, he threw the tool with the upwards motion and a twist of his wrist in the air where it twirled several times vertically around it itself. Ratchet caught the handle, grinning and ears perking. Coordination checked.

"... Hm." The elder crossed his arms. "Show-off." Smiling, he walked past the younger, giving Ratchet a sign to follow him. "Since you're in such a good condition, we can go on now, right?"

Putting his wrench back in the manifestator as the elder walked past him, he caught up to his side. "Did you try to contact Perihelion?"

"I couldn't reach her." Azimuth frowned. "I suppose she's too far away. Either that or she has one of her moods again." His gaze wandered to Ratchet. "How about you? Have you already tried contacting Aphelion?"

"'Moods'?" Shaking his head, Ratchet decided not to question any further. "The same with me, only receiving static. You think it could also be the stone around us blocking their signals?"  
They reached the end of the hallway, turning left around the corner. The ceiling rose higher but stayed visible. It was impossible to say from where the light originated.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't say that this is the main reason." Azimuth noticed that their surroundings changed, wondering what that could mean. Were they close to a spot from which they could enter the facility?

"Why is that?" A sound reached his ears. At first Ratchet thought it was the echo of their boots being carried through the shaft, but it was too steady and monotone and it grew louder the further they walked. It thumped and rumbled, like they were walking to the earth's growling belly.

Alister would have answered if there hadn't been that sound. Stopping, his gaze hasted from one side to the other, realizing that the sound was heading towards them.

The elder's ears perked as he thought of the sound as familiar. What was it though? He couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps… Boots? No. He doubted it, seeing how there was no reason…

A loud, clear voice reached his ears from the the same direction the alleged sound of boots was coming. Azimuth frowned. So there were other life forms here?

He concentrated on the voice, trying to understand. What language was it speaking? If he hadn't known better, he would have believed that there were only tones, not words uttered. The steady sound of synchronized steps did not make it easier…

Wait. Loud voices? Heavy boots? Synchronized steps?

The elder growled. This was not good. Absolutely not. So there were indeed guards situated in this facility, meaning that there was something peculiar within - but this wasn't important right now. What should they do?

Blast it! The young Lombax had his knees bent lightly and leant forward; baring his teeth, he had a fist at his side, ready to call his wrench. The golden tail swung back and forth rapidly, revealing his attitude.

Alister's gaze rested on Ratchet's slightly tensed up body, an eyebrow raised. Placing one hand on the younger one's shoulder, he shook his head and pointed at the fist. _It would be smarter to hide for now._ With that conveyed in his gaze, he looked for a hideout and pulled Ratchet back into the direction from which they had come.

Ratchet forced a slow breath in and out, then followed the hand around his arm, running after the elder. Back then he would have attacked any enemies in such a situation, and only Clank had been able to call him back to his senses. But, as he had learned last year, forced to be his own voice of reason, retreat was sometimes the better option.

The shaft had no side alleys or doors to rooms to hide in - the only place left to look was at the ceiling which they hadn't payed much attention to before.

"Blasted..." Azimuth looked up. Why, there was a mess of pipes and cables up there, but one could fly into it and hide within. ... But from what he saw there wasn't much space for hiding provided.

Well, some space was still better than nothing.

Turning around to Ratchet, he pointed at the younger one's hoverboots, then made a movement upwards. As soon as he did, his hoverboots were ignited and he rushed through the small opening between the pipes. Then, as soon as he was up there, he got into the space between pipe and metal ceiling, only big enough for him to kneel in. To his displeasure, it was also about just narrow enough for him even from the sides - that would mean that Ratchet needed to stay beneath him while hiding. He didn't care, though - they had more important things than comfort zones to worry about.

With a swift wave of his hand he gave Ratchet the sign to get up there as well - and quickly too. The sound of the metal clashing against metal grew louder with every moment the younger one didn't react.

At Azimuth's sign, he kicked on his own hoverboots. The ion coils began lifting him slowly up, but all of a sudden they spluttered. Ratchet tried in vain to get higher - at least could keep his balance as the hoverboots sent his feet into different directions because of the irregular power feed. In the end the ion coils died and the younger Lombax fell back to the ground.

The guards raised their voices in this moment - maybe they had heard him land on the ground, maybe it was out of a different reason. The sound of heavy steps came closer and closer to Ratchet and Azimuth's position.

Wonderful. Just what they needed.

Azimuth growled, quickly getting down to Ratchet once more and wrapping his arm around Ratchet's waist tightly. The guards were approaching, he could even see some lights nearing them - and so he ignited his hoverboots, rushing back up between the pipes and returning to his hideout with Ratchet beneath him. Just in time - there was a flash of light hitting the spot where they had been standing a moment ago, followed by odd, blurry shapes. For what the general could perceive, their eyes had been gleaming, indicating that they might be robots - yet at the same time, their inconsistent shell suggested otherwise. Besides that, something really surprised him. The stream of guards wasn't ending; so many of them yet it sounded like far less. Curious, he leant down a little, careful not to press Ratchet any more than necessary.

Ratchet had jerked, but otherwise kept quiet as the general laid him down. Crawling a bit forward on his belly, he looked down as well; it distracted him from the odd position and that Azimuth hovered on all fours over him to have room. He felt the other's much bigger body, presence and heat pressing on him even though they only touched at their legs.

Weird beings were beneath them, not even half as noisy as one would expect from such a huge group of guards. Not only that, but also the fact Azimuth couldn't perceive their definite form made him feel unsettled. His fingers curled around the edge of the platform as he watched the last of the beings pass by, the sound of the boots growing distant. The elder remained in his position, still not trusting the sudden silence. What if they came back? Should they advance now? They didn't have even half of their weaponry anymore, only their wrenches and some bombs. Perhaps Ratchet had a gun of some sort, but that would be it - and with such a scarce arsenal, they couldn't even dream of taking on all of these guards.  
Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Even as the last guards passed by one by one, it was impossible to tell what forms they had. Before, Ratchet had believed it to be a visual illusion from the speed and the mass of these beings running, thus blurring into each other.  
That was definitely NOT the case. Their bodies changed like... purplish gas slowly diffusing, but compressed in a solid state. With each second, no, less, forms shifted sometimes in larger scale, sometimes only in centicubits.

Azimuth had lowered his head a bit more to get a better view on the path, his cheek now slightly brushing the other's. Would it be safe now to proceed? Perhaps he should ask Ratchet what he thought of their situation.

... Speaking of situation. Fur tickled him, not his, but Ratchet's. More than that, he could feel the presence of the other really close to him - the heat, the lithe and thin shape of his body beneath his.

For a moment, the elder's thoughts were scattered. His gaze dashed from one side to another as his throat had an odd, dry sensation to it. What was this? Swallowing silently, he tried to focus on their situation once more.  
"... Ratchet." He hushed into the other's ear lowly, afraid that someone other than him could hear him. "Do you think we should proceed now?"

Ratchet hadn't noticed Azimuth was now directly next to him, too engrossed in watching the guards. When the other spoke now directly into his ear, his heart skipped , but not out of surprise. Shock was more like it - whispering, Azimuth's voice had fallen in pitch and it quivered slightly in melody. He sounded like a wholly different person. To this, warm breath washed with the other's words over his ears. He hadn't known it was possible that such little heat could pass through the fur there, but apparently it did - and the skin underneath reacted sensitively to the half-touch.

"I have no idea." Thanks the stars, his voice sounded normal. "We can't stay here forever, we need to get out." Definitely. Azimuth's presence - so big, broad and the heat he emitted - made Ratchet increasingly nervous. It was simply too narrow to be comfortable. "Besides, we need to get some supplies and water. I don't think you collected some water back in the caves?"

"... No. How could I have?" The elder replied idly, more concentrated on the slight yet present tension Ratchet had built up. Probably this situation made him nervous, if not uncomfortable; Azimuth realized that.

He slowly distanced himself from Ratchet's body, just enough to give the younger one some space to crawl out, only keeping his head close to the other's ear. "You go first - but be careful."

Sighing a breath of relief to have more room again, Ratchet shoved his legs forward, slowly slipping down until only his hands hanging onto the edge kept him in the air. When he let go, he somersaulted one time to slow down. He landed with the slightest of noise on the floor, instantly pressing himself again the wall, looking left and right down the corridor. The Constructo Pistol materialized in his hand before he waved up to the other Lombax.

A moment later Alister appeared beside him, kneeling on the ground. As soon as he got up, his gaze rested on Ratchet's Constructo Pistol. How many shots did he have? Readying his wrench, he pointed into the direction from which the guards had come.  
"Let's go there. If there are guards, there must be water and food as well."

Ratchet hoped so. "These... things, I don't know if they were organic or robots. What if they don't have anything edible for us?" He felt the other tense next to him, though he felt sure it started with his comment about the guards, not the supplies. So Azimuth was also weirded out by them. No wonder, actually. Whatever race the guards came from, they broke with everything what Ratchet had ever seen. Slowly he stepped forward, inching the way to more unknown territory behind the next turn.

Azimuth followed the other silently, his gaze wandering from one side to the other. He did not like this place, the dangers, and the uncertainty of what awaited them. The fact that they didn't know anything about their abductors and were scarcely armed didn't help him either. Slowly his grip around his wrench tightened as he did not want to be surprised by any enemy. His ears perked, eager to pick up every noise there was. What should he expect of this situation?

The elder stopped as they reached a parting of the ways. One of them was illuminated by a dark blue light, the other had a red shimmer to it. Azimuth sneered. Wonderful. Now which way to go?

Ratchet scratched his head. Apart from the different lighting, the two corridors looked exactly the same. One maybe descended, the other ascended or both of them lead either way - it was impossible to tell without the fitting equipment. 50/50 chance it would lead to hell or to safety - at least for some time. A voice in his mind suspiciously logically sounding like Clank noted, with his usual luck the chance was of 90% that both paths would go 100% to hell. So Ratchet did the only logical thing himself. Resorting back to an ancient, efficient progress thousands had used before him to choose between two available and equally 'right' looking options.  
"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..."

Azimuth, first startled, stared at Ratchet with an unbelieving glare. No... No. It couldn't be that that Lombax really resorted to using this childish, old way of choice, could it?

"... What?"  
As Azimuth crossed his arms over his chest, Ratchet scratched his head again. "You can't be serious," Azimuth groaned, tempted to pull his palm over his face. "You are putting our fate into the hands of this, childish... little... game?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Ratchet mirrored his mentor's stance. "We can do some symbolic evaluation on the light, if you're in that sort of thing, but it doesn't tell us which way to take. Both ways look absolutely the same. Both are equally "right" and "wrong" so discussing about it is silly. With my way, we at least get a fast decision instead of agonizing over the 'what ifs'."

"But... But..." Azimuth was struggling for the right words, massaging his temples. "This... This is just too simple to choose the way. I mean..." An aggravated growl escaped him as he just couldn't find a reasonable argument against it. "Fine. FINE. Choose the way. I'll go with your decision."

A grin cracked the corners of Ratchet's mouth up. The elder apparently had to admit that either way was as good as the other. He contemplated to say the rhyme aloud again just to aggravate the elder a bit more, but he choose to be merciful and pointed with his finger alternatingly between the two paths with each silent syllable.

When the finger finally pointed to the blue corridor, Azimuth gave a sigh mixed with relief that the silliness was over. Evident annoyance in his voice, he agreed with Ratchet. "Let's get going." The elder growled under a unbelieving shake of his head, heading into the dark blue corridor. His eyes narrowed as the faint illumination made it fairly hard to perceive something - yet at the same time, he didn't want to light up any more torches either. What if there were more guards? The torch would give them away immediately.

The low humming of machines reached his ears. As it seemed it came from the walls, probably the machinery behind it. So they were closing in to the more recent part of the facility?

Golden ears twitched and moved forwards, backwards as the hum came from everywhere now. It surrounded the two Lombaxes like a glass shaft of noise, hidden behind the walls littered now with pipes. At some points where the pipes bent steam streamed out from the seams and both of them stayed in the middle of the corridor to have their ears safe from the hot gas and being burnt.

"Seems like we're closing in to the facility now." Azimuth kept on walking, his wrench in his hand right behind him. Where were they going now though?

Slowly the blue right was mixed with a purple tone which originated from several small blink displays, all showing the efficiency and stati of the machines - and when they arrived in front of a large metal door, all around them was purple. Even Ratchet.

"What now?" The whisper was nearly lost in the humming. Ratchet didn't know why he spoke so lowly, but the door gave him the chills. Light casting large shadows from the pipes on the door, creating bulges and dents where none were, the surface pulsed with the blinking lights like the insides of an alien creature. The idea of touching it repulsed the Lombax, not to speak of the high possibility that the door was rigged with an alarm.

He showed Alister his old decoder, but the other shook his head.

"... I don't think that this device will bring us into this facility. I mean... Just look around you." His wrench was slued towards the walls. "I can't say that there is a spot from which we can infiltrate the system, yet to speak of the possibility that the machines here are much more advanced than from where we started." His glare rested on the door as if he wanted to burn a hole right through. It was then he noticed a little peep-hole in the metal door for whichever reason. Should he look through? He didn't know.

Ratchet took the decision for him. Approaching the door, though warily, he was careful not to touch it as he stood a bit on his toes, one eye closed as he slowly brought his other to the hole.  
To this point, his eyes had adapted and accustomed to the purple lightning around he only unconsciously acknowledged it like he would usually a blue sky. So he nearly fell into the blue lightning on the other side. It was only when two hands gripped on his shoulders hard enough to hurt that he noticed they were holding from falling against the door.

"Ratchet!" Azimuth called out as he kept the other on his feet. "Are you all right?" What had happened? Did he see something alienating? Steadying the other, the elder gently maneuvered both of them away from the hole.

Turning slowly around in Azimuth's hold, he tried opening his eyes. Shards of blue clashed and tumbled with lines and circles over the elder's face. "No," he shook his head. "I mean, I'm fine. Just someone changed drastically the 'interior' on the other side in terms of color - was like looking into a blue sun, kinda."

"A blue sun?" His surprised gaze wandered from Ratchet to the door, piercing it as if it would enable him to look through. Then he turned his attention back to the younger, the frown over his eyes deepening a little before he let go of one of his shoulders. "... I wonder if it was someone or something."

"Maybe it's just like here, the displays just having another color and shade." Ah, great, the light show finally stopped. Resolutely Ratchet ignored the last spots dancing over his view like to the Groovitron, and instead he imitated Azimuth glaring at the door as if it was at fault. It could very well be that there was a laboratory on the other side or maybe an electric energy core which would explain what he had seen. He shared his idea with the other.

"Laboratory?" Alister repeated, tipping against his chin. "That could well be. ... I wonder what they research." He paused as he thought over the possibilities. "... Maybe they build weapons in there, or something with which we could defend ourselves against guards. Hm…" Slowly stepping away from Ratchet and towards the door, he stared at his wrench.

"... You said that the light behind there is blue, right?" He muttered lowly. "And that that blinded you for a second, no?" His eyes narrowed as his wrench slowly charged up, first glowing in a faint, dark blue tone and then suddenly brightening up to a nearly piercing aquatic neon light. With that, the elder hoped to adjust himself so much to whatever light source was behind the door that he could look through the hole. As soon as he was certain that this was the case, he blinked for a moment and then turned his attention to the small window and looked through.  
What he saw were several machines, devices and displays, flashing in a bluish tone. Pipes all over the walls, all leading to a specific common point, probably the center of the next room - but the elder could not see anything concrete that could brighten up to a point where it was comparable to a blue sun.

"Mmh, the light is unusually bright but I can't imagine anything inside blinding you that much." He put a hand to his chin, rubbing it pensively. "Did you see a concrete shape or was it just like a plain wall?"

Ratchet didn't have to think. "Definitely an orb. I said sun but actually it was an orb on which surface spikes erupted and vanished." Now that he thought about it - that couldn't have been an energy core. As much as so much energy was compressed in them, it leaked off more in arches and bows or sometimes a lightning bolt. At least when it was properly contained; Ratchet would be crisped in less than a nanosecond after he would see a not properly contained.

"I see." Azimuth nodded idly while he still thought over their next steps. It would probably be both foolish and necessary to continue - for one foolish as they were scarcely armed, for the other necessary since they needed to follow a lead. Right now, that was the only lead they had.

With a sigh as he caught on Azimuth's thoughts, Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck. "It would kinda beat the point if we track now back, as we could run in the second corridor into just another such door. Besides, I really don't want to deal with the guards if we run into them. My Constructo Pistol is full, but these guys could survive more than one shot and in such a narrow space I can't aim properly anyway. The same goes for the energy charge of your wrench. They will overwhelm us."

Suddenly, the young Lombax' shoulders fell and he asked with a tentative voice, "I... I kinda thought about how we even got to this place, starting in these cave we woke up. We both were knocked out and I know I saw our attackers. But the thing is I can't even remember what they looked like. Even directly after I woke up, when they came into my mind they stayed blurry and fuzzy though one of them nearly shoved their face into mine. At first I thought it was because of my concussion. Now I wonder... Do you think they were the guards we saw earlier? Or can you remember clearly how they looked?"

"... I can't." Azimuth looked aside as he realized that his memories were just as foggy as they had been the day before - even sleep hadn't helped a bit. "... So it would be reasonable to assume that they are our abductors, or at least subordinates of the one who abducted us."

It was then the elder looked at Ratchet and realized his posture, the tentative tone of his voice and lowered head. For a moment, the elder just stared at him, struggling with himself not to pat the younger one on his head. His throat turned dry, as it already had that day for a similar reason. Why was it that this Lombax awoke such a reaction? What reason was there?  
... Whatever. He had to concentrate on other things for now. "At some point we will find out. And this time, whatever they did to overwhelm us will not work out."

Why did Azimuth stare at him? Was it something he had said... Oh. One of Azimuth's arms was half-risen, the wrist turned upwards to Ratchet, and the younger saw the soft emotions in the other's amber eyes. Instantly, Ratchet's posture straightened and he flashed the General a broad, if forced, smile. "You're right. With the two of us to kick butt, we're gonna knock them right into the ground." He felt the eagerness he voiced with his words, he really did. He also felt touched the elder cared for him so much he would want to comfort him again, maybe even unconsciously - just, slowly he gained the feeling that… That he was weak.

Ah. So the younger one was all right after all. Relieved, Alister was about to sigh in a satisfied way when he noticed a faint, but still apparent notion on Ratchet's face that struck him as odd. It seemed almost as if he was forcing himself to laugh... And the smile, it didn't reach his eyes, did it? But why? Why would Ratchet fake something like this? Was he actually still in bad shape? Suddenly truth hit him like a slap.

It wasn't he didn't feel well or anything; it wasn't even because he didn't want to worry him -  
It was because he felt like Azimuth was belittling him.

_So that's how it is, huh?_ The elder thought to himself. _Instead of helping my worry actually hurt him. ... Perhaps it's better if I stop this then._

"Indeed." Azimuth smiled back, not even a bit less forced than Ratchet, but still a smile. Then he turned around, his fingers scraping over the surface of the door until they rested around the door handle. "Are you ready to roll?"

Flinching in expectation of an alarm when none came, Ratchet manifested his Constructo Pistol. "Yeah, let's kick butt." This time the smile was real, as grim as it was when it appeared. In return, Azimuth's own twitched to a natural grin - and he pushed the handle down, the door opening inwards into the room.

The blue light was quite a change from the purple tone around them. Azimuth narrowed his eyes as he slowly entered the new room, his wrench already charged for an instant attack. Odd, beside the low humming of the machines there was no sound.

This more and more gained the atmosphere of one of those cheap B-horror holo-movies. A deserted facility which wasn't so deserted and instead crowded with shapeless or shifting guards; a long corridor which pulsed in a creepy color coming from the displays of ominous machines; finally a room which seemed to be an empty laboratory. Stress on 'seemed'.

"... Now the only thing that's missing is an armada of amoeba hunting us. Then it would be perfect." The elder muttered sarcastically when they walked down the corridor until they reached a round room connected to it. Several orbs were glowing slightly, nearly pulsating. With each pulse the light grew stronger. Perhaps they were building up energy?

Quickly Ratchet laid a hand over his muzzle, the snort escaping anyway though. "Are you sure you're not meaning Amoeboids? I didn't know they've also come to Polaris."

"... Of course. It's Amoeboids, not Amoeba. I mix up these two sometimes." Azimuth sighed. "... You encounter them here. Occasionally, but still. I know that they started appearing when Doctor Nefarious came to Polaris." He rubbed his chin lightly. "Makes me wonder if he invented them."

"... You're kidding me." Oookay, that was getting creepy now. "Because, yes, he invented them but released them in Solana. They somehow spread to different planets even without his influence – but another galaxy? Either Nefarious has shipped them in or- they got here on their own."  
Ugh.

"... Wonderful." Azimuth buried his face in his free hand, groaning lowly. "Nefarious keeps making problems even when he isn't trying. I bet he would enjoy this if he knew about that." He walked along the round wall, watching the blue spheres pulsating with more and more intensity.

"You're telling me." Ratchet followed the white Lombax, but stayed closer to the middle of the room. Maybe he imagined it only - he felt a subtle electric charge frizzling through his fur like an itch.

What were these spheres for? Azimuth couldn't really think of any good use for it. His gaze wandered up along the wall pipes as they were leading upwards and connected at the steep within a needle. Odd. What was that for? According to Ratchet there had been a blue flash with brightness close to a sun, probably an indication for a huge discharge of energy.

...

Oh no.


	3. First cracks in an armor

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 3**

-

"Damn it!" His gaze rushed back to the spheres which were now glowing brightly and flashing faster. Not good. Absolutely not good. They needed to get out of that hall, now!

At this moment, a large discharge hit Ratchet. He yelped and jumped almost to the room's center as the tips of his ears were none too gently 'flicked' with electricity. Looking up, a blue, spiked ball of light grew from the needle, crackling and hissing.  
Just what the hell was this room for?

"Ratchet!" Azimuth shouted, waving agitatedly with his hand. "We have to get out of here! NOW!"

"I know! Blast it all!" Ratchet dashed back, tearing at the open door as he reached the exit. He gasped. "General, the door's closing and I can't hold it open!" Indeed the door moved automatically back into the frame, gears whirring somewhere in the walls at the height of the hinges. The handle pulled Ratchet with it no matter how much he leant back, boots creaking over the smooth floor.

"Hurry!"

Azimuth rushed after Ratchet as fast as he could. The spheres already started to emit small lightnings that clashed against each other, making terrible noise as their environment started to blur to a complete infinity of blue. Azimuth growled and ignited his hoverboots, dashing towards the door. The humming turned into cracking, the cracking into deafening noises. The elder had to hurry, definitely.

As soon as he was close to Ratchet, he grabbed the younger and flew into the corridor, the door behind them flying shut and blocking out all the noise from the room. Azimuth hovered on for a few moments before he came to a halt, putting down Ratchet and steadying himself on the ground.

"Thanks," Ratchet breathed, looking first to Azimuth who was again drenched in purple, then to the door that innocently hid that electric inferno in the room behind.

"You're welcome." The elder replied as he caught a breath. "... That was a close call. Really."

Ratchet nodded mutely. Turning around himself, he paid more attention to the displays around them this time. The pattern of the blinking lights didn't change, wouldn't slow down or accelerate - apparently this part of the facility and the machines in the room were independent from each other. It raised even more questions.

At least he had now an idea what he had seen, his gaze had been drawn to the ceiling as the discharge went off before. "... Just what kind of facility is this? What machine could they use that needs or produces such an energy outlet?"

"I don't know." The elder replied, leaning onto his wrench. "I would suppose that it is a facility that needs to perform incredible tasks or at least create something to make other creations possible. Perhaps a weapon facility? As we both know, the newest trend at weaponry is raritanium embedded in the shell of both weapons and armors. So they would need a lot of energy to merge it with any other material." He frowned. "... But this is just a guess."

It would be an explanation, just- Ratchet couldn't explain the feeling, but a detail his mind couldn't grasp seemed off. "You mean Grummelnet for example? Maybe it's cliché but wouldn't there be their logo somewhere?"

"... Maybe. Perhaps it's an outpost, or we are with another weapon company." The elder frowned. "... Though I couldn't imagine one who would go against the Grummelnet company." Azimuth tapped idly against his chin. "Of course, there is no sign that this is such a facility. There is no evidence of any involvement of Grummelnet either, and since there are no labels to be seen here..."

"Well, Megacorps pretty much kicked Gadgetron out of the Bogon Galaxy, so this _could_ be a hidden outpost of a rival company to Grummelnet."

"... That is if there was anyone who would dare this. Grummelnet's kicked too many other companies out of business to be considered beatable." Azimuth bit his lower lip as he thought on. "And what if this facility isn't related to weaponry at all? Maybe they are handling the construction of battle cruisers? Ones that can't be shot down that easily?"

"The problem is we only know they need vast amounts of energy." Carefully Ratchet leant against a wall, arms crossed before he raised a hand to grasp his chin. "Neither of us knows of which race the guards are, or even whether they are organic or robots. For me it would be normal since I haven't been in this part of Polaris long, but that you don't know about them makes it suspicious."

"... True." Azimuth stroked over his chin s he slowly started to walk in small circles. "Which makes me wonder..."

All of a sudden he halted, his ears perking as he came to another thought. What if... "As unbelievable as it sounds... Could it be that we got kidnapped to another galaxy?"

"Please not again." It was Ratchet now who clasped a hand over his face, groaning in exasperation. "This would be the third time already - actually the second, but Clank and I not exactly landed in Polaris because we wanted to."

"What? The third time already?" Azimuth raised an eyebrow over this remark.

"I think I told you we tend to attract the weird. That includes to being abducted into another galaxy." Grinning in fond memory behind his hand, Ratchet shook his head. "Or stealing the Cragmite Emperor's ship after he invaded Kerwan, which had the coordinates set for Polaris what we didn't know of course." The grin became smug and he showed it Alister. "I bet that Percival wasn't amused though unfortunately we didn't get to see it."

"Hah! You stole it from Tachyon?" Azimuth laughed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "I don't believe it. So it really was this bastard's work that brought you to Polaris!" The laugh turned bitter. "How ironic that I got to meet another Lombax thanks to _him_."

"And that I learned at all where I come from." Ratchet replied, suddenly somber. His ears drooped and he closed his eyes. "Unfortunately at least a few years too late."

At his sudden change of mood, Azimuth's dropped as well. His fist clenched.  
"Tachyon will pay for what he has done. As soon as we have found the Great Clock, I will set things right again. Tachyon will get what he deserves." He looked at the younger who did not react at all. Perhaps because the thought wasn't satisfying enough? Or because the thought of what he had lost thanks to Tachyon was too strong?

The elder bit his lip slightly. He couldn't imagine how a Lombax had to feel when not growing up with their own kind. It had to have been awful for him, to say the least. "... If I had known, Ratchet... If I had known that you were out there, I would have looked for you."

Gloves creaked as smaller hands dug against the wall. The silence persisted as Ratchet kept quiet but not for long - he didn't want the elder to feel guilty. "I don't think you could have known. Somehow, Tachyon must have found my father and me because he knew we were the last remaining on Fastoon. I have no idea how he got me safely from the planet - but he had somehow done it that way Tachyon couldn't find me, at least not for several years. Whatever it was, he probably didn't want to jeopardize it by leaving any trails to where he sent me off."

"... Maybe." Azimuth bit his lip. "But I should have grown suspicious when I found Kaden and your mother, but not you." He gulped lowly, thinking of Fastoon's demise once more. "Which is why I'm sorry. I should have searched for you to at least give you something related to the Lombaxes."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Turning his head away, he looked into the distance of the corridor. "But I think-" He still kept his gaze away, brows narrowing as his lips curled. "Had Tachyon something personal against my father?"

"... I suppose." The elder frowned as he recalled not the mayhem, but the process of working together with Tachyon. "Your father didn't like him one bit, always trying to convince me that it was the wrong decision. He kept telling me that it was wrong to accept Tachyon's help - and what did I do? I brushed it off nonchalantly, ignored his advice." A faint growl escaped him. "If I had listened..."

"Don't." Pushing himself from the wall, Ratchet strode to Alister's side, laying a hand on his arm. He squeezed gently and as the elder stared at him, he mirrored it with a serious gaze. "Yes, you made a mistake by not listening to him and trusting Tachyon. And I won't discuss if it was your fault what happened when he attacked Fastoon, because I wasn't there and can't judge. But I know you have been beating, no, punishing yourself about it for several years, having to live with the guilt all alone except for Perihelion at your side." A shadow flickered over Ratchet's face which fell under it. "I'm sorry to say this - but I don't think it would have gone much different if you had refused Tachyon. Knowing him, he would have found someone different, a loop hole to get your technology anyway. And if that hadn't worked - who is to say he wouldn't have gone to the Terachnoids or another race to use their technology? The goal was always the same to him - destroy the Lombaxes."

"... Still..." Azimuth stared at the ground yet he didn't. His fist clenched at the thought of his mistake. "If I hadn't done that, we would have had at least our own technology to beat him. But when I gave him access to our secret files, that..." He broke off, trying to gather his thoughts. "We would have had a chance if he hadn't known every single weakness in our technology. We would have had a chance if I had not shown him." His eyes shut as a growl left him. "If he hadn't had that knowledge, the Lombaxes wouldn't be in such a terrible situation! They wouldn't be hiding in some strange dimension because of this one damn mistake I made!" His voice grew louder and louder, his gestures wilder and harsher. "Kaden even warned me. He told me not to trust Cragmites, even pointing out our race's history with them! And what did I do? I ignored all sense and reason, just because I didn't want to believe that I was wrong!"

His body tensed up, his hands were formed as if they were about to claw into something. "I refused to acknowledge the fact that Tachyon was dangerous. I refused to accept that it wasn't right to grant him access to our technology. Even with all my knowledge about the Great War, I did not realize it!" His fist crashed against the pipes just as he huffed slightly from all the shouting; yet he did not stop.

"Do you know this vexing feeling when you are caught up in a reality that is just as real as a nightmare? When you know that no matter what you do, you can't escape it anymore?" He turned away from the wall harshly. "When guilt keeps shaking and shaking you until you just wish to die yet are too afraid to stop living?" He looked at Ratchet for a moment. "I could have _prevented_ it, Ratchet. I could have prevented the death of so many Lombaxes if I had not believed Tachyon!" He pulled his fingers over his face violently as he turned away again, his tail whipping harshly back and forth.

First with discomfort, then with increasing anxiety Ratchet listened how the elder talked himself into frenzy. It had startled him for a moment when Azimuth punched the wall, now when Azimuth's hand clawed at his own face as if he wanted to rip the skin open, fright took the young one. In his self-hate, Azimuth didn't seem to care if he hurt himself – maybe he even wished for it. Before Ratchet thought over his action, he leant up and gripped the wrist which the white Lombax easily broke free. "Please, stop it! You have punished yourself enough, why can't you let it go? I never got the chance to get to know my father, but he couldn't have wanted his best friend to hurt himself!"

"If I had listened to your father, everything would be different! If I just hadn't trusted Tachyon, none of this would have ever happened! But I had to. I just couldn't take being wrong! And what did it bring? Death! Death to Kaden, death to the Lombaxes, death to Fastoon!" Again he faced the younger, staring at and yet past him. "This didn't have to be, Ratchet. None of it! If it hadn't been for my mistake your father would be alive! The Lombaxes would be alive! Fastoon would be alive! And _you_ would have had a family from the beginning!" His fingers clawed into the fur of his head, digging deep into it, his face turned into a grimace as he could not bear the sudden wave of anger and guilt coming over him - then, finally, he fell onto his knees, his head still in between his hands.

"But… As things are, everything's gone. My mistake robbed so many Lombaxes of their life, their family." He whispered, his voice faint and wavering. "If it hadn't been for that mistake… If I just hadn't believed in Tachyon…"

Ratchet's hand stayed in the air from where under it Alister had sunken to the ground before he could try to get his attention by grabbing his arm again. The hand hovered for seconds, beginning to shiver after a while before slowly the limb sunk. Fell to his side, hanging there numbly like his mind in his head; his mouth hung open with the words dead in his throat. The white Lombax seemed to have dwarfed - on his knees, body bowed under the emotions that were quaking his frame now. This was different from Lumos. Alister had been wary, tired, letting himself glide to the ground in front of the younger Lombax; but the resolve, the desperate hope had burned in these amber eyes so strongly that they had appeared to glow golden.

Now the elder's emotions overrolled him, stripping the image of the proud warrior, part of the Praetorian Guard, Lombax Research Center councilman Alister Azimuth away. Stance, attitude, aura, everything left revealing the person whom probably even among the Lombaxes very few had met. Mortal, flawed, vulnerable – lonely, _simply_ Alister weeping for everything he had lost.

With a step forward Ratchet fell to both his knees between and under Alister's arms. He pressed against the shuddering chest, wound arms around the broad back and held on.

Azimuth, first caught up in his thoughts, was startled as he suddenly felt a slim, lithe body pressing against him. He tensed up for a moment. An odd sensation went through the elder, not sure what he should think about this situation. For one, it felt awkward to be hugged, comforted by someone so much younger than him. It was wrong, against his pride. For another, what did it look like if he was being hugged by Ratchet? Certainly it was something laughable. But then why was he feeling so much at ease all of a sudden? All he knew was that it had a comforting effect on him.

Azimuth did not understand it. No matter what he did, he couldn't understand it... And if he was honest, he didn't want to at all. All he wanted right now was to remain in this position, just to stay, to feel the other so close to him. Slowly he relaxed against the other, pulling him closer, hesitatingly wrapping his arms around Ratchet's figure and pressing his face lightly against the other's head.

Good, the shaking stopped. It stopped. Shakily exhaling Ratchet, let Alister press them closer together so that he was almost was sitting in the taller's laps. Arms thicker than his neck encircled him now and he fought against the anxiety caused by being surrounded by the massive bodily presence. The tension inside him just rose more.

This wouldn't work. He wasn't used to this proximity, whether it was personally or physically. Here the overwhelming presence of Alister's big body surrounded him what his brain interpreted as threat, muscles tensing in the rush of adrenaline.

He took a deep breath and let the anxiety flow freely through him. It hurt at first, his panic from being enclosed by bigger foes than him learned in years rocketing up, but only shortly - his mind noticed he was in no danger, no target of an attack by the other Lombax. More than that; strange as it was, bit by bit he started to feel _safe_. Despite the elder's presence still overwhelming him, he slowly relaxed against the other, simply enjoyed the heat that seeped into him. If it helped Alister, a bit of discomfort on Ratchet's own side he could endure. Because it really didn't matter.

Alister felt the change of tension in Ratchet's body, even if only slightly. Was it uncomfortable for him? The elder frowned a little over it, not sure what to do. It was then that he realized how slim and... small Ratchet's body was compared to his. If Azimuth was sensing it correctly, his hand was big enough to easily reach from one shoulder blade to the other, perhaps even big enough to hold and cover most of Ratchet's head. How come he hadn't noticed? Really, for a moment all this slim- and litheness made the elder fear that he would break under his grip.

Now that he relaxed, the guilt from feeling threatened by Alister, although the other needed comfort, also slowly dissolved. Did it always feel so- nice to be hugged by someone bigger? With the body around him the facility vanished from his view and the heartbeat he felt against his cheek flooded the beeping of corridor's machines away. Their situation, the possible danger they were in, they faded away and left him with a sense of peace, as short as it might be.  
It was funny that he was also being comforted now, in some way.

A soft sigh left Azimuth as the memories and emotions faded away - it was so calming to feel the other that close to him, to hug and to be hugged. His fingers stroked slightly over Ratchet's head as he nuzzled his face faintly against the other's fur. So... calming.

Oookay, that was feeling weird now. Ratchet's ear twitched as a nose brushed against and through the fur, the sensation tickling like mad. It caused him to slightly shake his head in instinct.

As Ratchet shook his head, Azimuth had to chuckle a little. It tickled, not in a bad way, but it did. And with that, he felt really at ease, nearly comfortable in their situation - so much that he slowly changed his position to a more comfortably sitting one and slightly, not even really pulling Ratchet even a bit closer.

It sounded good to hear Alister laugh again and Ratchet smiled against the chest. He let the elder pull him with, settling between his knees he laid his cheek on the armor, the other's heartbeat clear even through the material. And again he noticed that unique scent that was the other Lombax – desert, sand, sun, sweat and now a touch of electricity he hadn't noticed before. This one probably originated from Alister's use of his wrench's charge ability.

- When had he begun thinking of the elder with his forename?

Alister, quite content by now, nuzzled his face against Ratchet's ear again. Why he did that he did not know - but he knew that it was really calming, if not elating. His thumb stroked repetitively over Ratchet's shoulder protection as he tried not to hold the younger too tightly while keeping him close. ... Then again, it seemed like that wasn't necessary anyway.

Who would have thought that Alister was a cuddler? More than a bit amused that the other nuzzled his ear again, though also at himself because he enjoyed it too, Ratchet pushed his hands slightly against the chest to lean back. Craning up his neck he smiled softly at Alister's sudden worried gaze. "Are you feeling better?"

Azimuth had nearly made a sound when Ratchet pushed him a little away, but now that the younger had asked him something, he smiled at the other gently. "Yes, yes I do." He chuckled lowly. "Thanks to you." His hand reached up and stroked over the other's head.

The golden Lombax grinned back. "You're welcome." Ratchet leant in the by now well-known gesture; he did not purr but the hum coming from his throat and his closed eyes transferred just as good his contentment to the elder who smiled at the sight.

Alister found it a bit amusing to see the Lombax so contently leaning into the stroking. Not that he minded - he would have liked well to remain as such for a long time, but he knew that they had to go on. The elder had a quick glance over Ratchet's face which made him sigh faintly in a content way.

... Well, maybe that could wait for another minute or two.

"Err, Alister?" The stroking stopped and Ratchet cursed himself that used the elder's forename as he saw the other's purple-colored surprised face. "I mean General – I really like this and I'm glad I could help you, but, yanno, shouldn't we get up or something?" He wanted to stay like this, enjoy longer this close contact but who knew if maybe the guards patrolled here and caught them off guard?

When Ratchet reminded him of their situation, reality hit the elder right in the face. What was he doing here? Letting down his guard, cuddling around... Not only was it dangerous, but also... Not embarrassing, but all of a sudden he didn't know how to look at the younger anymore.

"... True." Azimuth finally said and looked aside. He lowered his hand, still hesitating before he let go of the other Lombax. "We should before the guards come, right?" Slowly he moved away from Ratchet, getting back onto his feet and picking up the wrench before he offered the younger a hand. "Then we shouldn't waste anymore time."

Regret washed over Ratchet at Alister's 'mask' sliding back, hiding the Lombax beneath the persona of the fighter. He had noticed the elder wouldn't look at him anymore but kept quiet about it, he didn't want to make the other even more uncomfortable than he was probably was. Instead he took the offered hand and stood up from his knees at Alister's pull.

"Let's go, Ratchet. Time's a wasting." The elder let his fingers slip away from Ratchet's grip as soon as the other was standing and headed down the corridor, his wrench already slightly charged. As it seemed, he neither wanted to be surprised by a guard nor go unprepared against anything else that might approach them.

Ratchet stared at his hand for a moment, then turned his head away and kneeled down. With a sigh too low to even be noticed by the other if he had been closer, he picked up his own wrench before he ran after the elder. "I guess we're taking the red corridor now. Hopefully there won't be any more surprises like the room."

"I sure hope so." Azimuth replied, ears perked. "Otherwise I would wonder from where these guards have come. Then again..." He frowned as he followed that train of thought. "If the guards came from the red corridor, that might mean that we will have to fight a lot." His grip around his wrench grew tighter. "... Which would be to our disadvantage."

"There's always the possibility of hidden doors." Ratchet shuddered at the thought that just behind their backs a part of the wall could split open, with all of the machines and computers, and they wouldn't notice even when those creatures ran because of the little noise they made. More than ever he wished they could find a Grummel weapon vendor so he could fill up his ammunition. His dread rose with the degree the purple light of the corridor lessened until they turned once more around the corner and stood at the fork again.

"... Well. There's nothing left for us but to follow that corridor now." Azimuth sighed and pointed at the red glowing corridor with a wink of his head. "Let's hope that there are no guards waiting for us."

In contrast to the blue corridor, the red light faded with every cubit they stepped further - did they actually? - into the facility. Soon plain concrete walls surrounded them, and also different from the first path, this took a sharp turn left. The edge of a window was visible, the rest obscured by the wall of the corridor.

Before Azimuth even raised his hand to point to the wall, Ratchet already pressed himself against, eyes concentrated on the end of the hallway. Ears perked to catch any suspicious sound although they both knew they would hear little if the guards approached.

The elder pressed against the opposite wall, eyes closed as he listened sharply for any sound that there could be. As it seemed, there were none - but how sure could he be in such a situation? They didn't know what kind of abilities or traits their enemy had, yet to say if their weapons had any effect on them.

_Forget that. Concentrate._

The elder breathed in and out, listening closely; but still he couldn't hear -

Tapping.

The sound of something tapping onto the ground.

Ratchet's body turned rigid, muscles tensed and the visible fur on his neck bristling. Green lighted up the pads on his armor as he activated the Ectoflux, the helmet materializing at the same time while he swapped his wrench with the Constructo Pistol. After a nod to the white Lombax, quietly mouthing 'Have my back', Ratchet crept along the wall to the turn.

Heart hammering, Ratchet clawed with his free hand into the concrete. The end of the wall, rather what was still hidden behind it made his stomach turn in anxiety like usual whenever he had to sneak around an enemies' location, when detection was no option - either to survive because the enemies was too strong or he needed to first find out who they were and to what they were able combination of both didn't help in this situation.

Ratchet pressed his back even harder against the wall, slowly inching the last cubit sideways. Breath short but low, his upper body moved away from the wall, twisting to the left.

Azimuth watched him, his body tensing up. The Lombax better be careful…

Again a short hesitation before Ratchet turned his head slowly around the turn but saw only the opposite wall of the next corridor. Adrenaline pumping even more, he moved the last centicubits, tilting his head to see bet-

Ratchet yelled, losing his balance he fell into the corridor, arms flailing.


	4. Vendors, Source of all Evil

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 4**

A green face practically shoved itself into the younger's face. "Sir, may I show you Grummelnet's newest holo armor on your body?"

"Ratchet!" Azimuth yelled out, rushing to the younger as fast as he could, his wrench charged to its maximum that the usually bluish glow was nearly white and the Lombax ready to attack any enemy close to Ratchet - but when he saw the Grummelnet Armor Vendor, not only did the charge of his wrench disappear; instead of the grim, determined expression there was only a baffled, jaw-dropped one to be found.

"Another customer! Today must be our lucky day, traffic here is usually quite too busy to notice us so..." The armor vendor jumped into his monologue further without either noticing or caring the baffled expressions on the two Lombaxes. "-and business could go better so- Oh, where are my manners?" Stopping he peered closely now at Ratchet, eyes bulging even more the Golden Lombax feared they would pop out. The vendor clapped his hands. "My, if this isn't our best customer! Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you instantly, Sir. It is an honor to meet you at this remote outpost - Grummel One didn't give you a discount without reason, after all. You have been using so frequently our services. Even more so as you are us armor vendors' favorite. Well, you're our all favorite customer, but my model type always appreciates characters on which we can show off our armors to shine. Even more so when they are as fine and lithe as you, not to forget handsome." By now Ratchet had relaxed completely under the familiar flirting of the armor vendor and shook his head with a grin as the vendor winked at him for good measure.

... Growling.

Azimuth didn't like how... close the vendor was to Ratchet and how... suggestive his flattering comments sounded. Not one bit. Absolutely not. It irritated him, made him want to take a leave - and then that charmed grin on Ratchet's face! Phssh. Irritating. Aggravating. Couldn't the vendor back off already?

Ratchet pushed himself up, noticing in the corner of his view how Alist- Azimuth's brow furrowed and clenched the staff of his wrench still. He was probably angry or annoyed that they had expected some of the guards and now a harmless vendor surprised them but that wasn't the Grummel's clone's fault. Lightly smiling now, Ratchet spoke to the vendor. "Yeah, thanks for the flattery but I don't know, isn't it also your model type's code of work to compliment all of your customers? You know, since you're basically selling 'clothes', just much cooler than the usual stuff in the usual places."

"... As if that was necessary...", was grumbled lowly, nearly inaudibly. The elder crossed his arms and leant against the wall, staring at the direction from which they had come from.

Azimuth's words confirmed his suspicions. The golden Lombax let the white be, he would calm down eventually. "So, have you got a new armor for me? The Ectoflux is neat but I need something with more resistance than the upgraded basic protection."

"Of course I have." The vendor lowered the curtain around his changing room, though gesturing with both hands first to his display. "I'd recommend the Thermaflux to you," he called up the armor's picture and stats, "It offers 30% of damage reduction, partly achieved by the added shin pads, partly by the redesigned nanotech circulatory system built inside. The helmet is enforced and the visor can be used as stylish sunglasses against flamethrowers, bullet fire or when you simply want to take a sun bath."

"I'll take it." 250,000 bolts less on his account were worth this one - besides even if he bought 10 of these, the rest sum would be enough to fill up his ammunition twice and still not be 'zero'. Stepping with one foot on the pad, he turned again to the vendor. "You're always talking about 'us at this place'. This wouldn't mean by accident there's also a weapon vendor close? I really need to stock up my ammo supply."

"Yes, he is just a few cubits further down, through that open door to the right where the third windows begin." Indeed, there was the blue holo-sign of a weapon shop behind the glass pane to where the vendor pointed. With that Ratchet stepped fully on the pad; the 'curtain' rose up and the machine's systems began their work on upgrading his armor.

Azimuth had been eying the two of them secretly. Phssh. So the Lombax decided to buy himself a new armor. The Thermaflux line, hm? It had to be quite expensive. His eyes stared at the metallic curtain surrounding the young Lombax, buzzing and humming coming from the machine as it was probably taking off all the parts of his armor and reattaching them-

... Oh great lords.

The elder suddenly tensed up, his eyes widened as he recalled something. Oh dear lord. No. No no no no no. He didn't do that. NO. LIES! This memory had to be false. Verification denied. It must be some kind of hallucination-

Even worse.

"Oh man." He growled, burying his face in one of his hands. One explanation worse than the other.

With a hiss the curtain's plates uncoiled and retreated in the ring's sheathing. In the first second Ratchet believed to be at the beginning of the red corridor again as this color tinged everything in his view. Calling up his personal computer, it confirmed the Thermaflux being online, status on 100%. "You look marvelous!" The Lombax turned to the vendor who looked pleased like a Tumfoid when spotting a cube of Gelatonium. "The red illumination frames you perfectly and I must say these pads are eye candy, you had good taste when you requested that design for them." Nodding his thanks to the Grummel clone, Ratchet frowned as he saw Azimuth still burying his face in a hand. "Yo, General, are ya alright? You're not having a headache, have ya?"

"I'm all right Ratchet, don't worry." Hell of an all right. If there hadn't been any fur Azimuth would have appeared just as bright red as Ratchet's new armor. "Are you done changing?" He mumbled through his fingers, not looking at the younger.

"Err, yes?" What was that for a question?

The Grummel clone called from behind Ratchet again, using the pause to point out the armor's plus points to the other Lombax as a potential customer. "You should see him, Sir, the Thermaflux suits him like he was born in it! You should try the special feature, the visor has X-ray vision and heat detection!"

Alister's ears perked up in shock, tensing up. _Did he have to say that right? now?_"... No... No thank you. I think I am well o- I'm good with what I have, thank you." God. Please, please, please let Ratchet not use his heat detector! That would be his doom.

"But, sir! Just look at your friend! He looks so marvelous - not that he wouldn't look snazzy in any outfit we have - and I am sure, after you had a _good, close_look at him you'd like to have the same!"

... Oh. Someone. Shut that vendor off. Alone imagining how Ratchet looked right now made him go mad.

"Sir?" The Grummelnet vendor asked with an inquisitive voice, making Azimuth look up and into his direction.

"I said no th-"  
His gaze passed Ratchet in his new, shiny armor. Red, glowy. Snazzy. Fitting. Emphasizing his lithe figure.

Oh well, shit. Now it was over with the elder. Mouth loosely open, he wasn't able to finish his sentence, just staring at Ratchet.

Ooooh boy.

... What?  
Just within a second the situation had turned into territory Ratchet didn't know of what it was. Awkward? Funny? To decide that, though, he first had to decipher why Alister was staring at him like this, mouth open like a Drophyd out of water. So feeling oddly calm as he decided to figure things out first, and also a bit annoyed he put one hand to his hip, the other waved at the elder's face to get a reaction. "General? Planet to General, need a life signal."

"... Uh..." How ungeneral-like. But Alister couldn't help it - he couldn't help anything. Darn new armor. So shiny, so fitting. Too pretty. Too fitting. What was vendor out for? Actually giving Ratchet useful armor or just something that would emphasize the litheness of Ratchet's b- ...

Oh boy.

Azimuth's mind had another slap over it. This was no good, really no good. Imagination - or was it memory? - going wild. No, no, no, no, no...

Snap out of it!

"Something the matter?" He finally got out of it, straightening up and looking at Ratchet as indifferently as possible. Only that... this indifference seemed a little forced. "I'm just surprised how the armor looks."

"The armor isn't that different from the Ectoflux, mostly another color and more protection. Didn't you see it when I onlined it before we stepped into this corridor?" Ratchet stared back, completely at a loss, not that the General would see it with the visor over the Lombax's face. First Azimuth gaped at him like he was some kind of monster, stuttering - now he acted the other way around, as if it hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. The younger clearly saw that the other stood tensely, belying his words. And he didn't know what he should feel about it. The little sting in his stomach told him only so much.

Just another stare. Alister remained like this for another moment before he looked aside. "True, it's nothing especially new. Pretty much the same, but this looks good on you-"

Oh snap.

He covered his mouth, only a tad too late. The words were already out, and... Damn. DAMN. "I... mean that it really doesn't look like there's more protection on it. They must've improved the material so that it would take less space for more protection."

Wait a second. Had- Had that been a compliment on his looks? Ratchet felt so glad to have fur to cover his skin, also for the visor to hide his eyes. He was used to the comments on his appearance both the negative and the positive. In fact, apart from the occasional gushing from women and delighted children squealing 'cute', some men already had complimented him on his looks though half of them had been rather shady or leering, another part probably were attracted because as a Lombax he was quite the exotic; the Grummel armor vendor didn't count because he talked to all of his customers like that. But Alister was an ally, someone he had come to trust and as he too was a Lombax there was no 'exotic quality' to the younger. He simply admitted that the armor looked good on Ratchet, like Clank would. So why had Alister stared like that?

Ratchet shrugged awkwardly. "Could be. I just thought something was wrong because you looked so strangely at me." Why was this thought making him hot all out of a sudden now?

"No, no. Everything's fine." Alister waved it off, looking up to the ceiling. "I'm glad the bolts you used paid off."

Eerie silence followed. Silence where Alister kept glancing at Ratchet when the younger wasn't looking and when he pretended not to look when the younger looked at him. To Azimuth's displeasure, it was the cursed vendor that broke it.

"See, sir? You look _splendid_! I've told you from the beginning, and your friend over there seems to think... quite the same." The Grummelnet vendor giggled as he had secretly switched on his heat detectors to find out what the source of Azimuth's odd behavior was - and, as it turned out, the result of his little inspection was more than satisfying.

"What...?", Azimuth whispered, his voice low but dangerously calm.

"My, my, he seems to have taken quite a liking of your appearance, sir. I myself am astounded every time how well it suits you, naturally, but he - hehehe..."

"Shut it!" The elder bellowed, sending a blue jolt of energy towards the vendor as a sign of warning. Oh boy. Lucky, wasn't he. At least he had fur. Good fur.

Ratchet nearly jumped out of the Thermaflux at the Lombax's outburst, running to stop him to attack maybe further. "General! What the hell are you doing?" Luckily the Grummel clone, given his line of work with sometimes trigger happy customers, simply emerged again from his blast-proofed shell with a beaming grin, apparently not at all faced that the white Lombax shot at him.

"I _knew _you'd love the armor too, Sir! Your companion is always magnificent to show our line's plus points." He giggled even more and clasped again his hands. "I understand that you are so eager to get one of your own, I can right now take your measurement and tailor the basic holo-armor if you so wish."

"Wha..." The elder began, baffled as he realized out of which reason the vendor had made all these suggestive comments. Not out of a reason that concerned him specifically - the vendor had done that just for selling him one of these armors.

... Vendors. Source of all evil.

"Oh... You..." Alister growled and pulled his palm over his face. Really, that Grummel vendor had brought him into a really stupid situation - if he said no, Ratchet would probably grow even more suspicious, but if he said yes... He would get a new armor, or at least have to try one on.

Considering that the prior one didn't please him at all, he decided to let his growl turn into a grin.

"Hah, you've got me." He said, laughing a little. "You've got me real good. True, that armor seems really well made - after all, I wouldn't have expected it to be so much more resistant while looking just as light as the prior version."

Ratchet's jaw dropped. Not only metaphorical, his mouth hung open more than a bit if it took so long to close it. He could understand that for some people, the armor vendor's demeanor with his sell talks would sound annoying or even aggravate them - but for Alister to lose his temper like that? When he said now he liked the armor like the Grummel clone suggested? Had the elder really been so smitten by the Thermaflux he felt surprised, then annoyed that the Grummel clone pointed it out?

Ratchet shook his head, pressing the heel of his hand against his brow. Oh well. It wasn't like he was unused to absurd situations, so this was familiar territory. He quirked a discreet grin, wondering if he should point out to Alister later he had been added to the lists of his 'interesting friends' and 'weird encountered things'.

"..." Alister's glance went over Ratchet's face as he passed by. Wasn't that a grin? ... Oh boy. He hoped that this grin didn't origin in an explanation for his actions of Ratchet. Sighing, he walked towards the Grummel Vendor who was now smiling broadly and rubbing his hands against each other.

"Very well, sir! I am glad that you consider buying one of our armors. While I can't say that it will look as handsome on you as on your friend-" He giggled, for one because he thought of the younger, for the other because he found Alister twitching slightly under the remark. "I am convinced that you will look quite dazzling in it as well. Now..." The vendor hovered very closely around the elder, his fingers going along Azimuth's figure. "Mhm, Mhm... Interesting, hah... What measurements... Hehe."

Azimuth, absolutely uncomfortable with his current situation, sent a more or less helpless glare to Ratchet. "Does he do that with _all_his customers?" He asked as he winced and shrieked under the sudden touches of the vendor as he was taking his measurements.

"Which part? The sweet talk or the prodding?" Ratchet didn't bother to hide his grin, his stomach clenching in suppressed laughter at the elder's annoyed glare and noises he made.

"Oh you..." The elder growled, as he saw the blatant grin on Ratchet's face. He bet that the younger was enjoying seeing him in such a spot - he didn't blame him, though. He knew that it had to look funny.

"What 'me'?" Ratchet grinned innocently, laughing even harder on the inside as the other squirmed under the Grummel's touches. He hadn't been better though it had been because the procedure tickled him like mad and it took ages before the vendor got all his measurements right. "You should know by now that all of the Grummel armor vendors talk like that. And he did the latter with me, after all I was a new customer so he didn't know my measurements the first time I bought one armor from them one year ago."

Ratchet had to say that. He just _had_to say that the Grummelnet Vendor had been all touchy with him as well! And, with Azimuth's current state of mind, that was no good. The images...! Shaking his head violently, he looked into the opposite direction and tried to ignore the touches of the Grummel. Hopefully he would be done soon!

Different from his suggestive sell talk, the vendor kept silent the whole time, professionally keeping his touches as little invasive as possible. "Please raise your arm, Sir."

"Hmph." Alister did as told, watching as the vendor reached up and filled in the last bit of information that was needed. Satisfied, he distanced himself from the Lombax and entered the data into the machine. "Now, now... Let's see how our holo-visor would project you with our armor on you..."

Beeping, clicking, calculating. As it seemed, the creation of a preview was quite the ordeal - but the outcome, the hologram that was projected into the air surprised Azimuth. Not only was it accurate, but the elder nearly felt fooled into believing that there was a second self standing right before him. Unlike Ratchet, his version seemed a bit more... strong built, not in a bad way. Red lines glowing a little, not too much, the helmet and visor protection of the same color as Ratchet's. The elder made a surprised sound and crossed his arms, looking at the hologram thoroughly.

Hm. It didn't look too bad.

"Do you like what you see, Sir?" The vendor asked with a broad smile. "As I promised, it looks good on you. Even though your measurements aren't what we are used to, it almost seems as if it was waiting for someone of your statue." He giggled and hovered closer to the elder, tapping his fingers together. "So...? Would you like to try it on...?"

Ratchet blinked. Seeing two 'solid' Alisters next to each other, one crossing his arms and the other standing in the armor, was an odd sight, even more so due to the hologram. He had never seen another customer try on one of Grummelnet's armors - and the proportions with Alister just were _different_ from his own rather frail form he always saw on the vending display. Every limb filled the armor with power, long, thick, legs supporting a triangular torso and arms mirroring now the original's stance stood like defensive struts in front of the chest. The head towered as ever over Ratchet's own, now half-concealed by the helmet and the visor, the red almost clashing with the white fur of the ears wouldn't it be for the red-brown stripes there. The color accentuated as a whole the elder's body, especially his shoulders and equally broad chest; Ratchet found himself staring at the lines of the muscles there pressing through the armor's material, then shook himself out of it, feeling hot in the face again.  
If Ratchet incorporated speed and agility, Alister was walking strength and ferocity.

"Weeeell?" The vendor asked with an encouraging voice. "Would you like to try the armor on, sir?" Rubbing his hands against each other, he looked at Azimuth who, still watching the hologram, didn't answer. A clear sign for an experienced fashion armorer/salesman like him - the Lombax needed more encouragement! Perhaps from someone closer than he was. His glance fell on Ratchet, a devious smirk on his lips.

"What do you say, sir? Should your companion try it on?" Hovering to Ratchet, he put one arm around the younger and waved to the hologram. "Wouldn't you say that it would be dazzling if he tried it on?"

He tensed as the Grummel slung an arm around him, more because of the question than the touch. Da-dazzling? Why found he that word so appropriate out of the sudden with the imaginary combination of Alister and the armor? Despite that, the words stepped out before he even _thought_about keeping his mouth shut in the first seconds to gain his bearing. "Sure, why not?"

Ratchet thanked again the armor's developer for adding a visor to hide the panic in his face he didn't know of where it had come from.

"Well, you heard your friend, sir! He too would welcome seeing you in a different light - or armor." The vendor giggled contently as he slid past Alister who, not sure what he should think of that, stared at Ratchet for a second before his attention was diverted by the vendor again. Rubbing the back of his head, Alister seemed not too friendly towards the idea.

"I'm not sure if I should really..."

"Nonsense, sir! You definitely should - not only will it protect you better, it will also emphasize the strong, masculine build you are hiding beneath this armor." The Grummel clone clasped his fingers together as he grinned contently.

"Well... I'm still not really convinced that..."

Tough customer. "And, if you like the feel of the armor on you, I will even give you a special discount, normally reserved for only the best of our customers." He winked at Ratchet before he returned his attention to Azimuth. "Well?"

Alister frowned deeply, staring at the hologram before he sighed and shook his head. "... Fine. I'm going to try it on."

"_Splendid!_" The vendor said, obviously content. "Now, if you would please enter the machine..."

Alister sighed one more time as he stepped into the machine - and as soon as he was within the circular marking, the metallic curtain rose and hid him from the other two.

Unlike an upgrade, the tailoring of a new armor requested a big part more capacity of the machine which in turn hummed loudly as it created the Thermaflux piece by piece, string by string. Ratchet knew from memory it had taken twelve minutes before he could step out again with his new holo-armor. He wasn't in any means impatient, but he had nothing to do either. The armor vendor's blue sign flashed through the window further down the corridor and Ratchet remembered he still needed to stock up on his ammunition.

"Please tell Azimuth I'm just with the armor vendor if he should be done before I come back." Already jogging past the Grummel who showed him a thumbs up, he stopped again though just a cubit behind the machine. He looked shortly back, tail swishing back and forth before he ran, turning into the room to the right. The vendor's display folded out, turning it to the Lombax. "Hiya Chief, need some ammo or a new weapon at this crazy place?"

Ratchet grinned warily back. "You have no idea."

_What. What has brought this kind of fate over me. Why do I have to go through this ordeal? And why did I decide to take a new armor anyway?_These were Azimuth's thoughts as he was standing inside the machine, having his armor taken off and replaced by a new, light and elastic, yet firm holo-armor. A sigh escaped him as he watched the old one vanish; somehow it had a nostalgic value to it. But well, one couldn't choose everything in life.

It was a slow process, the change - he watched the machines as they put everything into place and connected the parts, added components every now and then whenever one was needed. It was a little unusual, to have a different armor equipped - not that it felt bad to wear a Holo-Armor, but... it wasn't something he was used to.

_"Our systems have registered a symbol on your old armor that could be attached to your current one. Would you like to have the Holo-Armor sign or your prior one attached to your protection?"_The machine asked, having Azimuth insist on the latter. At least something had to remain the same if he had to change his armor, no?

_"Holo-armor attached. Onlining it now."_

A low hum came from the machine as it ignited Azimuth's new armor for the first time - it glowed slightly in red, just as it had been depicted on the hologram. And then, after some minutes which appeared to the elder like hours, he was finally released from the machine, taking a deep breath as he stepped out.

... Odd. This armor was really light, not to say too light. Unusual, yet comfortable.

"Sir, you look _splendid!_" The Grummel called out, squealing in joy and excitement. "Really, as if this line had been made just for you!" Content to an extent where it was surprising, the vendor fabricated a huge mirror that he used only for new customers. "Have a look at yourself, sir!"

The elder looked at his reflection, inspecting the mostly black armor that was pulsating slightly in red. There was no reddish and brownish tone on his protection anymore, just... Black and glowing red. So unlike the armor he had worn before that - except for the emblem on his chest; that was still there. Only that it didn't glow in an orange tone anymore - now it was pulsating in a reddish tone, just like the rest of the armor. ... Then again, his whole vision was red thanks to the visors on his head.

His hands stretched and bent the material of his gloves. Black as well, a little matte in reflection. Not that he minded, but... "So... unusual." He whispered, moving his limbs as he adjusted himself to the new protection. "Not bad, but unusual."

"Well, this is a good sign, sir!" The vendor squealed and rubbed his hands happily. "You will love this armor. It is light, elastic, and very... comfortable. Hehe." The vendor giggled.

"... Ah." Alister replied, raising an eyebrow over the Grummel's remark. "Well, only one way to find - where's Ratchet?" The Lombax asked, looking around as he could not see the other.

"Hm? The young one?" The vendor repeated, tipping his chin. "I believe he went to see my partner, just down the corridor." He pointed at the blue sign just a few cubits away before he turned his attention back to the elder, staring at him for a few moments before a snort, followed by giggling. "Eager to show off your pretty new appearance? Well, I can't blame you - you look really... dazzling in this new armor." As the elder was already about to attack him, the vendor fell back and covered his mouth.

"Well, better don't waste any more time! Your friend surely can't _wait_to see you in your snazzy new look." And with that said, he retracted, just right before a small blue jolt reached him.

Growling, the elder shook his head and stowed away his wrench. "Vendors. Pff." Then he walked towards the weaponry vendor where Ratchet was talking to the display. "Ratchet?"

"Sorry chief, no new weapons," the vendor blared, display tilting back a little before snapping back. "But ya have still Grummelnet's special discount as a recurring customer on last year's weapon line so if one of these babies come back for the market, you'll be the first to know. Until then, I simply fill up your whole ammo, deal?"

"That's okay, though more weapons I can use to shoot the bad guys down would be nice." Sighing after he had browsed through the goods' pages, Ratchet accessed with his personal computer the digital weaponry shop and chose the option to completely refill his ammo, the transfer finishing with clicking 'ka-tchick', the sound comforting to the golden Lombax. At least he could defend himself now better when the guards had pistols or shields or were sturdier than they looked like against which all three his wrench only did little.

"I see you went ahead to use your time efficiently. Who could have known that it would take so long for Grummelnet's technology to tailor a simple holo-armor?" Alister's voice sounded from the door.

"Hey, no bad words about our technology!" The weapon vendor called, the display turning past Ratchet to 'glare' at the other Lombax. "Quality takes it sweet time, no matter if arms or armor. It maybe costs you some ar-tee, but ya'll never complain about anythin' with fails and whut-not."

"Never intended to imply that." The elder replied with an apologetic smile. "I'm just not used to waiting at all anymore."

"You heard him, he doesn't mean it." Ratchet placated the Grummel, the display turning back to him. "I guess your partner annoyed him a bit too, you can't deny he can be a bit pushy."

"Yeaaaaah, but that ain't a reason to be like this. We do fine weaponry and armory, and we're efficient too. Nobody's faster with their delivery." A low grumble left the weapon vendor that soon turned into a sneer. "Then again, I guess yer partner has some right to be upset. I know that my partner's a bit... Let's say when we were built, he lacked sum straightening of his metal, if ya know what I mean." A grunty laugh followed the vendor's voice as his shell shook a little. "So dun take it too seriously, it's just his flow."

Ratchet chuckled. "Dun worry, I have talked with him or rather his model type enough to know this. The guy behind me however," he pointed with his thumb behind his back, "has worn the same armor for quite some time so he isn't used to dealing with him. It was so to say a learning experience." Still chuckling the golden Lombax twisted on the spot, coming to face the door. He had already forgotten how the hologram of Alister with the armor looked like so he stared a moment in surprise as he saw now indeed the real Lombax in the real Thermaflux.

"... What?" Uncomfortable with the stare resting on him, the elder rubbed the back of his head, looking aside and putting the other hand onto his hip. "Does it look that weird?"

When the question registered in the younger's mind, he nearly burst out laughing, remembering the similar situation only a few minutes ago when their roles had been reversed.

"Nah, it doesn't." He waved off while he took the time to properly regard the other. "It looks just unusual. I know that armor only from myself, so it looks different on someone who's taller than me. Not to forget the 'shock' of someone else having the same armor as I."

"... So you're afraid that it's taking away your uniqueness?" Azimuth asked with a smirk, now a little more relaxed again. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." Silence, only accompanied by the slight humming from the vendor's processors came over them. Azimuth, who still didn't look at the other, was now shifting his weight from one side to the other, still rubbing his head as if he was waiting for something.

A frown wrinkled Ratchet's forehead. When Alister's words had reminded him of his anxiety when the other had stared at him, the elder refused now again to look at him. Unlike before he seemed anxious himself now, with how he shifted as if he didn't know what to say. But then Ratchet shrugged. Maybe Alister would tell him later what was going on with him. "I think you just politely used 'uniqueness' for 'weirdness' but I won't hold it against you." He crossed his arms with a smirk and the elder finally turned his head to him, eyebrow quizzically rising. "Besides, I think it looks good on you. _Cool_. The illumination and the black bites with my fur color, on you it fits because of the contrast between black and white and the red goes with your stripes. Saying it again - you look cool."

"... I guess that's a compliment?" The elder replied, not quite if he should smile or be puzzled. _Cool_, that was a word Ratchet's generation used to describe something that was good, so that was something nice to hear. Still... He hadn't heard the younger say it ever to express something nice.

"No, it's a love declaration." Ratchet rolled his eyes, striding to the elder. "Of course it's a compliment. I'd never say 'dazzling', but if these describe it better - you look powerful because you're taller and broader than me and in total black, and red just screams 'power' or danger. Add the visor and you're one mysterious guy others would rather find about first what weaknesses he may have before attacking him."

"... Sounds like an assassin or a sniper to me." Azimuth remarked, now smirking at the younger. "Not that I mind." Good. At least he didn't look like an alien from outer spa-dimensions. That calmed him down as he hadn't been for the change of his armor from the beginning. "So..." The elder began as he gave the younger a sign to walk on with him. After all, they hadn't reached the end of the corridor yet. "I suppose that you bristle with weapons by now?"

"Well, my weapons are bristling full with ammo. Unfortunately they had no new ones which would have meant maybe one more advantage against whomever we're going. I really wish I had the Mag-Net cannon..." While he talked, Ratchet still kept his ears strained to any other sounds above or under the Grummels' humming machines. Thanks the stars for sharp Lombax hearing.

"Well, at least we can defend ourselves better now." Azimuth spared a glance at the spot where the armor vendor was, snorting faintly before he entered the part of the corridor they didn't know. And as they proceeded, the faint, red light slowly reappeared, accompanied by small displays. To Azimuth's surprise, this corridor resembled the other one a lot - it was now to hope that they wouldn't find the same at the end of it though.

"Ugh, say, couldn't we have asked the Grummels if they knew if there were any guards close?" He clenched and unclenched the hand on his wrench, the similarity of the corridor to the former, blue one unsettling him.

"... We could have." Azimuth stopped and frowned. "... We could go back and ask them, but we would lose time. Then again..." His fingers tipped against his upper arms, surprised that he didn't feel the direct touch, but something very close to it. He raised an eyebrow over this realization as he knew that he had to get used to this armor a bit more. "Do you think it's necessary?"

"Necessary? I dunno, it could be helpful." Ratchet rubbed his chin then threw his hand outside in nervous manner. "The armor vendor told that there always someone running past them, never buying anything. Do you think whoever the guards are working for supplies them with weapons?"

"It wouldn't be wrong to assume that." Azimuth frowned as he followed this train of thought. "Or... they are simply not in need of any kind of weaponry. ... Truth be told, I like the first possibility better." His gaze went over the walls; pipes, displays - no room for secret doors; at least for ones the elder knew. He guessed, however, that the guards weren't in need of them - after all, their appearance had neither been robotic nor organic - rather something in between that could change its shape at its will.  
... Well, that was an disquieting thought. What if they could emerge from any slit?

"... Yeah, me too." Ratchet murmured, following the elder's gaze along the walls, catching on what he probably thought. If even Alister considered his words of possible hidden doors through which the guards could step undetected by them...

"... Don't worry. We are better prepared now." The elder said as he noticed Ratchet's tension - not that he wasn't nervous at all. In fact, he felt uncomfortable - so many unknown facts... it wasn't something he was used to, and he didn't like it. If he had at least a bit of information...

Gripping the handle of his wrench tighter, the younger shook his head, scowling. Like hell he'd let himself be scared by those guys, even if they were creepy Shapeshifters. "You know, if the Grummels knew something I doubt whoever is behind this facility would them let stay here." He bit down 'alive'. "They're kinda obvious and if there are so many guards around, this place must be important - at the same time they don't bother with the Grummels."

"True." Azimuth nodded in agreement. "Or... they are just that confident in their guards that even if the Grummels knew anything, it wouldn't change a thing." He paused as he thought over his own words, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit pessimistic right now - I just don't want to stand in front of these guards and then say that I didn't assume some possibilities." He sighed and looked forward. Such a long corridor, perhaps a tad longer than the other - or was it just his own impression?

"I think being pessimistic might save us our butts this time. But there's one good thing we learnt yet from the Grummels." Alister turned back to him and raised again that famous eyebrow of his which Ratchet answered with a cheesy grin. "If they're here, it means we're still in Polaris. So sorry ta tell ya didn't get to experience what it's like to be abducted to another galaxy."

"... Hah." Azimuth sighed in a relieved way, smiling faintly. "Well, that's one thing I'd love to remain as such. I wouldn't welcome being abducted by anyone in the first place." Stretching his arm to loosen some tension, another relieved sound came from him. "Then again, maybe Grummelnet has become so powerful that it reached to another galaxy as well?"

"At least you were never abducted so you should be happy." Crossing his arms, Ratchet's only mock glare at the broad back melted into real, though dimmed, anxiety. Walking past a surprised Alister, he stopped, not turning around. "Besides, the worst I had didn't take me into another - have you ever heard of a show called 'Dreadzone'?"

"Dreadzone?" Alister repeated, a rather puzzled stare in his eyes. "... I can't say I've heard of it - and even if it must have been only vague." He frowned as he tried to think of anything that could be related to it until he found something in his memory. "Wait... I think I remember something. There has been a rumor out here that there's a sector which was used for illegal gladiator games. Is that the Dreadzone you're talking about?"

A snort escaped Ratchet at that. He looked over his shoulder at the elder who seemed even more puzzled now, staring at him when the golden Lombax smiled bitterly back. "I'm not only talking about it. I had to _live_it for some weeks."

"... What?" The elder furrowed his brows, blinking as he was confused about Ratchet's remark. "You... You were part of that?" _So it wasn't a rumor at all?_Azimuth felt his breath growing heavier as he tried to comprehend the meaning behind it - and when he did, his eyes grew wide as he stared at Ratchet. "But... Why and how did it come to this?"

The golden Lombax slowly turned his upper body first, then his legs back to Alister, his head hanging just the slightest bit and his eyes downcast. "Tell me first how much you heard about Dreadzone." Gloved fingers dug into his palm. He didn't want to remember that time but he had opened that can of Cragmites now.

"... Well... It isn't much more than I've told you already." Azimuth bit his lip, his gaze wandering between Ratchet and the ground. "It was rumored to be some kind of illegal sports, no gladiator show. Some said that heroes had to fight against each other there, others meant that it was just completely senseless violence to appease the viewer's desires. ... But other than that I don't know anything."

"It was. An. Gladiator show." The growl sounded through the corridor and only when Ratchet noticed the vibrations in his throat he realized it was coming from him. No matter if he had overcome his experiences in Dreadzone, he still felt getting hot in anger at its 'concept' Alister had crudely summarized. "It doesn't matter as what they sold it - Vox kidnapped and basically enslaved popular heroes in Solana to force them to fight against each other in the Shadow Sector, a lawless part of Solana. If it went to death for one or even both of them during the fights, so all the better in his view." He threw his head back, barking. "_Good for the ratings_he would say because as you said, everything to appease the viewers' desire for violence."

Azimuth was tempted to step back at the sudden growl coming from Ratchet, surprised that just stating what he knew evoked such a reaction - but as he listened on to Ratchet's brief, but clear summary on Dreadzone, the elder felt his eyes grow wide. Then, as soon as the boy had finished and as he completely comprehended the information given to him, he sensed a sting in his stomach, as if his intestines wanted to turn around. ... The image of heroes forced to fighting for something as futile as _rating_... To Azimuth, this was simply... disgusting. Disgusting for he couldn't believe someone would think of such a concept for... idiotic reasons.

And Ratchet had been part of it?

The elder gulped silently as suddenly the image in his mind changed to one that included the younger. ... It just made it much, much worse. His gaze rested on Ratchet. Had the Lombax killed other heroes in order to survive? It would not be wrong to assume that, considering the circumstances - but... No. That couldn't be, right? Even if his mind now spat out the corresponding pictures, he refused to accept that possibility.

And with that going through his mind, Azimuth did not know what he should say to the younger. Could he assume that he could say something that actually was appropriate?

No.  
But what should he do then?

"Luckily, I never had to kill anyone." The mutter barely was loud enough to echo in the corridor, lest to be heard by the other Lombax if he hadn't listened intently. "Or rather I refused to play Vox's stupid games. Dreadzone could corrupt you into enjoying the fights, hurting others, the cheering of the crowd clouding your head. But I didn't want that - I didn't want to hurt, less kill anybody just because it would get me fame. There maybe was an explosive collar around my neck, but damned if I would follow Vox's rules." He stared right into Alister's eye who actually fidgeted. I'd just have become like Ace Hardlight - he'd been a hero before but Dreadzone changed him, made him arrogant, high on his fame that pulled a dirty trick and shot Captain Starshield in the back without hesitation. When Al and Clank tried to remove the collars, he shot Al too - he's the reason why Al turned into a cyborg, even if he liked his new body. In the end when I defeated him, though, he realized what he had become as he warned me not to let Vox do the same to me what he'd done to him. So when he asked me to take Ace's position as the Exterminator and his product deal, I told him he was stupid."

As sudden as the tension had come, it left the younger, shoulders relaxing and with a grim smile on his lips. "Vox wasn't pleased, to say the least. He wanted to blow up the Dreadzone station, including the remaining contestants and his own employees. It got to bite him back as we all but him escaped and the explosion took him with Dreadzone." He remained like that for a moment, standing still with only his tail swinging lightly to and fro before he shook his head as if waking himself from a trance.

Silence. Azimuth was speechless, literally speechless and out of idea what do to. What Ratchet had told him was anything but light chit-chat he could brush off - it was... worse. Just hearing that... made his insides cringe. And Ratchet had survived that? All of it? It was impressive, especially regarding the circumstances under which he had kept his values - and, even thought Azimuth didn't know why he did, he felt a slight sense of pride for the younger. Really... Ratchet was something else. Just... impressive.

But that didn't help him find out what to do.

The elder bit his lip as he watched the younger just standing there. What could he say? What could he do? Just walk over and say "Yeah, you did well" and all this nonsense with no suitable content? No. But... walking over might be a start.

As he thought that, he slowly approached the younger, hesitatingly as he still wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. He stopped half-way too, as he reflected on his actions again - was that the right action? He didn't know. ... And the more he thought about it, the more stupid seemed his idea to him.

... Ah, the pleasure of indecisiveness. He hated it.

As Alister's cautious approach, Ratchet chuckled half weary, half sheepish. "Sorry I went a bit dark on you, including the walk down the memory lane. Dreadzone is just a sore spot for me even now after these three years. I wonder why a grown-up teenager like me back then already had so bad luck."

"What?" Azimuth's ears perked as he heard the younger speak about his age at that time. "You... As teenager..." He stuttered as he tried to cope with the newly gained information. "But... This..."  
Oh what in the world had Ratchet have to go through during his adolescence?

Great, he achieved to upset the other further instead of reassuring him. Annoyed at himself, Ratchet laid his palm over the side of his face, sighing with a shake of his head. "Forget it, please. I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place just because you mentioned the stuff about abducting. Maybe I'm just not over as it as I thought I was if my mind jumped right there or it's still the concussion. I dunno."

"... Whatever the reason, it was... interesting to hear about yourself." Azimuth said hesitatingly. Not quite the most sensitive remark he could make, but he couldn't think of any better. "Or maybe you just needed to tell someone about it?" Slowly he walked towards the younger, stopping a bit before him.

"Maybe." He smiled at the elder, though he forced the corners of his mouth upwards. "Yanno, most of my friends are around my age, except for Cronk and Zephyr but they're in many points exceptions to the rules, so I'm kinda unused to talking about serious stuff with someone older." He stepped a cubit down the corridor before he stopped again, the smile becoming sheepish though more real this time. "It's kind of nice - I mean to have someone older than yourself to talk to."Slowly the tension of his relived memories left Ratchet - it helped greatly that Alister had worried for him, causing warmth in his chest - but the tension of an unknown threat ahead kept his eyes darting back and forth, ears twitching subtly to try to register any suspicious noise.

"... Heh. I take this as a compliment." _Although I can't see how I've earned it right now._Azimuth smirked, relieved that Ratchet was smiling more honestly this time, and stepped beside the other Lombax, continuing to walk that way as they prolonged their exploration of that corridor. Not that it was particularly interesting - it was simply the red version of the blue corridor, with a difference every now and then. Which was why Alister's attention was on Ratchet, even if it was only subconsciously.

Ratchet spoke the truth when he admitted it was nice to have someone older to turn to. It felt truly different to see Alister worry for him compared to Ratchet's other friends but just as nice, maybe because the other Lombax was much more experienced and wiser than him. So slowly the tension of his relived memories left Ratchet but the tension of an unknown threat ahead kept his eyes darting back and forth, ears twitching subtly to try to register any suspicious noise.  
Just then as they turned around a corner, a familiar dull sound echoed through the corridor. It reminded Ratchet of the inside of the _Hollow_on Torren IV.

"... Something the matter?" Azimuth asked, his voice turned down to a whisper. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like the assembly line in the Hollow." Indeed Ratchet did now believe also to hear what might be hammers hitting metal and other sounds of a factory.

"... Now that you mention it, it does sound similar." Alister frowned, the grip around his wrench growing tighter. "I don't think we'd meet Vullards here, though. So... Who could be working there?"

The next corner and suddenly opening, giant hall answered Azimuth's question. Molten metal cascaded from a cauldron into forms caved into ground in front of the balcony they were standing on, the heat scorching the Lombaxes' fur, they even felt it on their skin.

Another field with shapes connected to the red-yellow glowing inferno but it was calm, the cooled metal there now in an ashen gray. Workers in silver protective suits were busy pulling out the parts with what seemed magnets on sticks as the metal stuck to the round ends. The air flickered, smoke and steam obscuring partially walkways on the other side of the hall.

"What..." Azimuth could but stare at what he saw before him. Such heat! It was nearly unbearable. "What is this place?" The noise around him made him wince a little as it was quite a big change from the silent environment before - still, he couldn't stop looking at the workers. What were they doing?

One of the workers had suddenly jerked, the motion then going through the other's like an impulse went from the first through an invisible wire from one to the next. They scrambled into a straight line, holding their batons horizontal as if they were presenting. Puzzled by this behavior, both Lombaxes edged to the frame, Ratchet a bit closer to it.

A green, round-pointed form appeared at the bottom view over the rail. Ratchet stopped shortly. Could it be...?


	5. Barred right away!

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 5**

-

Ratchet's suspicions were confirmed the next moment unfortunately. The form moved towards the workers, revealing a dome with gears and wires and bolts insides. With his arms clasped behind his back, the robot turned his head from one end of the lined up workers to the other, them shaking as his red optics narrowed. Untangling his arms, he jumped and threw his body forward the closest worker.

"WHAT. TOOK. YOU. SO. LONG, YOU MORONS?"  
Both Lombaxes covered their ears, flinching at the shriek that Nefarious hurled out. Ratchet noticed from the corner of his view that Alister lowered the hand with his wrench, the limb shaking as his face contorted into a snarl even as his ears were still flattened against his head. When the elder crouched down, Ratchet snatched him around the wrist and pulled him down before he jumped their cover.

"What... Let go!" Alister hissed, taken by surprise and being pulled by Ratchet. He tried to free himself from the boy's grip, but it was surprisingly tight - no winding made it possible to break out. Only after they had vanished behind the corner once more, the elder could free himself, an infuriated glare in his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Do you want to get us caught?" Ratchet hissed back. He looked around and listened, tried even to smell if anyone was coming. Once he had confirmed they were still safe he turned back to the elder, voice still low but calmer. "I didn't see any guards but you can as hell bet they were close around. You said before we need to avoid a fight if it's possible - this isn't like Pollyx Industries where we or rather you knew against what we were getting against. We're now completely at disadvantage on ev'rything. Numbers, weapons, information - physical condition." He had problems to swallow with his slowly thickening, sticky-dry throat. When was the last time they had drunk something?

Azimuth listened to him, first unwillingly, then with his ears drooping as he realized the truth in the other's words. It was undeniable - they did not have the means to fight against their enemies, yet to speak of their physical condition. His attention stayed on the younger's neck, as he realized that he seemed to have problems with swallowing. They had to get water, quick -  
... And he should maybe focus on something else.  
"... So what should we do?" He asked as he looked aside, his gaze fixed on the corridor to the facility.

"I guess we have to work our way around." Ratchet hadn't noticed before due to his surprise to find this hall, but the heat seemed to suck moisture away with every breath he took. "Stay low so they don't see us and ring the alarms. Maybe we can get information by eavesdropping on Nefarious out there. We need to find out if they have organic people here they need to supply with water and food."

"... Sounds like a plan." The elder gulped, feeling how his throat turned drier with every word he said. "Let's go." Putting away his wrench, Azimuth slowly turned into the direction from which they had run away. With a quick wave he asked the younger to come with him as he examined the environment attentively. Right now they were rather well hidden, but that would change every second. They needed to move on; just to which spot? To a lower floor, probably - and as he realized, that factory seemed quite large. Now only to find a good climbing site...

"I don't care if the molecules are unstable, you should have finished this project two weeks ago!" Again Nefarious' voice hollered in a crescendo, thankfully not as loud as before. They could see him from the entrance as he towered over a prone worker trying to scramble away. Alister, still grim but calm this time, tipped Ratchet on the shoulder and pointed to a ladder leading to a platform two cubits beneath them. As they hurried to the ladder, Nefarious' words still reached them. The robot likely had screamed himself into rage and would go on for a time - maybe they would still catch some information even when they moved away from his direction.

"B... But sir... if the molecules are unstable this whole _project_ could fall apart!"  
"LIES!" Nefarious screamed, a crack in his vocal processors audible. "Are you defying my genius? Are you BOYCOTTING ME?"  
Azimuth, as he reached the top of the next platform, dared a glimpse down. Nefarious had grabbed the worker at the collar, pulling him up into the air. Oh boy. More aggressive than normally.  
"Could it be that you wish to be ANNIHILATED? If so, your wish has come true." Tossing the worker aside, Nefarious turned away, his voice as high as possible.  
"_ANNIHILATE_ HIM!"

A low humming started to fill the room, not unlike that of the nanosects from the Toxic Swarmers - just that the sound was much deeper. Ratchet felt his ears twitch as he turned his head back and forth and looking down he saw Alister's do the same. It was impossible for him to say where the sound was coming from; it seemed to flow through the whole room, around the cauldrons, the cranes he had discovered to the left, coming from the ground.

"O... Oh oh... NO!" The worker shivered as if he was the manifestation of shivering, his arms raised to cover his face. "Please... Doctor Nefarious! Please show mercy! I... I won't say anything against your plans ever again!"

"So you DID intend to boycott me!" The robot screamed, his optic twitching. "Then THIS is just what you deserve! INITIATE SUPER WAVY DEATH SCENARIO BEAM NUMBER 198!" And as he hit the button, the buzzing sounds around Ratchet and Azimuth seemed to be drained and focused right above the worker who, nearly scared of his pants, tried to take a run for it - sadly, before he could reach any significant distance, a blindingly flashing beam crashed down from the ceiling, filling out the whole room with its light. A scream was heard, and, as the light subsided, there was nothing at the spot where the worker had been.

"Now let this be a lesson to you all." Nefarious sneered before he turned back into the direction he had come from. "Now BACK TO WORK! I won't tolerate any more delays, you hear me?" And with that, he walked off the visible range.  
... Not that either of the Lombaxes had been able to seen anything in their current position right now. It would appear to be a rather challenging task to do so if an 160 pounds heavy robot worker was lying flat on your body.

"Get off me!" Ratchet hissed wriggling on his back under the unyielding hard form of the robot. The cubic form he grasped his hand around at the clothed arm had confirmed but he didn't do more than groan, either because the beam had still hurt him somehow or because he was simply in shock or denial that he was still functioning.

"How about... _both_ of you get off _me_?"  
As the younger Lombax realized now, he and the robot were lying on the general who was on the ground with his back. Odd. Why had he suddenly turned on the visor on full reflection and was looking aside?  
Too bad that the robot was still unconscious/believing that he was dead.

"Ugh, sorry General, I'll have him soon off. Just hold on a bit, err, down there." With that Ratchet writhed some more, slowly getting his arms under the robot.

Azimuth groaned. _By the stars, does the universe hate me?_ It was already bad enough to have a robot crash out of nowhere on him - Ratchet luckily did almost weigh nothing compared to that. Meanwhile Ratchet twisted just like that it rubbed right through his armor over his fur and the skin beneath and the image coupled with the sensations the younger evoked involuntary, it all drove Alister nearly crazy in embarrassment.

"... Could you please hurry? The... Uh... robot isn't very light. Or so. Uh." Azimuth's fingers tipped nervously around on the ground, just to distract himself from the embarrassing situation they were in. Oh my, did the Lombax have to move up so that his face was over his? The elder couldn't help but look at the younger for the time being. Oh the embarrassment.

But it got even better.

As it seemed, the inner debate on the robot if he was dead or alive was over. A groan and yelp escaped his vocal processors out of relief. "I... I AM ALIVE!" He exclaimed, stretching his arms in euphoria. Nothing bad itself - if the robot's elbow hadn't hit Ratchet's back of the head as he did so. And so, the Lombax ended up with his mouth on Azimuth's.

Ratchet quickly pushed himself up on Alister's chest, away from the other's face. His whole head had turned into a light bulb, so hot it went to the tips of his ears as he stared at the elder's covered eyes. Alister's lips still were open, he too was panting and Ratchet stopped himself from licking over his own which tingled oddly from the contact. They stared at each other, not saying anything and the whole situation threatened to drift into awkward territory.  
That was until the robot, in his ecstasy as he rolled of Alister, grasped around Ratchet.

For the brief connaissance with robot, Azimuth felt his first moment of gratitude towards the worker.  
... Weighed against the other misfortunes the elder had had to suffer because of him, it didn't change the fact that Alister hated him now already.  
Quickly the general sat up, seeing how the robot had wrapped his arms around Ratchet's torso, rolling on the ground like a Thyrranoid that had just found a new mud hole to roll in. His exclaims were no less enthusiastic either as they varied between "I'M ALIVE!" and "I LOVE YOU SQUISHIE!" all the time. For Alister, that scene was more than welcome as it distracted him from whatever sensation he had felt before. Even the tingling of his lips seemed to fade away as he chuckled over the amazing need for cuddles the robot displayed.

"LET GO OF ME, BLASTIT!" What the hell was it with people obsessed with physical contact with him since, err, around yesterday?

"But... But you're so squishy, Squishie! Just as squishable as life!" The robot whined, still not letting go. "I NEED TO SQUISH YOU FOR I SURVIVED!"  
From the side, faint chuckling reached Ratchet's ears.

"Not funny." Glaring to the side, Ratchet glowered at the General. As answer he got only more chuckling and an amused smirk, the General enjoying the bizarre view. Huffing in annoyance, Ratchet crossed his arms or at least tried to as the worker still had his hug around them and his torso. At least it wasn't uncomfortable. The robot seemed to know how much strength he could apply without hurting him. Besides, and Ratchet calmed at the thought, the worker had every reason to be out of it - the beam was supposed to vaporize the target without a trace. If it teleported the people away and they landed somewhere outside the facility or ran away or hid in fear they could die still, nobody saw them being alive after vanishing inside the beam - and to the rest it seemed they had been annihilated.  
"Is okay, calm down." Ratchet rolled his eyes but bent his restricted arm and petted the worker on his.

"You don't know how much this means to me! I am alive! Nefarious spared me, an inferior, useless robotic life form!" The robot went on, swirling around with Ratchet in his grasp. "I've never been so happy before! Do you know that feeling, Squishie? It's like renaissance! Wee!" The worker rubbed his cheek against Ratchet's, constantly humming. "I would love to _kiss_ you, even!"

"... Now, now. We don't want to exaggerate it, do we?" Alister got onto his feet and reached out for Ratchet, pulling him out of the surprised robot's grasp.

"Hey, I wanted to squish him a bit longer!" The robot protested, sitting up. "He's so soft, kinda like a teddy - perfect to celebrate that I'm alive." For a moment he seemed to ponder something as he tilted his head and Ratchet wondered what came now. "Not that I wouldn't like to squish you anyway, you look really cute for an organic."  
"Err, thanks I guess?" Ratchet replied, deciding the robot meant it as a compliment.

"... Really cute actually. Like a cuddly teddy bear." The robot tilted his head. "You sure I can't squish him a bit more?" He asked, this time his question directed at the elder who was still holding Ratchet at his wrist. "He's so cuddly after all."  
"... I don't think that he'd like it." Alister replied, smiling secretly.  
"Aww... Come on!" The worker whined, sobbing halfway. "Just a bit more! I'll answer all of your questions that I can answer - And..." Leaning in to Ratchet, the robot whispered something into his ear. "Even what my scanners see under your partner's clothes. Yup, they're just that good!"

"No thanks, I'll pass." Ratchet nearly reared back and scowled at the robot. Jeez, this one was either _way_ out of it or wanted that badly to have him back for cuddling. A heavy hand on his shoulder startled him to Alister's annoyed expression.

Clearing his throat, Azimuth tried to ignore what he had overheard just now. "... Anyway. You are willing to answer _any_ questions we might have?"  
"Yes, yes! Quite sharp you are." The robot nodded with a wide grin on his face. "What do you want to know? I can tell you about it. Just let me cuddle him afterwards!"  
"Hm..." Azimuth tapped onto his chin as he thought. "Well... Then let me ask you something. Do you have any water or food supplies in this facility?"  
"What? What r? What is that what r?" The worker replied, blinking confusedly. "Is that some kind of upgrade you need for your armor?"

Ratchet slapped a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. Oh boy - the Lombax knew where this was going. Drawing his hand away, he bent his wrist outwards in an explaining gesture.  
"He means H2O."  
"Oh, why don't you say that right away you need something to drink?" The worker exclaimed in realization and Ratchet shook his head again. Robots.  
Shaking standing up, the robot pointed down the gangway to several doors with blinking panels. "We have some organic fellows here who drink the stuff, the canisters for this section of the facility are over there."

"I see." Azimuth's gaze followed the robot's finger and rested on the containers a bit far away. "Then let's go there." He began walking into their direction, giving a sign to Ratchet as he did so. But, after a few steps the elder stopped and turned to the robot. "Why don't you come with us, um..."

"My name is FL-183F6EX. But my friends call me Bar. Like the Chocolate Barry Bar." The worker said with a chuckle.

"All right." Azimuth smirked faintly. "Bar, do want to come with us?"  
The robot hesitated, shifting his weight from one side to the other. "I don't know really..."  
"You can cuddle Ratchet all the time then."  
"OKAY! I'M IN!"

"Hey!" Ratchet exclaimed incredulously. "You can't promise this him just like that, I didn't even ag-" He never finished the sentence as a hand snatched his wrist and Bar already pressed him against his chest again, cooing like a baby. Looking over his shoulder to the elder, Ratchet glared at Alister's amused smirk. This one corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other added even more smugness to the expression and the golden Lombax promised himself he would get the elder back for this.

"I see you are very content now, Bar. Why don't we go on?"  
Despite the squees and wees coming from the robot, only a nod was given Azimuth as an answer. Said Lombax couldn't hide his wide grin anymore, especially as he loved the sight of Ratchet being cuddled.

Struggling as Ratchet might, Bar refused to release his hold even as he hobbled after the General. "I can walk myself!" He yelled against the chest and debated to manifest his Constructo Pistol to scare the robot - but he had another, non hurtful idea. He redirected his movements; instead of pressing against Bar's arms he wriggled down. A few seconds later, Bar looked down to see his arms empty, still locked in the same position as when he had been hugging the young Lombax.  
"Miss me?" Ratchet grinned from the side at the robot who stared at him, then back at his empty arms, then back at Ratchet who had his hands behind his head.

Azimuth could barely hold his laughter, exhilarated by the scene before him. They better not go on... Or he'd-  
"What! What is this sorcery?" Bar shouted in disbelief, still not trusting what he saw. "You can't be serious! Is there actually room for magic in this world?"  
Now that did it. Alister could no longer hold back his laughter, laughing so hard that he had to crouch down. What an odd robot they had encountered, really - so odd that it was already too funny to describe.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just that good." Even Ratchet grinned at Bar's honest disbelief as he shrugged at him, but he frowned at Alister's outburst. He didn't mind it - far from it. Seeing the elder so carefree was a welcome sight and sound, the only time when he had seen him so open when Alister broke down in the other corridor before what the younger of course didn't want to see repeated. But the other's laughter was so loud, Ratchet wondered why nobody had found them yet, with how noisy Bar already had been. Maybe it was really safe up here, but the younger didn't want to push their luck. Striding over to Alister he pressed a finger against his lips, hushing. Trying not to look at Alister's lips.

Azimuth, who had been laughing contently all the way through, startled at the sudden touch at his lips. His laughing ceased immediately as his puzzled gaze met the younger's. Not because of the action was he confused though - it was because of this new yet familiar tingling sensation on his lips. ... Just like... Then.  
A hushing sound came from Ratchet, with a supporting glare accompanying it. The elder blinked at him, startled yet again, this time by his voice.  
... Why, what was with this situation? Why was he startled?

"I don't mind that you're laughing. Just please, don't do it so loud. That would be so ironic if we were caught now after Bar's jubilation didn't draw the attention to us." Ratchet spoke firmly, while his stomach knotted at the intent gaze of these amber eyes, combined with the contact of his finger with Alister's lips and the memory of what had happened only a few minutes ago. With an quiet, relieved sigh he drew his finger away - _is it just me or did Alister's ears drop? Why does he look disappointed?_ - and he directed his glare towards the robot, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Apropos you - you should keep that volume of your voice processor's down or else Nefarious will likely learn you're still alive. Considering how mad he was before, I don't think he'd be pleased to hear about you again."

If the suit had been away, the Lombax was sure Bar's jaw just had dropped, if he had one. "... You... You are right!" Bar hushed. "God... I nearly threw my life away! AGAIN!" He whimpered. "I'm so careless... it was the same reason why I had been selected to be eliminated... Ah..."

"What was Nefarious so mad about anyway?" Uncrossing his arms, genuine curiosity spoke out of Ratchet's voice, his green eyes wide. U_nstable molecules?_

"I think we have time for this later." Ratchet turned to the General who was calm again, though smiling. "There's some water waiting for us, or have you magically obtained some and didn't tell me?"  
Grumbling at the teasing he followed after the elder while Bar followed him, trying to whisper while it turned out a - at least - low call. "Hey, I can tell you now if I get a hug again? Please?"

"... Hm. Tempting offer indeed." Alister replied, smirking nearly deviously as he looked at Ratchet. "I'm sure he'd love to be cuddled again." At the sudden death glare coming from the younger his grin only grew wider.  
"Really? YES!" Bar shouted, ready to jump onto the younger Lombax, but Alister stepped between them and shook his head with a smile.  
"But... I think it'd be better if we got some water first."

"… I'll get you back for this." Ratchet muttered towards the General's back. He had flinched at Bar's enthusiastic jump so he was half grateful as the elder stepped into the way before his annoyance at him flared up again. The elder was teasing him for all it was worth. With a scowl he went before the others and he was he absolutely positive he could feel the elder's smirk at the back of his head.

"I can't wait to see that." Alister chuckled as he watched Ratchet stomp ahead. My, teasing him was really fun, wasn't it? Trying to suppress his smile, the elder followed the other Lombax, a Bar right behind him.

Ratchet felt even hotter in annoyance which sucked as the temperature made him already too warm. The armor's integrated cooling system could only do so much and when he concentrated on the canisters in front of them on the gangway to get Alister out of his mind for a few seconds, the thirst returned for true in his mind. Speeding up he jogged the last cubits, then stopped at the canisters looking for an opening to get the water out.

Bar tripled beside the Lombax with surprising lightness in his movements. He stared at the canisters which appeared to be sealed - probably to keep the water fresh.  
"Wait a second, I'll open it." He reached behind the canister and pressed something, opening the lid as a result. Colorless, shimmering water was in there, red light reflecting on it as the fire in the facility was.  
Alister reached the both of them and looked into the canister as well. Finally! Water! His gaze wandered to Ratchet who was staring at the liquid inside.  
"... You first."

Ratchet looked at him first with his gaze asking "Are you sure?" before Alister nodded and lifted a hand over the water. Still hesitating Ratchet slowly leant over the canister, supporting himself against the smooth sides. He dipped his head to the surface and dived two hands into the water, relishing the cool feeling. Water drops splattered back into the canister as he pulled them out; he stared for a second at the quickly leaking liquid caught in his hands before he jerked them to his face, downing what was left. It flowed down his throat, cooling the burn and it tasted better than any drink he had ever had in his life - and it wasn't enough. He sunk his head to the water again and drunk directly from the surface, though not in frenzy with the first thirst quenched.

"He seems kind of thirsty." Bar remarked, watching the Lombax drink. "Much thirstier than the other squishies around here."  
"Understandable." The elder replied. "We didn't get to drink anything since over a day."  
"Really?" Bar eyed Azimuth. "Then you're thirsty too?"  
"... Maybe." The Lombax crossed his arms sighing faintly. As if that wasn't out of question.

Ratchet ears perked and he lifted his head away from the water, some of it running down his chin and over his neck. He really wanted to drink more, his throat was all sticky now and swallowing felt weird but Alister needed it just as much as he did.  
"Your turn now, General." Tilting his head to his companions he swallowed the last gulp.

"Thanks." The elder stepped beside the younger and looked at the canister before he bent down and started to drink as well. First slowly, then more and more the elder felt refreshed, the heat that had built up in him decreasing bit by bit.  
As he was done, he straightened his back, stepped aside and wiped over his chin. He hadn't drunk too much, just enough to silence his thirst.

"Do you have some bottles near? We can't lug around a whole canister and either return here every time when we're thirsty." Ratchet's eyes flitted the gangway they were in to both sides, also peering down if anyone was maybe under them. Thankfully everyone seemed to have left after Nefarious outburst but Ratchet knew his general luck - only when you are out, cheer.

"You should be glad then that you have me here." There was no denying the grin Bar directed at him as he knelt down next to the canister. "Or else you'd have walked past without even noticing." He pushed with one of his three fingers against an indentation. It yielded against the pressure, then followed as the robot withdrew his finger. A drawer rolled out from the inside of the canister. Several blue bottles stood there, waiting to be filled.

"Wow, quite a service for a facility working for Nefarious." Ratchet still didn't hesitate to grab one bottle and dunk it right into the canister. He snickered at the thought of how Nefarious would react knowing that two of his biggest enemies used the supplies intended for his employees and workers.

"The irony." Alister smirked as he did the same as Ratchet, filling up a bottle with water. He would pay for seeing Nefarious' face if he knew.

Bar watched them as they were filling up bottles, shifting his weight from one side to the other. As it seemed he was trying to say something. Azimuth frowned, turning to him.  
"Something the matter?"  
"Nothing, really." The robot tipped on the ground. "I was... just wondering what you two are actually doing here."

Ratchet held the bottle under water although it was already filled, staring at the rippling surface. "We... don't really know." He pulled the bottle out, closing the cap over the opening and putting it as well into his manifestor.

"What? You can't tell me you're not knowing what you're doing here! This is a super-secretive place and the guards are very sharp, they find everyone." A tremor ran through the robot, shaking his head as if he needed to dispel a haunting image from his mind. "... Maybe a bit too sharp." He added before he started looking around him frantically. "They might even be here right now, watching us!"

"... Wonderful. Just what we needed." Alister rolled with his eyes. Now these guards could pop out of nowhere any minute? Perfect. Just... perfect.  
"... And... I should add, these guards are weird. In more than one way." Bar looked at the ground.

"Like they can shapeshift?" Ratchet added. The fur on the back of his neck stood up and his hands prickled too inside the gloves.

"Yeah, they do, it's quite crazy- Hey!" The two Lombaxes started as Bar yelled suddenly, pointing a finger towards them. "How are you two even here then? If you saw them changin' form then they must have been looking for you because all the other times they just pop out of nowhere, dragging you away-" The tremors returned, five times worse as a broken sound which unsettlingly resembled a hiccup interrupted Bar's words. He noisily sucked air in through his vents, even audible through his suit before he continued. "Anyways - I meant it when I said they're sharp. They act mostly on their own except when Dr Nefarious expletively tells them a command and they're fucking scary as they almost make no noise even when they run. They're like ghosts. I still can't believe they're a product of the first steps of this project."

"So Nefarious deliberately created these monsters?" Azimuth's voice trembled slightly, not with fear, but with slight anger. "Of course. Of _course_. What else to expect from this scientist."

"Hey, it was never intended!" Bar's voice rose as he began pacing but stopped short time later, looking around. Then with a speed the two Lombaxes hadn't expected from the robot he snatched both of them at an arm and dragged them inside a storage room.

"Safer inside here." With a whirr he gingerly sat down against a wall, shaking his head. "I've never thought I'd be spilling my processor out to some strangers. I think I've already said too much. Heh, the others were actually right when they said my processors are too loose."

"We appreciate it." Azimuth looked at Bar with a frown before he sat down before him as well. Now that the robot was already skeptical if he should talk to them, Alister figured to make the effort of making it more comfortable for Bar to speak. "Why would it be safer inside here? You mean they can't get to us in this storage room?"

The robot laughed out suddenly, clapping a hand against the side of his head. Alister's leant back away from the other, staring wide-eyed while Ratchet's stomach knotted. The sudden mood change of the so far cheery worker disturbed him, even more as the laughter had a sharp edge. "Hell no, they could likely crawl through one of the vents inside or stuff like that." Great, did he have to say this? Ratchet found himself looking for a grid behind which a wavering form lurked and nearly jumped as one was directly over him to the right.

"It's cause they bother less with people inside rooms. They disturbed some of the work pretty bad 'cause they're emitting a frequency which messes with some electric systems - the more, the merrier the sparks flew. So they were reprogrammed to stalk the outside corridors, a few sometimes straying into the hall." Bar finally calmed down, tapping with his finger on the ground. "I've got already four times scared by them when I turned around and - BAM - my face was almost in theirs. I bet I broke some bolts the last time when I jumped backwards."

The robot shivered suddenly. "But that's nothing compared to the first time I met them. That... that was just awful. Terrible. Disgusting." He cowered up, teetering slightly. Alister raised his eyebrow in surprise, curious now.

"What do you mean with this?"  
"... Not going to tell you." The worker eyed Azimuth briefly before staring at the ground. "Too awful to remember."

"How were the guards even created? You said it wasn't intentional?" Ratchet decided it was better not to push Bar, his distress unsettling the younger Lombax. Though with how the robot apparently was peering at him intently - not that he could tell with the suit over Bar's head - not saying anything made him wonder if he would block this question too.

"... As I already said, it was an accident." Bar shuddered. "A welcome accident to the doctor, though. After all, that way he got very obedient, effective guards which are... different. In lots of ways." The robot reached out for the ground, just scraping over the surface before he spoke up again.

"I'm scared of them." He whispered. "Neither organic nor robotic. Neither consistent nor untouchable. That's them. They aren't bound to the laws of the universe." His fingers formed a fist. "I know. It looked like this isn't the case, but the truth is that everything is made from an illusion. Every boundary is a temporary seal placed onto them, nothing else. Nefarious is bathing himself in his foolish belief to have complete control over them, following illusions to escape the truth. They are not bound by the doctor. They are not bound by the universe. They are not bound by _anything_."

A pause. Bar's voice shuddered as he spoke on. "No. They are bound, even if only temporarily. I just know that they can't _stay_ bound forever - not after seeing _it_." The shell made small clicking noises as he raised his hand and buried his face.

"Right now they are following Nefarious blindly. I don't know what the doctor has done to them to make them so obedient, but I believe a bet on it being a lucky shot wouldn't be that far off. After all, they would never bend before anyone on their own accord." The robot shuddered as he closed his eyes. "This is why I know that Nefarious won't be able to hold them back forever. It is not in their nature to abide rules for such a long time. It simply isn't in their nature. They will try a way to regain their freedom. Eventually they will try. And then… One day…" Bar paused, his voice growing inquieted yet distant.

"One day, their minds will be theirs again - and then, it will be all over."


	6. Premonitions

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 6**

-

Azimuth stared at him, his ears perked and his eyes widened as he listened to Bar. He felt his body tense up as his fingers dug into his palm. Uncomfortable, his mind started to play tricks with his memories of the guards. Were they really that dangerous?  
"... What is it that makes them so different?" Alister finally asked.

"... Some things. And they aren't nice." Bar replied idly as if he was far away with his thoughts. "Not nice at all."

"_What_ is so different about them?" Ratchet pressed carefully. He had felt anxious when he had seen the guards before, their blurring, shifting shape unsettling him on a deep level that argued every being had a definite shape, even Ameboids. But Alister had seen the same and Bar just now confirmed their observations - only that what the robot knew more about the guards, and what he knew made him more than anxious. It frightened him. Ratchet somehow didn't doubt it was just as serious as Bar made it sound like.

"They do more than shape shift. I mean, Grummel managed that before with their weapons, turning people into animals, but what the guards do is out of this universe. In truth, they have no real body - heck, they actually should fall apart, causing a mini-nuclear radiation or sumthin' like this because their molecules are so unstable like Dr Nefarious moods. But they don't. They have complete control over the chemical and physical processes of their entity so that they can constantly change the structure."

"How come?" Azimuth frowned. "If it is logically impossible, there still has to be a reason why they exist." It was then his ears perked. "How much can they change?"

"I said it, down to their molecules!" Bar punched on the ground beside him, leaving an indention. "They have no defined shape at all, don't need it - it's just takes much less energy for them to form around the exo-skeletons Dr Nefarious provided them with."

"Exo-skeletons? You mean, if they didn't have their skeleton, they would lose their energy faster?" Azimuth tapped his chin. "Would that mean that if one took that away, one could rather defend oneself against them?"

"Yeah, that they would lose energy but this doesn't change much - these things are their own power plants." The robot shook his head then tilted it upward. "Without the skeletons their bodies just wouldn't fluctuate that much because of the excess charge which actually is the reason they can shift so easily. They simply use the electricity to split the connections between the atoms and re-arrange them to their liking. In both cases your chances are rather slim." The robot paused. "Not that it mattered, anyway." He looked at the elder who was about to say something. "I know. Why doesn't it matter? Because they can change the molecular structure of their skeletons as well. Just like a snip with your fingers."

"But- you said Nefarious gave them the exo-skeletons. It's not part of their own bodies so how do they change it? Except when the skeletons were also part of that project during which the guards came to be." Ratchet pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, trying to make sense of this fact.

"No, the skeletons are normal structures for humanoid robots like that Courtney Gears or the Space Pirates. We had no progress in the project until we created the guards and that was an accident." Twiddling his six fingers together, the robot's voice lowered with each word until he whispered.

A pause. The Lombaxes looked at each other, the same question in their minds. However, before they could voice it, Bar did so. " I know, I know. So how can they change the skeletons too? That's what makes them so different. So dangerous." Silence fell onto the room as the robot just sat there, staring ahead as if he could look through the wall.

The two Lombaxes found themselves shifting their stance, waiting for him to continue. Ratchet's tail whipped anxiously over the ground as he was staring at Alister from the corner of his eyes. The old Lombax was gripping the handle of his wrench so tightly the knuckles seemed like they would pop out any moment. "Bar, please answer." Finally pleading Ratchet moved his legs under his body so he sat on his knees, leaning forward to the robot.

"If you want to know it so much… Fine. I'll tell ya." The robot sudden snap made Ratchet almost lose his balance while Alister jerked, muscles tensing as if he saw the robot as a possible threat.  
"They have assimilated the metal, it's that easy. The energy they control has infused the skeletons, making the molecules just as unstable as their own to mix the two together."  
Bar paused with a growl, his body beginning to shake. "They can do that with everything - and everyone. The more complex, the more time will it take to... To infect the other. But that's what they find fun." The robot chuckled lowly, his arms shaking. "For them, the more challenging it is, the more they want to possess the other life form." Bar paused. "The only reason why there are still workers alive - we weren't interesting enough. Others..." The robot gulped. "Others weren't that lucky." His fingers trailed the small, thin lines in the ground. "But I won't forget how... _terrible_ it had felt when they had 'examined' me." Bar grew silent, as if he was drifting off into his memories.

A gasp had alerted the elder to the side as Bar finished. Ratchet sat still on his knees, but his mouth hung open a bit. His ears were raised enough that the tips seemed to bend toward his head - either a sign of high alert or anxiety. The younger was unaware of his body language, only that his mouth had gone dry again - and this time the heat wasn't the fault. "Examined?" Ratchet knew he was biased but how Bar pronounced the word and his reluctance to continue what happened...

A jerk went through Bar as the robot tried to get away from the two of them - only that there was a wall behind him, hindering to follow his urge. "No. NO. I won't tell you. No. Not that. You can't ask that. I won't tell you about that. Don't make me tell you that I won't!"

"Then I won't ask." Ratchet fisted his hands in his lap as he directed a smile at the robot which never reached his eyes or his drooping ears or his voice. He didn't mention that Bar froze at his sudden retreat - not only took it the robot by surprise the Lombax would act on his request not to ask further so suddenly, but with Ratchet's tone it was the robot who felt his insides knot now.

Something was definitely off. Was that... empathy from the organic? Bar's gaze rushed from one side to the other, his fingers clasping against each other nervously. If he had had lips to bite on, he would have done that as well - but for now, only his nervous hands revealed his uneasiness.  
"... Listen. It's not like I don't want to tell you. I... I just can't." He muttered, not believing the empathy part he sensed. "I just... can't."

"I said I won't ask." Ratchet raised a hand at which Bar flinched when it hovered above his arm. Drawing it back, he looked sideways.

Azimuth had stayed silent, just observing the two. As much as he had been curious, he realized that Bar really couldn't tell them about it. But that was not what bothered him the most - in fact, it was Ratchet's posture. Was something wrong? The elder frowned slightly and bit his lip. The other Lombax's question was burning on his tongue. He wanted to ask both - but if he acknowledged the robot's request not to pry any deeper, wouldn't it be wrong to ask Ratchet then?

It was then Azimuth's thoughts were scattered once more as a stifled shout came from Ratchet. The elder jumped onto his feet, his wrench already at full charge - only to see that Bar had decided to cover the other Lombax in a hearty hug and delighted squees. Baffled, the general stared at the robot, not believing the sudden change of mood. It was almost like an attempt of Bar to distract himself.

Oh God, this time it _hurt_. Ratchet kicked his feet in the air, not wanting to hit Bar's legs while his instincts screamed at him to do so in reaction to the too tight, too restraining arms wound around him smothering him against the clothed chest. He finally could turn his head, gasping, and yelled. "What's gotten into you? Do you want to crush me?"

Bar halted in his cuddle, blinking briefly. "What? No. why would I want to crush you? I don't. I just wanted to have a hug - and you promised that if I tell you more about this facility I may. Right?" The robot looked at Azimuth who, still tensed up, didn't respond immediately. Bar interpreted it as confirmation and squished the poor Lombax even more before he finally let go of him.

"Oww..." Ratchet panted, his ribs protesting with each breath his lungs sucked in. He rubbed over his aching chest, carefully prodding at the main power orb of the suit on his chest to feel if there were any cracks.

"I didn't hug you that tightly, did I?" Bar sounded positively worried, lowering his head down to Ratchet's level and then tilted it to his chest, scanning the organic for damage. Due to the overwhelming memories of the guards, Bar had flinched when Ratchet had wanted to touch his arm. It had taken him some seconds to regain sense of the present again; to realize that Ratchet apparently had wanted to comfort him and and had drawn back because of his seemingly defensive reaction. His own feelings as well as the Lombax's defeated posture had raised the need for physical contact though he wanted to comfort the organic due to – even to him – unknown reasons. Apparently he had overdone it though.

Stupid guards messed up everything.

"... Say, Bar." Azimuth crossed his arms, his gaze resting, nearly piercing the robot. "Could you do me a favor and not kill Ratchet with your hugs?"

"What? Kill?" The worker stared at him with utter puzzlement. "But he isn't even close to dying! I mean... My scans, they only said I may have squished his ribs a little bit too much, but he's nowhere near -"

"Would you. _Please._" Was it just the robot's imagination or had he just seen a blink of bared teeth? Whatever it was, Bar gulped slightly and looked aside, pressing his fingers against each other.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I... I will look out for that from now on!"

"Good." Azimuth let a sigh of relief come from him, even if only a faint one.

The tips of Ratchet's ears fell in surprise, his mouth opening in an oval. He had seen too how the elder had bared his teeth at Bar, and how hadn't he noticed that long, sharp canines before? Were they typical for Lombaxes? More than the sight of the other Lombax's teeth - Ratchet licked with his tongue over his own canines - it stunned him Alister had found Bar's hug on him not amusing anymore. Even less, he seemed to be angered by it if his short gesture of aggression against the robot was any indication as he _ordered_ him despite the 'please' not to hug Ratchet tightly again. It had hurt, Ratchet admitted but not anything lethal. Definitely nothing to warrant that intensity of reaction of the elder.

Right?

"I'm okay, just a bit out of breath." And with indeed aching ribs though he didn't voice _that_ detail. He patted Bar's arm and smiled placatingly at Alister but flinched as he straightened up, a sharp twinge going through his chest. Pressing his teeth together he ignored the pain as he breathed deeply in.

"Hmph." Azimuth watched him as he got up, doing the same as him. "If you say so." The elder frowned, looking at Bar while reflecting on something. "Say, what will you do now? After all, Nefarious ordered your death - I don't assume that you can waltz back in as if nothing happened."

"I haven't really thought about that yet." Bar scratched the side of his head then crossed his arms, murmuring thoughtfully. "If that beam really only teleports people away, some guys reaaaally needs to explain some things to me. Like, things of the sort of vanishing without saying a word that you're still alive to a friend because woulda been dangerous."

The robot made a contemplating sound. "As they ticked the good doctor off too, I guess they would've wanted to get away from the planet - not to mention to get away from the certain fallout with the guards that's gonna come." Clutching his arms, Bar shuddered, pushing the thoughts away in annoyed anxiety. Once he got started thinking about those creatures, he had problems to get them out of his mind again; they just fed the paranoia in him.

"In any case, they probably sneaked out the worker's entrance because-" He growled as he realized the topic steered him yet again to the guards. "As long as Nefarious doesn't give them the command to eliminate a certain somebody, the guards don't care slag if someone they have examined before is going or coming through these." Systems suddenly humming, he turned from one Lombax to the other, tilting his head curiously. "You still haven't told me how you got inside when you came from the halls outside. Don't you think it's a bit unfair I told ya so much while I know almost nothing about you?"

Oh blast it, Bar had them now. Ratchet scratched with his forefinger his cheek, he really didn't know if they should answer truthfully though Bar deserved it.

"As blunt and as stupid it sounds, we don't know." Azimuth stared at the ground, his fingers tipping idly on his upper arm. "Neither of us can remember how exactly we ended up here. It's still... all a haze."

"We don't even remember who attacked us or how they looked like." Ratchet shifted his weight from one foot to the other, also staring down.

"... You are freaking kidding me." Bar stared at Ratchet, then at Azimuth, then at Ratchet once more. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I wish we were." Azimuth frowned. "But that's the truth. It's almost as if it was wiped off our memories."

"We woke up in some caves below the facility." Ratchet continued, his tail swinging back and forth. "Dunno why it was there but we found a pipe which led us to a shaft. We flew it up and went through an opening in the side - that's how we landed in the halls outside."

"Really?" Bar rubbed his chin. "Interesting. I didn't know there were caves around here at all."  
"Well, it seems to be a big facility, so this is to be expected." Azimuth bit his lower lip a little as he pushed himself away from the wall. "But... What bothers me is and how we ended up here and who brought us to this facility."

"I just remember they hit us over the head and before that, somebody punched me into the face. They also took away most of our weapons-" Ratchet bit on his lower lip suddenly, his forehead wrinkling. "Now that I think about it - that's where things get weird."

"Huh?" Bar looked at him with an inquisitive yet confused gaze. "What do you mean weird?"

"I mean why didn't take they away all of our weapons? I don't believe they somehow missed the rest of my arsenal." Ratchet swallowed - the talking dried his throat up yet again. He quickly manifested a bottle and swallowed some gulps down. "And Azimuth had his flares left, exactly what we needed in the dark." He swiped over his mouth while he still held the bottle. "If our attackers really would have wanted us to be trapped or out of commission, why leaving us with weapons and devices with which we could defend us?"

"True." Azimuth frowned. The oddity of these circumstances made him wonder - nobody intending to keep prisoners would leave them weapons. But why then would someone not take all then? No matter how much Azimuth reflected on that matter - he came to no reasonable conclusion. It was just counterproductive.

"Um." Bar imitated the sound of clearing a throat, his fingers tipping nervously on his mouth. "... Actually. I might know the reason."

"Really?" Ears shooting up Ratchet stepped up to Bar, not noticing how the robot flinched when he turned to him - actually it seemed he wanted to flinch away. "Please shoot. I hate being in the dark like this, especially when I can't even remember who attacked us."

"... Well. It depends. Like it depends on who abducted you and such and I know that this sounds weird, but I think that if there is someone or something that would do something that weird it would be our guards, but this is completely impossible since they have never left the facility and they shouldn't have left it or Nefarious would have ripped their heads off, figuratively speaking, but it seems like that's just what they love to do so I'm lost as to what this all is about and why they got you and how they got you since you really don't seem like you're from that planet and ACK SYSTEM OVERLOAD!" The robot spazzed for a second before he returned to normal.  
"... Okay. Where did I let off?"

"...Uhhh. I got to 'Well. It depends'. Could you repeat the rest?" Ratchet raised his shoulders as if he wanted to hide his confusion, grinning sheepishly with arms clasped behind his back. Bar only stared at him. Hesitant coughing alerted both to Alister who looked like he had no idea what was going on but acted as if he knew.

"I think he tried to tell us that, judging from what we told him, the guards are the ones who took our weapons and are possibly responsible for our abduction as well. On the other hand, however, Bar mentioned that this should be impossible since they aren't allowed to leave the planet yet." Musing like this, the elder rubbed his chin lightly.

"Yeah, exactly that way I said it!" The robot exclaimed and nodded. Then he caught the younger Lombax crossing his arms and glaring at him. "... What did I do?" Bar asked as Ratchet shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

„So why would they give themselves the trouble of traveling to a whole different planet to pick up two Lombaxes? Okay, we're the last in this dimension but we haven't anything special about us which I can think about that could help them. Besides, wouldn't have it maybe been conspicuous if they left the planet with a shuttle? Nefarious likely has every incoming and outgoing ship monitored and I bet his scans would have detected us inside one. Except if the guards could teleport from one planet to another and back but that's even for this universe ridiculous, right?" Grinning, Ratchet made a dismissive gesture with his hand. The idea alone was impossible - not even the highest advanced teleporting technology could transport yet anything or anyone over the boundaries of two planets.

When the other Lombax and the robot stared at him and then at each other, Alister's ears perked up and Bar wrenched his hands, a stone appeared in his stomach and the sinking feeling dragged his smile down.  
"Right?"

"I... wouldn't be so sure about that. I mean... I'm not a top-rank-worker here, so I only know the most about my facility. But... Maybe Nefarious is working on that. I don't know." Bar scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Couldn't it be that someone else brought us here? And then the guards took our weapons? Or maybe Nefarious captured us, took our weapons away, only to have his guards give us some of them back without him knowing this." Azimuth looked at the others. "Would that be possible?"

"Ugh, my processor is spinning." Bar clutched is head, his other hand groping around in the air. All those theories terrified him more than the first and he needed some cuddling to let go of his anxiety but Ratchet ducked away with an indignant expression as he felt the gloved hand hover over his head.

Azimuth couldn't help but chuckle at that sight, even if their situation was anything but amusing. However, after a few moments, the noise of the machines in the facility reached his ears again, reminding him where exactly they were. The elder bit his lip, his gaze immediately going from one side to the other - it seemed like all these years had left traces of paranoia in his behavior. Nonetheless… That was no reason to suddenly hear steps rapidly approaching the storage room.

Not good.

Alister went over to Ratchet, tugging him lightly at his arm. "We should move." He whispered, leaning in a little. "I think someone is coming."

"Oh fuck." Ratchet murmured.  
"Fuck indeed." Bar agreed but more anxiously. His audios, upon Azimuth's warning, had picked up the steps, coming from the left side. At least this meant it weren't the guards - but trouble could come still along the way! The storage room was the only empty in the moment on this level and he also picked up the little squeaking sounds of cart wheels. None of them three could leave the room without being seen and only one could maybe get away with it. The Lombax needed to hide, now! Bar's gaze fell on the duct and without hesitation, he snatched both Lombaxes again and shoved them to the corner beneath the duct. "Get up there and inside!"

"What-" Ratchet hadn't even finished stumbling when Azimuth grabbed him at his arm and pulled him with him into the duct. Luckily it was just spacious enough so that they could somehow fit in. The elder crawled a bit further inside so that Ratchet could hide as well. Not a second too early - the moment the golden Lombax had vanished, the door swung open, revealing two chitchattering workers.

"And and and you know what she said then?"  
"What what what?"  
"She said that no matter how she looks at Nefarious, she only thinks of him as an... An... AN... AH!" One of the workers looked at the robot who was shifting his weight nervously from one side to the other. "It can't... BAR?"

"Uh, hi guys?" Bar rubbed the back of his head as his friends' systems whirred in surprise and he was sure they were gaping at him from under their helmets. "How it's going?"

"It's-, y-you-, I mean-" The slightly taller robot's voice ended in a stutter of static, pushing around the cart to Bar.

"Yeah, it's me!" Bar clapped into his hands, laughing a bit. "It's good to see you guys! How have you been?"

"Um... Awesome I guess?" One of the robots scratched his chin. "What about you? I mean... You... Shouldn't you..."

"Oh come on, Skib!" The other robot hit him onto the back. "Let's be happy Bar's all right!"

"Exactly! Be happy that I'm all right!" Bar nodded, the nervousness falling off him.

"Oh bot, I thought ya were gone." The taller robot who had slapped Skib on the back slung an arm around Bar, pulling him against his side.

"Hearing ya two just now, you didn't seem greatly worried though." Bar murmured suddenly in a somber tone, not looking at either of his friends. The way they had talked they had sounded much too cheerful after he had been supposed to be dematerialized.

"Hey, everything's better than working here, ain't it?" Skib provided with a huff. "Sure, Nefarious wouldn't have needed to blow a valve and fire you but-"

"Wait a nano-second!" Stepping away from the other bot Bar curiously stepped to Skib, disbelief reeling his CPU. "Who said Nefarious fired me?"

"One of your shift crew. Bot was he shaking ..."

"... O-o-oh... was he? Haha. Well, you know what kind of temper Nefarious has. It's really like a vulcano. You know, like those on Rykan V." Bar laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess he didn't like me that much."

"Yeaaaah, probably." Skib nodded. "Although..."

"Although what?"

"Skib means: What are you doing here?" Cod tilted his head and tapped on the ground. "I mean... you were fired. Shouldn't you, like, be on your way to somewhere else?"

"Either these two aren't the brightest bulbs in the system or Bar's co-worker wasn't coherent enough to tell properly what happened." Watching the scene Ratchet relaxed against the duct floor. His whisper didn't even almost echo but that was fine as the sensation of Alister's ear twitching against his indicated the elder heard him just fine.

"One lucky moment against a thousand of misfortunes. It was bound to happen." Alister smirked, if only faintly before his expression turned focused again. "Let's hope the lucky moment holds on for a bit more." Frowning a little, he saw how Ratchet's feet were a tad too close to the opening. "How about we move back a little? It's still too close to them."

"Okay, let's move." The space was too narrow for even Ratchet to turn onto his front, so he carefully set his foot up and shoved himself on his side deeper into the duct. Alister did the same in order to give the younger more room, keeping his attention on the grating and the voices coming through.

"To be honest-" Bar slumped, all pretense gone at the question. "I simply don't know where to go. Sure there are much better works than this here." He gestured around the room to indicate the whole facility.

"And I imagined where I could be elsewhere, maybe something with Grummelnet and likes. But it was only imagined, not really plans - I didn't even look up any information on any companies because it's easier just to dream 'bout it. I guess then I'm sulking around at the moment, having no idea what to do."

"Aw..." Skib let his shoulders hang loose. "Don't be so sad, Bar! You've got us!"

"Yeah... I guess so..." The robot looked down and rubbed his arm. "But still... I'm a little lost here."

"Oh my... Bar the sulking puppy-robot. And I know just the right thing to do." Cod stretched his arms. "Come here buddy. Let me hug you."

"Me too. I guess you have your squishy hour again, huh?" Skid chuckled before he pulled Bar into a bear-hug.

"... How heartwarming." Alister remarked. "It seems like he has found his friends again."

"Yeah." Ratchet's ears were perked up as he kept listening to the conversation. "And the conversation goes on."

"Wonderful." The elder sighed. "I suppose we will have to -!" Suddenly Azimuth jerked and turned around, a partially stifled yelp escaping his mouth. Then, before Ratchet could react, the Lombax was pulled into the shadows and vanished.

"AL-" A hand shot up to stifle Ratchet's yell, instinct from combat experience having guided his limb but it couldn't grasp the first sound anymore. It echoed in the duct into the room below while he scrambled as quietly as he could into the darkness of the shaft.

"What was that?" Skib's audio sensors had picked up a noise and he whipped his head from his position over Bar's to the grate at the upper corner. He didn't notice how Bar stiffened in his half-hug, going even quieter than what was usual when he was in his 'squishy moods'.

"What was what? You mean me? I'm a robot, naturally. Or did you mean that 'AL!'?" Bar laughed nervously. "That was me. You know, if I get really, really excited about my hugs, then I start making sounds like 'AL!' or "RA!' or 'AARR'! So... I'm sorry." Bar rubbed his head a little. "Anyway... BEAR HUG!" He grabbed the two robots and took them down with his hug.

Well. At least that wasn't Ratchet's problem anymore. But what should he do now? He stared down the vent as far as he could, gulping a little. Where was Alister now? What happened actually? Could it be that...?

Shaking his head, Ratchet tried to drive away the nervosity and to focus once more. This was not the time for panicking. He had to focus and figure out what was happening.

... Not that easy if you felt something cold around your leg, though.

"!" Ratchet's fingers automatically clawed into the metal - with little success. In a matter of seconds, he lost the little bit of hold he had had and before he knew was sliding into the shadows, losing sight of it all.


	7. Shapeless Enemy

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 7**

-

The first sensations Ratchet truly recognized and realized as such were horrible back pains, followed by a lightning through his head. Clutching his head he rolled to his side while he tried to fend off the reflex to arch his back – tears ran down his eyes, so hard did he shut them. When he finally opened them, he didn't know if his headache was dissolving the view or his tears.

There was no significant noise surrounding the Lombax, only the steady, low humming of machines. As far as his perception had recovered, Ratchet could make out a few dim lights above him, only enough to illuminate the bit of way before his feet. Behind him there was an opened vent, probably the one he had been pulled out of - but why was he here, alone then?

Carefully Ratchet rolled onto his back, shielding his eyes. Even as dim as the lights were, with his headache it felt like spotlights burning into his brain. Standing up was the last thing he wanted in the moment, but he needed to find Alister.

As the Lombax gained more control over his senses, he slowly noticed blinking lamps around him, dimly pulsating in a hypnotizing manner. It had an infatuating effect, and was probably one of the reasons why Ratchet had passed out.

Ratchet shut his eyes tightly and pinched his upper arm, concentrating on the pain. It took again another minute, but eventually the pressure on his mind lessened, even though slowly. It still felt like the times when he had flown too long so that he had tensed up. Back then, his cramped back had caused headaches. For a moment he remembered when Clank had massaged him for the first time and when the block in his head had melted. Along with him becoming purring Lombax goo as a result.

... But that was no time for reminiscing. Not now.

The lights around him ceased one by one, leaving the Lombax in the dark with every moment he remained there. As a substitute for them low humming, different from the one the machines made, could be heard - it bore an unsettling resemblance to the growling of a creature the two Lombaxes had encountered not too long ago.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ratchet gasped, suddenly finding the strength to scramble to his feet. Something clicked on the tiles to his right at which Ratchet whirled around. His heart pounded, his breath picked it up as blood rushed into his ears. He slowly walked backwards with his wrench ready, feeling his way along a console with his free hand until he found its end and slipped around the corner. He pressed his shoulder against the metal, peering around with one eye. Due to the brightness before everything was pit-dark now to him; he barely picked up any shapes. Only the clicking hinted at where the beast was coming from. When it stopped, his heart stopped too - he had seen movement. Not even a real form, more like... a line which had shifted in the black.

Said line was moving in a peculiar pattern, and the more it moved, the easier was it to make out. This was probably a result of the slowly, but steadily stronger growing pinkish glow emitted by the line. With it, the growl turned louder, but no matter how strong, Ratchet could not perceive the creature making the sound.

After a few more moments the form of the being before the Lombax was visible - and as it turned out, it really was only a living line that seemed to be endlessly long. From where did it originate though? The question which origin it had, however, was eliminated as the line began forming four letters.

_M O V E._

And as the line was done writing them, the growl turned into a snarl and the line into a mouth pierced with teeth that snapped after Ratchet.

Ratchet dove with a scream under the maw, crawling beneath the beast's body. He quickly rolled out as it madly tossed and turned above him, trying to crush or kick him at least with a talon claw. Kicking it in one knee, an angry howl was his reward as he backed away. He didn't wait to have that _thing_ turn around, it didn't need his leg for snapping his head off.

The creature was anything but amused - on the contrary. It turned around and bared its teeth, yellow-red eyes glowing brightly in the dark before snapping after the Lombax. No good. Ratchet had a wall right in his back...

The Lombax whipped his wrench across the beast's maw, with little to no effect. The indicator frantically jumped over the hexagons displayed on the inside of his visor while keeping the teeth away until he found what he was looking for. He didn't have enough room for any of the long-range weapons, so he needed something that would truly hurt his enemy on short distance.

"Say 'ahhhhh'." Dutifully the jaws opened, making Ratchet gag on the vile smell of rotten meat and blood that spilled from the depths of that hole. He pulled the trigger and sent a salvo of buzzblades down the throbbing throat.

A blood-freezing scream came from the creature as it shrieked back. The head crashed against the ceiling and broke parts of it down, its tail swung from one side to the other. Then it crashed against one side of the corridor, leaving a bit of space to run past.

The Lombax scurried past almost slipping on the tiles in his gliding crouch, then darted sideways in a push with his boots and sprinted down the corridor. Shapes began appearing now in his view with his eyes adjusting to the darkness, but he was still racing the way blind. Clicking talons and he sped up again. He darted sideways into a path as massive jaws shot forward to rip his left side apart – the disgusting screeching faded only little behind him before the thundering of four feet made the little distance melt again he had put between him and his hunter.

The creature spit out some remains of the buzzblades before it started chasing after the Lombax under loud roars. Its tongue whipped after Ratchet, each time causing the ground to dissolve at the very spot under a snapping sound. The whole corridor was filled the noise and the tremors caused by the massive body of the creature behind him.

... But there was another sound... wasn't there?

Gradually the light came back. Ratchet was too focused on running though to notice this until he clearly saw the corner at the end of the path. He gripped the edge and swung himself around to keep his speed, gasping. Bright light blinded him, causing multi-colored spots to dance across his view while he kept running. He barely felt the tip of his shows touch empty air but reflex noticed; automatically he pushed himself off with his heel for the remaining momentum to carry him over the gap. Luckily he landed safely on whatever was on the other side and ran further.

There was the sound again! The Lombax strained his hearing to pick the sound up above from the howls and hollers, crashing and crunching as the beast seemed to stomp stronger and stronger with increasing speed. Still shielding his eyes he blinked, feeling more and more like he was being watched.

The beast behind Ratchet surely wasn't letting him off - if the Lombax hadn't known better, he could have sworn that the sound of talons clashing onto the ground slowly turned into a sound resembling hooves hitting stone. Yet to speak of the constant increase of the noise...

Giggling.

The tongue whipped at the wall right beside Ratchet, dissolving the metal at that point. That was no time for thinking! The fur on his neck stood on edge, either by the idea of that tongue getting a swipe at his body or the unnerving giggling, he didn't know. By now at least the dancing colors had mostly faded and a door swished open in front of him. _Man..._ Ratchet groaned internally. _Platforms. Why does it have to be always have to be fucking _platforms_?_

As Ratchet reached out for the first platform, the creature behind him had also reached the room. To his surprise its form now resembled a mixture of a wolfish and horse-like features as there was now an actual shape of body to be seen. Purplish red fur was rustling as hooves transported the creature to its target even faster than before.

Hadn't it been one of those two-headed abnormalities from the caves earlier? Both sported sharp teeth, though – first priority: stay alive, then ask questions. Or rather first jump across the gap.

Hooves clashed against metal as the beast landed on the platform behind Ratchet, yellow glowing eyes glaring at the Lombax. A short noise similar to a sneer sounded as the creature bared its teeth. If Ratchet hadn't known better, he would have believed that this beast was mocking him-

Well, perhaps it was better that he now cared about that slick tongue whipping after him.

He ducked, jumping to the next platform, and the next. When looking over his shoulder again to see the monster's position he didn't notice that his foot stepped with the heel on the edge - and with his speed, he tumbled down as he leant forward, boot slipping.

_Nononononono..._ Blood rushed in his ears as he held his breath in his fall as the adrenaline pushed his brain to look for a way to save himself. He didn't want to die, not now, not here and not this way, even before he had found Alister. There were no other platforms coming, and he realized with panic the bottom was likely Zoni-knew how many cubits below him. Kicking his feet, he suddenly noticed the weight of his hoverboots.

Wouldn't he have been panicking, he would have groaned that he had forgotten them. He had exerted himself needlessly with running when he could have outraced the beast.

There was a ledge with a door in front of him, but he was not high enough anymore to direct his fall towards it. He wouldn't die, but if he didn't get over there he could land anywhere, probably back in the caves. Except if...

Quickly he coordinated himself to the side. His stomach got pressed down as he bent his feet to touch the wall, in this moment activating the hoverboots with full boost that he flew across the abyss, landing in the middle of the ledge. He supported himself against the door frame for a second because he was shaking like a leaf. Now that he stood safe his adrenaline level kicked down instantly, revealing how tired he actually was. That beast was still up there some-

A blood-freezing scream came from above.

Turning his head upwards, Ratchet saw how his predator had run against the door on the top. Blue and purple bolts went through the beast's body which struggled to break free from the electrocution - but no matter how hard it struggled, it seemed it couldn't move away. In some way it was a truly calming sight, hadn't it been for this odd, unsettling expression on the creature's face. It was not pain, not fear…

It was delight.

Ratchet stared at the monster above him, ears dropping as he couldn't look away from it. It couldn't be enjoying that, could it-

Giggling.  
Bodiless giggling, without direction, without origin. All he knew that there was someone, no, _something_ everywhere and nowhere mocking him from the depth of their hearts.

It was an almost unbearable instinct to clutch his arms around himself, to lie down and curl into a ball at this sound. He pushed the button to the door instead, snapping his head away from the monster even as his hand trembled on the button.

With the door behind him closing, the monster's cries subsided as well. All that there was left was eerie silence. Could these doors really keep out these pained screams that well? Shouldn't he at least be able to hear someth-

A faint sound different from the mechanical humming reached his ears. It was like something seeping in from behind, slowly, dripping through a rift bit by bit…

The Lombax turned around, realizing that the door had never closed entirely. A small hole was right beneath the door frame through which something… purplish red was entering the room.

Purplish red.

Ratchet stepped backwards, staring at the twisting, moving, crawling... _thing_. The sound amplified so much that it filled the whole room, making him feel as if he was lifted by an invisible flood at the neck before submerging him. The alien sounds dulled his senses like something pressing him, pressing him down, pressing from all sides so that he lost his breath and tried to gasp for it.

As bad as the giggling was - Ratchet would never have believed how much worse it could have been as it stopped. Silence seemed to have eaten every other sound in the room, even the humming of the door's electronics.

The pressure intensified, disabling Ratchet to move at all. It was so stifling, so very stifling even though that substance wasn't even touching him…

How ironic that it was that bone-shattering giggling that brought him back to his senses.

He had shot with the Constructo Pistol a hole through the mass before he even realized the weight of the weapon. Holding his head he shook it to clear his mind - he was annoyed to find both his hands trembling. The giggling didn't help in any way or that the thing wasn't even smoking - it just covered the hole like liquid.

"Oh just f-" Ratchet started, but soon thought of something smarter - namely running away. And so he did. Dashing along the corridor, through the doors, the constant sound of giggling and something sliding after him in his back, he hasted from one room to another.  
He hated to run. He hated to run even more if he didn't know where he was running to; but he had no choice. That thing-

Suddenly, when he was in a room with two exits, the creature, no, substance shot forward, blocking one route. Ratchet wasn't so stupid to run right into it and rushed into the next corridor, only to realize that his pursuer was blocking some paths whenever he approached them. But why was that?

_Concentrate on running, Ratchet, damnit!_ Grinding his teeth, the Lombax bowed down to accelerate further and further into the maze of corridors. He reacted mostly from instinct from that point on. Whenever he heard the noise or saw a flash of purple, he dove into the free direction, never stopping in his run. If he had had the time to think he would have noticed that the mass blocked more and more of the paths until there was no opening, no door free anymore except on the path he was running on.

Ratchet didn't care, though - all that mattered right now was to get away from that substance, nothing else. And so he rushed towards the door as it snapped open, speeding up as he felt the pressure pulling him down-

Then he tripped.

If Ratchet hadn't known better, he would have believed that he had been tripped up. Or maybe it was a cable. Not that that was of importance right now. It was over - that thing was going to get him…

Suddenly the sound subsided as the giggling did. Every sound perished at once, leaving the Lombax without a lead. Confused at what had happened, Ratchet slowly pushed himself up, panting heavily from the run. What…

Where was he?  
Why was it so silent?

It was then that he picked up another sound, unlike the giggling or the sliding. It sounded like…  
Someone was applauding him.

There was nobody in the corridor who could have clapped their hands. It sounded as if ten, twenty, thirty or more people were right around him yet he only saw the walls and the consoles lining alongside. The clapping rustled over his fur that it stood up, goosebumps rising - something was wrong with the sound, just like the giggling had been.  
Yet, the applause intensified, growing louder and louder with every moment passing. Giggles started to be audible, came from every direction -

Suddenly the environment changed. The consoles, the walls, they all blurred, turned purplish red; for a moment, the pressure on Ratchet's body was so much that he broke back down onto the ground, unable to move an inch.

Ratchet was sure his stomach would have pushed out everything in it if the pressure hadn't constricted even these muscles. The mass - he knew no other word for it - twisted, inflated and _pulsed_, this with the color reminding him of internal organs. Slowly, single columns rose out the mass, the purple-red substance cascading down like water on a pillar.

What fell onto the ground formed another pillar, and another one. The process kept repeating itself until there were several orbs impending in the air. The Lombax stared at them, slowly pushing himself up with his elbows. What was that?

A strange yet familiar sound reached his ears. It wasn't that terrible giggling, or the sound of those beasts. It rather seemed like…

"R… Ratchet…"

The Lombax' eyes widened. Had he just heard his name? But that would mean-  
Suddenly the orbs around him broke apart, unleashing a short but blinding flash of light. Unbearably piercing laughter, no, cackling filled the room, coming over Ratchet like waves of voices rushing over him.

His fingers clawed into his ears as the Lombax tried to cope with the noise all around him, hoping that it would end soon. Eventually, though, after what had seemed like hours the cackling slowly subsided, turning into mischievous giggling instead. It took Ratchet another minute to orientate himself, breathing in deeply. The pressure had finally vanished, and never had this terrible giggling been so pleasant.

The sight before him did not please him one bit, though.

Where he had first seen the orbs, purplish-red entities hovered. They seemed humanoid yet they weren't. Perhaps it was the robot-like shape. Perhaps the humanoid anatomy. Not that he really cared about that, but rather the feeling they evoked. Every set of glowing eyes was directed at him, narrowed in amusement. A necklace, no, a glowing collar covered each neck, as if these beings needed explicit restraint. But what actually had Ratchet flinch was the fact that every single one of them emitted this unstable, purplish-red aura.

And then this condescending, belittling smile on their faces…

Rage, so big he couldn't understand why or what it was about, washed over him but there were equal parts of fear. Both emotions pushed at each other, retreated just to rear to slam heads in his mind. They fought so much his head started to hurt from the impacts. If those things would just stop staring at him...

"Ratchet... R-run." He was now certain that he heard this voice. In this moment, fear tipped over, not for him but whom he was frantically trying to spot among the creatures. It couldn't be that hard! White among red and purple had to stick out like snow on Sargasso!

Suddenly black tendrils seeped out of the creatures. Ratchet, so frantic in his looking that he didn't notice at first, reared back as if he'd been burned as one nearly curled over his face. He fell to the side, wincing as he landed on his elbow - that would get a bruise and a swollen joint, he just knew. Squinting in pain, he saw through the rows of the red-purple creatures, finally spotting in this position what he had been looking for.

Alister was lying on the other side. His face was twisted, his teeth bared, nose drawn up and forehead contorted. But what really disturbed the young Lombax was what the elder tried to do. He could clearly see that he was attempting to move his arms, to push himself away from the ground; but all the efforts seemed to be in naught. The only movement was the constant trembling of his limbs when he tried to lift them, interrupted only when his arms crashed back onto the ground.

The entities around Ratchet realized where his center of attention had shifted to, turning to Azimuth as well. Then, the smile on their faces grew even wider. Mockery was in their gaze, contempt in their innocent, almost child-like giggling. Then they ripped their mouths open, turning the giggling into mocking laughter. Pointing fingers at Azimuth, laughing to their souls' content. The elder, still unable to move properly, only lowered his gaze before he looked at Ratchet again. "What are you... still doing here? Run, damn it!"

A ridiculing "aw" ghosted through the room as Azimuth spoke. Then, one of the entities hovered before him, baring its teeth while the grin grew hideously wide.

A quick lash with its foot. The elder crashed against the wall.

"ALISTER!" More of the entities sprouted out of the ground so that Ratchet found his way blocked by a pulsing wall of grins on open mouths, the openings black as the empty parts of space. He reeled back as one ducked down to him in an angle at a point he had never seen an organic bent. That belittling smile stretched so much that it went widely over the sides of the creature's head. As if it was saying, _"You think you can get to your friend? Do you really believe that?"_

Ratchet snarled. He jumped up, kneeing that face right in the middle with a satisfying 'crunch' in his somersault backwards. He didn't have to look to know of the vast indention in the entity's face; instead he just called his swingshot out as soon as he had enough place. It took him one second aiming, shooting, rushing over the creature's head high to the other side as the taut line constricted in dazzling speed. There he kneeled down, rolling Alister onto his side. For one moment he feared he wasn't breathing and stopped doing it himself - but that steady beat at his throat assured him that his friend was only unconscious.

A low groan came from the general as his eyes opened. Well, unconscious might have been an exaggeration. The elder grabbed Ratchet at his collar. All right, it had been an exaggeration. Although his limbs were still shivering, Alister had enough strength to grab him tightly. He himself seemed to be a little surprised but couldn't care less at the moment. Yanking the younger close, Azimuth hissed into his ear. "Get. Out. Of. Here."

"I won't leave you with those things." He hissed back.

A disgusted hush ghosted through the room, contemptuous sneers and sighs making it evident how lowly they thought of the white Lombax. _So… weak._

"I don't care if you _want_ to leave me alone with them or not." Azimuth's ignored the creatures around him. "You have to get out of here, save yourself and a chance to get me out of here later on. But if you stay here, we will both die." When the other wanted to object, he pulled him even closer until their foreheads touched. "Listen to me! I can't escape. I can barely move my arms, yet to speak of my legs. I can't get out of here, but you can. So get out of my sight before they do the same to you!"

Before Ratchet could answer, he cried out as he was yanked away. Cold and numb tingles spread from the spot where one creature was gripping him around the arm, catching the other to restrain them behind his back. He kicked and trashed, yelling, but felt his strength being drained while he had to watch how one of the creatures approached the elder with a mischievous grin.

Azimuth had to force himself not to stare at Ratchet, but at the entity before him. Looking up, the elder saw a condescending glare cast on him. His fingers curled but his face remained indifferent. The least he wanted was to give these creatures satisfaction. But he had to get Ratchet out of here…

"So." He hissed. "I see. Is it entertaining to watch other life forms like that? I bet it is. The observer always finds it exhilarating. He always does. But does a guard?" The elder saw how the attention was directed on him. Good. A forced, provocative grin appeared on his lips. "No. A guard doesn't. A guard does not find this exhilarating. If he does, then he is a sham." The giggling stopped. One by one the grins turned into confused, if not infuriated expressions. Splendid. A sneer, even if so inappropriate escaped the Lombax. "Wouldn't you say it's a shame to be captured by the likes of you? Well, it pretty damn is for me-"

Flesh crashed against metal as Azimuth was grabbed at his neck and tossed against the wall. The guard had pinned him up high, glowing teeth bared in a discontented expression. Every guard was now looking at the elder, hissing lowly. Suddenly the guard before Alister started laughing again, laughing so hard that its teeth clashed against each other every time - and with that, the rest of them picked their most favorite activity as well.

Once the cackling turned into giggling again, the guard used its free hand to reach up to the elder's cheek, stroking over it gently. Then it formed a fist and rammed it into his stomach, over and over again. The cheering from the other creatures grew unbearably loud. Some rooted, others laughed. And yet, the provocative grin on Azimuth's lips didn't vanish. Somehow it was growing even wider…

Horrified, Ratchet watched the events in front of him, eyes burning. He felt so helpless - no, he _was_ helpless and he hated that he couldn't aid Alister or at least yank his arms free and start shooting those giggling freaks. Instead he was hanging limply in one of their arms, muscles weak like that of a bedridden sick.

_"Guards?"_ It clicked suddenly what Alister was referring to. At first he had thought the blurry shapes of the creatures came from his eyes but now he realized that they were – shifting? It wasn't as obvious as before, maybe they were controlling themselves now more or not. They were the guards they had barely avoided encountering before, of whom Bar was so afraid.

The general had a tough time coping with the hits dealt to him, but he had known worse already. What's more, that new armor really did absorb some damage - not much, but still some. And that was something, at least. What, however, had Azimuth keep smiling, were two things: For one, it seemed like the guard holding Ratchet was shifting its attention onto him. For the other, the constant smashing seemed to have a peculiar effect on his paralysis…  
"Is that all you've got?" Oh. Now that hit right now had actually _hurt_. "I can't believe even Nefarious would take the likes of you as guards." When the creature's glare turned fierce once more as he did not show the desired expression, Azimuth's grin grew even wider. With less, but still some effort he reached up and grabbed the entity at its collar, surprised that he could actually touch that creature somewhere. "Come on. Show me what you've got." He hissed, his eyes burning with provocation.

Anger appeared in the entity's glare, discontent clouded its expression. Grabbing the elder's hand around its collar, it slammed the limb back against the wall. Pain hushed over Azmiuth's face, only to be replaced by the undying provocative grin.

Sounds of surprise came from the entities as they had not expected the Lombax to be that resistant, some even giggled behind their hands and looked at their comrade condescendingly. The guard restricting Ratchet decided to lift the young Lombax up so that he could see the allegedly thrilling display in all its glory while the creature could giggle into Ratchet's shoulder.

A growl escaped the mocked entity before it turned to Azimuth once more. While only hissing came from its mouth, Alister could read the words off his lips.

_I will crush you, lowlife._

Suddenly the guard pulled him away from the wall, holding him up in the air. Then, with a malicious grin, it tossed him against the consoles with such force that the machines showed cracks from the impact. This was too much - a stifled yelp escaped Azimuth when the pain rushed through his body. Landing on the ground, he coughed up blood, unable to move not due to paralysis, but to the impact. Well damn. Perhaps he had provoked them too much. And still, the elder grinned faintly. His tail swiped over the ground slowly as he tried to get up.  
It was then the guard transformed its arm to a whip with two fangs as end and shot it at the elder, pinning him down to the ground at his neck once more.

"Alister! Stop it!" He didn't know if he was screaming the last at the guards or the other Lombax. Renewing his struggle, he couldn't tear his gaze away as the guard stalked to the dazed Alister, standing over him with an expression that spoke of murder now. But as it raised its other arm he closed his eyes, unable to look at what may follow. He needed to help Alister, they would kill him otherwise – but he was strong, he would make it, he knew he would…

As if his thoughts had been heard, the giggling behind him turned angry. A hand grasped him around the chin to force him to face his captor close-up. The glowing optics – he didn't believe they were robots, but he didn't know a better word – burned at him. _How dare you even _think _of that one as strong?_ It didn't speak, but the optics glowed brighter in obvious anger with the contorting face than before. The black tendrils flared. The pressure rose again and the meaning of that gaze –resentment, anger, curiosity– seeped into Ratchet like acid, making him yell lowly in pain.

At the sound of Ratchet's voice Alister's ears perked instantly. His eyes turned to the younger, unsettlement, worry, even fear in his glare. The grin on his lips faded away, and his attention was drawn from the guard hovering over him.

Said guard was surprised to see such a sudden change of expression in Azimuth's face. Curious, it followed the elder's gaze - and when it realized what his center of attention was, a deviously satisfied grin, speckled with bared teeth, appeared on its face. It swiped the white Lombax against the other side of the wall that was covered by several devices and weapons, probably from their previous victims. The elder groaned, but did not look away from Ratchet - much to the entity's satisfaction. Locking the other guard's gaze, a malicious giggle left the creature.

After a second of surprise its comrade repeated the sound with a just as devious smirk before it turned around to the other guards. One inviting wave with its hand - and the every creature's attention rested on Ratchet once more.

Azimuth's eyes widened in fear. No. No, no, no! Not that! Not to him! He couldn't allow them to…  
A shifting sound reached his ear as the restraining entity approached him. With its hand the guard stroked the general beneath his chin, giggling lowly. Bending its head so that its face blocked Alister's view on Ratchet, its lips formed syllables under joyful chuckling.

_Time for another examination, it seems._

His eyes widely open, slight trembles went through Ratchet. He did not know why he could not suppress it, but it seemed impossible. The guard's hand was caressing his jaw now – the moment the touch started he lost instantly control of his movements down to his feet. He was trapped in his own body, doubling the instinct in his stomach to run and run. He had never been so afraid in his life; his panic in the caves were but slight anxiety against this and he didn't even know _why_. Hunger and amusement burned in those optics. Smiles stretched to the back of their heads, they seemed as if they wanted to devour him wholly, just needing to unlatch their jaws like doors.  
_You aren't that far off with your idea_. Just another black hole opened in front of Ratchet and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as his jaw - as his jaw began to... to...  
He couldn't even jerk as the image assaulted him, the sob being stuck in his throat.  
Oh God - was his jaw melting?

"Get way from him, damn it!"Azimuth's teeth grinded against each other, his jaw trembled under the pressure. "Do you hear me? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" He stretched out his arm to pull himself towards Ratchet, but the creature at his side was holding him down tightly.

The guard beside him saw the display with pleasure, slowly trailing down along the Lombax's jaw line with its finger. _Don't you like this display?_ Turning the face upside down, it grinned into Alister's face, watching with visible delight how not only fear, but also anger caved itself into his glare. _Don't you_ love _this?_ Tearing its own head back up the guard forced the Lombax to stare at the scene before him.

Azimuth's fingers clawed into the ground as he tried to get away from the guard's grip, but it proved itself impossible to do so. A pained, helpless growl escaped him. Why… He was able to move now; he was able to get away from here now! So why… Why couldn't he help Ratchet?

As he stretched his arm out, he hit something of a familiar shape. Looking at it, he realized that it was the staff of his wrench. …  
His wrench!  
A quick glance to the guard. It seemed to be focused on the display before him once more. Azimuth couldn't look at Ratchet. Not now. He had to focus!  
Another stifled sound reached his ears, accompanied by delighted giggling. The elder couldn't take it; for a moment he stared at the other Lombax.  
He regretted it instantly.

The guard was excited to see the young creature in his grasp tremble to its touches. It was delighting, enjoyable, almost as if it was the ultimate sensation in the world. Such a structure in body… How heavenly! Never had the entity encountered a being with such a splendid structure. When its brethren had examined the other life form, that alone had been exciting enough, but this! This was by no means comparable. Such vitality pulsating in every molecule! Such livelihood! It was similar yet so different from what they had felt with the older one - and it sensed that only by barely touching the Lombax. How divine would the sensation be if it could actually examine that being to the fullest extent?

A tongue flicked out of the guard's mouth, licking over its lips. How enticing. How thrilling. It was sure that it could devour that life form in an instant - but that would not savor the exciting sensation. So it would disassemble the being slowly, bit by bit…

With one finger under Ratchet's chin, the guard lifted his head. Oh this frightened glare! So delicious. It could feel how the Lombax was shivering on the inside but was unable to show it in any other way than with his eyes anymore. Splendid. Truly splendid. A calming hush, as hypocritical as it was, left the entity's mouth as it stroked over Ratchet's cheek. Eyes narrowed in excitement, its lips formed syllable after syllable under a deceitful smile.

_Don't worry… It won't hurt a bit._

For one more moment the guard enjoyed the emotions displayed in the life forms eyes. Then it pulled the Lombax closer, placing its lips onto Ratchet's. Almost immediately its eyes snapped open again. Oh this… This tingling sensation! This vivid struggling of that body's structure! It made the creature's spine tingle in bliss. The entity closed its eyes again, longing for every little piece of sensation that was released.  
Just a bit more… Just a bit more…  
Once the entity had enough power over the other's body, it gently forced Ratchet's lips open and started to explore the Lombax even deeper. Oh how divine it felt to have such a splendid life form in one's grasp!  
This struggling!  
These strong, yet useless groans of fear!  
This vivid, pulsating sensation!  
It was so enticing, so _divine_…! So divine that the feeling shook the guard even in its deepest core. As fleeting as the sensation was, the entity memorized it with its whole being. It wouldn't forget it anymore. Neither of its brethren would forget this sensation again. After all, this was the feeling all of them strove for-

This had to be what real life felt like.


	8. Survival Ride

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 8**

-

Azimuth had to force himself to look away. He couldn't get distracted by the display before him. He had to pull it together to save Ratchet! He had to focus… He had to. Reaching out for his belt, he took out one of his bombs and held it tightly when he pulled his hand back.

"Hey. Scum guard." He felt the grip around his chin fasten. A hostile hiss reached his ears. "You know, I have to admit, this scene quite fascinates me."

Immediately the guard's face appeared before his, a delighted glare in its eyes. Giggling, it formed syllables. _Really?_

"No." Ramming the bomb into the open mouth, down the throat, Azimuth also turned his holovisor to complete protection. Time to try out the limits of that new armor.

In an explosion the guard's head was torn off and with it the grip around Alister's neck. The entity contracted to a pulsating orb; the elder, although his armor had protected him well, felt pain throbbing through his head.

_No! This isn't the time to lie back!_ Grinding his teeth, the general forced his body to get back onto his feet. Within seconds he had torn his wrench out of the pile, activated another bomb and dashed towards Ratchet and the guards who had not yet realized their comrade's fate.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Screaming that, he unleashed a blinding jolt of energy and rammed it right into the back of the entity's head. A piercing scream filled the room when the guard was torn apart and contracted into the form of an orb, stunning the rest of the creatures. Throwing the ticking bomb against the monsters, he grabbed Ratchet and pulled him close, using the confusion to run past the guards and through the door.

_Noise. Weightlessness. Numb._

Where was he? What was he? Who was he? He felt so cold, shivering as he was curled into himself _with his arms limply hanging somewhere. He hadn't the energy to draw his knees up which he didn't feel anyway. All was so empty – his head, his chest, his belly.  
Maybe that's why he was so light? Did he have feet or legs at all?  
Was he maybe imagining his arms too?_

The emerald irises were dulled they almost seemed transparent, the pupils no bigger than black needlepoints. Ratchet was staring over Alister's shoulder, his gaze somewhere lost like his mind was in the moment. The elder Lombax shuddered seeing that empty stare in his companion's usually so expressive eyes. It reminded him too much of a corpse.

"Ratchet?" Azimuth called out for the younger, well aware that he should be focusing on the road ahead; at the same time, though, he felt like this was more important than running. "Ratchet! Can you hear me?" As the other did not respond, not even with a glance, Alister's lips started to tremble. He had been too slow… Too damn slow! If he had hurried just a bit more…

Turning into another corridor, he dashed over the platforms. Since he had failed at rescuing Ratchet from this…_examination_, he had to get them into safety. Or at least Ratchet.  
His fingers curled, clawing slightly into the other's arms as he pressed him against his chest and held him tightly. He had failed someone again. Again…

Furious screams tore him back into reality. Turning his head, he saw something purplish red in the far back, streaming into the corridor with immense speed - and eyes, even though they were so far away, were piercing him with an infuriated glare…

A stifled yelp came from the elder as he realized that he had again been too slow. Damn… Damn…! Quickly he turned away and stared at the path before him. There was but one possible exit from this cursed area, and even with hoverboots he would be too slow to reach it in time. Grinding his teeth, his gaze went down to Ratchet. His met the other's glare, worry and fear for the other against emptiness. Trembles went down his spine as his mind produced ill imaginations. No! He wasn't allowed to think like that. Not now. He wasn't! He had to get them out of here, no matter what.

Reaching back to his belt, he pulled out two bombs. He might have a limited amount at his disposal, but they had to suffice for this. Activating the counter, he spun around and tossed the bombs at the walls. Metal broke apart as the walls caved in, blocking the corridor. Enraged screams reached his ears when the guards hit the obstacles with such force that the whole surroundings started to tremble. Good. At least he had bought some time for them to run. Igniting his hoverboots, he rushed through the exit, turned into different rooms and corridors to make their pursuers lose track of them.

Feet crashed against stone, claws were lashed at metal. Furious, the guards took out their frustration on the obstacle before them.  
They had had this structure in their grasp, ecstatic on the amount of energy, of power – of pure life - that they had never felt before like this like in that being. But then the elder had somehow escaped the paralysis, attacked them and taken the younger away. How dared him? How dared that low-life to steal from them what was THEIRS?

Rearing their heads back with a sound between a screech and a roar that burst the glass panes behind them, the guards dissolved to their collective mass and flowed towards the debris. Like water they squeezed through every crevice, every hole in the rubble heap within seconds. When seeping out on the other side, it looked like the debris was bleeding with purple-red.  
They didn't bother to shift to their individual forms or wait for all to come through – one big form, a giant mountain, instantly raced after its prey. Hundreds of eyes suddenly lightened up all at once inside, roaring for their prize as a giant crack opened in the mass to reveal teeth as long as to pierce the elder through his entire body.

_Not here._ Rushing into a dead-end room, just as he had so many times now, he dashed back onto the path. Then he entered another chamber. _Not here either…!_ His hoverboots were already screaming at the constant strain put on them, but he did not care. He kept rushing into possible shelters, only to find each place unsuitable. _Not safe enough, not safe enough…!_

By now Alister had already lost count of the several rooms, corridors and hallways they had crossed. He did not care though - no matter how far he would come, they would not be safe. But what did safe mean in this hellhole anyway?

"Ratchet…!" His gaze went down once more. Ratchet was still unable to react at all, still hung in his arms so lifelessly. Was it the situation, his fear or reality that made the younger feel so cold? Alister didn't know. He did not _want_ to know. Right now, the only thing he did want was to save Ratchet, to get him out of here immediately. But until then he had to try to get through to the Lombax first. "Ratchet! Can you hear me?" As before, no response came. Azimuth's fingers trembled, his grip seemed to be breaking apart soon. This… He had to get through… He had to get through!

"Ratchet!" Shaking the body, his glare grew frantic, his voice so loud that the breath he should have saved for moving forward was used for calling for the younger. "Ratchet! Please answer me! Ratch-"

Suddenly Azimuth broke off in the middle of the sentence. His body tensed up, forced him to cough - and when he did, blood was running down his face.

_Somebody was calling his name, at least he believed so. There were other words but they reached him as compacted mumbles, too low and blurred together. Only his name rang clear out into the emptiness and trying to locate the origin was impossible. In some directions the voice got louder, in the next moment it had dulled again like he was constantly changing directions without knowing. Which was probably the case._

He was getting closer to the words again, beginning to tire although he had no body. He would be soon floating again with no aim or purpose even if the words kept coming. It was so hard to stop his thoughts from dimming with nothing to think about except the voice. If he could just remember who it-

The smell of blood shot up his brain. Unlike the voice which he had recognized as such gradually from some indefinite sensation, which was still startling, to the point of hearing _his name instead of believing he imagined it – he instantly knew this was real. But that didn't make sense. What reason could there be for the person calling him to be ble-_

At the same moment that ungodly scream breached into and froze him in the returning cold. It rolled over him, trying to tear him apart in its hunger with hundreds of voices claiming him. He struggled to get away, pure fear climbing up with blurry, humanoid shapes attached. Shapes which had the same eyes as the monster.  
Then hundreds of smiles opened, revealing black tongues before one of them jumped into his face, the mouth splitting in a manic grin to close around him.

The black needlepoints of the pupils dilated that it seemed two black holes had suddenly opened up in Ratchet's eyes and devoured the green iris. His body tensed, the motion alerting Alister who was still coughing on his blood. As he called for Ratchet again, relieved this time, the younger Lombax leant his head back. Face contorted, eyes widening, _shaking_ with his body, he opened his mouth.

Alister grew icy at the scream tearing out the younger's throat, answered by a victorious roar.

The general had hoped for a life sign from Ratchet but not… Not such a blood-freezing scream. Not something that made him even more worried. His fingers digging into the other's arm as he tensed up, he pressed the Lombax against himself. "Calm down, Ratchet…" Forcing himself to keep his shaking voice even, he whispered into the younger's ear. "Calm down…"

The chorus of screams behind them grew louder once more. Fear appeared in Azimuth's eyes, his voice shook more and more - and still, he didn't cease hushing words of comfort into the other's ear. "We will be safe soon, Ratchet." The roar was almost overwhelmingly loud now. "Trust me." His grip around the Lombax tightened. "Just hold out a little longer…"

With every corridor he now dashed through, it seemed like their pursuers were getting closer and closer. Soon they would have no advantage, and that would mean their end. Azimuth had to think of something. _Something_. And that quickly. But how if all he could do was rush through this endless maze of corridors and rooms?

The roars grew louder and louder, the pressure mounted in the corridor. The walls trembled as the guards approached, tearing the surface to shreds with only their touch. Azimuth dared to look back, and although he did not perceive them, he felt like their eyes had already locked with his.

_Running is futile._

The general's eyes widened as the words echoed in his mind. Giggling seeped in, fingers stifled his thoughts.

_We_ will _catch you._

With each second passing, Alister felt like someone, something was pulling him back with gently placed yet icy claws. It called out with an enticing, yet piercing voice, shattering his resolve with little fragments of doubt. His mind went wild, imagination blurring with reality - and before he knew, he believed to be in an endless, red corridor. His stare was still turned back, but believed he was still moving.

"… It's not real." He panted, his lips thinned to a line as he forced himself to say it - but that did not help at all. He could not turn away.  
Two slits opened in the darkness, widening and throwing orange light at the Lombaxes. Then, another line appeared, bent to a hideously entertained grin.

_Look. We have already caught up._

"No you haven't." He hissed. "I… need to snap out of it. I need to…!" The words were weaker than he had expected. "If I give up now…" His resolve really was shattering. That, of course, did not go unnoticed - condescending cackling filled the endless hallway.

_You know the truth. Your lives are ours._

And with that, the mouth opened, exposing several eyes directed at him. Arms were stretched out, fingers wanted to grab him-  
_Ratchet will die._

As if awakening from a nightmare, Azimuth could finally tear himself free from the tantalizing hallucination. Eyes widened, he could but pant to receive the oxygen he needed. Sweat trailed over his fur, last trembles went down his spine. To his surprise, that mental scenario had only taken a few seconds - but that did not change the fact that the guards were getting close.

Back to square one.

The general turned his head to the ceiling. Damn it… If there was only a way to escape -  
Something was shot past his arm. Although the elder didn't see the projectile clearly, he could well imagine who the shooter was. But this time, he would not turn back. Concentrating energy in his wrench, he spun around himself and shot at their pursuers, eyes tightly shut. He wouldn't trip into the same trap again.

As there was a sound of impact, the general turned back into the direction he was heading to. Again, another corridor awaited him - by now Azimuth had lost any sense of orientation he had had. They could have been running in circles and he wouldn't have noticed!

Ratchet's fists clenched as the sound of the projectiles flew past them. His mouth was still open but otherwise he was as still as he had been before, eyes staring into the distance. The mass stretched upwards in their chase, eyes appearing in the highest point and narrowing in glee when they spotted their prey in the elder's arms, their image reflecting in the glazed eyes.

More energy balls lightened up in the red-purple entity. They moved from the inner area to the outer membrane, quivering before they pushed through the 'skin', the mass coating them. Then in a flash, the projectiles shot forward – not intending to kill, no. This was still a hunt; it would be boring if they didn't play a bit with them. But even more they wanted the younger unhurt and shooting the elder could have the projectile also kill the younger.  
They still could make the elder tremble in fear, show him how futile escape was, crush him when they would take the young away from him without him being able to stop them. – And then they would kill him, slowly melting synapse by synapse, nerve for nerve inside his brain.

Azimuth evaded the shots, even if only barely. One grazed past his ear, making him flinch to the side. Barely able to prevent losing balance, the elder now tensed up even more so that he wouldn't endanger them any more than they already were. The projectiles flew past him, but even though they closed in more and more, Azimuth noticed that they weren't shots meant for lethal attacks, but rather to make him panic.  
The elder ducked down to accelerate. Well, good that he had some experience with this - he would not make it easy for them.

This the guards noticed. Aggravation now led their attacks, frustration their speed. Again, that damned Lombax was not reacting the way they wanted to! His movements should have become irrational, unthoughtful already, but what did they see? Quite the contrary. He was even adjusting to the constant attacks!  
A discontented hiss filled the corridor. What fun was hunting if the prey was not panicking at all? What joy would rushing after such a boring target bring? None at all. If anything, it was a drag, a bother.

Time to end this charade, then.

The mass began glowing once more as the creatures formed another projectile. Not several like before - just one. And this time, they took their time to shape the energy. If they could not enjoy the excitement of hunting, they would at least take the satisfaction of a perfect shot.

Slowly the projectile moved forward. Pushed into a sniper rifle, the mass selected one of its own to form two arms and to hold the weapon. As soon as said guard had taken shape, it began preparing. Aim taken, speed steadied. Spot chosen, the target had not noticed his fate yet. The accurate position of the younger was determined; all there was left to do was to shoot. By now, the two Lombaxes were quite a large distance away, but that only increased the excitement of the moment.

A devious smile appeared on the guard's lips. This was the perfect opportunity. One quick move, one shot in the elder's leg, and it would be done. Calmly curling its finger around it, the entity pulled the trigger -

It was the perfect shot.

Cries of euphoria left the creatures. The projectile cut through the air and hit as planned. Grim cackling, malicious as the grins appearing on the surface, went through the mass; hands broke out of the substance and struggled forward. Yes, the shot might have only scraped the life form's leg, and this alone was not a perfectly executed attack - but what had made the shot a full success was the result. Azimuth lost balance and crashed against the wall. While he did not stop moving, one could plainly see that the elder suffered as he could not get away from the wall, his hoverboots forcing him forward while pressing him against the metallic surface.  
Quite satisfying, even if not enough. How about another shot?

Another projectile was formed in euphoria, much faster than before that. The guards watched Azimuth with excitement. He had still not completely regained his balance and still scraped over the wall, holding the younger tightly. Why was he looking ahead now? And wasn't he now actually pressing himself against the wall? Not that the guards cared. Since the elder was exposing his head so perfectly, the creatures had found the perfect spot to hit. That Lombax could surely survive without an ear, couldn't he?

It was then their target vanished from their sight.

The mass didn't shiver. Neither did it tremble. It was one big earthquake compressed into mountains of sentience, unable to move. Indignation. Rage. Humiliation. That Lombax had dared not only to do dodge their projectile but had vanished from their sight without them noticing. No doubt in that they would quickly find them again - it was just the sheer insolence to defy them like the elder did it time and time again.

The door clicked silently shut. Panting filled the room as Alister dragged himself along the wall as fast and far as possible away from the corridor; the tips of Ratchet's boots scraped over the ground as the elder didn't have the strength to hold him up while supporting them both. He needed to get as fast and far away as possible. The guards would soon see through his trick and find another way, maybe even get ahead of them – that would be their end. He didn't care for himself while the thought of Ratchet in the entities' grasp again constricted his chest. A sharp sting derailed his thoughts from getting desperate again. The wound in his leg was throbbing, the smell of burnt flesh making his nose wrinkle and him curse that the guards had gotten serious at last.

Unfortunately the coughing decided to return. It wasn't long before coughing led then to hacking and hacking to him convulsing until he abruptly stopped, his hand flew from the precious support of the wall to leave his shaking legs fight for balance.

Warm blood trickled, then flowed past the spaces between his fingers - it stank and tasted of stress, rust, metal. He retched on the sensations with a growl, slamming his fist back to the wall and moving to the other door despite his body's protests. He left a print of his hand, black in the almost-darkness of the room.

Hopefully it would take the guards a while before they came after their trail, and hopefully until he found some crates of nanotech. He didn't know if and what damage he'd sustained from the guard's 'kiss' - he shuddered - hell, if nanotech even could heal such damage. But it was worth a shot even if only to get his leg going again. Worse was that he had no idea what he could do to help Ratchet.

He snarled, showing his canines. The guards had been longer on the younger than him, had been more invasive; acting like some damned addicts, like Ratchet's life, body or whatever they had been searching for in the young Lombax was only a substance which induced utter elation. Their ecstasy had and still disgusted him even more than their arrogance.

Shaking his head he gazed to Ratchet, trying to reach him again with his voice. However, the words could not leave his throat - bending under another convulsion he had to cover his mouth once more. Red slowly trailed down the black material of his gloves; and one by one drips of blood fell from his hand onto Ratchet's face.

Slamming his hand against the wall once more, the print was smeared over the surface. Well, now it would surely not be hard for their pursuers to find them – but right now, he couldn't have cared less. His glance went over Ratchet's face, noticing the small red drops in his fur. He would clean the other after that, but for now… Dragging himself forward, he moved towards the darkness before him. For now, all that mattered was that they got away from here as fast as possible.

Another room slid open, blinding the elder with sudden lights. Monitors blinked, buttons glowed - and after some time, Azimuth had gotten used to the bright environment once more. Still, he felt his body give away. Blood ran down his leg as well as his throat. His consciousness was slowly leaving him, the throbbing pain turned into the stabbing kind.

_Just a bit more, Azimuth. Get yourself in there. Maybe the guards won't find you then._ He knew this was paradox, stupid even to think, but he clung to that thought. "… Don't worry," He muttered lowly, careful not to provoke more blood to come out. "Just a bit more, then we'll be safe, Ratchet." Telling him that, he forced his legs to move.

With each shaky step he took towards the room, the red print was smeared more and more until it ended at the door frame. There, the elder more or less stumbled into the middle of the computers around him. A groan left him as his legs gave away beneath him. He could turn himself just enough to prevent Ratchet falling onto the floor. Panting left him as the last bit of his strength had been taken away. His consciousness was about to leave him, his body was screaming for a break. Even if it was just one minute or even a second – he needed to rest. But he couldn't… He couldn't yet. He had to keep them safe first. Find a way to assure their survival.  
Turning his head, his gaze wandered over the monitors – and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Meanwhile, the shapeshifters had rushed back and forth in the corridor. Growls and hisses followed the masses of guards that now clawed themselves over every inch of surface there was; and with every passing second, their search grew more violent, rasher, more bitter. Teeth were bared, the corners of their normally ever-so upwards pointed mouths had dropped as far as they could. Dreadful, cursed Lombax! Abomination of life! How dare him to… To take their precious…!

Claws turned into blades, teeth into fangs. If they ever found him… If they ever got their hands on him…! He would suffer. Molecule by molecule, bit by bit… They would dissect him, reconstruct him, break him apart, put him together and rip him to shreds all over again. And then they would keep him just that much alive to…

Angered, one of the guards shredded the part of the wall apart where Azimuth had vanished, only to be surprised to find another path. Soon the surprise turned into the frustration encountered when one realizes their own folly. How could they have overlooked that so obvious path?

After carefully settling Ratchet against the console, Alister forced himself on his kness while he supported his stand against the edge. His vision blurred for a second as his eyes tried to focus on the screen with the words that had snagged his attention. Luckily he hadn't imagined what he had spotted and for the first time since he'd woken up, a genuine, though crooked smirk played on his lips.

_Energy Force Field_

Azimuth's eyes noticed a small subtext beneath. _Do you want to keep the guards from this part of the facility now?_  
What a question. At least Nefarious proved to have some sort of wisdom when he had a program installed that could hold of those creatures. Soon frantic typing filled the room while letters and symbols filled the monitors, only to be cut short by a pop-up message with a loud beep. _You are not authorized to activate this program. Please try again._

A fist slammed on the counter, Alister yelling at the screen, "I don't have time for this!" He punched the keys again, trying to work around the security systems of the computer that they would acknowledge him as Nefarious. If he just had a decoder with himself, it would lessen the time he needed - and time wasn't something he could waste in the moment.

At the same time, a triumphant cry filled the corridors. Their initial frustration had subsided, just as much as elation had taken them. Excited about their discovery, the guards had reassembled at the entrance of the hidden path. Unlike before they remained as individual entities, their slender fingers clashing against each other in euphoria. Time to go on with the hunt.

Azimuth startled when the scream reached his ears. Damn it. Damn it! They had most probably found the corridor now - not that it should have surprised him. It had already astounded him that it had taken them so long. But regardless of that he had to hurry now.

Cries of euphoria left the creatures as they rushed into the corridor, following the trail of blood leading over the metallic surface. The guards who scratched over the red liquid squirmed in elation as they felt a tingling sensation trailing down their spine. Their tongues flicked over their fingers, disassembling the blood in anticipation. Soon… Soon this color would be splayed all over the place.

What wonderful image.

As they approached, Azimuth slammed his fingers into the keys. No. No. No... Not the right password, not the right password! A drip of sweat trailed down his temple. He was running out of ideas, and the fact that he was losing his focus did not help either. A growl of frustration left his throat, accompanied by bloody coughs.

Nefarious would surely love the new paint on the counter.

Azimuth's fingers curled. Damn it. Damn it! He had to find-  
Ecstatic screams echoed with more and more intensity. The first guards could already see the light from the computer room, elating them incredibly. Azimuth trembled. He had tried out everything he thought Nefarious to choose as password and hadn't been successful - and now, with these monsters right there, the chance to find the right combination was close to nil.

The screams grew unbearably loud, but Azimuth did not care. It was over. They would die. He had only time for one combination left - and he doubted that he would be successful. He could as well type something absolutely senseless and it would have the same effect! But at the same time, everything reasonable had not been successful. So should he try his luck?

Closing his eyes, the elder moved his fingers over the keys. Time to insert something silly. Letter by letter he typed in the silliest code he could think of.

_LaNR 4-3V4R_

One of the guards rushed ahead of the others. Driven by the tingling taste in its mouth, the distance between it and its fellow entities had grown considerably wide. Priorities forgotten, the guard was newly enchanted by the sensation just a few drips of blood had evoked. Where… Where? Where was that wounded creature? Where was the source of this bindingly splendid taste? Yes, the elder might not have the _perfect_ structure, not the _perfect taste_, but nonetheless it was exquisite enough to make the guard crave for more. It needed to be faster than the others, needed to keep the old one away from the others. Since the other creatures would focus on the younger one anyway, he could savor the elder all to itself… Oh! There was an opened room, could it…?  
Yes.  
The guard clawed into the door frame and opened its mouth.

A blood-chilling scream of euphoria, soon answered with excited cries, yanked the general upright; he did not have to turn around to know that they had arrived. He gulped. So that meant death. Well damn, that last attempt had been for-

_Access granted. Welcome, doctor._

"… No way." A small chuckle left the elder despite the perilous situation. Not that he had much to laugh either way - he was yanked back, spun around and crashed against the monitor. Yellow eyes, glowing redly with blood lust stared into his, claws dug into his shoulder protection. A grin with teeth bared to their entirety, filled out half of Azimuth's view - then the mouth opened as wide as it could, unleashing deafening laughter. Teeth clashed against each other as the guard leant in, stopping its action only in between to lick over the blood trailing down Alister's chin.

The general, first stunned, let a growl escape his mouth. Grabbing his wrench, he rammed it into the guard's disgusting grimace, charging his weapon with energy.  
"Get off me!"

Strength he had thought lost returned to him, enabling him to toss the perpetrator back into the corridor against the other monsters. Sliding off the control panel, he hit the command key. Blue sparks appeared, first everywhere, then at the ceiling, slowly connecting to each other as a ring.

Slowly.

Azimuth growled, barely able to stand. His consciousness was again failing him - and yet, he had to stand firm to defend this small refuge. The perfect job for a severely wounded, blood-coughing Lombax. "Lady Luck must hate me," he hissed as he drew in a sharp breath, "At least enough to pull me through this crap." He noticed how the attacker got up first from all the guards, glaring at him with a furious, yet deliriously excited grin. Charging his wrench once more, Azimuth prepared for the attack. The creature pushed itself way from the others, rushing to the entrance-

_Energy force field activated._

What had first been a faint blue shimmer in the atmosphere unleashed a blindingly bright flash. The ring of sparks rammed a blue barrier into the ground and expanded along the outer wall, sealing off the room, if not the whole sector they were in. Surprised, the guards backed off and distanced themselves from the barrier. Only the attacker didn't - it was too late for the creature. The force field had cut through the entity right between head and torso. A loud crack could be heard as the collar around the guard's neck was shattered. The body crashed onto the ground, twitching and arching up, shifting its form back and forth. Same with the head; now that it was disembodied, its shape changed with every moment passing. Screams of pain left it, and yet paradoxical elation was displayed in its eyes. Whatever the guard was feeling, it was exciting it as well.

Azimuth stared at the scene before him, not diverting his gaze when he moved towards Ratchet and pulled him into a probable safe area. While he was on his knees now, his stare rested on the head, then on the body outside.

He regretted doing so.

The twitching body outside was losing control over itself - no, how to put it… It lost the capability of keeping its shape. If the elder hadn't known it better, he would have believed that its structure was breaking apart... But that was not the horrifying display. It was the fact that the other guards had started taking the body in.

Quickly turning away from that sight, he looked once more at the head which seemed to be suffering a fate similar to its body - the only difference was that not the fellow entities, but the barrier accelerated its deterioration. This seemed to be hurting the guard - the remaining parts of its face spoke of actual suffering, cries similar to a helpless child left it. However, since it was too close to the energy field, blue flashes penetrated the head and cut it apart, bit by bit until the particles were sucked in to the field and turned into blue sparks.

When the head had vanished, its body had as well. It seemed like the guards had finished whatever they had been doing - and going after their expressions, it had not been something they had been craving to do. None of the guards Azimuth could see was grinning anymore. The corners of their mouths had fallen, the constant giggling had ceased completely. Then, they sharply turned to the protected entrance, glaring at the elder.

A gulp. Azimuth resisted the urge to step back and straightened his torso. Returning the glare, he pressed his teeth against each other and held Ratchet tightly. At the low snarl he only grinned.

For several moments both sides remained as they were, only the occasional buzzing from the force field interrupting the silence. Then, one of the guards stepped forward and stopped before the barrier, its head lifted and its gaze filled with contempt and arrogance. Again several moments passed with only a glare worth thousand words exchanged.

A sneer left the entity. Raising one hand, it touched the force field. The finger slowly dissolved, leaving a glowing purple line that followed the guard's hand as it used itself as a pen to write on the barrier.

_Your lives are ours._

And with that, the guard turned away, closing its hand to a fist and biting its lip. Then it hovered over the ground and rushed away, the other creatures following it closely.  
Azimuth remained in his position until he was certain that their pursuers were finally gone. When they were, all tension fell off the Lombax as he fell against the consoles behind him. By Orvus… He was so tired. His body felt numb, his senses were dulled. And still, he was pleased.

For now, they had survived.

Wrapping his arms around Ratchet, he pulled the unharmed leg closer; the other was only throbbing painfully, but didn't bleed any longer. Well, at least he wouldn't die from a bleeding.  
Safe for an internal one.

A smirk, as unfitting it was, hushed over his face. Whatever. For now, he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted right now was some rest, no matter what. Lowering his head, he rested his cheek against the other's, nuzzling slightly against Ratchet. As it seemed, the younger had relaxed a bit now that those monsters were gone. A faint smile appeared on Azimuth's face. "Don't worry. We are safe." And with that, his eyes closed. 

They had survived.


	9. Rest

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 9**

-

The light was dancing in pulses and shifts, ripples and waves like an electric ocean. Ratchet watched it for minutes as it was the only thing he could perceive at the moment. His eyes were darting back and forth as if being hypnotized by the different colors of blue and their patterns in which they moved.

Somewhen his head lolled to the side, his eyes blinking at the new view that presented itself to him. Being so close, he could only see a white blur, so he reached up with his hand.

A look of annoyance along with a frown crept on his face as his arm wouldn't budge, seemingly stuck in something invisible. _Damn you, get up!_ This couldn't be that hard, he felt it resting in his lap and the way up was shorter than himself. Concentrating seemed to help although his annoyance grew at the tremors that went through the limb as it finally lifted.  
Hah. There. So he could move his arm after all. A satisfied grin cracked on his lips, but soon vanished as a disquieting sensation crept out from the back of his mind. What was it, though? He couldn't remember, especially if his head felt like floating off without taking his body with it.

At the touch of Ratchet's fingers the elder flinched slightly, frowning as the sensation was about to pull him out of his sleep. He refused to give up on the soothing numbness that was holding him still – too cozy the situation was. His body, too, was aching to get more rest.  
Again the other reached out for Azimuth's cheek, this time really waking him up. With a low groan he frowned, still clinging to the cozy numbness holding him.

Ratchet froze at the groan, his mind not yet comprehending the sound. Since he didn't feel in danger, he touched the white blur again, marveling at the soft texture he could make out through the tips of his gloves.

The initial discontent dissolved as the Lombax got used to it. He even leant into Ratchet's palm, almost returning back into partial sleep. Pulling the other closer to him a bit, he held the younger without pressing him too much.

Ratchet sighed lowly. Hm, cozy it was, cozy indeed. Slowly his hand stroked over the elder's cheek, trailing along the bone. Then, as he lowered his limb once more, tired of this short action, he tilted Azimuth's head against his and nuzzled against the other's face.

The discontented groan turned into a low purr. The warmth spreading over one half of his face was calming the elder, making him rub his cheek slightly against the other's.

As Azimuth nuzzled against his cheek, a content chuckle, faint as it was, left the younger. His vision might have been blurry, but not the soothing warmth. Turning around slightly, Ratchet reached out with one hand and rested it on Alister's lower arm. Pulling his legs a little closer, he nuzzled against the elder and buried his face in the other's neck.

The steady breathing of Ratchet rustled Alister's fur. While he did notice the feeling, he did not find it uncomfortable. The hand holding onto the younger at his waist curled slightly before it slid to the other side and moved the other's body into a more comfortable position. Then he bent Ratchet's legs by pulling one of his own closer.

The younger purred lowly as he found it now more comfortable. In an attempt to reach out for the general's shoulder, he stretched out his hand, only to find the action too strenuous to complete. Instead he decided to leave his hand half-raised and leant it against the other's upper arm.

Alister nearly opened one of his eyes at the touch, but decided against it. Too cozy their current situation was, making him reluctant to break the calm atmosphere. Instead he reached out, closing his fingers around the other's hand and holding the younger tightly.

That was nice. Really, really nice. Maybe it would even get better when he... Shifting with his eyes closed - it began hurting his head when he kept trying to see and focus - he pressed closer to the warmth, pleased to find a tall body against which he could rest.

As Ratchet clung to him, Azimuth found himself at ease. His arm wrapped a bit more around the other as the grip around Ratchet's hand grew tighter. Then he relaxed and slid down the console behind him, still holding onto the younger who now rested on him.  
He really could get used to that, just drifting in half-sleep and enjoying the tranquility of the situation.

A similar thought went through Ratchet's still foggy mind – if all hugs or whatever this was felt so nice, why hadn't he done this before?  
Oh, right. Because it embarrassed him. Or rather he thought it wasn't manly.  
He sneered faintly. Manliness. Something about which he didn't care at all in the moment. For once he ignored the consequences of this if he was seen by others.

After sitting for a few seconds, Ratchet began shifting. Brow furrowing, fingers twitching, legs and arms moving; he was as comfortable as he could get and yet something was amiss…Restlessness came over him. Just what the HELL did it annoy him for.

The elder frowned and hissed lowly. Some parts started to throb uncomfortably inside - he couldn't exactly recall why it was like this; only that it hurt. And that was not a pleasant feeling.  
As the uneasy sensation grew stronger, he clung to Ratchet a bit more. One said that holding onto something while being in pain helped a lot to ease the pain, and so he did. Curling up himself a bit more around the younger, he was now really lying on the ground, only his head resting against the consoles by now. Bending and raising both his injured and unharmed leg, his grip grew tighter. At the same time, the hand around Ratchet's waist traveled up and rested between the other's shoulder blades, rubbing the back slowly.

Something was off. Something which he didn't want to acknowledge in order to keep this easy peace for a little longer.  
Eyes shut tightly, Ratchet tried to ignore the rising pressure in the back of his mind and the bottom of his stomach. He felt the trembling of the arms his hands curled around and winced at the hiss so close against his ears; the heart-beat against his cheek changed from an adagio to hammer with a presto through his skull to his own heart which started up, adapting to the frantic speed.

A huff left the elder as the pain was growing awfully strong now. The numbness was fading away, letting him feel the several stings inside his body. By Orvus… He wondered what had inflicted so much -  
His eyes snapped open as his memories returned. Damn… Damn! How could he rest right now? He had to make sure that those guards would not suddenly enter this room while -

A sudden gasp escaped Azimuth when he froze. His body tensed up in surprise, pressing a pained yelp out of him. Yet the pain was quickly shoved into the back of his mind. Actually, everything else suddenly seemed unimportant - too much was he surprised about Ratchet lying on him and -

_God damnit, Azimuth! Get your hands off him!_

Yanking away his own arms and putting them on the ground instead, his fingers helplessly tried to find something to hold onto; since he didn't find anything, they scratched over the ground repeatedly as he attempted to crawl away. Too bad, though, that what had surprised him was lying so comfortably on him. And so, to much to his dislike, he felt suspicious heat originated from utter embarrassment and confusion appear on his face.

God. This was almost as bad as _THAT_ time.

When the hands left him like burned, Ratchet made a noise as the person he was lying on apparently tried to throw him off on top of it. Disturbed and annoyed that even his partner tried to stop his rest he sat up, not noticing he was straddling Alister's chest who gasped at this. His eyes were sticky and stuck together as he blinked them open again – how long had he slept actually? Apparently not enough. He would go back to napping as soon as he got this here sorted out.

He thought wrong. That one question started a chain reaction of another question which increased his worry and lessened his fatigue, leading to more questions. With every question he couldn't answer his restlessness grew; his mind's awareness grew with every second of struggling to make sense of everything. It was hard to concentrate but the fog in his head slowly cleared to the point it didn't numb or distort the sensations of his senses anymore.

It came thus as a surprise as he suddenly blinked into two familiar eyes.

"Alister? What are we doing here?"

"… Uh…"

Smart answer, Alister. Smart answer. He stared into Ratchet's eyes, his gaze no less confused than the other's. Blinking repeatedly and inhaling audibly, he tried to look away - but as that did not succeed, he just kept staring at the other, glad about every bit of fur he had right now. His fingers scratched over the ground as he bit his lip.

Oh the joys of being caught off guard.

"Alister? Come on." Scooting closer he noticed the other stiffening though it only heightened little his confusion. He had no idea at all where they were in the moment, what they were both doing on the floor and what they were supposed to do here.

"… Chrmm." Oh my, improvement. Now at least he sounded a tad more sophisticated, not like a stone-age member of a pre-evolutionary race. Still, that did not help him in his current situation; neither did the fact that Ratchet was looking at him with such anticipation in his eyes. He had to say something, _anything_. "… Cuddling?"

… Ingenious. Azimuth was astounded by his intellectually valuable answer.

A distinctive hue of red slowly started to shine through the elder's fur, even more so when the blank stare of the younger directly met his. Flustered, his fingers tapped on the ground as he stuttered.  
"I… I mean you have blood on your face."

Well, that certainly cleared things more up. He just wasn't sure which things. "... What did you say first?" He rubbed over his face, not all wondering why blood should be there.

"… Just look at that! The blood has already dried." Sitting up a little, he first supported himself with one arm and used the other to take Ratchet's hand away from his face. Then he crossed his legs - oh why, he could move both - and pulled the other one onto his lap, sitting him upright. He reached up and rubber over the other's cheek, trying hard to get the stain out of the younger's fur. A dissatisfied growl escaped him as he did not succeed. "Persistent blood stain, hmph." Flicking his tongue over his teeth, he then licked over his thumb and rubbed again, focusing at the task at hand as much as he could.

The elder got a perfectly still young Lombax for his efforts. The younger might have raised his hands but he let them hover, each at Alister's sides as if they couldn't decide to rest on Ratchet's thighs again or to do… whatever else the young's mind would decide on.

What it apparently wasn't able to do at the moment.

Or maybe it was as his arms now moved under Alister's, then rose to his shoulders. The elder startled for a second. What was the younger up to now? Would he push him away? Certainly he would, with absolute certainty he would. That was the only possibility for that action.  
The younger cupped his cheeks for a moment.

... Maybe not. It was now his turn to look with an 'uh, what' expression as the smaller fingers of both hands began rubbing on his face.  
"You have blood there too." Ratchet looked at him heavy-liddedly, a genuinely innocent smile on his lips as he wiped over the other's chin. "It's no good if it's there."

Azimuth froze at the touch, his stare blank as much as his mind. His own hands had stopped rubbing, very likely because the soft, gentle sensation was startling him too much to do anything.

_Wipe, wipe, wipe..._

"Ya know, if I'm cleaning you up you could kept it up too." Ratchet shot him an annoyed glance. "Those blood blotches are really persistent and I don't wanna run around looking like I'm an axe-crazy or something."

"... Uh... Right." Azimuth blinked and shook his head slightly before he leant forward a little to clear Ratchet's face. Damn, there were quite a lot of small splotches he couldn't quite make out - so he leant forward even more. The only problem was that his helmet was pretty much blocking him. He frowned a bit, hesitating until another dissatisfied sound came from the younger. Then he tilted his head to the side and leant in to the other, still holding Ratchet's face while wiping over the small blood spots.

Ratchet sighed - that was much better. Leaning closer, unaware of what he was actually doing he tilted his head back a bit that his neck was partially visible to Alister.

For another moment, the elder concentrated on cleaning the other's fur. His fingers rustled through Ratchet's fur, and whenever there was a blood stain that refused to vanish, he would lick over his thumb and rub it off.

To his surprise, Azimuth realized that one of the blood splotches was leading down the jaw line to the neck. He frowned. He was aware that he had bled a lot, but he had not expected so much to have dripped on the younger's face. He certainly did not feel like this was the case.

As he opened the collar of Azimuth's armor, part of Ratchet's mind reminded him to be careful with the place he was going now. Alister's neck, usually in a white tone that reminded him of Pokitaru's beaches, was now covered in ugly trails of brown. How did so much blood get even there. He gasped under his breath as that ominous restlessness slammed back into his consciousness, making his heart clench in fear.

But of what?

Azimuth startled when the fingers around his neck curled. It did not hurt, but it made him wonder what caused the sudden tension; even the indigenous happenings were rendered unimportant. For the moment, he stopped cleaning and lowered his hands, placing them between neck and shoulders. Lifting his head a little, his breath brushed past the fur at Ratchet's ear as he whispered. "Ratchet? Are you all right?"

"Why is there so much blood?" There wasn't any curiosity in his voice, all the more shaking in the tone instead. Swallowing, he noticed for the first time how dry his throat was. He licked his lips as they had suddenly started to tingle slightly, not in a comfortable way, but in an disquieting one. His voice was quivering, fear shaking the words.

The fingers curled around Ratchet's shoulders. "... I wasn't cautious enough. That is all." For a moment the elder leant back, only to show a small, but reassuring smile to the younger. "It's nothing big."

Why didn't the other's words help him feel better? Why did the sinking feeling plummet even more as he looked into the other's eyes, hearing the unspoken facts out of the words? He licked his lips again to get off the tingling feeling but it made it only worse. The touch, and suddenly two bright, red lights glinted at him from the fog of his memory, countless glowing yellow teeth showing in a manic grin.

He fell forward with a gasp, catching himself on Alister's shoulders. Shuddering, he tried to speak but it just wouldn't get out right, instead the jumbled mess from his mind jumping on his tongue and out did. "Some-something's wrong. There's something in my mouth, on my lips, it's cold on my lips but alive somehow but it isn't, it crawls through my throat like it wants to get everywhere inside me-"

Ratchet was cut off as he felt arms wrapping around his body, holding him tightly. One hand reached up to his head, stroking slowly over it.  
"You are safe." The stroking grew stronger, but stayed as soothing as it was. Azimuth had his eyes closed, his voice as calming as it could be. "It is gone."

"... Really?" The young Lombax wanted to believe it. But deep down in his mind, those red eyes continued staring at him with that grin of them, making the tingle spread from his lips to his face.  
And then the the giggling came.

"Really." Pressing the younger slightly against his own body, Azimuth's eyes narrowed as he felt that he didn't help Ratchet at all. All the reassurance in the world would have not sufficed either at the moment. But still… He had to try. "It is gone. It won't come back." His fingers curled. "Try to forget."

"What really happened? I know something did." He mumbled into Alister's chest as if he didn't want to move - yet he pushed himself up only seconds later, his expression much clearer and more coherent now. "And I don't think I can forget such a hideously wide grin, with so many teeth and that creepy giggling. This stuff had something to do with it, right?"

The elder returned the gaze, frowning as he bit his lip. Should he tell him again and remind him of what had happened?  
No. At least not yet.  
"This isn't of importance right now, Ratchet." He looked firmly into the other's eyes. "All that matters is that we are safe."

"Somehow I doubt that." He looked around them, expecting to see hundreds of pairs of red optics any time - weren't it eyes before to him - appear out of the surface of the consoles, the ceiling, the floor and walls and everything else that was in the computer room. He blinked. "Uh, how did we even get here?"

"I've brought us here. To our luck this part of the facility is safe now." The elder lifted a hand and pointed around them. "Can you see the blue shimmer? That is the barrier that will keep them all away."

"Damn it, who is 'them'? Stop avoiding the topic, Al-aAH!" Clutching his head suddenly, Ratchet fell off the other Lombax and to the side.

"Ratchet?" Before the Lombax reached the ground, Azimuth caught him. "Ratchet! What's wrong?"

"My head..." His groan was barely above a whisper. Everything inside his head was throbbing, like a volcano had been suddenly warped in the middle of his brain and had decided to break out. Short bursts of hot pain behind his forehead made him pinch his face, while the rest of him felt strangely cold and numb.

"What?" The elder had barely caught Ratchet's voice. Fear crept into Azimuth's stare as he was unable to think of a solution. What was happening now? Was it an aftershock of the guard's examination? His grip grew tighter as his anxiety grew with each second passing. What should he do, what should he do?

The tingling spread from Ratchet's lips into a burning fire that began freezing the surrounding muscles of his face, the inside of his mouth. He gasped as the sensation caused to tear a hole into his subconsciousness, dragging the first thought up. Said thought kicked and screamed to be let go but there was no mercy. He gagged, hands pressing on his mouth as the memory of the guard's… 'kiss' ridiculed him as it had insisted Ratchet had wanted this.

At the unfocused stare Azimuth trembled. He could but only watch how Ratchet struggled with the memories from before, offering seemingly useless comfort by holding the other. He grimaced, angered by his helplessness. Was there really nothing he could do? Not at all. He could just try to offer more comfort, more reassurance.

One of his hands reached out and disengaged his holo-helmet. Then, after some hesitation, he searched for the control panel for Ratchet's armor and did the same. Holding the other's head up, he leant his forehead against the younger's, muttering the same phrases over and over again.  
"It's in the past. We are safe now."

"Damn it." Ratchet whispered vehemently, spitting the words out. "DAMN IT." One of his hands with which he had clasped at Alister's forearm for support was jerked to his mouth, rubbing with the back of his glove over his lips. The material was far from rough, but since he instantly switched to rubbing, it wasn't long before his lips began bleeding.

Azimuth grabbed Ratchet's hand and pulled it away. Then he locked his gaze with the other, worry in his eyes. "What are you doing? You are hurting yourself."

"I don't care! I just want this sick feeling to go away!" He jerked at his hand which was held fast, unable to break his wrist free out of the other's grip.

The elder frowned, his gaze growing firm. "Don't do that," he whispered. "I will take care of it."

Ratchet burst out in laughter. He threw his head back, not trying to free his hand anymore. There was no mirth in his voice - he rather sounded desperate and Alister winced at the shrill tones his sensitive ears oh so helpfully picked up. "Take care of it? How?" The laughter died to a chuckle, the younger shoving his face almost into Alister's. "Kiss it better maybe? I'd like to see that."

"Maybe I can do it." A moment of hesitation, then he let go of Ratchet. "Maybe not." With his thumb he cautiously wiped off the drips of blood on the lips, idly licking over his digit as soon as he was done. His thumb rested at at the middle of his mouth while his gaze met the other's. "You will just have to trust me."

"Wha-" Ratchet scrambled away or at least tried to - big arms had circled loosely around his back, holding but not trapping him. "If that is some kind of joke, I'm not in the mood for cheering up." His patience had been worn thin by the memory of the guard, Alister's words not helping. To what part referred the elder? To taking care of him? Or his bitter excuse for a joke about the kiss-  
More panic rose at the idea.

"Ssssh." Laying his index finger onto Ratchet's lips, Azimuth refused to hear another word. When he was sure that the other wouldn't speak up anymore, he pulled his hand down little by little, his digit slightly opening the other's mouth by doing so. Remaining like this for a moment, he felt Ratchet's faint breath brushing over his finger.  
"Trust me." His eyes were heavy-lidded, but still locked to the other's gaze. He continued his prior action and had his fingertip rest only on the younger's lower lip. Then he slowly trailed along the outlines of Ratchet's mouth until he pulled his hand away. "I'll make you forget."

"How?" Because no matter what, how could he forget _that_?  
The touches were never too much, though. They feathered over his mouth, over his lips as if asking if he really wanted it; the phantom-memory of the numbing sensations from the guard tried to take over, but this here was different that Ratchet found no similarity. The memory sunk again, him relaxing at least a bit.

"You will have to see." For a moment a smile, faint yet genuine, appeared on Azimuth's lips as his hand stroked over Ratchet's ear. To him, this small gesture was not only to calm the younger, but also himself down. After all, this situation was peculiar. The thoughts in his mind as he looked at the other's mouth too. "It was the lips, wasn't it?" He mumbled. Memories of their first encounter with Bar came back, evoking slight embarrassment in him; however, this feeling lasted only that long. For what he recalled, it had scattered their minds for a good while. Exactly what he needed. It would distract both him and the younger. Tilting his head a little, Azimuth approached the Lombax's face bit by bit.

For a moment he halted and reflected upon his action. In this short time he felt the younger's breath brushing over his face, faint and slightly accelerated. Or was it his? Azimuth couldn't tell. He felt the tension rise in his own body, the tingling sensation on his face. However, at the same time something in his mind reminded him of what he was about to do. Something his values could not tolerate.

_It's just for distraction._ He calmed his conscience. _Just to keep Ratchet distracted._ He felt both emotions struggle in his mind, for a moment evenly strong. Then, slowly, just slowly the tempting tension grew dominant, gently urging him to continue - and so he did. Cautiously he closed the last bit of distance and placed his lips on Ratchet's.


	10. Stelldichein

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 10**

Staring. The clicks of the computer continued to click, the lights didn't offline or brighten suddenly, there were no fireworks or the feeling of floating. Ratchet didn't know if he should feel disappointed. To be honest, he didn't know what to feel at all, maybe he didn't even feel anything - his mind had gone outside once Alister had kissed him.

_Kissed_ him.

The moment continued, if only shortly. Azimuth slowly distanced himself from Ratchet, bit by bit. Slight tingling went from his lips over his face, as a faint shiver traveled down his spine. Unlike the first time, unlike when the guards had examined him, it had felt… Pleasant. Different, but pleasant. It could not be compared to other kisses he had shared, even when he had still been with the Lombaxes. It simply was… special.

As it seemed, though, that feeling was one-sided.

Ratchet had not reacted at all at this intimate touch. He hadn't budged or said anything, he wasn't struggling or trying to get away. He simply remained still, eyes widened. For some reason, this was even worse than a gesture of retort.  
Azimuth regretted his deed.  
Turning away from Ratchet's stare, he lowered his head and rested it against Ratchet's torso, remaining like this without a word uttered. Then, almost too low to hear, his voice broke through the silence.  
"I'm sorry. I suppose it didn't work, hm-"

He hadn't time to speak more; the awkward moment was broken apart. Ratchet did that for him as he gripped around his jaw, jerking his head up and smashing their lips together, a gasp escaping his mouth shortly.

Azimuth's eyes snapped open. He had not expected that, not at all. Tension, had there been any, soon left him as he gave in to the kiss. He felt Ratchet's hand holding his head close, refusing to let the moment break apart. Heh, so the distraction had worked, after all. Maybe too well; he felt his values step back into his mind, telling him to stop it. Distraction was distraction, but if he went on, he couldn't excuse it anymore. His values, his honor, they would all crum-

_Screw that. For once, the moment matters, not the outcome._

Alister's grip tightened as he pressed the other Lombax against him, slowly taking over the role of the initiator again. He bent over bit by bit and lowered Ratchet at the same time, breaking off the kiss only to catch his breath. Once more he pressed his lips against the other's, teasing the younger as he slightly pulled at his lower lip.

Ratchet let out a muffled noise as he was lowered, the kiss continuing on however. _Good. Or else I'd have punched him._ He stayed stiff though, unsure of what to do exactly in reciprocation when Alister clearly showed to be leading at the moment. He didn't mind as he had no experience whatsoever - he just wanted to avoid taking a passive role in this. To show his mind that he was still in control.  
Taking away one hand from Alister's face he trailed it over his shoulders, once sweeping across the shoulder blades - _Damn, why haven't I noticed before how broad they are?_ - before settling it on the back of his neck. Let's see if that old Lombax liked being stroked beneath the ears.

A low moan escaped Alister, muffled against Ratchet's mouth. As the younger's fingers trailed along the base of his ear, he arched up slightly and let go of the other's lips. Not for long, though - as soon as he felt his arm touch the ground, he got ahold of his prey once more, nibbling slightly at Ratchet's lower lip.

Ratchet grinned smugly at the sound Alister had made. It vanished into a groan on his own as the nibbling began, making him squirm as the light, concentrated touch tickled.

The elder opened his eye to a slit. Heh. So he liked that. Grazing his teeth slightly over Ratchet's lip, he slowly shifted in his position until he towered above the younger.  
A low hiss escaped the other Lombax as Azimuth had bitten him a bit too strongly. Whoops. Perhaps he was a tad too eager. With his tongue he licked up the small drips of blood, soothing the damage done.

The wound on his lower lip burned as Alister licked over it. The pleasant sensations of the friction outweighed any discomfort, though; and so Ratchet relaxed back against the ground. Heh, the big guy probably liked towering over him like that, mhm? Well he could offer him something in his position.  
Arching his back towards the other Lombax, he closed his eyes half - the groan he made wasn't even pretended as his tongue touched the other's for the first time.

Feeling the Ratchet's body so close to his, Azimuth slowly lost any reservations he might have had. Bit by bit he leant deeper into the kiss, his tongue playfully teasing Ratchet's. He welcomed the close contact, his own body bending down slightly. The fingers behind the younger's head slowly moved down until they could stroke over the cheek.

A purr. Ratchet really _purred_ at the attention paid to his face, especially his mouth and lips. If he had known that kissing could be that enjoyable, he would have tried it with Sasha before their relationship had tapered off into friendship. He sneaked a hand around the other's back, pressing lightly along the line of the spine down.

The sensation made the elder halt for a moment. Now it was his turn to let out a low purr, bending beneath the fingers trailing down his spine. His hand traveled up to Ratchet's ear, digits slowly pushing into the skin while moving back and forth. Then he returned his attention to the younger's mouth, letting his tongue flick slightly against the canines.

This could get better with one more thing.  
Alister should just come the fuck down so he could feel him properly. With that in mind a plan formed in Ratchet's head that could only work - nonwithstanding the air might get pushed out of him the first few seconds. Considering Ratchet had survived some heavy punches from thugs harder and bigger than Alister could ever weigh, he should be able to endure that more than well; and that meant that the elder should survive this then even moreso. The fact that Alister was still holding himself up with one arm while he used his free hand to caress Ratchet's face fitted into his plans perfectly, too.  
Slowly, all the way teasing, he trailed his fingers back up the other's side, then down his arm to where the elbow rested slightly on the ground. A mischievous smirk against his lips was the only warning Alister got as his support was stolen rather suddenly away from him.

Surprise had the elder as he found himself lying on Ratchet, just as much as pain rushed through his body. He immediately pulled back and drew a sharp breath as he bent his body, only to fall to the side. While the arm beneath the younger's head remained where it was, the other one wrapped around his stomach. He hadn't expected that sudden jolt, even less that it would cause so much pain. He grimaced, a low hiss leaving him.

"Alister?"  
Damn.  
Damn.  
DAMN IT ALL! He wanted to rip the fur out of the skin from his head. Why couldn't anything go right when they interacted this closely with each other?

"I'm... I'm all right. Don't worry." One eye shut, one narrowly open, he took another deep breath before he attempted to go on. "I... just need some Nanotech." His arm slipped away from Ratchet as he tried to get up. With one hand he held onto the computers and stood up, still crouched and grimacing. "Urgh."

As upset as he was, he still heard the pain clearly out of Alister's voice. While it diminished his aggravation only slightly the worry won over - to be honest, worry wasn't strong enough to convey what he felt at the other's reaction. It had been uncomfortable as he had landed on him but not enough to hurt, and Alister was the sturdier one of them two. Ratchet's ear flew up when the elder doubled over to support himself on all fours, his heavy panting grown to chocked heaving.

Ugh. How had he ignored this pain all this time now? A hiss left Alister as he moved along the consoles. There had to be nanotech somewhere, anywhere. Perhaps its location was stored in the computer? It was worth a try. As soon as he reached the controls, he looked at the different options offered by the system. Hm. A barrier against the guards, a folder for card games... Oh why, there was a folder with employee data. Azimuth would look into this later on. But where were the maps for this facility-

"... What the." The last option listed up was a delivery of Nanotech right into the computer room. That was a joke, right? It couldn't be that obvious. Then again, a map of nanotech locations wouldn't have been any better. The elder sighed. He couldn't have cared less right now anyway - and so he pressed the enter key.

As the teleportation light came down from the ceiling, Ratchet certainly didn't jump almost out of his fur. He instead landed on his behind, Constructo Pistol in hand which he let slip several times and jugged before he could hold on it again.  
He would deny that part later too.

A short chuckle soon stifled by coughs filled the room. Azimuth pushed himself away from the consoles and towards the nanotech boxes in the middle of the room. His glance strode over the ground. Blue, just like the rest, only that there were several dark red smears on the ground. Dried blood, huh. Not very surprising.  
Soon he reached the nanotech containers and supported his torso on them. Faint panting left him before he opened the lid and reached inside, taking one of the small pulsating orbs out of the crate. Then he pressed it against his torso until the light shell broke and released the energy within. Azimuth sighed, evidently more at ease. Good. He felt like his insides were at least correctly arranged now.

Ratchet eased himself up, rubbing his behind. His eyes fell to the floor, noticing the many dark stains there; his mouth fell open, his stomach knotting tightly together as he looked at Alister's back. The elder had lagged on one leg on which he noticed a cut through the trousers to the flesh underneath the fur. It was hard to say due to the dark material of the armor - but there was- a large irregular, darker form around the wound.

One more orb shattered around Azimuth's torso. Now he felt not that sickened anymore, at least. The next one vanished against his throat, and the last orb he took out was pressed against the cut at his leg. Perfect, now he was back to normal. A satisfied grin appeared on his lips as he stretched his body, evidently enjoying this. "Much better." He sighed satisfiedly. "Very much so."

The blood on the floor formed a trail which he followed visually from the door through the room to the consoles. Where they both had been lying earlier was now a large spot collected on the floor, dark the edges of the dried-in pool. Red-brown lines led up against the console, forming into hand prints on the edges, some broken into dots that sprinkled all over the monitors and the keyboard. Ratchet kneeled down while Alister was healing himself and reached out to one of the stains on the ground. He stopped right before it, though, drawing his hand away as he gnawed on his lip; then he slowly reached out again. Stopping once more a mere centi-cubit away, he finally pushed himself to touch it – he nearly didn't dare to drag his finger through the blood to himself.  
It was dry. Inspecting his finger, he rubbed the tip against the one of his middle finger to find no different texture. Looking up he noticed then Alister staring at him. He stared right back. More accurately: He stared at Alister's neck where some of his fur was still knotted together with blood.

For moments there was only a gaze exchanged. Azimuth reached up to his neck, the fur rustling. He rubbed it to clean it as far as he could before he connected the parts of his armor again. Then the elder reached into the nanotech crate and took out three orbs, carrying them to Ratchet. He kneeled on the ground, gaze lowered. "Stretch out your legs."

Ratchet carefully settled back yet with a groan - short as it had been, his propped-up leg from kneeling felt numb while the other tingled also already. He settled his attention back on the other as he groaned again under the assault of uncomfortable sensation of an honest-to-Orvus _cramp_ in his feet.

Azimuth took one of the orbs and shattered the shell around it. The Nanotech revolving around his hand was smeared over Ratchet's thigh, then over his shin. "I'm not sure if that will work, but I hope that the numbness will go away with that."

The hiss escaping him was hard to place - somewhere between relief that he felt this part of his leg again and pain from nerves reactivated frantically firing signals. The leg twitched at which Alister settled from his foot next to his side.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to throw me over. Thank you." He watched how the nanotech vanished beneath the armor before he switched sides again and repeated the procedure at the other leg. No point in getting knocked over. At the next hiss reaching his ear he looked at Ratchet with a grin. "If it hurts so much you are welcome to hold onto me." A chuckle followed.

And hold onto he did. Quicker than one would have thought he was in that condition, Ratchet pushed himself with one arm up, enough to turn a bit on the sole of his feet. He landed on Alister with an 'oof' to wrap himself fast around his torso.

A muffled "umph" left the elder. He nearly fell over, too surprised to keep balance at first. When he was no longer endangered to fall over, he looked at the Lombax on him. "Um… Are you all right, Ratchet?"

"... Just making sure you're not gonna crumble if a fly settles on you." The murmur was almost lost against the armor. It still made Alister raise an eyebrow.

" Why should I crumble all of a sudden?"

"Because," he glared up the elder. "The last time you fell on me, you began coughing up blood. I saw how many crates you needed..."

"You mean how many orbs." While his eyebrows rose, his gaze turned slightly heavy-lidded. "But either way, I'm all right again. I haven't crumbled into pieces, now have I?" A smirk hushed over his lips as he looked at the younger. "So don't worry about me. I can handle whatever is coming now."

"Even when the guards decide to 'play' with you again?" The snarl came unexpected but it wasn't directed at the elder. Far from it, as Ratchet spit out 'guards' like the most bitter taste. He balled the fabric of the armor into his fists, face scrunching up at the memories of the creatures torturing Alister for fun.

"Better me than you." A sigh left him as he looked aside. One of his hands closed around Ratchet's and loosened the grip. "They seem to have taken peculiar interest in us, no. Especially in you," he continued as he opened the other's hand finger by finger. "And I would hate to see them catching you again."

If that was supposed to make him feel better, it did hell of a crap. With a sigh under which his brow knitted unhappily together, he let his fingers be splayed, even though he didn't help with the task.

Azimuth held Ratchet's hand for a moment. His gaze rested on the younger's face, a frown slowly appearing over his eyes. Letting go, he placed his hand on Ratchet's head and stroked over it. "Don't worry," he hushed.

That at least helped a bit. Maybe it was the familiar gesture, maybe the motion simply soothed Lombaxes. Ratchet didn't care, his body all but slumping in itself - he felt so wary all of a sudden. Was this maybe an after-effect of the guards' 'examination'? He surely hoped not. As he wondered he noticed the other concentrating on him, eyes focused on his and almost as close as when they had been kissing.

_Kissing._

The lightbulb went on again inside Ratchet's head, the heat rushing to the tips of his ears. If Alister didn't feel that his hand was likely either numb or dead.

Azimuth raised his raised his eyebrow faintly, but didn't say anything. He figured why Ratchet was tensed up again, probably because of what they had been doing prior to that moment. The elder halted briefly, brows twitching as he recalled.

… Oh by Orvus. He hadn't really done that, had he?

Despite his inner conflict, Azimuth remained calm. He stroked over Ratchet's head over and over again, sometimes slower, sometimes faster. The only thing that changed was that he looked aside now, no longer into Ratchet's eyes.

Ratchet felt awkward and he guessed the other did as well. That still didn't stop the disappointment as the other looked away from him, though still stroking his head.

A rather disquieted "chrrmm" left Azimuth. He glanced back to Ratchet, even if only for a moment before he looked somewhere else again. "You know. Maybe we should go and look for information. I believe there are some interesting files stored in these computers." He turned his head back to the younger. "What do you say?"

"... Fine. But don't think I'll forget about this!" He pushed a finger into Alister's face who withdrew a bit. Ratchet's eyes burned with determination. Then with a huff, he pushed himself up, offering his hand to the elder.

Azimuth blinked, more or less perplexed, before he grabbed the last nanotech orb with one and the offered help with the other hand. "I didn't expect you to."As soon as he was on his feet, he headed to the control panel, pulling Ratchet with him.

Ratchet went to the left side of the console, while Alister occupied the other. The elder typed in the master password - "Really?" Ratchet groaned - and the whole database of the facility was laid open for them.

"Yes, really." A smirk cracked on Azimuth's lips. "I'm astounded that I've found this ridiculous password at all." His fingers slid over the keys and searched through the files. "What piece of information shall we look for first?"

"Where we are exactly. We only know that we still are in Polaris, but not in which system." A feeling in his stomach made Ratchet look over his shoulder, then back to the monitors, typing on the keyboard on this side himself.

"Hm…" Azimuth looked through the files. "Location, location… Ah! There." He pulled out a folder from the database and opened it. The file spread over the screen before them until it filled it all out. An image of the whole planet was visible, right beside the respective data.

_Planet:  
Pliadon_

Location:  
Alemni-Sector

Brief:  
_A tropical planet at the outskirts of the Alemni-Sector inhabitated by the native tribe of Voligs. It is of no economical importance as Voligs are highly wary of any technological enhancement. Unbelievable that you were able to build your facility here, sir. _

"Alemni Sector? Where the hell is _that_?" No matter how much he wrecked his memory, he couldn't remember how and why they had come to this planet.

"It's the one beside the Korthos sector." The elder frowned. "I don't know why we have landed here... But perhaps we've come off the road? It is rare that this happens. Still, it is an option." Azimuth tapped his chin. "I wonder how that happened, though. Perihelion and Aphelion wouldn't stride off the route that far, would they?"

This got him a shake, not as a negative response but that something else bothered Ratchet. "I can't even remember that we landed here. The last planet we were on was Lumos after we found the Obsidian Eye, then we were on the way to Zanifar..." He shook his head again. "Look if there's more about the planet and the sector, maybe this clears things a bit up."

"Hm... Let me try." Azimuth scrolled down, past the unnecessary information about the creation of Pliadon. "Hm... It seems like there is an extremely strong and irregular magnetic field around this planet that disturbs navigation systems." He frowned. "I am surprised that we've come off the road so much, though."

"Maybe we were looking into a trail we had found to see where it'd lead us to?" That still didn't explain why the name of the sector didn't ring any recognition either in him, or even in Alister as to why they went here. He explained his doubts to Alister who frowned. He otherwise didn't show much emotion with his face, but the way his tail was picking up swinging he had to feel unsure himself.

"It is appalling that both of us have forgotten." The elder bit his lip. "The odds are confusing. Maybe an amnesia-inducing substance was used on us, but I doubt that it would only erase this little bit of memory and last that long…?" He looked at Ratchet who had lowered his gaze just a bit. Azimuth wondered for a moment, as he saw the other's tail swinging back and forth unsettledly. The urge to pat the other on his head came up, only to be suppressed once more. As odd as it was, Alister felt like such an action was inappropriate. And still… That face disquieted him. What should he do?  
His gaze fell onto the nanotech orb beside him. An idea came to him; perhaps obvious actions were inappropriate, but not necessarily the subtle ones. He took the orb and crushed it in his hand, the energy pulsating around his fingers. Then he reached out for Ratchet's chin and lifted it, his thumb brushing over the younger's mouth. At the confused stare he didn't react with a gesture, but with words. "I recall that your lips were also affected by the guards." The nanotech found its way into the wounds and beneath the fur, mending the damage done. "… It wouldn't be good if we left that untreated."

"Thanks..." Ratchet averted his eyes. He still felt shaky as soon as the memory of the guard came up who had-  
Letting his eyes close, he sighed out to release the tension he felt in his shoulders. "It seems to help, the tingling was the worst here." He lowered his gaze. Alister still had his hand around his chin...

"If it helps, it's good." A smile cracked on Azimuth's lips, fading away again as the moment passed. Slowly his hand wandered around until it cupped the other's cheek. His thumb stroked over the other's fur over and over again. The last bits of Nanotech vanished beneath Ratchet's skin, unlike the hand that still remained as it was.

The younger stepped back from the touch. As nice as it felt, it was also too much too soon after his little episode minutes ago and he rather wanted space in the moment. Just to show that the gesture was appreciated Ratchet leant against the hand before he turned back to the console.  
"If our last location was indeed on this planet, we might find this substance here too." He typed 'dangerous substances' in the search bar and entered.

Splayed out fingers curled. Azimuth pulled his limb back before he returned his attention to the monitors, looking at how the search was progressing. Slight astonishment overcame the elder as he saw how many files were checked; so many that he could divert his thoughts for a moment. His eyes trailed over to Ratchet, then back to the monitor. His tongue idly flicked over his lips as he opened his mouth to catch a breath. As it seemed, his body was more keen than him on remembering what he would have rather pushed aside, even moreso now. Misconception was something he could not need in their current situation.

A light sound echoed in the room, followed by a female voice which announced the completion of the search. Several files included "dangerous" - one being about a particular scientist, but not without a lovely 'unpredictable' added -, and a few had both 'dangerous' and 'substance' to themselves. As it seemed, most of those articles were about the native tribe of Voligs inhabited on Pliadon, and one about... 'Shapeshifters'?

_Not now. First the information we need._ Azimuth looked further. One article had a header which seemed the most related to their search.

_Caution of the inhabitants' particular anatomy - physical discretion strongly advised or you will forget your work in the facility. Which would make Dr Nefarious mad, and we don't want him mad, now do we?_  
"Sounds about right." Ratchet clicked the link.

_The Voligs are a species of amphibian nature which has developed in the tropical waters of Pliadon. Findings of fossils at the ground of the oceans suggest a maritime origin; their current preference for non-oceanic environments imply, however, that their evolution led to a weakness against salt water. Although the only sentient species on Pliadon, their cognitive capacity as well as their physical structure is limited due to an unusually small brain and maritime body unsuitable for terrestrial movements._

Nutrition preferences:

"Oh no. Thank you. Let's skip this." Azimuth groaned and scrolled further down until he reached the bullet point 'exceptional features'.

_The strangest trait of their anatomy lies within the special qualities of the secretion the glands in their skin release. The toxic substance disassembles molecules momentarily, thus disabling the prey from using the affected areas. If hit at the base of the head, temporary memory loss is possible._

"... You can't be serious." A gloved hand was hiding Ratchet's expression as he muttered these words.

"Seems like we've found the source of our memory loss." Azimuth massaged the bridge of his nose. "Splendid. But how does this add up? If they were the ones that caused this memory loss, why are we down here?"

"That is because they _threw you down_ here. Quite obvious, isn't it, sirs?"


	11. Surprise, Surprise

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 11**

Golden ears flew up to their highest position while Ratchet whirled around. He gripped behind on the console while the other hand held his wrench threateningly. Still, the sight before him baffled even him - this was getting ridiculous!  
"Lawrence? What are YOU doing here?"

"Carrying the undergarments of the good doctor to the cleaner." The butler pointed at the basket in his arms and gave them but a short glance, sneering contemptuously when he saw both Lombaxes in such hostile positions. "It just happens to be in the same room as the main computer. You know, it is much more practical to have everything in one room than in different rooms if you have to take care of it all. I can take care of all of my duties immediately." Then he walked across the room, indifferently, almost nonchalantly to one of the machines. A quick move and the contents of the basket vanished in the depths of the cleaner. "Seeing Lombaxes does _not_ belong to my duties, however. May I inquire the reason for your stay?"

None of the addressed moved. Neither did the robot who just kept standing there, the basket still under one arm, the other pressed on his hip, staring at them as if awaiting entertainment. His optics were still as half-lidded as ever, yet he managed a half-bored, half-condescending glare. He wasn't contacting Nefarious in any way either. Ratchet knew the signs on robots if they communicated via radio. But then again - he hadn't met the butler ever without Nefarious before and thus had no experience to draw from to know what he should expect.

"I suppose I cannot expect an answer from you?" Lawrence raised his head just a bit, his digits impatiently tapping the edge of the basket. "My, my. It seems like someone has done quite the good job to _shut you up_." Hiding an amused smirk, he watched the elder Lombax's stare change. "I see. A _passionate kiss_ must have been shared, then. A wonder that you have been able to speak at first, Ratchet."

A wrench clattered to the floor.  
Another, double-headed wrench clattered split-seconds later.

The butler widened one of his optics a bit, looking at the wrenches on the ground. "Oh my. As it seems your synchronization is not quite perfect yet. Have you become partners only recently? It appears so-" The robot fell silent as he saw the bloody smears on the ground. "... Someone had quite the lovely play going on here." A sigh left him. "Please, if you have to play your games here, please _clean up_. This ground is not like a bed sheet that I can throw into the washing machine."

"Wha-wha-what are you insinuating?" Azimuth stuttered, supporting himself with one hand on the console. "We would _never_-"

"Apologies for interrupting you, but my optics tell me that your fur has gained red color around your nose. ... Wait, I must have forgotten to turn off the heat sensors. Ratchet seems quite red too, and it certainly isn't his fur color." The butler closed his optics and seemed to be reconfigurating his settings. "It might be probable that both of you have been hit by a sudden sickness. And sickness is certainly not favorable in such a wonderfully sterile environment." The optics opened again. "Either way. Your reply to my former question, if you will."

May a sudden earthquake tear through the metal floor, open a hole in which he could vanish. Lawrence had seen them make out. The ever-bored, snarky-to-everyone-and-about-everything Lawrence had seen them make out, probably via a hidden camera. The level of embarrassment ratcheted past the mark when Ratchet had realized what he was doing, and right into territory of mortification.

If he could only get his throat to work without probably squeaking. "Chr... We don't know either. We were probably ambushed by the Voligs and actually we'd like to leave the place as soon as possible."

"Is that so? It seems like we are of one opinion, then. What a change from the constant disagreements with the doctor." Lawrence sighed lowly. "If you could only tidy up after yourselves, and I would have revised my stance upon organic life forms just a bit." He placed the basket on the ground and dusted off his shell, the ever-so indifferent gaze in his optics. "I am astounded that you can walk. I didn't expect anyone to be back on their feet so fast after such treatment."

"What-" Azimuth was speechless. Oh, please, someone tell him that the butler had not seen... Oh great lords. If he had...  
Where was the next revolver?

"From what my data banks have stored, it is suggested that the body of any organic involved in such an explicit oral intercourse is unable to move for some time." Heavy-liddedly he looked at the Lombaxes, the silence saying more than thousand words.

Gagging sounded next to Alister who whipped around. Even more flustered, he wanted to die in shame now at what he thought was Ratchet's belated disgust-

"But of course, you are different. You contradict the data banks so often that you can't be taken lightly. After all, you've crossed my master's plans more than often enough." Lawrence sighed. The agony of the two Lombaxes he could not comprehend as there was nothing shameful about it. Anyone who would have been in their shoes wouldn't have been able to resist. "Please, loosen up. It makes me wonder why you've become so incredibly stiff. There is nothing to stiffen up about."

"Okay okay, we will try, we will try."  
At least Lawrence stopped mentioning it and Ratchet gladly took the opening to change the topic. "Say, I know it's a lot to ask fer since we are enemies and such but could you please show us the way out?"

"And there I was, thinking that Lombaxes were very proud. That would have explained your behavior, at least." The butler shook his head. "Sadly, I am not allowed to assist you with your search for an exit. It does not lie within my duties, and the fact that I _am_ talking to you is already exceeding my tolerance level of additional labor related to the good doctor."

"So he doesn't know we are here?" They should shoot themselves - the most obvious question and they hadn't asked it. Of course there was doubt if the butler would have answered them truthfully, but still.

"Do you really believe that you would have ended up here, in my _personal conduction room_, if he had known of your presence?" Lawrence stepped closer, taking the hostile reactions with a condescending gaze. "No. You would have already found yourselves in _his_ quarters and not in the lovely situation you are in now."

"Well, but you saw what happened here so-" Actually Ratchet doubted this would go anywhere and a part of his mind agreed, yet he couldn't stop himself asking.

The butler ignored the Lombax's remark and folded his hands. "Would you move aside, please. I have to access the computer."

"And why so, please?"

"Are you even in the position to ask?" The robot narrowed his optics before a faint, but mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "I wonder... What would Doctor Nefarious say if I linked myself with him and told him about your presence?"

"If you had really wanted to do that, you'd have done so the second you saw us." Was the unimpressed retort.

"I do enjoy seeing my master agonizing once in a while. And what better individual is there than his organic nemesis to make him suffer occasionally?" The smirk widened, even if only for a moment. "I do, however, see the necessity of executing my work properly as more important than temporary enlightenment. So, if you please. I still have my hopes up to see quite the spectacle in the hours or days to come."

"Hmph." Azimuth splayed his fingers and signalized that Ratchet should step aside. No need to go on so sassily, even less if there was a chance that Lawrence would spill a word about their…

"Why, thank you." Lawrence stepped to the control pad, giving the elder a short glance. "I can see who the more experienced one is. My, can't I even make a compliment to you organics without you taking it as a threat? You look awfully distressed, if not paralyzed." He turned away again and looked at the keys, only a disgusted sneer escaping him as he saw the blood drips on the control pad. "Quite the play you had."

_"Play?"_ A swamp of nausea rolled over the younger at seeing the blood again. "Do we look like we cut into each other or something?"

"I believe your canines are not only for show. But this is unrelated to your question." Lawrence hesitated before he finally lowered his fingers and started opening files which seemed irrelevant to them. "I will have so much cleaning to do. What a nuisance."

Azimuth winced at this remark. Oh lords. He couldn't look at either Ratchet or the robot. Please… If he could, he would just go and throw himself off a cliff. Not only had he had this… intimate… moment with Ratchet - that alone was terrible enough for his pride - but… Someone had _seen_ it.

Lady Luck really had to hate him.

Ratchet face-palmed in frustration. This was getting really stupid - the robot was messing with them like he usually was with Nefarious and Ratchet had no interest in getting teased and taunted. He threw his arms in the air in defeat. "Fine, we'll clean up the consoles if you want but you have to shut them down or else we'll activate the self-destruct or something else by accident."

"Don't worry. To activate those commands special codes must be inserted in specific time intervals. I doubt that even with your luck you could find it." Lawrence glanced at one of the monitors on which the opened file was visible, but did not bother to close the window. "As for your offer… Thank you kindly, but I do not need your help. Chances that you will leave such a mess yet again are too high after all."

"Okay, fine. We just leave through where you came from. And we try not to get torn up by your creepy guards again or so." He let his eyes flit behind the robot. Too bad they hadn't gotten to look after information about the guards, if the robot would just leave before them...

"I believe they have taken quite a liking of you. Otherwise you wouldn't have left such a terrible mess behind." Lawrence sighed. "These creatures… So obnoxious. Whenever they decide to involve others in their games, it ends like this."

"Tell me about it." It was half comforting that Lawrence wasn't impressed by the guards, like usual. The other half was put off - did anything faze the robot ever?  
"Okay, we're going. Come on Alister." He snagged him around the wrist, tugging.

"... A... All right." The elder had only enough time to catch his wrench before he followed Ratchet reluctantly; his gaze was still directed at the opened files, though. There had been enough information he wanted to see. Who were those Shapeshifters? What about the Voligs? Too many things he needed to know, and he couldn't.

How frustrating.

His glance wandered towards the Nanotech crate. For a moment he hesitated and pulled the younger back towards the boxes. There was no harm in storing some in case they would encounter these guards again.

Opening his subspace, Ratchet stuffed as much of the nanotech as he could while Alister was doing the same. He discreetly watched the robot out of the corner of his eyes, just in case he might try something yet.

"Oh, you are leaving? Splendid. Have a nice day." Lawrence kept updating the data banks before he halted. "... Or rather, wait a moment." He turned around, reaching into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, a small chip rested on his palm. "I believe your armor can read this."  
"What is that?"  
"A microchip which has stored a map for secure areas. It only applies to this part of the facility, however."

Ratchet's features twisted into a frown. Standing at the crate, sideways to Lawrence, he crossed his arms. "Why would you give us a map? What do you get outta this?"

"I will save some time." The butler said it so indifferently that it baffled the elder. As if that was a sufficient answer!

"I don't believe you. There must be another reason behind this."

"… Organics. Lacking the ability to think logically." Lawrence sighed."Look around you. This mess you have left behind is most probably the result of an assault of our lovely Shapeshifters. To your and my luck you have been able to engage the force field, thus sparing me quite a lot of cleaning work that would have come together if you hadn't found safety. How you survived their 'examination'…" Lawrence shuddered at the thought. "… is quite the riddle, but I digress. My point is: If I give you this piece of information, there will be no more additional work for me to do. And, looking at the condition this room is in…" He sighed. "I would rather give away a little piece of confidential data than clean up such a mess more than once."

So, the guards got to the robot actually, though to which extent was left to debate. One never knew what was going on in that headspace of his.  
Tentatively, Ratchet moved to walk to the robot but a broad hand was suddenly in front of his chest.

"I don't believe you." Alister narrowed his eyes. "This can't be the only reason. There is no way that you would do it only for this."

"Oh I can assure you, I do not have the slightest intention to hinder you. At least this time." Lawrence looked calmly at the Lombax. "To soothe your conscience, I can slightly sympathize with you. I have observed several of our employees being pulled into one of their 'kisses' disguised as the poor excuse of an examination. But, to be fair, they do seem to know quite well about the individual's structure after this explicit oral intercourse."

There was the clang of a jaw hitting the floor. Or maybe it was just imagination. Still, Ratchet's mouth did fall open at Lawrence's three last words.

He couldn't be serious. The Lombax had been writhing and growing hot and cold - though definitely more often hot - and being so painfully embarrassed when the robot went on and on about the 'oral intercourse'-

And he had meant the _guards_ the whole time?

Lawrence had to be messing with them.

A short glance to the elder revealed that Alister felt no better. The one orb he had held in his hand dropped onto the ground, his whole body frozen. That of course did not pass the good butler. Widening one of his optics, he looked at them with incomprehension.

"Oh please. Your embarrassment was entertaining for a while, but now it is simply confusing. As I have said, there is nothing to be ashamed about, really. The guards are creatures that can hardly be put into place. Even the doctor and I have our difficulties with them from time to time." As there was no response, he switched on the heat scanner once more, only surprised to see both heads gleaming brighter than melting metal.

"S… So you didn't refer to anything else?" Azimuth could have slapped himself for stuttering. _Compose yourself, Alister!_ But it was hard. He couldn't even look at the robot.

"No." Lawrence replied indifferently. "Why? What else should I have referred to-" The butler suddenly halted in his question, his hand raised halfy before his chest. Slowly his optics widened, once looking at Ratchet, then at Azimuth. "… Ah." Then, blinking a few times and shaking his head a little, he returned to his normal, indifferent state. "No. I did not refer to your mating preferences, I'm afraid."

Silence.  
Then a faint whisper.

"Ratchet?"

"… Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor and shoot me in the head please. I feel like my life is at its end now."

"… So my guess was right?" A low chuckle escaped the butler, rare as it was. "My, my. Then I can assume that you do have shared an intimate moment here unrelated to our Shapeshifters? How thrilling." His fingers wiggled in amusement. "Splendid. I now have quite the story to tell." A pause as the robot shifted his attention to Azimuth. "I do hope that you haven't done anything to the poor young Lombax without mutual consent."

"Wha-wha-wha… Wait WHAT?" Alister was now all stutter and embarrassment, barely able to look anywhere. Lawrence saw with mischievous pleasure how his head turned brighter and brighter. "I… what… No! I'd never-"

"If anything happened, it happened with my consent, you moron." Embarrassment? What was embarrassment? No, he didn't feel it at all in the moment. Ratchet just stood there, massaging his forehead with the heel of his hand. "You don't even know what actually happened so stuff it up your tailpipe or the equivalent of it you have. I'm not in the mood for that stuff."

"I can easily look at it on the security camera files..." Lawrence could barely hide his amused smirk. "Then I could maybe see the reason why you aren't embarrassed and your lovely companion is. Perhaps he was in the unfavorable position?"

"And for what reason except for being an insufferable ass? Come, Alister, let's go." He tugged the gaping Lombax with him who seemed to want to protest but couldn't.

"All right. Bye bye." The butler smirked before he prepared to throw the chip in his hand. The data carrier flew handily between Azimuth's collar and neck. "I hope that you can use this. And no more games, please." As he waved after them, he suddenly remembered something.  
"Wait just one more moment. Where have you used the Nanotech?"

"Alister used some on his hurt leg, then some on my face, mostly the jaw." Why exactly there, he left that to Lawrence imagination - or rather logic because the robot would conclude things on his own anyway.

"Don't forget your own legs." Azimuth added. His tail was swinging around a tad nervously. To their surprise, Lawrence did not make any further suggestive remarks.

"Not around the neck? Not even the slightest bit?"

"Well, not the neck, per se." The elder frowned. "It was my throat. They had choked me so much that I started spitting blood."

"Hm. I see." He turned around and inserted the data; where to could not be perceived. "Odd... If Nanotech helps, you should have had to use it around your neck as well... Hm..."The butler tapped the keyboard as he rubbed his cheek. "Thank you a lot. You may go now."

"Our necks? I'm glad to say they didn't touch me there." Ratchet growled while his hand went to massaging his throat unconsciously.

"I beg to differ." Azimuth glanced briefly at the younger's throat before he walked towards the door without another word. It was his turn to pull the other with him, and quickly did he do so. Any more moments with Lawrence would just drive him mad. Sadly, they couldn't just make it without the robot noticing their departure.

"Oh and one more thing. Please make sure you won't leave any more traces on our furniture, should you encounter any… It is awfully complicated to clean these, even more than this floor."

The general had never been seen running that fast before.


	12. Exits are not Exits

**Shell Shock**

**Writers:** Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 12**

"I'm glad that I don't meet Lawrence that often. He can be such a pain in the ass." They were again in a maze of corridors. Embarrassment on Ratchet's side had mostly died down and the rest got smothered by annoyance.

"I believe that this once meeting was enough for my entire life." He still kept going ahead, one hand around Ratchet's wrist, one searching within his collar for the microchip Lawrence had given them. When he had found it, he inserted the object into a small slit in the armor core on his chest. Almost instantly the information was taken over, as his helmet materialized and now displayed a small map in the bottom left corner of his visor. There were blue and red corridors; but why they were colored like this did not quite come to the elder at the moment. Ejecting the microchip, he stretched his arm back without turning around. "Here, the microchip."

Ratchet downloaded the chip's content, too, before he stored the chip in his hyperspace, tugging on his 'captured' hand. "You can let go of me now, Lawrence is far behind us." Not that he minded; but he didn't want to be pulled at the wrist like a child.

The elder turned around halfway only to look at the wrist. "... Oh. Yes, yes of course." His fingers splayed and released Ratchet's hand while his limb was pulled back and his attention returned to the corridor before them. There was still that blue shimmer in the air, presumably since they were moving in a secure area.

But how secure could this place be if they were treading an enemy's territory?

"At least we have a map now. I think there's an emergency escape if we keep to the right of this place." The blue shimmer flickered, the source still invisible.

Great - did that mean they would get into another power outlet room where they finally would get crisped?

"Mhm. You might be right." Azimuth placed one of his hands against the wall as he walked, following the corridor. Unlike Ratchet he believed that this was a protection mechanism against the guards, or - how did Lawrence call them? - Shapeshifters, and this was more than welcome. Somehow he had his suspicions about the emergency escape, though. He had no real hint or evidence, just simple intuition.

"Then again, it could be just an elaborated sign to a broom closet," the younger elaborated on his thesis. Looking around, the corridor seemed to stretch endlessly despite what was shown on the map. Which hardened the possibility the part about the broom closet.

"Hah. As if we would find a broom closet in a facility with highly advanced technology. There would be no need for such a broom closet except-" Azimuth broke off. If he had been Nefarious, a short-circuit would have happened right now. Instead he froze, standing there with an expression enriched by an embarrassing epiphany.

"You okay?" Came the innocent question, the younger unaware of the elder's realization. "And what about the need for a broom closet 'except'?"

A hand was waved in front of the frozen Lombax. Several times actually and Ratchet even snipped his fingers while talking to the other. With a sigh, Ratchet pulled his arm back and crossed it with his other arm, tilting his head in annoyance. He began tapping his feet as it seemed Alister wouldn't come back so fast.

First only slowly, then quickly the elder blinked. Shaking his head frantically, he tried to get the images out of his head and lowered his gaze. Since he thought of the helmet as a hat, he slightly tugged the edge down as well. "Sorry. I...dozed off."

"I did notice that, you know." Ratchet raised his eyebrow while his gaze was heavy-lidded. "What did you think about actually? You seemed like on a different planet - no, farther away. Like, in Solana."

"...I can assure you, it wasn't of importance. Just insignificant thoughts." Azimuth scratched his cheek a little, evidently uncomfortable with the subject. "Either way. Perhaps, perhaps not it is an emergency exit. We don't know."

"Then we just have to find out. It's only our only hint after all." With a shrug he faced forward again and began walking. He noticed after a while the lack of another pair of feet following him.  
"... Are you in deep of insignificant thoughts again? Though you look rather stricken at the moment."

"What? Me? No." Azimuth waved aside. "I'm all right. Just...That butler's words still ring in my mind. It's nothing."

That got him only a 'what please' expression for his efforts. "Lawrence? What has he got to do with this- Oh." Ratchet wanted to face palm but he didn't know for whom - because of himself or because of Alister. "Why the hell did you just think about this?"

"The question is whether I haven't been thinking about it all the time." Azimuth frowned almost stubbornly, arms crossed and finger tipping onto his upper arm.

"... You got the idea because of the broom closet, didn't ya."

"WHAT? No!" Ever-so shocked, Alister stepped back as if a vile creature had snapped after him. "How did you get this idea?"

Ratchet just 'looked' at him. "I actually meant this as a joke, but your reaction makes me wonder."

"Why are you so persistent about this anyway?" Azimuth snarled back, not in a hostile, but angry way. It certainly wasn't because of Ratchet, though. "Come on, let's just move on. There's no need to keep thinking about this." He rushed past the younger.

"Wait a second!" He reached after him as the elder ran past, breaking out in a run too. "Slow down, damn it! Sorry that I mentioned it, it's just that Lawrence's nagging still annoys me too!"

"Oh has it? I wonder if it nags you as much as it nags me!" Alister did not intend to slow down; on the contrary. His steps grew more ferocious as he was now rather stomping than walking. "I can't believe that he knows what happened. Oh, by Orvus, if he told _anyone_-!" He shook his head frantically as a shudder went through his tail.

"Tell whom? Why should he tell?" Of course Ratchet didn't know the robot well personally - and he hadn't the intention to change that necessarily - but he couldn't imagine that Lawrence would 'kiss and tell' anyone. He was into the subtle kind of insults and apparently only directed 'juicy' details in that form to the persons which were affected by it, not to third parties. The idea he could do otherwise was still within reason, making his stomach knot a bit.

"I don't know!" Azimuth replied, his free hand waving around agitatedly. "I don't know, but the possibility stands. And this... Oh Orvus, why did we do that anyway? That was so irrational." He growled and massaged his temples with his hand, walking farther still.

"You mean what _I_ was doing was irrational. I remember now that my head was pretty messed up because of the guards and I pulled you into this. Given they apparently 'examined' you too, it's clear you probably also suffered from the effects." He didn't say what he and Alister had been doing was disgusting, though. Because it hadn't been, no matter how much out of it he had been at the moment.

"But still!" The elder seemed to get caught up in it even more. "I should have been just more thoughtful. Such irrationality is not fit for a general, former or not." He pulled his hand over his face. "Oh just... urgh."

"I know this is not the best moment for me to act mature, but can we think about this later, when we're safe and outside?" Slowly his patience was worn thin. Of course he was disturbed too, goddamn it he had thought he was into girls! That he was straight! Even when in a kind of drugged state, he would have never thought before about making out with a male, even if it was the only other Lombax left in this universe. Did he freak out, though?

Okay, internally he did. Still different from the General who rode himself deeper and deeper into his aggravation, he controlled it until he had time to properly assess it. Besides, did he think of himself as someone better than Ratchet when it was so much worse for Alister that he himself had been irrational too?

"That was my intention all a- either way. All right." The general massaged the bridge of his nose as he continued to walk. "Well, we should turn right now. The emergency exit seems to be there."

At least they were getting somewhere. Suppressing his huff and further comments, Ratchet turned his attention back to the corridor, not without looking back for a moment. The door to the monitor room was a tiny black rectangular in the blue light, more than double the distance away than before. In their huff and hurry, they hadn't noticed how fast they had been going. And past what.  
A shiver crawled up Ratchet's back. So stupid - they were so stupid. Anyone could have sneaked up on them.

"It's good that there is this force field. It makes this part of the facility safe for the time being." Azimuth had decided to study the map in the bottom right corner more closely in order to distract himself. So his assumption that the blue shimmer was the active energy field had been right after all; and this relieved him at least a little. "We can move freely in this part, at least."

The words were meant to be reassuring. Alister had activated the force field himself and watched what effect it had on the Shapeshifters, though that one had had the bad luck of directly standing over the wall onlining, cutting right through it. That it didn't change back, with the reactions of the rest of the Shapeshifters, made it clear the field could hurt them severely in a way they didn't enjoy.

But Ratchet hadn't seen the force field activate. Even if conscious at the time, it was doubtful it would have lessened much his anxiety. He still heard their voices, the greed in their optics to devour him literally as Lawrence had confirmed - when even the robot butler, usually unfazed by anything terrible that made even his master's skin crawl, said openly he found them hard to control... So he only heard this out of Alister's words.

_For the time being._

"Are you all right?" Azimuth stopped as he noticed a slight wince from the other. He turned around and waited for a reply.

"Uhhh-huh?" Green eyes blinked rapidly before a too wide grin split under them up. "Nothing! I'm just wondering what part that here is exactly and just remembered from my earlier adventures that nice-looking doesn't always mean nice-being-" Stars damn it, he was rushing out like an idiot.

"Uh... huh." Bit by bit one of Alister's eyebrows was raised as he silently listened to the end of Ratchet's babbling. "I don't know if you were conscious enough to notice it, but there is an energy force field in this part of the facility. I would assume that these are the personal quarters of Nefarious. I couldn't think of another reason for an energy force field around here."

"That would explain the washing machine. But really - the household room and the surveillance room together? Only Lawrence would think of that."

"If you think about it, it is quite logical." Azimuth waved aside. "It would be bothersome to run through half of the facility if you could place everything into one room. Then again, I would rather prefer them in separate rooms still." He paused. "...How did we end up talking about furnishing preferences?"

"With Nefarious, villainy and furniture don't mutually exclude each other." Garnering a very raised eyebrow which threatened to vanish in the fur on Alister's head, Ratchet deadpanned. "Okay, the furniture part comes in due to Lawrence but Nefarious is air headed enough he could have gotten this idea on his own."

A chuckle escaped the elder which he hid behind his hand. "Well, you may be right. But either way..." He pointed behind his back. "Let's better get going, shall we?"

A nod. "Alright." While they strode to and through the side-path, Ratchet stayed behind the General. No need to get Alister suspicious when Ratchet would keep looking around, his ears perked to their highest point while his hand rhythmically clenched and unclenched around his wrench.

The general kept looking ahead for a sign. According to the map, they were already close to the exit...  
Oh, there it was.  
"We're here." Azimuth stopped and looked at the door. Unlike the others in the facility it was an old-fashioned one with a door handle. Perhaps that was because of its function, or simply out of spite. Not that the elder care; he just wanted to leave that place.  
Only that some odd sensation suggested finding another road...

Alister shook his head. He could at least try and open the door. Thinking that, he reached out for the handle and pressed it down, pulling the door open.

When yellow eyes shoved themselves into his perception, he shrieked back.

Deafening cackling filled the corridor all of a sudden as the eyes multiplied. First only two, then four, then ten. Glowing teeth became visible as the devious grin split their lips. Suddenly a hand attempted to rush forward and grab the Lombax, almost touching him -

Blue sparks concentrated in between and catapulted the Shapeshifter back into the emergency exit, a cry of frustration leaving them.

"FUCK!" Even as the guard was catapulted back, Ratchet tugged and pulled on Alister's upper arm who slipped with his boots on the ground's tiles. They both stared through the door into the dimly illuminated path they saw. It was similarly built like this one, everywhere tiled and each second meter lamps embedded into the ground to light the way.

"Close the door, close the door!" Azimuth urged, eyes wide and his balance not quite restored. He stumbled backwards against the wall, panting heavily. "Close it already!"

And close the door he did - gripping the door's side he flung it back into the frame, the angles jumping in protest at the violence. "Goddamn it, Lawrence!" His voice broke as he punched the opposite wall, going after the dent with another punch of his fist for good measure. He panted like his comrade, sliding to his knees under tremors.

"That... That was certainly not what I wanted to see. Oh lords." Azimuth pulled his hand over his face, sliding down the wall as he did so. "Just... That was too close."

There was no answer. For a good while, only the pair's panting filled the corridor. Ratchet still sat faced to the wall with his head leaning against it, palm lying flatly over his wrench's handle but he instantly tensed up at to the second noise joining their heavy breaths.  
These sounded like scratching.  
Scratching on metal behind them.

"... I think they can't get in." Azimuth took a deep breath, composing himself once more. "I think... hope. Urgh." He tensed up slightly. "Why the hell were they in the emergency exit?"

"... Do you hear that scratching too?" Ratchet didn't disregard the other's words; he just hadn't registered them. Slowly pushing away from the wall with some effort by his trembling arms, he looked down the corridor in both directions. His ears moved back and forth, twitching like his fingers.

"... Yes. I do." Shutting his eyes firmly, he kept whispering to himself. His fingers splayed and curled as he repeated one sentence over and over again.  
"They cannot get in."  
After some moments his body relaxed as his breath calmed down. He just sat there, the continuous scratching not disquieting him any longer.

It was the opposite for Ratchet. He was still too, but where Alister relaxed in meditation, he was locked on his knees with his ears flitting madly and both irises so wide they showed his quiet terror.

A hand was placed on Ratchet's shoulders. Although Azimuth didn't look at him, he tried to comfort him at least a little through this. "Calm down, Ratchet. They can't get in."

"It's hard." He bowed his head, the motion making his chest feel even tighter against his heart that wanted to burst out of his ribcage.

"There are harder things. You've been through some, too."

This was hilarious. _'Harder things than that.'_ It helped really much that the elder was so vague on what he meant - the 'examination' or his panic fit because the guards were close by - so the golden Lombax's imagination had enough room to run wild. His forehead fell against the wall, feeling so tired and sick and anxious that he was torn between screaming and just collapsing.

The elder hesitated. He felt the urge to pull Ratchet closer, but was unsure if he should. Some reassurance would be nice for both of them, too, but...  
His hand moved slightly towards himself, indicating what he wanted to do. Now he only had to wait for the younger's reaction.

Too tired to keep alerted to his environment, the touch on his shoulder almost triggered him into real panic. The sensation raced to his unguarded brain which felt like exploding in adrenaline as it screamed at him 'flight or fight'. Luckily it lasted merely a second and he didn't react on the outside except for slowly turning to face the General.

Azimuth glanced to Ratchet for a brief second before he pulled a little more so that Ratchet could rest his head on his shoulder. This was as much of a compromise he could make right now between comfort and respecting the distance Ratchet had indicated in the computer room, and he hoped that he was all right with it.

There was neither resistance, nor a sound from the younger. He turned his head so his cheek rested on the shoulder pad and closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing and hammering heart under control. He bent his side in an awkward angle that would become uncomfortable in a few minutes but he didn't care about this in the moment.

Azimuth's hand slid off Ratchet's shoulder and found its way to the other one. Bending it a little, the fingers stroked over the younger's head, slowly, calmly as soon as he had disengaged Ratchet's helmet. There was no need to utter another word.

The massage felt heavenly. Tilting his head drove Alister's fingers better against and over his head, before they lowered to knead the back of his neck. Vibrations started in his throat while the scratching faded behind the bliss he found himself sinking in.

A faint chuckle escaped the elder as he watched Ratchet. It was good that he relaxed, for both him and the general. Somehow their current position even had something calming to it.

When Ratchet's knees began to ache, with the physical annoyance the anxiety stepped back in. Shifting brought only so much release when he didn't want to abandon his current position, but it would simply not do.

"May I?"  
The words weren't louder than a hush, and certainly not very descriptive. Azimuth believed, however, that Ratchet would catch their meaning.

"Mmmh?" He blinked at the elder, half from fatigue, half from confusion as the others' words had pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what you say?"

Perhaps he had assumed too much. "Shift you into a more comfortable position."

"... Oh. Okay." Sounded like a sensible idea. Ratchet didn't feel like moving at all on his own, anxiety forgotten, and just moved that much to help Alister pull him with his back against his chest. He could lean his head back, enjoying once more Azimuth's fingers massaging him.

The elder smiled faintly as he continued his prior action. Slowly, cautiously yet with a certain confidence he stroked over Ratchet's head. As he did so, his own body relaxed against the wall, sliding down slightly while his free arm was wrapped loosely around Ratchet's waist. It certainly was comfortable like this, and despite the danger right behind the door, Azimuth could not be bothered by it anymore. Together with the knowledge of safety their situation seemed to him like a far too precious moment to waste.

The vibrations started again in his throat as the finger stroked over the top of his head; just the right pressure to relax muscles and yet be comfortable. He squirmed a bit so he sank lower that Alister could get even access to his head. Once he found again a good position, he relaxed again, a hand on Alister's which was lying on his waist.

The elder bore his enjoyment with silence, only a satisfied smirk revealing his contentment. Closing his eyes, he pulled Ratchet a little up and rested his head on the other's, fingers still stroking slowly.

"Hey, I just moved down." Ratchet grumbled with no real heat, instead choosing to bother the other a bit by lightly shaking his head.

"Hey, I've just placed my head on yours so comfortably," was the just as heatless retort; instead a chuckle accompanied his remark. He decided to tease the other by changing the form of the head massage by just a tad, digging his fingers ever so slightly into the skin around the base of Ratchet's ear.

"That's cheating..." The groan escaped him unwanted as his body felt like melting into a warm puddle. He flexed his hand against Alister's, eyes fluttering in bliss. That was so unfair! The General knew probably most of the sensitive places a Lombax had - okay, the ears were quite obvious and he had touched him there before. But still: unfair.

"Not at all." The elder chuckled lowly. "I only use the knowledge on hand." His fingers dug a little more into the skin, moving back and forth just slightly. It was certainly enough, though, to provoke more purring; something that delighted him in secret.

"You know much more about Lombaxes." Ratchet brought up his internal argument, intending to glare up to the elder, the effect pretty much non-existent with his purring. "I've barely learnt the basic culture and stuff."

"Too bad. But that doesn't make my advantage unfair, now does it?" Azimuth chuckled. Finally he let his hand slide down and around Ratchet's torso, slightly pressing him against himself. "Also, this advantage is only temporary. As soon as we find the Lombaxes, you will have just as much knowledge about them as I do."

"But then is then, now is now. And I hear you totally enjoying this." He crossed his arms though mostly for show, too content to be really annoyed. "But if we are on this topic - is there a zone where you are supposed to never touch a Lombax? Not a lethal pressure point or so, but because it would appear rude."

"Hm... Let me think." Azimuth looked up as he reflected. "I can only think of zones which you are not supposed to touch unless you are very intimate with the Lombax right now."

"Which are these zones? No touching, only showing and explaining."

"I wonder if I should tell you." Alister grinned faintly. "Because if I did, I would receive a punch right against my chin."

"Pff, not that I would know the significance even if you told me in detail. I've been raised in a different culture so even if I know what it is, it won't offend me."

"Is that the case?" A mischievous smirk appeared. "Wonderful. I won't get hit for touching you around the ear and torso, then? Splendid. I shall use that to my advantage."

Ratchet did turn in the loose embrace and punched the other in the shoulder. "Haha, very funny."

"Ow." Alister's grin gave away the playful act. "I'm glad you caught my joke. But either way... There is one spot you should not touch deliberately unless you are very close to each other." A moment passed until Azimuth's tail waved slightly before them. Freeing one hand, the elder pointed at the end of it. "The bush. Don't touch it in any way unless you know the other won't mind."

"Huh? Is it supposed to be sensitive normally?" The doubt in Ratchet's voice was palpable. "I've brushed it so many times and never felt anything special or different from the rest of my tail. Or is it a cultural thing?"

"Rather a cultural thing, yes." Azimuth waved his tail to the side. "You simply don't touch the bush. Females normally don't touch it, and males...Well. Let's say it's not common to. Only in special cases."

"So, if a girl touched her own bush in public, even just to get rid of some dirt or so, it would be considered rude?" Ratchet found that unpractical. He was used to working in the sands of Veldin outside what often had led to little stones and thorns to be caught in the fluff of his bush. He couldn't remember anymore how many times he would sit down, lay his tail over a propped up knee and clean the hairs from any dirt.

"No, no no. You misunderstand. If you touch someone else's bush it's rude. Not if you touch your own." Azimuth chuckled a little. "But don't do it too often in public still."

"Gotcha." Staring thoughtfully to the side to his own tail, Ratchet let it flick to him, inspecting his bush. "Though I don't see what's so special about this."

"Well, how to put it..." Azimuth mused a little. "You can compare clinging tails to holding hands, I suppose. If you walk around with your partner and cling to each other's tail, it's quite the strong sign that you share a more intimate relationship."

"So, the bush is seen as the closest point of contact? Or else the whole tail would be seen as 'no touching' zone." Ratchet nodded. "I think I got it."

"Now you did, yes." Alister smiled a little. "So if you ever meet someone cling to each other's tails, you can expect them to be close."

"I guess my dad and my mother walked around like that a lot." He said 'mother' because he knew nothing about her except that Kaden had gone back to save her - instead found her dead already.

"Yes, they did. They did it so often that it was almost annoying." Azimuth sighed faintly. "But I suppose that was normal for them, lovey-dovey as they were."

"Well, you told me they were in love since adolescence, so their lovey-dovey-ness probably just carried over." He chuckled. He tried to imagine his father courting a girl or especially his mother, Kaden's later wife. She constantly changed appearance, even as he imagined her talking to Kaden - as she laughed, she had blue eyes, next she wore a smirk under a red bandana.

"Still there is no need to display it so openly."Alister waved aside with one hand while the other subconsciously wrapped itself a little tighter around Ratchet. "If it was me, I would rather like to keep things private. There is no need to show it everyone in the world."

"They probably just didn't care." He tilted his head back to grin mischievously up to him. "A trait I guess I have then inherited in the broadest of senses."

"... What do you mean?" Alister raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm used to doing what I want and not care, as long as nobody gets hurt. So I guess my parents simply didn't care if they annoyed their environment, including the best friend of my dad." The grin he directed at the other was beyond cheeky, before he lightly jabbed Alister into the side. "Or they still didn't care, but did it also for the added bonus of annoying their environment."

"... Pfah. You certainly resemble your father more than expected." Azimuth rubbed the spot a little before he answered with an evenly mischievous grin. "At the same time, though, you're quite different." When Ratchet was about to ask, he raised his index finger and wiggled it slightly. "Ah-ah. No telling. That's a story for another time."

"Hey! That's not fair." Ratchet pouted as he looked at Azimuth reproachfully. "First you make me curious, then you keep it to yourself. That's evil of you."

"Not at all. I will tell you, just will I do so another day." Azimuth chuckled lowly. "To soothe your conscience: It is nothing awful that differs you two."

A sigh came from the younger. "Fine, though I wonder why you are grinning then so much about it."

"Insignificant reasons, really." To hide his smirk, he rested his head on Ratchet's, his tail swinging back and forth calmly. The danger behind the door seemed to have subsided as the scratching was no longer audible.

"Uh-huh." Ratchet crossed his arms, out of one option since Alister likely wouldn't let himself be dislodged if he shook his head. "Man, you are so bori-"

A loud grumbling interrupted the otherwise silent corridor, making Alister stare.

"... I hope that was your stomach."

"... It was."

"...Then perhaps it is better if we get going again." Argh, why did he have to propose that? He was more than reluctant to move, and that showed in his subconscious move to hold Ratchet a little closer. But, sadly, mind and wishes do not go well with each other all time, and so he continued to speak despite his dislike of the proposition. "If we are lucky, we will find some food around here too."

"Not sure about that. If these really are Nefarious' quarters, there won't be any food, at least not for organics. What should the guy do with it?"

"You have a point. Still, we haven't expected water in this facility either, have we?" Speaking of which, he felt a little thirsty. Reaching for his storage device, one of the bottles popped out and into his hand. Soon it was opened and emptied by a bit, and then offered to the younger.

"Thanks." That had been necessary. Though the water rushing into his stomach contrasted that while it filled, it didn't sate him. Just wonderful. At least they wouldn't parch from a lack of water.

"You're welcome." Taking the bottle again, he stored it away once more. As reluctant as he was to get up, his now free hand fell into his lap. He surely did not want to move, just like the time where Ratchet had comforted him, and just like that time when he had examined Ratchet after-

A quick shake of his head. Despite what they had been doing a while ago already, the memories of _that_ time certainly startled him still. He better forgot them again, or he would be all stutter and embarrassment again. Nevertheless, it made him realize something.

His gaze directed at nothing, Azimuth's grip fastened around Ratchet a bit. He was growing attached of the younger, perhaps too attached even. How had he come to that ridiculous idea with the kiss anyway? Had he been asked what to do in such a situation before meeting the other Lombax, he certainly would have beheaded the person suggesting that, and yet...

Something was wrong with him, or rather: Something had changed. Whether it was for the good or the better he could not judge.

After a few moments of silence a sigh escaped Ratchet. "I guess you are right, with the food, that is." Considering the many crazy things he had encountered before, Alister's thoughts were sensible in comparison. It was only that Ratchet had lost much of his optimism from back a year ago, so... He just didn't want to get his hopes up too highly on finding food. And even if, there was still the possibility that luck would turn against them again.

"Don't be so generous with your optimism. That is my job normally." A chuckle escaped Alister as he said that. "We will find something eventually. Perhaps there is something on the map that Lawrence gave us as well."

Ratchet activated his helmet again and called up on the map on his visor, looking at the chart of symbols depicting different 'hot spots'. He quickly jumped his gaze away from where he knew the emergency door was placed in the map and flew around the stylized corridors and rooms.

Just like Ratchet the elder enabled his helmet again. As it seemed, there were indeed some "recreation materials" in specific rooms. Perhaps nutrition was included in that term? It was worth a try, at least.

"Recreation material? I wonder what that means - and if Lawrence had any say in naming the rooms." As far as he knew, Lawrence only found pleasure in two things - his own rock band and insulting Nefarious.

"Perhaps it includes nutrition. We have to find out." Oh did he not want to get up, and that was clearly audible in his voice. So lethargic and reluctant that it seemed like he was absolutely distant again. He jerked, however, as another sound, this time closer to a growl emitted from Ratchet's stomach, almost sounding angry. "Okay, okay. Let's go before your body demands you to eat me. By Fastoon, you sound like a Leviathan."

"Hey, we haven't eaten since almost or more than a day. 'Course I'm hungry." Ratchet was reluctant too to leave, but the pulling in his stomach was persistent and eventually overpowered his laziness. Wriggling from Alister's surprisingly tight embrace he stood and turned around, offering a hand to the other.

"Aren't you hungry as well?"

At that question Alister did not answer - his stomach did. Baffled just like the younger a long, clearly audible growl sounded, and a slight tone of red shone through the elder's fur. Before Ratchet could remark anything though, he jumped up and pulled his helmet a little lower. "Let's not waste any time."

Ratchet barely restrained himself from laughing as Alister ducked past him and ran down the corridor. "You're in a pretty hurry suddenly. Hungrier than you thought?"

"Are you coming already?", was shouted back. Azimuth had run ahead quite far by now, already standing at the corner towards the main corridor.

Ratchet grinned as he ran to the elder who didn't deem him with an answer, just a 'Hmph' as he turned his back to the younger, rounding the corner.


	13. Meat buns and other atrocities

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 13**

According to the map, there were quite a few of these recreation rooms in the facility. The closest one seemed to be only a few corners and corridors away. Some of these were marked with a red color, however - perhaps that meant that they were dangerous?

Well, they would see just in a few seconds. They were already in said corridor, seeing said door in the middle of their path. Tiptoeing, Ratchet flanked the entrance's right side while Alister went to the other, readying his wrench. The elder nodded then turned to the panel which blinked as he touched it.

When he entered the room halfway, the first thing Azimuth noticed was the slight blue shimmer inside. Well, as it seemed there was no danger coming. The room itself seemed perfectly secure, too. Nothing special, just some appliances, some crates... Like a storage room. Holding the door open by loosely placing his hand on the door frame Alister waited for the younger. With a quick wave of his hand he signalized Ratchet to come as fast as possible. The distance may have been small, but there was no reason to risk more than necessary.

The door suddenly shut as soon as Ratchet had passed through, him spinning around as he heard the slide. A scream then tore through the room and through the corridors. Ratchet pried on the door, trying with all his might to pull it open again to free Alister. His hand was crushed between the frame and door's side, thumb and second finger bent at an awkward angle.

"Oh just- GODDAMN IT ARGH!" Azimuth pulled at his hand, with little success. It was stuck in between, and he could do nothing about it. "That just had to happen to me TODAY, RIGHT NOW, IN THAT VERY SITUATION. Of course. LIFE HATES ME OH JUST ARGH-" Only panting interrupted his pain-ridden rant. "Now if these goddamn Shapeshifters came as well, this day would be PERFECT."

"Don't tempt it!" Ratchet tore at the door, trying to push the head of his wrench into the gap to widen and hold it open long enough so that Alister could free his hand.

"Well, excuse me, BUT LUCK SEEMS TO BE LIKE THIS FOR ME THESE DAYS. I don't see YOU with a hand STUCK BETWEEN A SLIDING DOOR AND ITS FRAME, now DO I?" Alister snarled, face twisted in pain. "Oh just goddamn it, get the FU-"  
Suddenly the Lombax halted. Over the pain, over his rage, his ears had perked, twitching repetitively. They picked up a strange sound; one that he had rather not wanted to hear. As soon as he realized what it was, the elder's ears drooped as he fell silent. Then he pulled even more frantically at his hand, now even stomping against the wall. "DAMN IT! Those damn guards are JUST what I need right now!"

Ratchet's ears and tail flared high, staring at the General. "What-what do you mea-" He interrupted himself - he felt vibrations on his fingers through the glove where they curled around the door. They crawled up his skin in icy waves, and through his bones they seemed to flow into his brain as the bones of his hearing translated it to a sound.

_Giggling._

"Get away from the door! NOW!" Azimuth pulled and pulled, efforts almost in vain. He felt like his hand was slipping ever so slightly out of that gap; but it slipped so excruciatingly slowly that he would not make it. The dreaded sound came closer and closer, too, almost mocking them as it deemed their attempts of escape as useless.

A fine tremor went through the lithe body. The mouth worked silently as Ratchet slowly backed away from the door, staring like a rabbit caught by the gaze of a predator. Alister hated the irony of how Lombaxes had been once prey animals on Fastoon before they and their society evolved so much they could live inside the dangerous parts of the planet as well.

But enough of these anecdotes. He had better things to think about than historical facts; the safety of his own life, for example. Pulling and pulling, his hand slowly started to slip - a triumphant grin appeared on his lips.

It was reflected by a hideously innocent face of which only the eyes revealed the actual intention.  
_Hello_, was formed under hisses, _You seem to be in distress._ Azimuth could feel the numbing touch on his fingers, slowly creeping up his hand. _Let us help._

"No way in hell!" The general tensed up. He knew if he didn't get his limb out of there soon, it would be over for him.

Had the single guard not been focused on Azimuth, it would have heard the sharp intake behind its head. Ratchet breathed fitfully, mouth open and its corners drawn back so that he gaped at the sight before him.

The numbness traveled further and further. Azimuth now certainly did not shout anymore as he used all his energy to free himself. Not quite simple if someone, or rather something like that Shapeshifter was pulling at your limb with an iron grip. Even worse if condescending giggles ridiculed all efforts.  
_In in in in in in..._ Gasping, Ratchet tried to muffle his noise but only succeeded in further air sucking while the CO2 collected in his blood. The pressure in his head grew and yet it felt like collapsing and as if he would float up any second, the ground slipping under his feet.  
Azimuth had a hard time to stay calm. He tried to free himself with all this might, but with that damn Shapeshifter holding on to him, the task wasn't easy. A growl left him. If he could just free himself with his wrench…  
All higher functions had shut off. The golden Lombax just stared ahead in a tunnel - the sides, pitch black, leading to the door where another Lombax was behind a door and the back of a red-purple creature shining through the gap between door and frame. The voice of the Lombax sounded familiar though no words registered in Ratchet's mind, but that head-  
Something disgusting twisted in his stomach. It felt as slimy as the creature looked, with its body melting out from the door and the image coupled with the sensation caused a jerk in his brain.  
Anger rose up.  
Then rage.  
For some reason, he hated that thing more than anything in the world.

He would _kill_ it.

The wrench blurred into existence in the periphery. As he took the first step, a second emotion ratcheted up, trying to push him back and down. It told of danger and cold and numbness - sensations he recognized as true and existent with the creature now close by. Growing more frantic, the feeling flooded his body with _go back_ that he nearly tripped when he stepped forward with the right leg, while the left on which he was standing tried to move back.  
A mocking face looked at him. It was transparent, the color of the head shining through the white teeth and the glowing eyes which seemed to curl around the emotion, delighting in his sudden trembling.

It jerked again inside Ratchet's head and he snarled, raising his wrench, all fear forgotten.

"What are you doing? Get away from-" Azimuth could not say more. The wrench was lunged forward and right into the face of the guard. The elder ducked down and heard only a blood-chilling scream pierce the silence, then Ratchet's arm wrapping around him and pushing them both away from the door. To their luck they succeeded - and with an "oomph" both slid over the ground while the door snapped shut. Infuriated cries went through the metal, but then subsided as the moments passed.

They lied there, the sounds of both their ragged breathing intermingling with and interrupting each other. Ratchet was on his knees and hands, head bobbing up and down as he heaved but at least finally closer to a normal pattern of breath.

Alister panted still as he was sitting with his hands on the ground. With eyes widened he still stared at the door, fearing that the Shapeshifter would get in still. As there was no such sign, he let out a sigh of relief mixed with annoyance. "Seriously..." He groaned. "Two encounters in one hour are just way too much." He pulled a hand over his face. What he didn't notice, though, was that he had unconsciously wrapped his tail around something. Given the fact that it was soft and fluffy, it certainly lived up to the need of comfort he felt. "This is too much stress at once, urgh. I seriously need some kind of compensation for this afterwards."

"... No shit." Arms and legs sagged the rest of the way and Ratchet followed the motion, head coming to cushion itself on the back of his hands. A disgusting whole-body tingle spread over his skin that he wanted to scratch away, had he had the energy to do so. It spread even over his tail, making it twitch - the limb didn't get far, though, as something warm was wrapped around the end of it.

As oblivious as he was to his own actions, Azimuth did not realize his doom-bringing act. Instead he let himself fall onto the floor and took another deep breath, closing his eyes. His tail tugged at the fluffy something and pulled it closer. "I won't be able to take another encounter like this again. Urgh."

"I thought we were in a protected area..." Ratchet murmured blankly. Thinking hurt after the adrenaline rush - falling asleep in such an uncomfortable position never had seemed more tempting. The soothing feeling of warmth against and around his tail helped in making him even drowsier.

"I suppose that the red areas on this map signalize unprotected zones. We should stay away from them as much as possible." Alister pulled his hand to his chest and rubbed it a little. Numb pain was throbbing through the limb, but didn't hinder him to move his fingers. At least something.  
Speaking of moving. That fluffy something wasn't moved very easily. He pulled again as he wanted to know what it was, but was too reluctant to get up and look at it.

Somewhen despite his exhaustion, his brain finally agreed to his body that his current position simply _would not do_, he rolled onto this back.

Odd. He frowned - what had pulled at the bush of his tail?

A rather surprised sound came from the elder when he heard Ratchet land beside him, just like he felt the fluffy thing closer as well. He turned his head to the side and blinked for a few times. "... Hello."

"Hi." Lazily Ratchet lifted a hand then let it flop back on his stomach.

"I take it that you're a little... out of power." Azimuth glance trailed briefly to his hand. "Me too. Just that it was slightly... forced." He looked back at the younger. "How about you? Are you all right?"

"Alright would stretch it. But I'll live. Was a weird feeling, like most of my mind was pushed back to wait in a tent or something. The only weirder thing I've experienced was me being drugged by goons of a Technomite. Stupid nightmare."

"... What." The general's eyebrows twitched as he could not quite comprehend the information given to him. When he couldn't come to a logical conclusion, he just let a sigh escape. "Either way. I was a little worried about you." He closed his eyes. "Back then when we were fleeing from the guards, you weren't reacting to anything I said or did. You were like... a puppet. Almost." His face twisted a little. "That changed when the Shapeshifters got a little too close, though."

"... What did I do?" The reluctance and the tone showed that he actually didn't want to know. But he asked anyway because he had no other idea with what to answer.

"You screamed." Alister paused. His hands folded, the unharmed one putting the other into the right position. "You didn't say anything, or moved at all. You simply screamed." Again he broke off. "In that very moment you scared me more than the Shapeshifters. Not because you were frightening, but..."  
He stopped. His eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. Shaking his head a little, he reached up with his hand and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

"I was rambling too, so the score's balanced." Grinning goofily, Ratchet raised his hands. "A draw?"

"... Heh. All right, a draw." Azimuth chuckled and reached for the younger's hand, closing his own around it. "Even though I have to wonder whether this score is something to be proud of."

"Not really. It would rather count if it was about having enemies hit by their weak spots with the Plasma Striker, because you have to manually aim and the target cross keeps moving though you're not. Or about smashing Zyphoids, but only in a great number - like who's getting the fastest to have 100 of them down."

The elder grinned at that. "True. Competing like this and winning is much more memorable and worth mentioning than such a questionable score."

"That's not a score, that's the bad guys not wanting to quit. Worst is that they aren't like the usual guys I go against - heck, even all the bad guys' bosses are nothing against them!" He shot an arm up, waving it around as if he was encompassing something, though that was only visible to him. "Those... guards. They're just creepy." Creepy indeed - but actually with Ratchet, as despite his own words and own encounter with the Shapeshifters, he sounded much too cheerful.

Azimuth stared at him, a little perplex at the odd attitude. He decided, however, not to ask more about it, but rather put the blame on the lack of food. Almost instantly a faint growl went through the silence; whether it was from the elder or the younger neither was interested in. The general looked at Ratchet and grinned a little. "Well, perhaps we should go and find something to eat, hm?"

"Yeah, we should." Dangerously swaying as he stood up, the younger went to the door.

And knocked. "Anyone there? No?" It was silent beyond the door which seemed to appease him. "Good."

The elder chuckled a little at Ratchet before he got up himself and tugged slightly at the younger's arm. "Let's better not try our luck, all right?" Then he turned around.

Oh how lovely the sight of entwined tails is.

"HSGSAH!" Azimuth jumped away and tripped over his feet, falling back onto the ground. A quick flick with his hand against the armor's control panel and his visor was on full reflection. Quick enough so that Ratchet couldn't see his still obvious embarrassment.

"Alister? What's up?" The voice sounded a bit clearer now, worry for his mentor probably cleaning the remnants of the adrenaline away.

"N-N-Nothing." Alister hid his tail behind himself. Lords, or LORDS. Why had he done that? Why, why, why?

"You sure?" Ratchet rubbed his forehead, the skin crinkling into a frown as that didn't help, so his second hand went to massage his neck.

"Yes! Why do you ask?" Azimuth growled in annoyance. "Hmph. I'm all right. There is nothing wrong with me. Never been. I'm all right. Still the same. Nothing new."  
How miraculous sentient beings could be, stating the opposite of what was true.

"Umm... sorry I tried to care." The bite was back, though mostly softened by confusion and a bit of hurt. He turned away from the elder, looking for the panel to open the door.

"Wait!" Azimuth nearly jumped up. "What are you doing? If you go outside, the guards will come back immediately."

"... Oh." Ratchet let his hand fall to his side once more before he turned around again. Perhaps he should just examine the cupboards at the other end of the room instead. What were those devices there? Cooking appliances? Weird for Nefarious to have such things in his quarters.

Alister had gotten onto his feet again and stepped to the devices. They were indeed very similar to cooking appliances, and seemed to work the same way as the common ones. Now the only thing left to find was the food itself.

This question got answered as Ratchet took one cup into a hand, accidently pressing into a hidden indention. A beam of light shot suddenly down and into the cup, making Ratchet trip back what didn't deter the light beam as if having a target point in the cup. As soon as it faded then, the room had one elder Lombax leaning back with a terrified expression and a young Lombax sitting on his butt, still clasping the cup. Which wasn't empty anymore but filled with something, as Ratchet gaped down, that looked like - meat bun?

"... What." Alister stared at the cup, then at the machine, then back at the cup, then back at the machine.  
"What sorcery is this?"

"An atomizer for food, I guess." Ratchet watched the meat bun hard, eyebrows knitted together while he drew the corner of his mouth away, a bit disgusted. And with a bit morbid curiosity, too - like a child seeing an insect which they found icky but exactly that ickiness also drew them to the insect. "What the hell is this?"

After a few moments of reflection and thorough observation, the elder had convinced himself once more that there was no sorcery in this room; and so some of his calmness returned to him. "A meat bun. Your ever-so-wonderful companion on your quest against hunger," Azimuth remarked dryly. He watched Ratchet poke the meat bun over and over again, still skeptical whether he could eat it or not. That went on for another minute until a low sigh left the elder. "You know what. I will play your guinea pig." And before Ratchet could say anything, he snatched the cup and picked up the meat bun, biting off.

"Ughh." Ratchet twisted his face but kept looking on, for any twitch in the elder's face. "And?"

"It is..." Alister closed his eyes and chewed contemplatively. Suddenly he jerked and crashed against cupboard, covering his mouth with one hand, the other holding the meat bun still.

Like a whip, Ratchet jumped up, grabbing Alister's arm with the meat bun, trying to pull it away. "Alister? Hey! Are you alright?"

"It... It is..."

"What is it? Come on, tell me!" He feared the worst as Alister was so lost for words, mumbling so lowly that he had to lean closer.

"It is..." The elder whispered, pulling his hand away from his mouth. A faint, but mischievous grin was revealed.  
"Delicious."  
And shwoop! The other bit of meat bun was put into Ratchet's mouth before he could protest.

A second later, little spreckles of it landed from Ratchet's spluttering mouth back on Alister's face.

With a swift wipe the bits were brushed off Azimuth's face. The elder watched the younger with an amused smirk as his plan had succeeded. Supporting his body with two arms on the cupboard, he waited a little. "And? Do you agree?"

Two green eyes above a chewing mouth shot lasers at the elder. The meat went easily down the younger's throat, as the taste was really good; admitting this was a completely different subject. So instead he glowered, "What the hell was that for?"

"You seemed so reluctant to eat the meat bun, so I went ahead and thought of a way to overcome that reluctance for you." The smirk turned mischievous once more. "I dare say, it worked."

"Hardyharhar. Very funny." Crossing his arms, Ratchet turned his face away and upwards, softly making a 'hmph'.

"Now don't be like this, all right?" Azimuth put the cup beneath the food atomizer once more, waiting for another meat bun to appear. Then he took it and bit off, a badly suppressed "mmh" leaving him. He waved the meat bun in front of Ratchet teasingly, chewing still.

What he actually didn't expect was that Ratchet would jump up, dash forward and snap a bite off the presented meat. The General jerked the hand to safety, staring at the smug grin now adorning the golden-furred face.

Swallowing the bit he had in his mouth, Azimuth blinked at the younger. "... Seems like someone is hungry." Then surprise was replaced by satisfaction and the air in the cup with yet another meat bun. Taking another bite, he again offered the other half to Ratchet, smirking contently.

Ratchet snatched the piece away, shoving it completely into his mouth - his cheeks rounded and he had trouble closing his mouth, but once done, he grinned the silliest grin he could muster.

The abundance of face certainly helped him.

"... Hmph. You really are something." Chuckling a bit, he pulled the younger a bit closer before reached up and brushed over Ratchet's head.

In a mix of gulp and slurp, the viscose mass went down to the hole that was Ratchet's stomach. He activated the atomizer for another piece, picking it up. "Do you want that maybe?" He grinned even wider as he put it slowly into his mouth, but neither did he shove it in wholly nor did he bite a piece off. Instead he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Wait wha-" Azimuth blinked and looked at him with obvious perplexity. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Phom awn, phed id! I phaphed mine phoo, now your phurn." He wiggled the bun a little and leant in more, waiting impatiently for the other to bite off.

Although Azimuth certainly had not understood Ratchet's words, he did grasp the gesture's meaning. He blinked, one eyebrow raised before he let out a sigh with a faint smile. "I think I'll pass." He raised a hand and reached for the cup in Ratchet's.

The cup vanished behind Ratchet's back, though the smug expression was ruined as Ratchet grinned so wide the meat bun nearly fell out so he had to close it again. "Uh-uh-uhhuh." he scolded.

First baffled, then with a wide grin the elder looked into Ratchet's eyes. "Oh you. Turning all smug now, hm?" He sighed not quite in an annoyed, but rather in a theatrical way before he tilted his head a little and leant close. "Fine. You win. But only until I get ahold of that cup again." Then he bit into the meat bun.

Ooohh, that would have been too easy for Azimuth. Ratchet took a step back, gleeing silently as the elder's eyes widened as the treat threatened to be torn from between his teeth.

"Mnngh!" Almost instantly Alister stepped after the younger and followed him. He better not rip the meat bun, no no no. That would be a waste.

_That_ Ratchet had not intended. Feeling curious and challenged both at once at the resistance, he took another, quicker step back. Just to see the reaction.

_You are not going to get away like that._ Azimuth's eyes gleamed as he was eager not to let the meat bun rip. No, no, he would follow Ratchet, step by step, and adapt.

And the other way round - _what will you do when I change directions_? He had to give it the General, when he stopped so did the elder.

As said, how would he deal when he suddenly moved forward?

_Don't you dare to._ Azimuth followed Ratchet infallibly, stretching out his arms to get a hold of him. When he did, his grip was but simply putting his hands on the younger - one on the shoulder, the other around the waist.

"..." That was now going in _really_ weird territory. He recognized the stance and hands' position as familiar to dancing - and apparently Alister intended to lead.

Not that Azimuth was thinking anything of that sort. He was just simply trying to coordinate the steps so that the meat bun wouldn't be torn apart. Quite the tedious task, but Ratchet seemed to follow him slowly.

Growling, Ratchet shoved his face forward to get the advantage. What kind of advantage, he didn't know but he was sure that the General would have it much harder to counter step this move.

"!" Alister took a step back and pulled his face away a little. Sadly it was not as much as Ratchet had come forward and so he found himself closer to the other than before. He blinked, a little lost in the situation.

Advantage found. Pressing ON further. So or similar he thought, pleased the reaction. Just that the other wouldn't be able to invade, he surged forward, still minding to crash their foreheads together - but then something better came to his mind.  
As much as the little dance has been entertaining, Ratchet now felt that he had to lead it to an end. One that would entertain him enough to take revenge for the indignity he had suffered from just now. Smirking, he took another fast step forward and stood on his toes. The meat bun was pushed deeper into both mouths; and when they were close enough to each other, he bit off his own part.

The faint brush of lips was only a coincidence, of course.

The elder froze in the middle of his movement. He remained in his position, mind blank as soon as he had felt the faint brush of lips. Only a few moments later his mind gave him a signal to swallow the meat bun half, and so he did, gaze blank as before still.

Ratchet simply drew back, chewing then swallowing his part of the meat bun. "Mmh... Delicious."

Silence from the other one. He still stood there, paralyzed and only able to blink. Had he imagined that just now or why was Ratchet that calm? He only knew that his lips tingled, just as much as that sensation traveled up his ears.

"That was the _best_ meat bun that I have ever had. So delicious. Hmm." Ratchet's tongue flicked out and around his lips, slowly. He knew exactly that Azimuth was looking at him, and it pleased him a lot to see the elder's ears perk for an unknown, but assumable reason. But how to make it even better? Hmm...  
Slowly he pulled off a glove, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He acted like there were some spots of meat left - a wipe with his thumb across his lips, his tongue peeking out.

"S... Stop that." Alister could only slowly turn away, head gleaming with heat. His tail waved back and forth agitatedly as he tried to calm himself down.

"Stop what? Can't I clean my face?"

"Well, you could do that in a... not-so... s... Forget it. Never mind." The elder shook his head fast. _Compose yourself, Azimuth, come on. Compose yourself._  
That turned out to be a harder task than expected as he felt something at his bush, prompting him to turn around.

"... Wasn't me," Ratchet pointed to their tails, which were intertwined again.

"Wha-wha-what-" Azimuth stumbled backwards, but didn't get far at all. For one, he walked right against the cupboards, for another Ratchet had gotten a hold of him.

"Whoa! Easy there!" A bit of panic spiked into the satisfaction of a revenge well executed; he had not quite expected that the steady General would suddenly stagger as if close to unconsciousness.

"I'm all right, I'm all right. Uh..." The elder stared at their tails, still entwined. He shook his bush, but as it seemed both tails were reluctant to let go. "What the-"

So engrossed by the situation, neither Lombax noticed really the door suddenly hissing open. A large figure stepped through, head tilting at what it had found.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, I... I don't know why I can't get my tail off yours, I mean... Argh." Azimuth would have dug his fingers in his fur had it not been for the helmet.

Knowing of the taboo of this act was one matter; being caught in a supposedly embarrassing situation due to this was another. And again another thing if you knew and were in it, but simply couldn't find any deep-rooted shame to react with because you had never learnt it. So Ratchet, despite being a bit embarrassed, just rolled his eyes, turned his upper body and took the base of his tail in his hand, going with the practical solution if their tails wouldn't separate on their own.

One, two hard jerks which made Alister groan some unintelligible noises, then Ratchet's tail let go of the other.

"... Thanks." Alister looked to the ground, tail swiftly hidden behind his back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I mean, it was... Inappropriate. I mean, we are not that close yet, are we. B... Between you and me it would have been unusual anyway I mean, but... I..."

"Geesh, stop talking and relax, it was just an accident." Ratchet facepalmed, shaking his head. "If you were like that when you were younger, it's no wonder my parents loved to tease you. Heck, if your reaction is a reflection of the general Lombax, then it would be no surprise they also found it hilarious when they clung to each other's tails in public."

"Well, excuse me, but your mother and your father were of opposite genders. Of course nobody would object!" Azimuth groaned. "It's about values, you see. I can't just throw them overboard as if I never lived them." He shook his head frantically. "It's going against my principles to - to, you see-"

"Excuse me, am I intruding on anythin'?"

The answer came instantly as two wrenches hit him in the body, one into the stomach, one pinning his head against the now closed door.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" The intruder writhed in the grip, trying hard to get out of it.

"You sneak up on us and expect us to just stay calm?" Azimuth hissed. All embarrassment was forgotten. For the moment. "I don't think that this-" The elder stopped. He blinked behind his visors, his ears flicking. "Wait. Are you...?"

"Yes I am." The intruder replied with obvious annoyance. "Is that how you treat a friend? Sheesh. Next time I won't be nice to squishies anymore."


	14. Hypocrites and Loose Tongues

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 14**

Whispers, undefined and inarticulate as the rustling of leaves, filled the room. The glare of the numerous gleaming eyes that displayed the intent of debating was just as pretentious as the shallow discussion they led. If one listened long enough, one would realize that the whispers were but a mere imitation of the organic habit of arguing. The actual exchange of opinions was led through an exchange of thoughts.

_"We should let him burn-"_

_"Not enough, let him suffer-"_

_"Chop him to pieces, yes-"_

_"His body is too fragile to endure it-"_

_"Yes, he would die too easily - he has to suffer-"_

_"For the shame he has brought upon us-"_

_"And for our own delight, let's not forget that. "_

A chuckle went through the room. Yes, unity as such was perfect. They all had the same opinion, just as one entity should have - yet that did not mean absolute harmony. Like various minds in one head, their methods differed from each other so much that it led to discord. A scream of protest tore through the constant whispers from time to time whenever a conflicting point seemed too strong to endure, just as a display of fangs seemed to be more frequent than expected.

It was only until one of the mass, the superior fracture of their collective mind, raised its thoughts and brought silence over them. With high expectations the eyes diverted to one of the few entities that sat on something similar to a throne, surrounded by those who saw themselves outstanding enough to look alike. The only trait that distinguished the superior from them was the lack of its index finger; something it either did not care to duplicate as it was a constant reminder of the shameful end of their latest hunt or it could not recreate as they had not received any new sources of energy to use.

As the superior was convinced that such a discussion, pretentious as it was, could only be led by organic entities, it had taken up a humanoid form. The grin, only a faint smirk on its lips, was a willful replica of the organic behavior they had once seen on a tape in the security files. The same was with the act of clasping its fingers together in his lap; there was no necessity in it, yet it felt more sophisticated to do so.

_"Your bickering won't do any good, "_ it remarked, _"Let's rather begin to work on a solution together, as an entity, as it should be."_

Its appeal was heard - the other guards ceased their listless whispering and distinguished themselves from the mass. Some seated, some impending in the air, all had taken their humanoid shape of their exo-skeletons. Their eyes were no longer filled with pretentious intent, but with a unifying desire to bring misfortune over that dreadful, old creature.

_"As we are all aware, that disgusting entity has stolen our precious from us."_ A hiss of agreement came as answer. _"And we all are unified in our intent to let him suffer. But a creature like him cannot endure all of our visions, pitiful at it is, and will break like a doll if we are too violent. We have to narrow down our intentions accordingly. "_ The guard paused and waited for the others to think. When it assumed to have given enough time, it raised its hand and waved it nonchalantly just like its thoughts. _"What are your suggestions?"_

One of the standing Shapeshifters stepped forward. It had a hand placed on its chest, thumb oddly crooked as it looked expectantly around. _"I suggest a very slow method that gradually breaks him without being obvious - at first."_

_"Slow deterioration, you say?"_, was thought with contempt from a different corner.

_"Think, not say."_ The entity briefly removed its hand from the chest and looked idly at its fingers before resuming its prior pose.

_"That doesn't change the fact that it's a _boring_ suggestion, nitpicker."_

_"Wasn't it you who thought that we cannot break him too fast since that would end in the same result?"_ came the hiss back. _"Your suggestion is as useless, or useful as mine."_

_"Inferior piece of mind!"_, was the retort. _"Don't you know anything about the _art_ of slow torture? Gradual dissection must have some artistic value, some, some _style_ to it. Just proposing slow torture is too listless!"_

_"Why not suggest in detail about that special art?"_ The grin was hideous, challenging and mocking the other; waving fingers provoked it even more. The entity tilted the head up, half-closing its eyes in challenge too. _"Except if you lack the imagination to plan your own idea you so prattle about."_

_"_You_ were the one who proposed it in the first place! It is your duty to explain. That is..."_ A brief chuckle left the guard. _"Unless you are incapable of suggesting anything artistic, thus making you a _truly_ inferior piece of mind..."_

_"Inferior? Pretentious from one of the pieces the elder so easily overwhelmed before fleeing with our precious._ Sharp as a laser the grin shone back, but the entity didn't care to keep visual contact. Twisting around in a move too fluid for the joints one would assume a creature of such form had, it cracked only half-way its head around. _"If you so insist, however..."_

_"Watch your thoughts."_ Narrowed eyes, accompanied with a murderous grin, watched the entity. _"You are just as pretentious, should you believe that you weren't part of our hunt."_

_"Of course I was, but you let him directly escape-"_

_"Enough of that."_ The main entity didn't need to stand up for its presence to cut through the place; its interruption was enough to bring silence upon them. _"I know that irrationality has met an unsightly end, and I do know that we had to take it in to prevent its complete deterioration, but only because we have taken said irrationality in, it does not mean to become as irrational as our late fellow."_  
Fingers tapped against each other as the superior fracture did not even grace them with a gaze. _"But enough of that, and back to our actual discussion."_ The entity stretched out one hand and looked contemplatively at the splayed out fingers. _"Your suggestion was quite crude and colorless. Quite the disappointment from someone who oh-so visibly tries to mimic emperors of a level so much higher than one's own intellect."_

The first boisterous guard bowed its head and stepped back. As much as it was convinced of its suggestion, there was no use objecting the superior alone. It would keep its suggestion to itself - for now.

_"Perhaps plucking him apart bit by bit would be nice..."_ Another fracture thought, tapping its fingers against each other. _"Just taking a limb off or two, and then reattach it. He might die of an infection, though, if we play too long and too often…"_

_"Or he could die of the shock after the first few times."_ Another voice cut in, not mocking the other thinker – strangely enough – but pointing out the problems. _"We know from our other examinations how fragile the neural systems of organic life forms are. Too many impulses and their brain forces the body to shut down. Pathetic, but true."_

_"He should die anyway."_ The suggester shook its head while waving its hand once. _"Besides, if we change his molecular structure _just_ a bit, we can attach and reattach without risking an infection… And if that abomination passes out, we can always… _forcefully reactivate_ him. He won't mind a bit of our superior essence in his organism for sure."_

_"No."_ The single syllable encompassed more than the imitated sound. Every single entity ducked under the superior's will, wincing. _"This would not even be remotely enough. It does not equal the indignity he brought upon our existence."_ The fingers curled and formed a fist, shaking in anger before opening again. _"Nobody has ever defied us like that. _Us_. Epitome of perfection. Physically and mentally. The elder spit on that, he struggled against us, he mocked us - and then he took what is rightfully _ours_."_

The suggester winced and shrunk to a smaller frame. _"I... I am sorry. My suggestion didn't consider this factor enough."_

"You are forgiven. Do not let this happen again, however." With that, the superior returned to its normal, tranquil state. The agitation was gone once more, and so it resumed regarding its fingers.

_"Perhaps we could slowly break his molecules? One by one? And induce hallucinations while we are at it,"_ was proposed from another corner. It immediately stopped when the superior fracture of mind looked at it with anticipation, for one out of pride, for the other out of fear.

_"Do continue, and do not bore me."_ A yawn left the entity as it splayed its fingers, examining the stump of its missing digit. _"It better be a more interesting suggestion than the other ones..."_

_"… Well… I believe that inducing hallucinations involving our precious might do that creature more harm than simple physical pain. The mind is stronger than the body and much less resilient, as we can see with ourselves. So if we broke his mind…"_ The guard paused. _"He certainly won't die. No creature has yet died from mental injuries yet, so as long as we keep his limbs down, he shall be at our disposal for quite a long time."_

_"What kind of hallucinations? Be more concrete."_ The superior entity admonished.

_"I was thinking of... well. I cannot suggest anything definite when we have to examine that entity's deepest fears first."_ The guard looked aside, biting its lip as it had observed some organics do it in those recordings they had found. _"But as far as we can say... Have our precious be taken apart before him, or let him see our precious performing all these deeds to his body..."_

_"Your indecision usually would bore me... But."_ A grin split the main entity's face for the first time. _"This idea sounds promising. The elder seemed particularly fond of our precious and reacted quite violently as we started our examination."_

_"Violently indeed."_ An entity closest to the superior reached for its neck, narrowing its eyes in pretentious pain as it stroked over it. _"That... wrench of his. It destroyed my head. Luckily it didn't damage my collar."_ Its fingers trailed along the metal around its neck.

_"If this had happened, I would have had it arranged that he never dies, no matter how much he tried."_ Albeit with listless voice, the slight violent jerks of its fingers revealed the superior's discontent. _"One has to admit, however, that the creature is courageous. And stubborn."_

_"Stubborn indeed."_ Another guard beside the superior spoke up, sighing as it ran its fingers over its face. _"I would have never thought that anyone would ram a bomb into my mouth, let alone make me contract back into my base form. It was an odd experience, and certainly not one I would want to repeat."_ The entity stretched its limbs a little and groaned in relaxation before it continued. _"I told him to stop resisting and to silently watch, but he simply couldn't. He simply followed his plan... If one can call it a plan at all, that is."_ A chuckle. _"He might be a disgusting abomination of the universe, but at least he has the resolve to reach his goal. ... Of course, whether his path is elegant or not is another issue, but nonetheless it's one, if not the only remarkable trait of his."_

_"He was intent on keeping him from us."_ The initial suggester picked up, emboldened by the positive responses. _"So he would probably respond most violently to hallucinations in which we _catch_ our precious, too. Showing him that all his efforts were for nothing."_

_"Hm..."_ The superior folded its hands and turned its head slightly to the suggester. _"It sounds delightful. Very delightful. However..."_

_"... However?"_

_"It lacks a fresh impulse, a new impetus. I fear that this procedure has been employed too many times - if not with us, then between other organisms."_ Slight disgust appeared on the superior's face. It hated to be compared to organic life forms, even if the comparison came from itself. _"Something fresh it needs... Hm..."_ Moving its digits contemplatively, it watched them with a slight frown over his face-  
_"AH!"_ The entity sat up, eyes and mouth widened and fingers tingling in excitement.

The whole room jolted, a cacophony of both thoughts and noises rising as the rush from the superior rolled over them, making their optics flash and the lines of their bodies pulse. They felt frantic. Just as there were thought processes in organics and robots that worked deeper than others, they often had no access to each other's fractures of mind. Not even the two pieces right next to the superior knew what was going on - except for the delight that set them ablaze.

_"Has something happened?"_

_"Are you all right?"_

_"What are you thinking?"_

The entity blinked, lips barely parted by now. The eyes were filled with a peculiar sense of curious realization, and its fingers resting faintly on its chin. Then, its mouth formed into a smile, devious yet innocent as they always grinned. Turning to the other Shapeshifters, it crossed its legs and placed its fingers together before his face. _"I've had quite the delightful epiphany right now. One that will satisfy the need for originality and revenge, even though the price for its completion is... considerable."_ The creature's giggling filled the room, met with blunt curiosity as every gaze was directed at the superior.

_"What is your suggestion?"_

_"Hopefully it's cruel-"_

"And entertaining-"

"Will we have a spectacle to see?"

"Quite the spectacle, yes. Refreshingly new as well." The superior fracture of mind narrowed its eyes in excitement and paused. Then it revealed its idea.

Silence. Then the room burst into protests. What had first been curiosity had turned into violent protests; screams tore from the guards' mouths, inarticulate and indefinite just as before. They could not help it, however - their disgust and fury could no longer be expressed through mere words. The wave of thoughts was overwhelming still.

_"How _dare_ you propose this-"_

"This is disgusting! Just to think about it is-"

"How could you even think of-"

"An abomination of mind! He must have corrupted your rationality!"

"You as superior fracture of mind have lost it! How could we accept-"

"Silence, all of you." One of the guards most resembling the leader stepped forward and changed its arm into a whip, slashing after the riled up entities. The disgust in its face was just as apparent as in every other expression within the room. _"Do not forget who you are facing. The superior has their reasons for their proposal."_ The whip contracted and turned back into his limb. Folding his hands behind his back, the guard turned back to the leader, eyes narrowed with an inexplicable mixture of contempt, disgust as well as expectation in them. _"Do you?"_

The stare was met with utmost delight.

_"I do. But I will need a subject in order to explain."_

Metal creaked as three fingers gingerly touched the abused throat. There weren't really even dents in the metal - but who were the two Lombaxes to know that beneath his suit? Besides, they deserved to feel a bit guilty. Attack him like that when he just had entered!

... Okay, the last part wasn't true, really. Though Bar had the good guess it wouldn't help his case if he told he'd been watching the two for a few seconds.

"It's your fault that you snuck up on us, Bar!" Azimuth put the wrench back into its holder and crossed his arms.

"Well, I didn't know that you two were inside here." If Bar had had a mouth, he would have pouted. Now he could only push his index fingers against each other to show his sulkiness. "I just got in, and I just wanted to get some good energy supplies before I leave..."

Ratchet couldn't help but wonder about that. "And just how did you get into part of what are Nefarious' private quarters?" He shut his mouth, intent on keeping the next question to himself, but too late. "How long have you been standing here?"

He didn't want to know if a second robot had this time seen them live... ahem. _Make out_.

"Well, um…" Bar pushed his index fingers against each other. "I haven't been standing _in_ this room until a minute ago, maybe… Actually thirty-two seconds, after my internal clock. And wasn't standing there, per se, I was scanning the room for possible dangerous entities like the Doctor…" His figure shrunk more and more. "I mean, since I'm fired anyway, I thought I could just as well sneak in and steal some of the best supplies in the facility to avenge myself. You know, just to make him angry and watch from afar. But either way, what I saw was, uh… Well. The scans delivered interesting results and I… kind of got curious about what was happening in this room…"

"_Interesting... results_?" Ears standing erect, Ratchet muttered lowly with a pause between the words. He both tapped his foot and had his arms crossed at the robot, silently telling the 'resume' hadn't convinced him while wanting a more detailed explanation.

"Well, yeah… I saw you two - I didn't know it was you, but well - moving around as if dancing and… Well… I think I saw something weird. Maybe my sensors failed me. But, but… I think, I _think_ I saw you two… Uh… Kissing?" His frame shrinking and shrinking even more, a nervous chuckle left Bar. It was peculiarly interesting to watch him slowly bend his knees and press against the wall as the stare from the elder spoke of obliteration. "But, but I guess it's in your race's culture, that kind of action and all… I don't know about Lombaxes, maybe that's a common interpersonal habit between the members of your race… I mean, I don't think I've seen any organic kissing another from the same gender, so I am almost certain either that or my sensors were wrong since that kind of behavior would be totally weird, ha ha ha…" The death glare intensified.  
Bar felt that he had just dug his own grave.

A smaller hand touched the elder's bigger. "No. Killing. The robot. Bad idea."

Curiosity won over Bar's fears. He lowered his hands only by a little and tilted his head as he looked at the faint touch between those two. "Is holding hands part of your culture too?" He suddenly asked. "It's kind of cute..." As he realized his mistake, Bar quickly slapped a hand over his 'mouth' but too late. Two sets of gem-colored fires - one emerald, one amber - licked at his frame and made him feel hotter than he had ever been in the foundry.

_Why can't I shut my trap when I deal with deranged with laser weapons or invaders who carry another set of deadly devices apparently?_

"Come on… I… I didn't mean to insult you… I just found it really cute and it's so sweet that you are so close to each other… Almost as close as Nefarious and Lawrence…"

"Ratchet?" Azimuth asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I think we can safely say that we should make an exception once in a while." The elder cracked his knuckles. "I feel like I need some stress relief now."

"… Oh shit. OH SHI-" Bar jumped up and dashed aside, just in time before Azimuth's fist crashed into the place where his head had been a split second ago. "C-Come on, let's take it easy, okay-"

"If you get over here right now, I will be easy on you." A murderous tone lay beneath the general's voice, just as the questionable smile revealed his intentions. "At least you won't be complete scrap metal after I'm done with you."

"… I… think I have to decline that offer. FFFF-" Turning around on the spot, he slipped several times before he finally moved forward and tried to escaped the elder. Quite the hard task, considering that he couldn't get out of the room.

Because to accomplish leaving would mean getting to the door. In front of which the second Lombax stood, brows so low the eyes nearly vanished under them. In Bar's experience with organics - and, well, some robots because some robots just had similar mimic - this wasn't a good sign.

Not a good sign at all.

Too bad he was tumbling exactly towards Ratchet at the moment of this realization.

"Oh shit shit SHII-" He could barely stop himself - and inelegantly so, even - falling accidentally on the ground just before Azimuth could catch him. The general, who was too close to evade, stumbled over the robot and fell forward right onto Ratchet.

"... I'm starting to believe that someone really high up in this universe hates us." Came the muffled cursed, a bit breathless since Alister had knocked right into him.

"Pretty much." Azimuth pushed himself up, somewhat towering over the younger Lombax. "Wait a second, I'll, uh… get off you in a moment."

Bar was only now regaining his conscience as Alister had knocked him over the head - and the first image he saw instilled a peculiar thought process. And when he saw the elder noticing his stare, he scratched his shell. "So… Uh… I guess I should give ya some privacy, huh…"

The sound of a hand falling on his forehead directed his attention a bit lower to the younger Lombax. "Didn't we just notice before or did ya knock yer head that it scrambled your sensibility-filter for your mouth? You just dig your grave ever deeper and then throw nitroglycerin into the hole for good measure."

"B-but you _are_ in a very compromising position, and he's kind of… well…" Bar looked at them in a confused way. "Since you are most presumably a couple… Isn't it normal to assume that I… Uh… should probably leave you two alone now…?"

If Azimuth's head had been a light bulb, it would have exploded in that very instant. All anger was now replaced by embarrassment, just as much as he stared at Bar, completely flustered. "W-what are you saying? How the hell did you get the idea of us being a c-c-c-couple?"

"My data banks tell me that the combination of specific rituals," he pointed at the position, "can only be found with couples, so... Wait." Bar blinked; it was barely visible with his optics hidden behind a darkened visor. "Aren't you a couple?"

"As far as we know, we aren't." It was Ratchet who found his voice first. His body felt like in the smelter and he wished for a hole to hide but nevertheless he wouldn't let the robot just keep rambling and spouting his assumptions. It grated on his nerves - but not as much as on Alister's apparently.

No matter what _really_ was between the two of them, Ratchet didn't want to have the other be upset any further. His previous reactions indicated that Alister did take bad on what he deemed as blows to his pride - and Bar's words were like head-butts by the Chimera.

As much as Azimuth was flustered, he was thankful that Ratchet spoke up first. He would have been but a stutterwork, had he have had to answer the robot's question, and it seemed like the younger could better handle such situations.  
Then why did he feel like being stung?

Bar blinked and tilted his head. "… Oh. Sorry." The robot got on his knees and looked on the ground. "Then that was really rude of me. I'm really sorry." He paused. "… But it would have been cute still…"

_Wonderful. He sounds like those fangirls of the S.A.C. movies who shipped Clank's film persona with mine. Yuck._

This went unvoiced because that was knowledge he hated thinking about. Telling it? Oh gosh, the nightmares. Damn it, Clank was like both the big and little brother he never had had. Instead he just groaned at Bar. "I know it's easy to go with the first glance but really ask before you assume such stuff." He arched and jumped up into a crouch before straightening, rubbing his sore left shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Bar pushed his fingers against each other and pulled his knees to his chest. "But it really looked like it, and... Meh. It'd have been cute..."

"Stop saying that." As it seemed, Alister had found his composure once more. He massaged his temples, a deep frown over his eyes. "Or I am going to jump at you seriously this time."

"N-No need to, really!" Bar waved off with his hands agitatedly. If he really didn't want something, it was the elder hunting him for another round. "I'll never say it again. Promise."

"Great. Thanks." Azimuth sighed as he got back onto his feet. "Now stay where you are, and stay silent." Despite all the tumult they had been through just now he had to concentrate again. They needed to find a way out, and quickly too - just how should they do it when those Shapeshifters were surely waiting outside?

"What's on your mind?" Crisis averted just to have perhaps another brewing somewhere else, one which Alister was probably thinking about. Not that it was hard to guess what could be on the elder's mind.

"I am just wondering how Bar made it to this room without being turned into shreds by the guards." Azimuth's deepened. "They were right in front of this room, too, so it is odd that he is all right… Or…" He tapped his chin. "Perhaps that is the reason why his circuits seem to be whacked."

"Hey! My circuits are all right, just - w-wait. Guards? WHERE?" The robot winced and curled into a ball of shivering metal pieces. "Did you really just say GUARDS OH MY CIRCUIT DID I PASS THEM WITHOUT NOTICING?" Bar fell into inarticulate rambling, shaking like leaves in a storm.

Awkward silence.  
"I think it would have been better if you had told him that not so directly."

"… Well, at least we know now that he really didn't notice." A sigh left the elder. "Although I can't believe that. Wouldn't they take him apart if he passed them?" He watched the robot rolling on the floor, teetering back and forth as he did so.

"Oh my circuit guards oh my circuit guards oh my circuit guards…" Bar mumbled, shivering still. "Good thing they don't like me, but still oh my circuit the guards oh my circuit…"

"What's good if they don't like you?" This didn't make sense to Ratchet. What did the robot mean?

"They don't want to eat you then." The robot shuddered, and Azimuth blinked.

"_Eat_?"

"Yeah, eat. They are bad. Very bad. I don't like them." Bar sounded like he was about to cry - a controversy in its entirety as robots certainly did not have tear ducts. "Bad, bad guards. Hate them."

"… I think he relapsed into a childish pattern."

"He was pretty a child in a robot's body before, too. Though I admit that is several steps... more... backwards?"

"Indeed," the elder remarked dryly. "Actually, even more than that perhaps."

"Still, you are right. Why didn't they attack Bar?" Ratchet rubbed his chin, gesturing with his hands. Behind him in view, Bar was rolling from right to left over the floor. As Ratchet said, "It can't be they just attacked us and then left him alone," Bar rolled back from left to right, body parts clattered.

"They didn't want to eat me," the robot repeated again while rolling. In the end he came to a standstill and sat up, hugging his knees as he did so, "because I am uninteresting. They didn't like the taste of my molecules, I guess. They are very picky. Nitpicky." Bar slowly raised his head, looking at Azimuth and Ratchet. "They examined me, too, but found me not tasty enough for immediate consumption, so I think that's why."

This answer he hadn't expected. Tail drooping, Ratchet clenched unconsciously his fists as a premonition bubbled up inside him. "... What do they find 'tasty'?"

"I don't know exactly. It varies." Bar scratched his head mask. "I've seen them devour some special sweets as if they were divine… And I think that Nefarious has given them meat buns too. But other than that… I have no idea, really."

"WHAT. You mean we've eaten something from the devices which are designed to feed these guys meat buns? BLERGH." The gagging noises were only half faked as Ratchet wanted to smash now all of the cups.

"… The irony." Azimuth groaned. "But I suppose meat buns are just as popular with them as they are in the Polaris Galaxy."

"Well, they do look yummy, but… well. Since I'm a robot, I can't really say anything about it." Bar pushed his index fingers against each other. The mask hid his face well enough that one couldn't read his expression. "Either way. There are lots of things they find delicious, and anything with interesting structure is top notch for them too."

"Top structure as maybe in taste?"

"Uh… Um. I… think so, yes. The better the structure, the more they like something. … Or someone, of that matter." The robot shivered lightly as he hugged his knees. "I hate thinking of them…"

Azimuth tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow at the mood change. Perhaps it was really uncomfortable for the robot to think about them. Kneeling down, he patted Bar on his shoulder. "Look, if you get out of here, you will never see them again, right?"

If the shadows behind the visor were any indication - it was too obscure that one could really say - Bar was blinking at him as if he was mad. Or just as long mad as it took the robot to remember that Nefarious didn't know he was alive, so he was free to go. This had been also the reason he snuck into this area, collecting goods while searching for a way out. "You are right! How could I forget that I'm free of my obligations to Nefarious? Thank you so much, you're a real friend!" He leant forward as if to hug the elder but then thought better of it. "No offense but you really don't look cuddly - too many hard muscles."

"… I wonder whether I should be offended or amused." Azimuth smirked, if only faintly. "That doesn't change, however, that you will have to pass the guards when you leave the room again."

"Nah, that won't be the case." Bar got onto his feet and brushed off the dirt on his protection clothing, then started to open it a bit below. To both Lombaxes' surprise the protection clothing turned out to be a coat of quite the heavy kind; it seemed rather light, still, when Bar started to stretch a little. "Mmh, much better. Next time you chase me I will outrun you." He chuckled and raised his head. "Ah well, where did I let off? Oh yes. I won't see them again. I'd be nuts if I used THAT exit even only _once_ more."

This brought an idea to Ratchet's mind. "Say, Bar, have you found a clue where a different exit might be? At best one which doesn't crawl with guards." The robot may have been in this section longer and found something out they had yet to discover.

"Of course I have! Do you think I would go into this room otherwise?" Bar knocked against his chest, the broad and proud smile shining through even the mask. "If there hadn't been another exit to this room, I wouldn't have come here. I mean, what should I do if Nefarious suddenly stomped in here and there was no other exit? I'd be dead in a split second!" The robot shook his head before he continued. "Either way, I know another way out. Am I not awesome?"

"Yes yes, you are awesome." Ratchet waved off, Bar luckily not seeing the motion. "Where is this other way?"

"It's right here." The robot waved towards the Lombaxes while walking along the wall. "It's hidden behind the wires and all, but it's there." He pushed the cables aside and laid bare the exit. "Ta-da!"

He squawked as they closed up on him. He had never a chance with Alister opening the exit before he and Ratchet together shoved the robot through. "Hey hey, not so fast!"

In synch, visors slid shut over each Lombaxes' face. Neither said anything as they scanned the path ahead, just their tails moving. Bar found the sight oddly similar to two robots working in synch. Whatever readings they had been looking for the Lombaxes finished apparently when they looked at each other, then back to him.

Bar suddenly felt like being in front of a truck.


	15. Slow Revelations

**Shell Shock**

**Writers:** Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…_  
_Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 15**

"It seems like we're moving in safe terrain. At least the corridor is... Well. At least it isn't red." Azimuth pushed Bar on relentlessly as he concentrated on the map. "It isn't marked on the map at least. Maybe it's a safe passage?" He increased the visor's transcendence and looked around him. The walls shimmered with blue sparks. "It seems to be within the energy field's range, at least."

"Bar, do you know of any instances the guards hid themselves from scanners, no matter how advanced?" Maybe they should do a whole interrogation session, like they should have done in the beginning. It would have saved Alister and him a lot of trouble. Then, by that point they hadn't known about the danger the guards represented.

"Huh? What?" Bar blinked before he realized what Ratchet was asking. A wince went through the robot's body. "Why do you have to ask that?" He cringed and became even harder to push forward. "I don't want to talk about them. I really don't."

Unwanted, but not unexpected frustration welled up at Bar's reluctance. "Well, we really don't want to talk about them either. But as it is, they find exactly us interesting and I'm getting angry that you don't share any knowledge with us that could help us survive."

"No!" His processors cracked slightly. Bar clawed his fingers into his mask. "I've told you enough. I've told you more than enough. I hate them. I don't want to talk about them more than I already did!"

"Fine. FINE. Just shut up." Ratchet gritted out, shoving the robot hard that he stumbled a bit. "I swear, you're so getting on my nerves now," he emphasized by stabbing a finger into Bar's chest for every word, "I could bomb you with my Constructo Bomb - custom-made. With plasma that would even burn through your suit." A pause as the gritting turned into growling. "And if you don't watch it, it'll burn through your helmet too."

"W-what? No! Please, just- just don't-!" Bar tried to stand up again, but scrambled during the Lombax's tirade that he sagged and the gloved finger touched helmet's visor instead of his chest.

A static wail tore through the corridor in both directions. Bar threw himself back, covering the visor with both hands clutched over it, hitting the wall with his back where he fell down, writhing as if in agony. The elder raised an eyebrow at that. What was up with the robot?

"No! Don't touch my helmet!" He cried, his voice piercing as any blade could have been. When Azimuth tried to approach him, his body tensed up. "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER, YOU FILTHY GUARD!"

Alister stopped moving. _Guard?_

"Go away! _Go away!_" The robot screamed, pushing himself even further against the wall. Then, shaken by deep and shaky breaths, his voice suddenly grew faint and weak. "Don't… Don't get close to my helmet again… Don't touch me there again… No…" Bar curled, burying his head behind his legs and sobbing to himself. "Please… Not again… I don't want to be changed…" He turned away, shoulders shaking still.  
"Leave me alone… You've done enough to me already. Haven't you guards had enough fun with me already…?"

Startled, the elder stared at the robot before him. He had seen Bar switching into a state of melancholy or confusion before, but _this_-  
The weeping and sobbing as if he had been hit made Azimuth realize that there might be more behind it than they thought.

Ratchet bit his lip. Okay, maybe he had been too harsh on the robot - if he reacted like this, the attack on Bar must have been more terrifying for the robot than for Ratchet. At least he didn't have panic attacks when someone touched him, proven before during his... activities with Alister.

Metaphorically, Ratchet shook his head to clear it from the image.

Slowly he stepped to the robot, causing whimpers and more tensing. Thinking for a moment, Ratchet made himself as small as possible as he picked up his approach while he murmured nonsense that hopefully would calm the terrified Bar.

"Go away, go away…" Whining, the robot moved away from Ratchet. "Don't touch me… Don't touch me please…"

"Bar." Coming to sit shortly away from him but still far enough that Bar should feel safe, he addressed him as calm as possible. "_Bar_. I've wondered the whole time how you got it. A silly story behind it?" He grinned, the smile half reaching his eyes.

The robot did not react at first. He still trembled, even though not as strongly as before. His metal fingers still clutched into the matter of his helmet, flexing as they fought against the urge to protect himself. There was no reason to, after all, wasn't there? These Lombaxes wouldn't harm him. They weren't guards.

They were friends.

"Bar?" Azimuth kneeled down beside Ratchet, his head slightly tilted. Although he did not dare to put his hand on the mechanic's shoulder, he still reached out a bit. "Are you all right-"

"I have something similar to a bar code on the side of my throat," the robot blurted out. "It's a mark they left on me."

Silence. Then, the younger's voice hesitantly broke through it. "They left a barcode on you?" The question was breathless. There was no sense Ratchet could see in the guards' actions, if they were the people Bar were talking about. Then, as he had said 'they' and how he feared even uttering their name, it was likely. "You mean the guards? Why did they do this?"

"To know that they examined me already and that I was interesting to a certain degree." Bar wrapped his arms around his legs. "I wasn't the only one who was marked like that. The others just didn't care as much since they weren't marked right beside the head. They didn't have to _feel_ this... this weird feeling, as if they made you succumb to their will." He paused. "I don't know if it can be compared to this, but it felt like... dying. Like I was losing my conscience, my AI." The robot looked aside. "I was afraid of losing my existence. I am still. And the worst thing is... I heard their thoughts for a moment, and they whispered into my mind that they would look for me when I'm needed. They would just have to track the bar code down."  
One of his fingers trailed to the rim of his mask. "Hence this thing on my head. For one, I think, no, I _hope_ that it is made of a material that blocks their senses. For another it makes it impossible for me to look at this bar code again. I can't see it on accident. Can't be accidently reminded from it and the guards."  
A pause. "Some of my friends realized how much this... _thing_ on my neck bugged me. So they decided to make a joke out of it and called me Bar. Like the Chocolate Barry Bar." Unlike the first time the robot had said it, there was no cheerfulness behind his words. "It worked, still does. Just only until anyone gets close to my helmet with their hands. Then I snap."

"You say they do this to everyone?" The younger's gaze flicked towards Alister who stood as uncomfortable as he felt, shifting on his feet in apprehension.

The problem was they couldn't search their bodies so easily for the code because both of their furs. Ratchet rubbed over his fur coat.

"Not to _everyone_. Only those who they find interesting, but don't want to... How did the voice put it. 'Consume' yet." Bar made a noise similar to a gulp before he raised his head a little. "Why? Did they take up some particular interest in you?"

"You could say it like this." Ratchet didn't elaborate further, he now the one who clammed up.

"I... see." His optics gleamed faintly through the mask as he scanned their bodies without them noticing. "I guess they're harder on organics. It would explain the blood on Azimuth's leg." Bar let his gaze rest on the elder. "So I guess they didn't mark you? That means you were either not interesting enough or not interesting at all."

A shrug by both Lombaxes. "We didn't know about this until you told us. It's not like we could spot it either, with it probably being under the fur if we really have it."

"Did you ever feel something painful when they touched you? I mean, when they did that to me, it was the first time my AI registered it as 'immense pain.'"

"... I don't think so. They didn't do that to us." Azimuth frowned. "They just immobilized us completely."

"... And you are still alive?" Bar's voice was dominated by utter surprise.

"What is so surprising that we are alive?" Oh gosh, why couldn't get the robot anything out without prompting?

"When they completely immobilize you, they intend to eat you. Literally _eat_ you." Bar shuddered on the word. "They want their victims to struggle in panic to release energy which they can taste. But it has also pragmatic sense to them. If their victims are able to struggle physically, the guards could damage their structure while devouring them. When they immobilize them, however, they can savor this energy while keeping them on a leash. It's an efficient and... smart tactic of them." Bar paused. "Aside from this they also use this for torture, but mostly prefer it when they want to enjoy something or some_body_ as long as possible."

"... Fuck." Ratchet muttered under his breath, his skin crawling as if a guard was examining him again. He locked gazes with Alister whose face was stony, but the way his ears and vibrated with tension and he held his wrench that it looked like he would snap it in half revealed his unsettlement.

_How… Lucky we were to survive that. Oh by Orvus, if I had known that, what would have happened?_ Azimuth's eyebrows knitted together. _What would have happened to him? Would I have been still able to save him?_ His grip tightened as he still looked at Ratchet. _Would you still have been all right?_  
A quick shake of his head. No. This was no time for contemplation. It was in the past already, after all. And still... This feeling in his gut certainly didn't contribute to his mood.

Bar had retreated once more, his frame fallen into itself. "So yeah... I guess you understand how it was for me. I'm so scared of them... I mean, what if they search me out again? They will kill me for sure this time." His fingers clutched into his helmet. "I don't want to think about it, I don't..."

"Please no panic again, yeah?" Deeming the other now stable - enough - again, Ratchet lightly laid a hand on his shoulder. His previous anger was all but gone up in smoke in empathy for the other. "Try to take deep intakes or do whatever works best to calm yourself."

"... You know. I think I might just do that. HUGGLE TIME!" And before Ratchet knew, he was buried beneath Bar, held tightly in a hearty embrace. A distant chuckle reached the younger's ears, stifled by a hand loosely placed over the elder's mouth.

"That, my dear fellow, is the advantage of not being so cuddly." Azimuth let himself sit down beside them, smirking while watching closely that the robot didn't overdo it.

Whatever Ratchet wanted to say was doomed to be never known, muffled and lost to any ears. Though he had to say much apparently, given how long and loud the muffles went.

"Oh my. Do you have to say something?" Azimuth leant forward and pushed his ear a little towards Ratchet. The chuckle grew louder as the smirk turned into a grin.

It was then Bar turned around and rolled on his back, giving Ratchet at least the chance to breathe.

With dexterity and what you could only call second sight, a finger rose strangely accurately in front of Alister's nose and flicked it.

"AH!" Azimuth shouted with a theatrical note to it, still grinning however. "What was that for?"

A very rude gesture answered him, again directed into his face though Ratchet couldn't see where it was exactly.

"Oh, why..." The elder narrowed his eyes and pouted. "Now don't get too cocky or I'll - actually..." A mischievous grin hushed over his lips as he approached the robot. Putting his wrench aside, he loosened the grip around Ratchet swiftly and pulled the Lombax against him, arms around him in an almost possessive way. It wasn't too tight, though - or rather, looser than Bar's embrace.

"HEY!" The mechanic shouted, sitting up. "I was in the middle of cuddling him!"

"My apologies." One hand on Ratchet's back of his head, the other around his waist, he turned away protectively. "I fear that I would like to have him back for moment."

"H-h-hey! Azimuth! What are you doing?" Flustered and startled by the situation, Ratchet did not even think of freeing himself. Instead he found himself pressing against the elder's chest for a reason unknown to him. Well. At least it was better than being in Bar's death grip…

Or so he thought.

"I wasn't finished! Come on, please!" Bar moved to a grabbing motion after the elder, but only closed his hand once. "Please, let me cuddle more with Ratchet!"

"Sorry, this is a no go." One eye closed, the other heavy lidded, he tilted his head a little while pressing Ratchet's a little more against his torso. Then he briefly placed his lips at the base of Ratchet's ear, smirking faintly at the robot. "I need my share of cuddling too."

"... I thought you weren't a couple?" Bar sounded flummoxed. "The only other reason my data bases provide me with which would be the reason for what are you doing, um- He isn't your child, right?"

"No. He isn't. He certainly is not." Azimuth's fingers slowly stroked over Ratchet's head, even if only over the surface of his helmet. "Couple doesn't quite cut it either, I'm afraid."

Ratchet twisted in the hold at the words, Alister counteracting every move by shifting his arms or tightening them. The younger's cheeks burnt in embarrassment and confusion, spiced with frustration at Alister's action jumping to and fro in meaning.

_What the hell?_

A second later. _Not a couple either - **I'm afraid**?_

"But I'd like to be on my own feet again, thank you very much. Why does everyone pull me into hugs without asking first if I even want to, anyway?" He huffed, kicking Alister in the shin.

Now, one would have imagined that this would lead to an advantage for Ratchet - sadly, it was quite the opposite case. Azimuth became only even more incited to hold onto the young Lombax, and even more determined to teach him a small lesson. "I am terribly sorry. I'll remember that next time. How about I make up for this?" And so he slowly, only slowly, dug his fingers into the skin at the base of Ratchet's ear, moving them back and forth in a soothing motion.

Damn, the Lombax was just too good at massaging just the right spots. Ratchet went limp in the embrace, his growl so without heat that it was more like a purr.

A low chuckle vibrated against Ratchet's ear. "Should I ever hug you without asking you again, I shall compensate like this," he whispered, a smirk on his lips as he buried his face faintly in the other's fur.

Bar blinked as he watched the two, but remained silent. Actually he had sat down quietly and watched them with a curious sense of quiet interest.

Well, if he put it like _this_... A grin stole on Ratchet's mouth as he got an idea. Wriggling closer to Alister's chest he discreetly distracted Alister's attention to the motion while he freed his arms; he snuck them carefully around the broad chest under loud purring which made the elder chuckle. The petting turned into longer strokes by the pleased General.

His chuckle was cut off as wicked hands massaged the spot just right above his tail.

A stifled yelp tried to escape him, but remained unheard. He winced only a little, heat rising to his cheeks as well. "W... What are you _doing_?" He hissed with such a low voice that only Ratchet could hear it. And even so, most that the younger felt was a hushed, warm breath rustling his fur, accompanied by an unintentionally and slightly intensified massage.

"I thought you weren't a couple?" Bar was rightfully confused at the display. Scratching at his helmet, his head tilted before jostling softly as if an epiphany had hit him. "Oh I know! You aren't YET. And Ratchet's instigating a flirt because he's interested in you."

Azimuth's ears perked. Oh this was the worst case. The _worst_ case. Did Bar just- Oh by Orvus. It was over. His pride, his values - poof, gone! Worthless. He had nothing to lose anymore. That was the bottom. He could just as well go and hide in a hole now—

Then again... Because of this, because of this peculiar situation, it was already too late to save anything, right? It was already unimportant what he did now as all was lost by now, right?

Then why not have a little devious fun?

And so, despite the embarrassment, despite the indignity he had to suffer from right now, there was only one thought dominating his mind.

_Revenge._

"One could believe so, yes." The elder's voice seemed to be a little more melodious than normally, and quite more pleased than one would expect. "But sadly he is not doing it right. At least in _Lombax Tradition_, if a specific level of... _intimacy_ has been reached, that action alone would not suffice." Slowly his hand on Ratchet's head snuck forward and opened the collar connection for connection; so far that he had comfortable access to the neck. "To show that you are interested in more than just a flirt, you would have to do something similar to this." Leaning forward, he trailed Ratchet's jaw line with small, brief kisses, ending it with one short peck on the lips before he gently pushed Ratchet against his torso again. With a glance of indifference he looked at the robot, who, optics widely open behind the mask, was speechless. "That of course was a very coy approach. In younger generations even more intimate hints are common."

Ratchet was startled at the sudden kisses, eyes widened. Flustered, he was not capable of saying anything at the moment. Meanwhile, Bar tapped his fingertips against each other.

"Um... does that mean, like, I need to, um... avert my gaze? To be polite?"

"No. Not yet." Azimuth slowly stroked over the fur on Ratchet's neck, faintly, teasingly that it was unbearably tickly. "You would have to turn away if I prolonged my display of interest, like now."

"W-Wait a sec, Alister! What are you-"

"Hush."

For a moment the elder distanced himself from Ratchet.  
For a moment the mischievous glint in his eyes was more than evidently to see.  
Not that it mattered - the moment after certainly erased any thoughts upon that one when Alister picked up a gesture of intimacy that was especially common between their feline ancestors when they cleaned each other's fur.

Of course, there was no dirty fur to clean right now.

Bar's jaw fell down. Okay, he had read and heard a lot about organic habits of intimacy and showing this intimacy. He had seen some behaviors by specific races even between his colleagues, though most of them reacted rather vicious when a third party was present to watch them.

Maybe Lombaxes were exhibitionists?

One eye closed, one eye half open, Azimuth raised one eyebrow at the robot. For a short moment he halted in his action to address the mechanic. "This would be the moment to avert your eyes. At least in Lombax standards."  
And on it went.

Okay, not fully exhibitionists. Still, pretty cool about a third not-involved party in the same room.

Ratchet's mind was pretty much gone on vacation in the cloud of bliss the touches elicited. He gasped as a hot tongue laved over his neck, making him shudder from the sensations that tingled into the rest of his body. He let his head drop back to offer more skin - Alister gladly took the offer and the younger arched his back. At the same time he dragged unconsciously his hands up and down the broad back, instinct guiding the fingers to press along the spine.

A low purr mixed itself into the faint breath that brushed over Ratchet's fur. Azimuth certainly enjoyed the situation, as peculiar as it was, and certainly planned to get the most out of it. How a little bit of deviation from the norm could delight.  
Slowly he travelled up, his tongue getting replaced by a few, but well placed kisses. One on the base of the younger's ear, one at the jaw line, and another at the corner of the other's mouth. Then, after turning off both of their helmets, he leant his forehead against Ratchet's, a low purr leaving him as he remained in the position. Eyes closed, a smirk on his lips, he temporarily forgot the situation they were in. For a brief moment he left the general behind, the pretenses and restrictions his mind had imposed. He forgot about Bar, the Shapeshifters, the Great Clock, everything. It all seemed so distant, almost like a faint dream. Nothing mattered at the moment; all that he wanted was to succumb to the short moment of peace he could enjoy with Ratchet.

Yes, he had changed. But he would not speak it out. He would not allow himself to realize it completely.

There was one part in Ratchet's mind that still possessed some kind of working order, this part voicing with glee that, given his own reaction to having his ears petted, Alister's ears were bound to be just as sensitive because he was a Lombax.  
So he redirected his efforts, as much as he could even do under the bliss, to those appealing appendages. Instead of rubbing of the junction between ears and head, though, he smoothed his hands over the ears.

The faint purr that vibrated in Azimuth's throat slowly grew stronger, but remained still low enough that only Ratchet could hear it. Slightly nuzzling his forehead against the younger's, he relaxed a bit against the wall behind him, one arm pulling the Lombax close, the hand of the other faintly stroking over Ratchet's neck.

A low hum escaped the Lombax as he felt the elder so close. His fingers stroked slowly, almost idly over the white fur, playing with the tips a little. A faint smile stole itself onto his lips as he lowered the other arm and let it rest against Azimuth's torso. Somehow the calm attitude of the elder had taken over his mood as well. Mischievous thoughts seemed passé, just as much as he found himself lost in the moment of tranquility. Closing his eyes, he purred as well, tail hesitatingly searching out the elder's. When he found the bush, it was to his surprise that the elder did not mind; instead he returned the gesture, letting their tails swing back and forth in a steady, slow rhythm.

A smile was on Azimuth's lips. It was pleasant, so very pleasant not to be restrained by his values. To be the person he was, to leave it all behind. He hadn't expected this to be so calming at all, nor that he could forget everything for a moment.

But a moment was only a moment, and he knew that they were bound to return to reality eventually. Back to how things were. Back to the setting they were supposed to be in. He, Azimuth, the General, the Praetorian Guard; and him, Ratchet, the young hero who happened to be his best friend's son. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing above this. Nothing that was not justified by a reason.  
Nothing that went further than friendship.

Azimuth frowned, even if only faintly. He did not want to let go. He did not want to return to reality – for once, he was truly and completely calm, steady in mind and soul. As odd as it was even in his now unrestrained point of view, he liked the intimacy they shared. He did not want to keep losing his temper when he subconsciously showed what he did not even know himself; but this was impossible. And he knew it. Reality was like this, and reality would remain as such.

Then again... What if he just forgot about it all?  
What if he changed reality?  
Was that possible, even? Could he leave these values behind like this?

He did not know. It would be a step into an unknown direction. Perhaps even into one that was more selfish than anything else. What if he imposed himself on the younger with his actions? What if he was alone with his thoughts? Not that he knew what was actually happening in his mind. He just had... a hunch. A mere feeling of what could become the case; and one that he could not admit, even now.

A moment of contemplation followed. The risk stood; but the possibility for a change to the better remained as well. Should he hint that he liked their current situation? Or should he remain silent and hide behind excuses?

The latter seemed so alluring. Azimuth did not know if he could bear it, if his restrained mind was able to deal with such frankness. It was probably the only compromise he could make with his conscience, to make up excuses and search for almost unrelated reasons for his actions. A safe game, given Ratchet did not mind their intimacy and if everything else on his side failed.

_If._

Azimuth did not know why, but he felt like he should try. His current mindset told him that this might be the best moment for long time, if not the only one. And that it would be foolish not to at least try.  
And so he did. Inhaling slowly, but deeply, he moved a little closer to Ratchet. He tilted his head so that he almost touched the younger's ear with his lips; then he whispered with a voice so melodious, but also so low that only the other could hear him.

"Ratchet?"

A shiver. Hot breaths puffed over the ear, moving the fur and thus tickling the skin hidden beneath it. Ratchet felt like he would fall even though he was sitting, so dizzy he was. He had never been so intimate with somebody in this manner ever before, the feelings as much as the idea intoxicating. It felt strangely irrelevant that the person he was sharing this with and feeling because of was a male and almost twice as old as him. It only mattered how safe he felt - protected and safe. And connected. Not the way he was connected to Clank who was like a brother to him.

When Alister whispered his name, he shivered. Alister's mouth was really that close to his ear, lips nearly touching it. He tried to respond but nothing came from his throat; he took a few deep breaths, trying to find his voice before he found a whisper back for the other Lombax.

"Wh-what is it, Alister? What do you want?"

"I..." The elder paused. The words were so simple, yet they refused to leave him. "I just..." Why was his heart beating so fast? These were just mere words. Not even the three often-so-anticipated ones. He simply wanted to remark that he liked their current situation, nothing more. But why was it so hard?

His lips were so dry. Slowly, Ratchet licked over them, looking up to Alister's face. He felt as if he had suddenly two hearts, so close was the elder that his heartbeat resonated in his own ribcage. "Yes?" He had no idea what to expect. It still made him excited and he wanted to know what the elder had to say. Ratchet had to stretch a bit that he still could stroke the white ears. He was rewarded by a shudder in the larger body.

_Come on Azimuth, this isn't this hard. You can do it._ "It's just that..." His voice so low, Azimuth only wanted Ratchet to hear him. Nobody else. This was between them, only them. Were they alone now? He couldn't remember; but he wanted to keep everything between them, just as this precious moment.  
And what if they weren't? He closed his eyes, gulping faintly. Oh by Orvus, please let nobody interrupt him now. If anyone suddenly said anything at this very moment, he would lose his resolve immediately. How high were the chances that they would ever be so close again? The faint strokes over his ears reassured him as well; perhaps, yes perhaps he just had to say it. Simply say it. "I... I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Ahem." Clearing his throat in an embarrassed way, Bar tried to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt you, but... Um..." He scratched his head. "Is that still part of the flirt instigation? I mean you haven't said a thing since some time now and..."

Bar's voice whipped through the atmosphere to cut it in half and like a torn holo-screen, the illusion faded due to the damage done to it. Ratchet jerked inside the embrace, blinking rapidly as his mind was still foggy. He stared up to Alister who himself looked frozen, face open in shock and in denial of the situation, Ratchet might say, seeing the lowly drooping white ears.

"Um... Guys?" Bar pulled his shoulders up and pushed his fingers against each other. "I'm just confused since... Well, you started it to show me how Lombaxes flirt, so... I'm just wondering. Was this how you do it?"

A moment of silence followed. Azimuth, who had slightly, not completely turned away from Ratchet, moved his eyes left and right. His ears drooped, and his tail, first holding onto the other's tail so firmly, was barely brushing over the bush anymore. "... Yes. This is how Lombaxes flirt," he whispered, the voice but a faint hush and accompanied by listlessness.

Before the younger could utter one word, two big hands gently, but with finality lifted him from the elder's lap and set him on his knees. Alister stood up as if while doing so, heavy, invisible weights were hanging from his shoulders. Disappointment quelled the last bits of bliss that had lied on Ratchet like a warm blanket. Now he shivered for a wholly different reason as the elder refused to meet his gaze.

"I hope you won't assume anything inappropriate again, Bar." Azimuth trudged past the robot. "It might appear offensive to other people."

"I... Um... I will remember that." Bar blinked, now even more confused than before. In need for help, he turned to the younger. "Did I say something wrong or..."

"But Alister..." A hand reached after the other Lombax. To really touch him Ratchet would have needed to stand up but he found suddenly to have no strength left for that task. The words struck and hurt, like when Alister had pushed him away when Ratchet had comforted him in the purple hallway; only this time, it hurt much, _much_ more. But just as Alister stopped at Ratchet's pleading tone - damn, he didn't care if he sounded pathetic - that god-cursed, terrifying noise was there again.

Giggling.

Everyone froze as the giggling seemed to pour out of the walls.  
Rising from the ground up.  
Falling from the ceiling.

The robot tensed up, standing and shivering as he looked around himself frantically. Where were the guards? Were they watching them? Were they safe still?

Azimuth's ears perked immediately. This wasn't good, no good at all. If the guards were- God he had no time for drowning in his own thoughts! He had to get them out of there.  
But where to when he did not know where those Shapeshifters were?

That question was answered as he saw eyes appearing all around them, in the shadows, in the slits of the air ducts, in _every_ spot that was connected to a part outside of the quarters.

Suddenly the blue energy force field wasn't safe enough even for Azimuth.

"We have to get out of here!" Bar screamed, looking back and forth between the two Lombaxes. "Come on, we can't lose time, oh CIRCUITS RATCHET COME ON ALREADY!" The mechanic did not understand. Why was the younger not moving?

Alister turned around and ran to Ratchet. Even though he could not look at him at the moment, even though he did not actually know how to approach the other Lombax, he saw the necessity of getting them out of the corridor now. And so, he kneeled down beside Ratchet, one hand on his shoulder, the other activating the other's helmet. While doing so, he spoke hurriedly to the younger Lombax.

"We will have time to talk as soon as we are safe. We _need_ to talk. But for now, we have to get out of here." When both their helmets were engaged, Azimuth stood up and reached out a hand to Ratchet. "Let's go."

Ratchet wordlessly took the offered hand, finally standing up though with help. Bar was waving at them to hurry, then flipped around and dashed ahead along the corridor.  
Azimuth bit his lip as he saw Ratchet staggering while getting up. "Can you run?"

"Think so." He breathed in reply. At least it was only anxiety yet that pushed his heart into beating in overdrive. The only way to keep it that level was to push forward that his brain had no time to think about the danger they were in again. Or about the guards. Ratchet sped up, forcing his legs to stomp as he pushed them down as fast and hard as possible.

Azimuth took a moment to himself as he watched Ratchet run ahead. His fingers curled as the other's hand had left his, and it was only this moment where he let himself regret his own hesitance. Had he not waited, he would have been able to let the other know. But now Ratchet was most probably feeling anxious because of him, just as much as he could have damned himself for being so constricted in every aspect – but what was the worst of it all was his knowledge that he would probably never be in a state of such frankness again. He lost his chance, and he knew it.

But this was no time for contemplating. All that mattered right now was that they got out of there, and so he followed the other two, rushing after them.

The eyes squinted in delight. They had had no intention of following them, only to scare them a little and to watch them run. What they had seen, however, was even better than what they had expected, and so they retreated, enlightened by their discovery.

A report to the superior was due.


	16. Unintended Eavesdropping

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 16**

It seemed like hours when they reached a second door after less than twenty seconds, which led back into the corridor Alister and Ratchet had traveled on before. Alister came last, slamming the door shut and asking Ratchet if he had a weapon that threw flames. The younger caught up and modified quickly his Constructo Pistol while the white Lombax activated his wrench to maximum.

Blue electricity crackled between the wrench's tips. The voltage was so high it nearly burnt white and at that point Alister jammed the tips against the door seams; Ratchet followed his example on the other side with his flamethrower at the highest setting. They followed the openings clock-wise; the frame melted under the modified tools' heat into the wall.

Bar watched them, pressing against the metal surface, his processors producing sounds similar to heavy gasps as they proceeded with sealing the door. Then, when the Lombaxes were done with their work, he slid down onto the ground and dug his fingers into the fabric of his mask. "Oh my circuit, oh my circuit... That was too close, that was too _close_!" He shivered as he inhaled deeply once more, trying to calm himself down.

But there was no reason to be so agitated at all. Neither of them could hear any giggling. There was no scratching, no indicator that they were following them - and after another few moments, even the robot had calmed down.

"Just to hell with it..." Azimuth sighed, supporting himself on his wrench. "They can't give us a goddamn break, can they? This was the third cursed encounter for today already!"

"The third? THE THIRD? My circuit!" The robot seemed to be well on another breakdown as he clutched the sides of his helmet, shaking his head frantically. He pushed himself against and up the wall instead, though, waving his two companions after him. "Come on, I won't stay put here for another micro-second and you don't want to either, I know."

"Damn it, Bar. Calm down already." Azimuth rubbed his temple. "We are safe here. Safer than when running around aimlessly. We have to think of an actually useful approach to the situation, and not about running around like headless chickens." He still followed him though, but on a slower pace. He felt tired out, both mentally and physically, and certainly did not need an overly nervous robot melting his circuits.

"B-b-but the guards really, _really_seem to want you... And that means we can't stay at one spot for a long time!" Bar hurried down corridor after corridor, always waiting nervously for the Lombaxes to catch up. "Am I not right, Ratchet?"

All the robot received as an answer was an apathetic shrug of shoulders. It made Bar stop, yet to speak of Azimuth who turned around in worry. Was the younger still all right?

"... Why are you asking me this?" It wasn't a growl, but the tone wasn't really friendly either. Ratchet wondered what the robot was getting at, squinting back at him.

"Why I am- because I thought you might agree with me! I mean, these guards are scary and they could get here _any_time..." Bar gulped as he tipped his fingers against each other. "I really don't want to wait here too long and... Agh." The robot shook his head and clutched his fingers into the fabric. "I don't know, it's just... I'm sure they want something from me."

That didn't sound good. At all. If the guards really wanted something from Bar _too_, then they had now two high-profile targets in a group of three. "Just the more reasons to find a way out." Ratchet pushed away the feeling that Bar had meant something different and called up the map of the sector again.

"Hehe. See?" Bar turned around to Azimuth, a wide grin on his face. "I _knew_I was-"

Azimuth passed him without another word, following the younger while keeping the map in mind. They were still in blue territory, and still safe. Just what did all safety mean when one's mind was confused and troubled? It only gave him the time to realize what he had done, or rather what he had been about to do.  
Again regret came over the elder. Had he only... Had he only been faster, perhaps the situation wouldn't appear so unsettling. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about Ratchet in this way, and perhaps this whole incident would have become more bearable.  
And perhaps he would have stopped clinging to his values in such a needy way.  
Even though he did not regret the intimate moment they had shared just a while ago, his conscience accused him of folly. Unacceptable it was to have let himself go so much. To have been so irrational.  
To have been so close to Ratchet when he wasn't even sure if the other was thinking similarly.

A growl escaped him as he grabbed his head, shaking it. There was no time to contemplate about this. He had had his reasons to be so intimate with Ratchet. Yes, he did. It was only to show Bar what he had wanted to know. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Nothing more?

Slowly he felt his guilt step back again. A low sigh of relief escaped him as he indulged himself in a moment of calmness. He had had his reasons every time. He had not been irrational. There were valid reasons – what, valid? Pitiful excuses, if anything – for his actions. And now he had to focus on the task on hand: Finding a way out of this place.

Turning his attention to the map, he realized that there were not only two, but three different colors. Beside blue and red, a few, select green areas were marked. Were these the absolutely safe rooms Lawrence had spoken of?

"Where the hell did the green areas appear from?" Wonderful. Was that a trick by Lawrence that the map was programmed explicitly on revealing every relevant marking bit by bit? Whatever, they didn't have time to ponder this greatly. "Shall we head there? It can be either the guards again or anything else - the latter always better than the guards."

"That might be a good choice." Azimuth frowned as he looked at those areas. One of them seemed quite large and spacious as it was now the closest to them. "We might find some time to rest in there."

They walked the rest of the way in a stride, in an unusual silence from Bar. But there were also no noises otherwise - the heavy rolls of Alister's boots, Ratchet's tapping, Bar's slightly ringing gait filled the corridors, nothing else. With the terror of the guards appearing only minutes ago this silence didn't help to ease their nerves. Diametrically to the distance they traveled in the quiet, the robot started more and more and stronger nervous ticks like tipping his fingers against each other or snapping his head around. They rounded the corner to finally step into the corridor the closest green area was. "

Azimuth slowly approached the green room, wrench readied for any sudden attacks. As soon as he reached the door, he leant against it and listened for anyone inside the area. He could not hear anything, however, and thus he turned to Bar.

"Could you scan the room for possible individuals in there? I mean, you've detected us inside that recreation room, so..."

"O-of course. Just a sec." Bar was a shuddering mess. His fingers were clattering against each other, and it seemed like he was not able to focus at all. Instead, he kept mumbling to himself, shivering like leaves in the wind. "I need a hug, I need a hug, I need a hug..."

The mutters turned quiet as he focused on the door, his optics winking out behind the visor. Turning off visual feeds helped him to calm down if he had no chance to hug someone or something; then he extended his sensors. Unfortunately, the doors and walls to this room were apparently thicker than where he had found his two comrades before. Bar received the reading of two individuals moving beyond the door but he couldn't even say if they were robots themselves or organic or - Orvus beware, he shuddered - guards. When relaying his findings to Ratchet and Alister, the elder grunted and stepped forward.

"No use in standing around, then. Let's find out for ourselves." He slowly approached the door, careful not to make any noise. When the entrance opened and nothing happened, he waved after the other two before he stepped in, immediately hiding behind some large piece of furniture and waiting for Ratchet and Bar to arrive as well. Meanwhile he listened to the two voices that reached his ear. They seemed so familiar, but also so untypical that he couldn't put them in the right place.

"Come on...", hissed, no, almost hushed the first voice. This person sounded male. "You know I want it."

"I do. I do very well." A faint chuckle followed; again Azimuth believed it to be a male speaking. It sounded awfully familiar... "And I know that you are well aware of the fact that I will use your desire to my advantage."

_By everything that is holy, what kind of cheesy conversation is that?_Azimuth rolled his eyes as he slowly advanced behind the furniture. He could not see the other two in the area clearly, though. He assumed them to be robots unlike Bar; at least they were of dark blue color.

"Oh you..." The first person growled, but let it dissipate after a while. "Fine. Tell me what you want... And don't wait too long. I can barely hold myself back anymore."

"Ha ha... You've held back so many times now, sir." The second person seemed to enjoy himself. "I am certain one more moment would not hurt you."

"But I need it right _now_, Lawrence!" Metal was knocked against metal, and a low groan from the other reached Azimuth's ears. "I need it, no, I need _you_. So, tell me what you want so that we can continue. I can't hold back any longer..."

Azimuth still couldn't see them closely, but he certainly did not want to hear any more of that conversation. Their pose, however, seemed more interesting. As far as the Lombax could perceive, one robot was standing before the other, pushing him against the wall. So Lawrence was in such a relationship? And they had just gotten in when these robots -

The elder's ear perked as he looked down in slight embarrassment. Oh by Orvus, what kind of situation had they barged into? Especially right now, this was the worst thing to listen to for him. It reminded him of what could have been between him and...  
A quick shake with his head. He needed to concentrate, not to get worked up. He knew now that one of them was Lawrence, but who was he so intimate with? From what he had heard, one person seemed to be likely, but... It contradicted everything he thought of that individual. Perhaps he was just imagining things?  
He inhaled. _Try to stay calm. Try to stay calm. Try to stay-_

"ENOUGH WAITING!" Once more metal met each other. There was the slight sound of something scraping lightly over a hard, but smooth surface. The voice turned low once more. "I _want_you to obey me right now, right here without delay. I cannot hold back any longer, Lawrence... It's killing me."

"It is odd for you to say that, sir." Fingers brushed over metal, slowly, but audibly digging slightly into the material. "Fine. I shall give in. I'm all yours, sir."

"... How many times do I have to tell you that there is less need for formalities when we're alone, Lawrence," the other robot whispered. "It's Nefarious. Or Doctor Nefarious, if that is more comfortable for you."

Right at that moment the three involuntary spectators passed a spot that offered quite the open view of the robots. Azimuth's eyes widened as he saw the scientist cornering his butler and so close to him, one hand against the wall, the other resting against Lawrence's cheek. Then again, the butler had _his_hand placed most casually on the good doctor's collar.

"... All right, sir- I mean, Nefarious." A faint chuckle. Slowly the fingers tapped down into unseen territory. "I'm at your service..."

Calmness denied.

Ratchet's jaw fell down at the last sentence. He frantically looked back to see his path inside, wanting to leave as fast he could before the situation escalated. He hadn't expected to sneak into Lawrence and Nefarious getting frisky with each other - his face burnt as he remembered that Lawrence had nearly walked in on him and Alister before when they were making out and hearing the conversation helped nothing to ease the memory's intensity of Alister's smell and touch and kisses.  
Oh gosh, his kisses...  
The heat vanished as another, more recent memory turned up in connection to a kiss. A heavy lump dragged his stomach down and he bit his lip against the pained noise that wanted to escape him. It should have been bittersweet - the intimacy when Alister's teasing had changed, softening the blow, when he pushed him away _again_.  
No matter what Ratchet did. Whether comforting the elder or sharing something between them he yet couldn't name; probably would never be able to name. In the end it was always Alister who stopped, withdrew or closed himself off.  
What was he actually hoping for? This hope hurt Ratchet more than whenever Alister decided to take a step back.

"... But then again," the butler continued. "I still haven't uttered my needs yet." A faint chuckle. "Why don't you come a little closer so that I can tell you...?"

"Hmph." The doctor narrowed his optics before he, too, grinned and nodded faintly. Leaning in closer, he -

"Oh my CIRCUIT are my optics deceiving me?" Bar screamed, but couldn't get any further as Azimuth grabbed him at the place where he assumed his mouth to be. Too late, though - Nefarious snapped around, standing as straightly as possibly.

"... You..." The growl was dangerous, both impatient and _strangely_ vulnerable. He whirled on a heel to them, fists shaking as he stared to the three invaders, having not yet recognized them. Behind Nefarious, Lawrence sported a curious look that crossed annoyance and yet _amusement_.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ Azimuth cowered behind the piece of furniture halting his breath. Their cover was blown, it was blown... Damn it!  
_At least make sure that Bar gets out. He'd be beheaded mercilessly by the doctor, especially since he should be _dead_ by now_. Pushing the robot to the ground, he looked over to Ratchet, throat dry as he waited for Nefarious' reaction.

"Who has the foolish bearings to invade my private quarters _now_! I was in the middle of an important task and you dare to interrupt... me..."

The elder searched for Ratchet's gaze while he pushed away into safety. _Should we get up?_

"Perhaps we should switch on our heat sensors, sir. Just in case that there are individuals with outstanding body temperature in this room."

Of course Lawrence would know all too well how Alister and Ratchet reacted to the situation they had snuck in, and mocked them in his subtle way.  
It would have been nice if the butler was close enough that Ratchet could have hit him with his wrench.

"Mmmyes! That should I do." Closing his optics, the doctor engaged his sensors. Before he could use them, though, Azimuth had already stood up and faced them, jumping over the piece of furniture.

"No need to. It was me."

Ratchet held Bar by the hand as they snuck back to the door. Alister had whispered to him he would act as distraction while he got the robot to safety. The Lombaxes could defend themselves easily against the half-insane scientist and the butler, but Bar had no fighting experience, he would have needed protection if it came to a fight.

Luckily, the door hissed open - but much slower than before.

"Well, well, well," Nefarious clasped his fingers against each other with a devious smirk. "If that isn't - AZIMUTH? What are you _doing_ here? In MY facility, in... in my _personal quarters_?"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't choose landing here." Azimuth remained calm, but wary of it. Lawrence looked at him with such a peculiarly amused gaze that it made the Lombax feel strangely... irritated. But what surprised him the most was the relatively calm attitude of Nefarious - had he ever seen him so reserved and calm before?

"LIES! SQUISHY LIES!" Ah well. So much for the miracle that was a calm Nefarious. An accusing claw was pointed at the Lombax's face as the scientist's voice shrilled up. "It cannot be an accident that you infiltrate not only my hidden underground base, now you found me even in my personal quarters-"

"Well, that would be the fault of your butler." Alister had enough of this nonsense, crossing his arms over his chest. "The map he gave us probably was intended to let me... run into unfavorable endeavors, given the modification that important areas of different kinds only appeared bit by bit. Starting with the barriers and ending with the green areas which I assume represent your quarters. Not that I can be sure as there are no descriptions or a key."

"WHAT?" Nefarious screamed, processors cracking as he whirled around to the butler. Lawrence seemed as calm as ever, brushing off his fingers at his jacket.

"I only wanted to save me some work. You know, he and his lovely companion leave... quite the extraordinary _mess_behind. One that even exceeds my capabilities as butler."

Of course Lawrence just had to blow the one of the two covers they still had to Nefarious.

"Sooo... The younger, Ratchet is also here?"

There. Already happened.

"I believe so, sir, yes." Lawrence looked at his fingers. "I even believe that Ratchet is trying to leave the room right now." A quick glance to the elder who had turned yellow in his heat vision. "Whoopsie. Should I have not said that? My apologies."

"As if, you bastard." Came the low curse from the golden Lombax. Behind him, Bar began whimpering as his hands clutched and un-clutched against his own. Luckily the robot was as ever conscious on his own strength so he didn't crush the organic's bones.

"Ratchet," Nefarious whispered, unnaturally calmly. "_Ratchet_, huh." Then he suddenly jumped and stomped onto the ground, hands flexed and bursting with sparks. "YOU GOD DAMN SQUISHIE! DO YOU HAVE TO GET INTO EVERYTHING I DO? I SHALL ANNIHILATE YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, YOU... YOU-"

_"Oh Lance...!"  
"Oh Janice...!"  
"My heart... It burns like a white star for you..."_

"Is that Lance and Janice? Oh my circuit, I LOVE that show-"  
"Cut it out!"

Why did he bother to whisper his hiss even? Lawrence would have caught on by now that there was a third person present who was a robot, given the lack of a heat signature.

It had to be habit.

"Who is this behind your back, Ratchet?" Lawrence widened one of his optics and had one of his hands half raised. Something about his gaze expressed curiosity, but also a cunning undertone. "Don't worry. I won't tell Nefarious that he is here if you hide him quickly."

A moment of silence followed. "I would really like to if it wasn't for that slow-assed door opening like it's in need of crutches! What kind of door is that slow anyway?"

"One that was built as security measure, should anyone oh so occasionally wind up in this room while the doctor and I are in it." He took a meaningful pause, tapping his fingers against each other. "Of course that mechanism is only triggered upon a certain command."

"... You knew the whole time we were here."  
"From the moment the door opened. None of the doctor's underlings would dare to open it on their own and not without announcing themselves. Besides, since I was facing towards the entrance, I couldn't help but notice. Even though, ahem, I was a bit occupied in that moment."

"Occupied indeed." Azimuth cleared his throat. "Either way..."

"You, dear sir," addressed Lawrence the robot behind Ratchet. "Hide, if you will. There is only that much _Lance and Janice_I can bear a day, and this has certainly strained my tolerance for the next few days."

"Um." Bar scratched his head. "Thanks. I guess. I'd really like to, but as Ratchet said, there's the problem with that door." No way in Orvus' name he would hide in the same room Dr. Nefarious was in, even when he was currently incapacitated. He looked around, searching the furniture for appropriate hiding places still should things come to push or shove.

"Well, the door won't open in an appropriate time span, that is for sure." Lawrence folded his hands. "Since the good doctor noticed you, its speed has been drastically decreased. Again a mechanism to take good measurements against those unlucky individuals who find themselves in this room."

"Out of which we can conclude that the furniture is positioned in a way that makes being caught essentially the norm in this room, am I right?"

"Hm... Quite the good conclusion, but I fear that is wrong. The good doctor does not know that there are some... hidden areas within the furniture, such as..." He walked past Ratchet and behind the furniture, revealing a small indention in one of the cupboards. "... this one here. Your friend will not be detected, him being a robot and all, but it would have been risky for any organic life form such as you. Now, if you will, um..." Lawrence looked at Bar, evidently trying to think of his name. "Whatever. Hurry up. I do not wish to hear the fifth's season's cliffhanger for the twenty-seventh time."

"What kind of entertainment do you get out of this time? There's always a catch when you're involved." Ratchet grumbled at Lawrence when he helped Bar arrange himself in the indention.

"It wouldn't be entertainment if all participants of it knew the enjoyment behind it." The butler walked back to the spot beside Nefarious, flexing his fingers. "Now, is he finally in there? I do not need to hear the-"

_"Chuu-chuu, Janice, chuu-chuu!"_

"Talk about speed." Lawrence sighed. "Either way, let's get this over with. Position yourself, Ratchet, or do you want Bar to be exposed?"

Ratchet shot Lawrence an eye-roll but walked back to the position he had been as Nefarious had begun short-circuiting, kneeling down behind the sofa.

"Splendid. Now let's stop this melodramatic tension." Lawrence reared his hand back still a little more before he swung forward. The flat plane of his palm squarely hit on the back of Nefarious' head, the clang resounding through the room. "-PRYING STALKER OF AN ARCH-NEMESIS!"

Azimuth rolled his eyes at the melodramatic outburst of the doctor and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I have to reason with you of all people." Looking back at Nefarious, he crossed his arms. "Look, we didn't choose to be here. How should we know that you had a secret base here? And besides, aren't you supposed to be in your Space Station?"

"I have learned that it is better having two projects going at the same time. When either of them fails, I still have the other to back me up - besides, I can't stand it to be trapped constantly in space!" Nefarious threw his arms up. "I had enough of that when I and Lawrence were floating on that forsaken piece of rock through the galaxies."

"Oh, I am certain that you did, but also that it was profitable in one or the other way." Azimuth let a faint smirk go over his lips before he frowned once more. "But either way. We did not want to land here and would love to leave as soon as possible. We had enough of your guards and their..." Azimuth paused as he shook his head. "... peculiar interest in us."

"Oh, so you met our guards- wait WHAT?" Nefarious' optic twitched as approached Azimuth step by step. "So it was _YOU_two who drove them crazy?"

"Crazy? Are you sure that they weren't that and also lacking something like 'being stable' before we came here?" Gripping onto the upper edge of the sofa, Ratchet hauled himself into standing with a shout. "As far as we have heard, they also attacked your own workers."

"... PFAH! Details!" Nefarious waved it aside and looked away, one hand placed on his hip. "They are perfectly fine-"

"Let's not exaggerate, sir."

"... All right, _almost_fine. But still!" Finger raised in a lecturing pose, Nefarious stared at the Lombaxes again. "Until three days ago, they listened to my command without bigger complications. But NOW! They are an agitated mess and completely out of it. And that only because of YOU!"

"Of course, sir. We only don't have the supporting evidence for this claim." A low chuckle from the butler.

"LAWRENCE!" The doctor snapped his head around, growling loudly before returning his attention to the organics. "Either way. You started this mess, so you better sort it out!"

"... What." Ratchet raised his eyebrow. A few seconds later he shoved after. "And how, if at all? You can't force us."

"Oh, I can." Nefarious grinned mischievously as he clasped his fingers against each other. "I can with 100% certainty. COMPUTER!" Before either of the Lombaxes could react, two light beams hit them from the ceiling. The elder winced slightly, blinking confusedly before he turned to the scientist who chuckled in an indulgent manner.

_"Data banks updated."_

Ratchet felt like he'd been too long in a disco, but just with the visual overstimulation. The various dots flitting in his sight gave the room a polka-dotted tinge. "Um, what was that?"

"A bio-scanner." Nefarious paused, taking the time to smirk deviously. In the back a slightly irritated eye roll could be perceived. "If you don't take care of what you started, our defense system will be focused on you so that no matter where you go, you _will_be shot down. If you comply, however... I might consider not reconfiguring the systems, and let you go as soon as you are done."

None of the two intruders looked particularly impressed. Their expression could almost be called "not amused" even.

"Automatic target seeking systems? Oh please, that's older than those bad B-holomovies from decades ago in which they are featured in. And I've faced more of these than I care to remember to count." Ratchet waved his hand in a dismissive 'oh forget it' gesture.

"Oh why you-" Nefarious clenched his fist. "There I give you squishes to get out of here alive on wonderful conditions and you...!" He growled, eyes twitching as if he was about to have a short circuit again. Then, he stepped towards Ratchet, index finger pointed loosely at the Lombax. "I could obliterate you _right now, right here_with any of my laser beams-"

"OH GOD NO LASER BEAMS!"

The doctor halted in his motion, lifting his head in surprise. Behind him, a certain butler did something he would have never done before: Facepalm. "By my motherboard - this robot does not seem to have any self-preservation instincts." Lawrence muttered into his hand and to himself.

"Who is there...?" Nefarious hissed in an unnaturally calm way. Turning away from Ratchet, he scanned the environment. There weren't any other entities in this room, at least ones that he could detect. And he was certain that there was not a single robot in his facility that would be so suicidal as to waltz into his personal quarters and -

Actually. There was one robot who he believed to be that insolent. The same robot that had opposed his plans in the facility, yes - he could have been it if Nefarious hadn't had him eliminated a few days ago. But who could it be otherwise?

Only one way to find out.

"Get out of there, you little bug." The doctor's hand flexed as a small energy orb appeared in his palm. "Get out or face COMPLETE ANNIHILATION!" The orb crashed into the piece of furniture beside the cupboard, blowing it into smithereens. An irritated sigh came from behind.

"Please, sir. I have just redecorated this room from your _last_outburst."

The next moment the cupboard fell open and a lean figure tumbled out, hitting the ground face first. Or helmet first. He groaned and whimpered, one hand curling into the ground while the other dove beneath his helmet to touch his head.

What Nefarious saw, however, was only a shiny white butt beneath the facility's protection coat, not the head. Which infuriated the doctor terribly as he took it as an offense against his superior self. "INSOLENT CREATURE! GET UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU INTO SMALL BITS!"

The scream made Bar scramble in search for support on the smooth floor, arms sliding to the sides as he too quickly drew them under his body to push up.

Finally he just rolled onto his side, twisting on his back so he faced towards Nefarious but crab-crawled back, optics glowing bright behind his visor.

Silence. The frame around Nefarious' optics twitched dangerously as he stood there absolutely calmly. Then, all of a sudden he jumped and stomped onto the ground, voice processors cracking audibly. "So it _WAS_ YOU! You _insolent_waste of metal!"

"Was me? Wait a click, what do you mean, Dr. Nefarious?" For a moment he slipped back into thinking he was still a normal worker who had sometimes irked the mad scientist but wasn't in any instant danger of death.

"Was- was ME, he says as if he hasn't done anything wrong!" Nefarious screamed, energy spheres forming around his hands as he kicked his levitators on, hovering in the air. "You INSOLENT scrap metal! This is the last time you oppose me, you aggravating, useless waste of space! I shall ANNIHILATE YOU RIGHT HERE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Nefarious flung first the one, then the other hand full with orbs at the petrified worker who raised his hand, palm facing outside, in an instinctive but futile motion to shield. They zoomed in on him with a high-pitched whine, their glows reflecting in the sheen of his visor.


	17. Change of Circumstances

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions.

**Chapter 17**

Only one meter away, suddenly a blur raced 'over' Bar and vanished with him. The orbs hit the cupboard one after another, breaking and tearing the metal under the explosion; the heat deformed them so much that the shapes curled in grotesque forms.

"RATCHET!" Nefarious screamed, fists shivering and optic twitching. "DON'T GET INTO MY WAY!" Raising one hand, he formed another energy ball and aimed at the frightened robot.

For a rare time in his life when faced with a surprising situation, Bar did the sensible thing - in this moment, holding perfectly still with his arms around Ratchet's neck as the Lombax was leaning forward on his hover boots. Face set in a mixture of concentration and discomfort, as carrying Bar bridal-style already strained on his shoulder and back muscles, he raced through the room.

"DREADFUL SQUISHIE!" Nefarious yelled, plasma beams crashing on the ground behind Ratchet and Bar. They nearly reached the two, destroying half of the furniture in their way until it got really dangerously close; and the worst was: There was a bulky cupboard right ahead-

Before it happened, though, something blue blocked the beams. Azimuth was spinning his wrench and created a force field before them. Grinding his teeth as he protected them, the general was slowly pushed back by the beams. "Stay behind me, Ratchet!", he growled, "I can't... create a bigger shield!"

After quickly setting Bar down, Ratchet stood behind Alister's back, pushing against Alister's shoulder as the elder was being shoved back. Every beam's hit rocked through their shoulders in a hot spear. The beams hissing and spitting at the resistance with the explosions rung so hard in Ratchet's sensitive ears he feared to go insane.

"Mrrngh..." Azimuth stiffened up, trying to keep the force field up - but it grew more and more difficult to do so.

"YOU DISGUSTING SQUISHIES!" The doctor's attacks grew more and more ferocious. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"STOP IT!" Ratchet didn't even know if his yell was audible over the cacophony, should the mad robot even care, but he had GODDAMN enough of this. "STOP IT, YOU FREAKING BIN OF NUTS!"

"Why should I?" Nefarious replied, intensifying his attacks even more. "I see NO reason for this!"

"Then what would you make stop? We're not backing down, so you can just stuff it!"

"What would STOP ME?" The doctor shouted back. "If you get rid of my guards, I'll spare his life!" Again he raised his arms, this time preparing a bigger attack. Azimuth panted, his arms giving in to the exhaustion. One eye closed, he watched the scientist preparing to strike again. "BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN AS YOU'VE MADE CLEAR!"

"And what if we changed our minds?" Ratchet yelled.

Immediately the energy sphere disappeared. Nefarious lowered his hands and blinked at them. "You did?"

Alister's eyes went wide, the rest of his face going lax. "We did?" He asked over his shoulder at Ratchet who sheepishly raised his hands.

"Well, um, Nefarious said he would stop if we helped him deal with the guards and I thought trying has never hurt and well, um, he stopped, right?"

"True, but... but..." Azimuth seemed to be too out of breath to actually compose a coherent answer. Lawrence turned to Nefarious, a slightly reproachful gaze in his optics.

"Now, now sir. You've already tired out our new staff. One of them at least won't be functional until tomorrow."

Nefarious seemed too stunned by the chains of events of the last minute to question the situation.

These were two of his direst nemesis and now he had gotten them to work for him that easily, with destruction only centered in this room? "Of course." Was that a stutter? The great Nefarious didn't stutter! "Assign them a room, and get this moron of a worker out of my sight!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Azimuth had caught his breath again. "Before we do anything, there should be some clear conditions made first."

"Pfeh, who cares for these pesky details?" Nefarious waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah yeah, I'm always the bad guy always wanting to obliterate you, blah blah blah."

"Don't you mean annihilate, sir?"

"Obliterate, annihilate, assassinate, compensate, it's all the same!" Nefarious replied, crossing his arms as he landed on the ground again, Tipping impatiently on his arm, he glared at the two Lombaxes. "Alright. But only because I am so nice I'll let you impose your conditions! Better make it quick or I'll change my mind. LAWRENCE!"

A faintly pained groan left the butler as he rubbed his audio processor. "No need to shout, sir. What can I do?"

"Record all the conditions they name and write the contract accordingly." Nefarious raised his head a little while still looking at the organics. "I don't want to have a hassle afterwards. And you," he pointed at the Lombaxes, "will oblige to _my_conditions as well."

"As good as done, sir." Lawrence opened a panel on his forearm, pushing on a button. With a 'click' a compartment hidden in the ceiling opened to release a flying camera drone, floating down in an anti-gravity-field.

Azimuth turned to Ratchet briefly. "Should there be anything you want to add, just do it." Then he faced the doctor again. "All right. Our conditions. Firstly: Bar can leave the facility without being obliterated."

"Mmph." Nefarious pushed his jaw forward before he nodded once. "Fine by me. Just escort him to the next safe exit after we're done."

"Next condition." Azimuth looked at the doctor. "After we took care of your guards, we will be allowed to leave safely as well."

"I told you the first time I would let you leave after dealing with them so NEXT condition!" Nefarious leant over to Lawrence, arms crossed while he whispered. "This is so boring."

The butler simply shrugged. "Business deals are hardly ever meant to entertain, sir."

"I heard that." Azimuth rolled his eyes. "All right. Next condition: There is no way we can even harm the Shapeshifters until we have appropriate equipment. So until you supply us with the necessary devices and weapons, we won't operate."

Ratchet had to suppress a chuckle as Alister pushed a hand over his face when Lawrence now leant over to Nefarious, not even trying to utter a fake-whisper. "At least now it gets to the juicy parts."

"Finally indeed! I was already getting bored at this nonsensical working conditions-chit-chat," Nefarious replied with the same indifference in audibility. "Anything else?"

"Update and extend your security shield against the guards." Ratchet pointed with his thumb into the direction roughly where they had first been ambushed again in this sector by the creatures. "They tried to get to us as we wanted to use an exit. And they slipped through the _door frame_when we entered a room."

"WHAT? Lies!" Nefarious screamed. "They could never breach my security field! They can't. It would destroy them."

"Apparently the door frame wasn't protected and connected through a hollow or maybe only the electricity to an unprotected area. We could show you in a room as an example."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The doctor replied. "There is NO way that-"

"Oh my, now this is embarrassing." Lawrence hit his own cheek slightly as he looked at a report. "As it seems the Lombax _is_correct. There have been a few weak spots as of late." When the butler noticed the death glare in Nefarious' optics, he raised his hand in a halting way. "I was about to hand you the newest data right before we were... ahem... interrupted."

"Tsk, why were you so reluctant to hand it me instantly, anyway? You just wanted to annoy me a little, didn't you, you little tease?" A dark, but surprisingly playful smirk appeared on the taller robot's face. Ratchet had never seen that expression before, neither heard _that_ voice in _that_tone speaking before and, frankly, it freaked him a bit out. Or it would have if it hadn't clicked in his mind in this moment that he had assumed a 'dirty' situation when there hadn't been one.

"Perhaps we can continue our little play after we have finished handling with our new staff, hm...?" Lawrence returned the smirk, even if there was no dark, but the ever-so apparent playfully condescending note accompanying it. Then he turned to the Lombaxes, pulling up the document again. "Now, do you have any conditions left?"

_Oh by Orvus, how did I deserve this all?_Azimuth frowned, fingers massaging his head.

"So, weapons, devices, armor that helps against the guards." Hopefully the two of them would stop their 'play' at least as long until Alister, Bar and he were out...

"Oh! I have one more condition." Azimuth paused for a moment before he turned to the doctor and his butler. "This one's important, and imperative for me before I agree working with you at all."

"Oh really?" Lawrence widened one optic. "I don't believe that you are in the position to pose such a demand, seeing how this whole contract is based on getting your friend out of here safely."

"It is similar to this condition."

"Fine," Nefarious answered instead of Lawrence, crossing his arms impatiently. "Just spill it out before I turn into rusty metal."

"All right. So the condition is the following..." He stopped for a brief moment to look at Ratchet before he turned to the robots again. "Should either of us two die while the contract still stands, guarantee an immediate and safe escort out of the facility for the other."

"That is preposterous! Just why should I let the other go if the other falls out of commission? You are both responsible for the mess with the guards until it is resolved, or you are BOTH dead!"

"Alister..." Ratchet whispered. Alister's face was unreadable but the tone of determination was unmistakable.

He meant that the only one he would accept to die of the two of them was himself.

The elder's ears twitched when Ratchet whispered his name. He turned his head slightly. "I'll talk to you about this later." A faint smile. "So much we have to discuss, huh?" Then he turned back to the robots. "I have one simple reason: Precaution. If we can't handle the Shapeshifters together, it means nobody can. Fighting them alone would be a synonym for suicide - and you know it. After all, there is no other reason why you would ask _us_to do this, isn't there? It's only because you can't handle them on your own anymore."

"Unfortunately, the elder is right." Plucking a non-existent thread from his wrist, Lawrence 'sniffed' with an annoyed vent. "Even before they went unruly, they continued to terrorize our staff despite the control collars, stars beware the mess they always made when they take an interest too keen in one of their victims." The shudder that went through the butler was unusually genuine. That wasn't a good sign when the guards disturbed even that jaded robot.

"PFAH! As if. You know very well that I am working on-" The doctor stopped as he remembered who was still in this room. Quickly he turned away, sneering contemptuously. "Fine. FINE. Grant them this condition. But this is the last one I accept."

"All right then. There's nothing I have to add anyway." Azimuth nodded in confirmation.

"Finally!" Nefarious was about to let out a triumphant cry when the butler interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, but we still lack the conditions on our side."

"Oh come ON Lawrence, do we really have to?"

"Yes sir."

A discontented growl escaped the doctor as he crossed his arms again. "Fine. FINE. IN A NUTSHELL! Number ONE!" He raised his index finger notably. "You are employed until you have vanquished all Shapeshifters or die from doing so."

"Oh, that came now unexpected." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Nefarious sneered. "On to condition two: We are not coming up for your funeral expenses."

"... Okay." Ratchet blinking was apparently not the reaction Nefarious had hoped for. The elder didn't act satisfyingly either - but eh. The less fuss about the contract by these idiots, the better. "And the last condition I have," he continued, "is COMPLETE OBEDIENCE!"

Silence.

"I highly doubt that they will comply with this condition, sir, no offense."

"... Fine. Semi-formality is enough I guess." The doctor sneered and looked at them. "That would be all from my side."

Getting an idea, Ratchet now leant over to Alister, mock-whispering. "Lawrence was right about that one," and Alister snorted in a suppressed guffaw.

An irritated and barely controlled twitch around Nefarious' optic revealed the difficulty he had to remain calm by now. His voice was oddly strained as he barely opened his mouth to process the words. "Well… Since the formalities are done… let's just quickly sign this contract and get this over with!" Grabbing the document from the butler, he scratched on the surface, leaving a distinct signature behind. Then he handed the contract over to the Lombaxes, foot tapping on the ground impatiently and head slightly turned to Lawrence. "It is unbelievable that I am forming a contract with those squishies! Remind me to never ever do that again."

The dear doctor's ticks were well known by Ratchet by now, including pretty exact knowledge how close he was to ticking out. So he deemed it the better tactic to acquiesce - for now. No point in riling up the doctor to the point - though that was often half of the fun - where he would go off like a firecracker anyway. As if reading his mind, Alister offered his back and Ratchet laid the contract down. Looking around, a stylus was suddenly held against his face by no other than Lawrence. "Thanks." He took the stylus warily. "I guess."

"I see no reason to make this take any longer." Was the butler's reply.

"Are you done YET?", was the impatient question from the doctor. He certainly seemed at the end of his patience, just as much as Bar was at the end of his sanity. This was too much for the sensitive robot - so much action, turbulences and complications hurt his circuits quite badly, after all. He was quaking and rattling, and occasionally whimpering around the palm over his mouth, still too frightened of Nefarious than to let his other responses anger the scientist even more.

Not that the scientist still cared for the robot. It almost seemed like he had forgotten about him above the triumphant turn of events. His arch nemesis - working! For him! Which super villain did not dream of that? The satisfaction was on his face, and as Azimuth had signed his part as well, his contentment reached new limits. "All right, my _newly acquired_minions," he said with an almost melodious voice, "on to work!"

"I think we have agreed on letting them rest for the day, sir." Lawrence folded his hands nonchalantly. "Or they would die on the first day, seeing how exhausted they are. Furthermore, they have to escort their lovely friend out of this facility first as well, no?"

Bar didn't even flinch as Nefarious whipped around, just going still under the 'hate beam' as he titled it now. With an annoyed huff, Nefarious threw a dismissive hand into his direction as if the motion could swat Bar away. "Then hurry or I'm going to lose the little bit of patience I have left, anyway."

On cue, the terror let go of Bar momentarily enough that he jumped up at the words, into a rush into ducking behind Alister. Or maybe it yet reached yet a new level that bypassed his fear-induced lock in favor to move.

In any way - after diving behind the Lombax, the silver helmet slowly began rising from behind the shoulders while gloved hands snuck to grip the broad borders that stood between him and a maniac that threw with plasma orbs, and had the circuit integrity of a malfunctioning toaster.

"... In case you are hoping for me giving you a piggyback ride, I have to disappoint you." Azimuth smiled faintly before he turned to Ratchet. "Let's go."

"A moment please, I shall accompany you." Lawrence stepped beside them. "I have to show you your room and the appropriate exit, after all."

A quick flick of the butler's wrist, combined with a voice command, and the door opened smoothly as if gliding over the ground. Leaving proved to be less easy, as Bar refused to turn his back to the doctor, less to be in an open line to him. It was a silly sight - Bar shuffling backwards to the door in front of Alister, his head flicking nervously from side to side to keep Nefarious in view.

"You know, if you are going on like that I might have to kick you ahead." Azimuth shoved him gently forward until they were out of the room Lawrence watched him with delight, entertained by the display.

"Are you sure you want to leave us already, um... Bar? You seem like a pleasant addition to this facility." Pleasant indeed - for personal enlightenment.

At that the former employed robot charged forward, grabbing Lawrence at his collar and shaking him with every word he screamed at him. "ARE YOU NUTS AND I DON'T MEAN THE KIND WITH NUTS AND BOLTS I DON'T WANT TO BE MELTED IN METAL GOO!"

"… Thank you, I have understood this. Now please let go and follow me." Lawrence freed himself with surprising ease from Bar's grip and turned away, walking into a corridor and expecting the other three to follow.

The worker kept standing on his spot, arms still raised in the position Lawrence had pushed them into. His head fell forward in harmony to a joint, probably the neck, giving a strangely emotional -meaning pitiful- whine.

Feeling empathic with the robot Ratchet patted him on the shoulder. "Don't take it to your motherboard. Lawrence is like this to everyone."

Bar turned to Ratchet, sighing and letting his shoulders hang down. "I guess… though he could be nicer…"

"I could be nicer," was answered from ahead, "but that would result in leading you to an exit _crawling_with Shapeshifters. Of course this was a joke. Don't take it seriously."

Silence.

"If I want to punch someone affiliated with Nefarious, then this guy really has to be grating."

"Oh please, learn to take a joke. How do you think could I ever take this joke of a job otherwise?" Lawrence replied as the other three followed him. "And besides, I highly doubt that you could ever hit me, no offense."

"Because I would trip before I would even reach you. And you cheat with that teleporter thingie you have." What the robot could not convey through his helmet was made clear with the obvious grumpy tone in his voice.

"Either way," Azimuth put his wrench away and walked ahead to Lawrence. "Perhaps we should stop the idle bickering and actually get Bar into safety before Nefarious changes his mind."

"Of course, of course, the doctor has had enough disturbances by the guards already - though I admit 'Bar's' presence here has significantly eased the atmosphere." Lawrence chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Too bad he wants to leave so badly. Speaking of which, we are here." Stressing his words he stopped next to an un-assuming door on the left on the corridor. It almost vanished in the wall, so thin and faint were the seams' outlines.

The elder blinked in surprise as he had almost passed the exit. "... Whoa. That came... unexpected."

"Of course." The butler brushed off his fingers. "The good doctor might control most of the interior design, but luckily I take care of the... finer details. Starting with the structure and furniture."

"... Doesn't that equal almost everything?"

"Why, yes. But the doctor doesn't like to hear this version."

_Why does that sound like a married couple? No no Ratchet, be a sensible Lombax, don't go _there_._

Lawrence swiped a palm over the door. The seams lit up in an eerie, blue glow before it set back a little and slide into the wall.

Bar perked into the corridor. What little light was shed from the certainly safe sector to the presumably secure exit revealed only that it led into darkness, and that certainly wasn't the kind of reassurance he was hoping for. Cowering behind Ratchet, he ducked away from the opening. "I... Is that really the exit I have to go through...?"

The young Lombax also had his doubts. Of course he and Alister could walk the robot out but that Nefarious would see, with no doubt as breaking the condition not to leave the facility until they had resolved the standing issues with the guards. "Where does it lead to? And there are REALLY no guards?" He asked the butler instead.

"It leads to the surface, to the outskirt of the... ahem... 'civilized' sector of Pliadon." Lawrence folded his hands. "Also, it should be completely safe. The last time I checked - and this was only a few days ago - guards wouldn't dream of trying to get into this exit."

The other robot did not seem convinced. "I'm not going until I have definite proof that this corridor is safe!"

"Oh, I could read all the technical data to you, if that pleases you, but I fear that this would either bore death out of our dear organic fellows or lead to an overdrive of your OS." Lawrence eyed him indifferently. "Since I doubt that either possibility seems pleasant, we have now arrived in quite the troublesome situation."

"Would the data be similar to what the computers spit out about the technical details of the energy outlet?"

"As far as I know, the subject matter isn't the same - but it is comparable in length and complexity." Lawrence sniffed.

"... Then thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass."

"Then I am afraid that you will have to go in without proof."

"WHAT? No! No way I'm going in!" Bar pressed himself against Ratchet's back and shivered.

"But that would lead to a conflict of interest, wouldn't you agree?"

"But... But... I don't want to go in there!" Bar whined, fingers clawing into the Lombax's shoulders. "Not without proof!"

"Ouch! Bar, please cut that out, or you'll _cut_something out of me."

"Oh, sorry Ratchet!" Wonderful, he kept upsetting the Lombax. He relaxed his fingers and sheepishly ducked his head at Ratchet's side, tilting his face up to the Lombax in what he hoped to be an apologetic but also 'please don't be angry' gesture. He couldn't use the 'puppy robot look' after all, with his face hidden under the helmet. This only got a shake of a head and Ratchet rolling his eyes, nevertheless he patted the helmet. He looked to the side, a bit exasperated but not angry.

An irritated sigh escaped the butler. "And what _would_satisfy your need for proof?"

"Well, for starters..." Bar budged around nervously. "Well, if Ratchet or Azimuth went in for a sec and didn't get harmed..."

"… What?" The elder stared at the robot. "You didn't just say that, did you?" Azimuth had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, that big was the surprise, perhaps even shock that those words incited. "Are you seriously saying that _we_have to play guinea pig just so that you leave?"

"Bar..." It was with a quick twist that the younger slipped away from the robot then glowered at him. "Did you really mean that seriously now?"

"W-what?" The robot backed away from Ratchet, his frame shrinking further and further as he stepped towards the wall. "D... Did I say something wrong? I..."

"Yes. Yes you did." Azimuth hadn't intended his voice to be that sharp, but too late. "Quite the wrong thing. How _could_you request something like this from us?"

On the other hand, Ratchet didn't care to hide the icy tone his voice had taken. "You know what the guards did to us. As you so exactly put it, they 'examined' us, had us completely immobilized because they intended to devour us. You are terrified since they assaulted you, so how do you think we feel about them? And yet."

"I... I didn't mean to, I really..."

One, two, five steps and Ratchet was pushing his face against the helmet's visor. "A few seconds ago you suggested that we risk our lives again, despite or even with the high risk that the guards will attack us." His voice lowered. "You saw it happen with your own eyes. They are still on the hunt for us because they want our molecular structure."

"I-I didn't watch what I said, but... I didn't... I didn't want to..."

With that Ratchet slightly drew back, a disappointed, hurt look falling onto his face. As suddenly as he had invaded Bar's space, he stepped and turned his back to him. Only then he finished his sentence. His shoulders and head sagged, his ears dropped. "And this is something you stated - something you knew, too."

When the Lombax stepped back, faintly glowing eyes followed him, but did not dare to look at his face directly. Bar's fingers twitched; and when they didn't, his body did.

He had really screwed it up this time. And this time he could not escape that fact.

Knowing that, he tried to lift his head and prepared his processors to apologize - but when he did, he realized that Ratchet had already turned away. A low whimper escaped him as he looked down once more. "I-I am sorry...", the robot murmured, his figure shivering not out of fear, but because of realization. "I... My mind... I-"

A discontented growl broke him off. Bar shrieked when Azimuth made his displeasure actually evident. The elder did not address him, though - instead he turned to the butler and his back on the other mechanic being. "Whatever, since he is oh so ready to put us on the line for himself, I'd more than gladly put him _out of our sight_as fast as possible." A pause. Alister looked at the corridor. "... So you say this path is absolutely safe?"

"Yes it is. And even if there was suddenly a guard to jump out, it would not be able to get to you." A surprised gaze met his. "I have the means to save you, should there have been a breach. It's a very sensitive device, however, and can't be used very often because of this. Perhaps on two or three Shapeshifters, but well."

"So in short, I'm safe no matter what?"

"Quite so, yes."

"All right then." Azimuth turned to the door, but had his head halfway directed towards Bar. "After that, you better get out of our sight as fast as you can. I don't need another hypocritical person in my life. One was enough."

Ratchet kept his back to the conversation, eyes closing, head inclining in silent agreement.

"Well... Here goes nothing." Azimuth switched on his armor to full protection and pulled out his wrench only to be safe. "A trial by fire it is." Taking a deep breath, he cautiously took the first step inside the corridor, then another. He proceeded further and further until he stood completely within the path. For several moments he stood there, ears twitching nervously and tail whipping back and forth.

Just what in Orvus' name had he been thinking? Bar tried to quiet down his shaking which came, even to his own surprise, not alone from the fear of a chance of the guards coming. He was _fucking terrified_for the elder Lombax - and guilty, the feeling rolling in disgusting waves through his fuel lines.

"... Nothing happening." Azimuth turned back to the other three. "Now, are you _adequately_satisfied, Bar, or would you like me to perform a little Shapeshifter-summoning dance just so that you can be absolutely sure that there are no guards waiting for your delicate head?"

Taken aback, Bar opened his mouth to say something, anything, as Lawrence picked him by the elbow and half-pulled, half-dragged him into the corridor. "I believe he has." The usual bored tone bore now a light shiver of impatience. Apparently even the butler had enough of the worker.

"Splendid." Azimuth stepped out of the corridor and aside. When Bar stepped outside, the robot looked at the Lombaxes helplessly.

"I... I didn't... mean to be so..." Bar was at a loss of words. "I... I'm just so sorry, I... I said something wrong and... I really, I really didn't mean to offend you..."

"The problem is you didn't offend us." Ratchet had his arms crossed as peered over his shoulder. "You were willing to endanger us because of your own fears - not to speak of forcing Alister and me to remember what they did to us."

"I... I'm sorry..." Bar looked down, fingers curling into the fabric of his coat. By now he was already standing inside the corridor; nothing happened. "I really... am."

The elder looked at the robot as he stood there. For several moments he remained like this, simply staring at him. An odd gaze appeared in his eyes, distant yet focused. It seemed as if he was remembering something.

"Please. You are slowly getting as obnoxious as _Lance and Janice_, and this is quite something." Lawrence tapped his fingers against each other. "Don't worry, the road is safe. Why would you be standing here otherwise?"

"B... But-"

"We get it, Bar. You didn't watch your mouth for a moment." Azimuth frowned while staring through the robot. "Don't expect us to say 'it's all right' to you immediately after it. For now, just get out and be safe; perhaps you will have a chance to apologize later on, when we can get out of here as well." With that, he turned into the direction they had come from, only raising one hand to wave good bye. "Take care." He walked ahead.

There wasn't any sound going into distance in the other way. Ratchet's ears moved around in direction of the tunnel; when no sound came several seconds later either, he gave up. Turning around, he concentrated on Bar's chest and feet - which were shuffling - and shoulders - drawn and hunched back - before he conceded and looked to the visor. Nobody said anything. The robot grew incredibly more nervous in the silence, and the stare of the Lombax.

"Yeah. Take care of ya." And with that, he left the sight opening of the tunnel, stepping to the side. He leant against the wall, back of his head gently bumping into it.

"All right then, Bar, we shall leave now." Lawrence graced him with one more gaze before he looked at the control pad in his hand. "Out of safety reasons we have to close the emergency exit as soon as we leave. Please get out of the exit as soon as quickly and leave the facility. You seem not so entertaining, after all."

The formerly employed robot still stood there, head hanging down. The butler sighed. "Don't worry. This path is safe. If these Shapeshifters ever wanted to break through the security field around it, at least two would have to die from the attempt of breaching it. Since that would be far too troublesome for them to get to you, you can go safely."

"… I understand." A slight nod, then he stood straight again. "Thank you."

"All right then. Have a nice day. Ratchet?" Lawrence stepped away; the exit was closing slowly as he did so. "Let's go. I still have some duties to take care of, and would like to proceed as soon as possible."

"… Good bye." Bar waved his hand mechanically and watched the door slide back in before him. For a moment he lingered at the same spot, hoping for either of his friends to reappear and to tell him that they had forgiven him. Then, as the door had closed completely, he turned around.

Giggling.


	18. Progression, meet Regression

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions.

**Chapter 18**

-

A rectangular light opened in the darkness, and was then partially swallowed by a bulky shadow stepping into its frame. The shadow spoke with a cultured, nasal voice that dripped both, strangely enough, with boredom trying to hide amusement, and with a bare hint of pride. "This is one of the few rooms I had full responsibility in designing all myself - including the furniture. Of course, the quality and décor are of slightly a more sophisticated design than Dr. Nefarious would bother with."

Azimuth looked around. Really, it seemed pleasant. The room, no, the suite was spacious, and there were cooking appliances and two cupboards for whichever reason in there. As the general looked around, he discovered a desk with a desk lamp, a holo-screen with a strange device placed before it - if the old Lombax was right, it had to be a VGX-9000 - and a small couch right in front of the screen, a bathroom with towels and all that belonged to it, and lights that were not as blue as the rest of the facility, but of a soothing yellow tone. Yes, this room was quite pleasant.

Only one thing disturbed him.

The butler seemed oblivious to the fact. "I even redecorated this room a little to suit your tastes better. The desk is for you in case you feel the desire to write down your experiences as our new staff, and the VGX-9000 if you search for some occupation for your own leisure. Of course, I believe you can entertain yourselves well enough without it, but you never know. Either way…" His step lighter than usually, Lawrence walked towards the wardrobe and opened while taking a bow and waving invitingly to the piece of furniture. "Look! There is even a six inch tall mirror for you, in case you discover a vainer side in yourselves." Standing upright again, he folded his hands, a slight smile of satisfaction on his face as if he anticipated some form of response. "And? What do you say?"

"Ahem… Well." Alister rubbed the back of his head. "It's a wonderfully decorated suite, and quite a lot considering that we are, um, only new staff."

"Yes, yes. But you will need that after a long, enduring day."

"I believe so. But either way… There is one thing that kind of bugs me…" Azimuth bit his lip as he shuffled around. Lawrence widened one of his optics, directing his gaze at the elder.

"And what would that be, general?"

"Well... The… The, um…" Azimuth lowered his head slightly as his voice fell. "It's the fact that there is only one bed…"

"_King-size_ bed, if you will. But I digress." The butler formed an expression similar to frowning. "What is bothering you about that?"

"Well, for starters, we are two!"

"So? You could surely _share the bed_, now couldn't you?", was the indifferent reply. "Or do you believe that both of you won't fit on it? Well, I can assure you that even _if_ that was the case, if you huddled close to each other, it would work too, but it is not, and I see no problem here."

Despite his knowledge about the butler's sense of humor, Ratchet doubted the robot's processor was still in working order. Then again, only _he_ would suggest in such an ordinary, but also very sensible way that they press against each other shouldn't they have room on the bed. "Of course you couldn't have bought two _queen-sized_ beds, could you?" A roll of green eyes which Lawrence casually shrugged off.

"The bed was a special offer, I simply couldn't resist."

An unnerved growl escaped Azimuth. "Just... Just how-"

"Oh you have given quite enough reasons to assume that this room would be _perfect_ for you." The butler couldn't hide his smirk this time as he reached out for both their hands and looked into their eyes to scan them. As soon as was done, he stepped past his new employees. "Now, should you wish to enter the room, simply raise your hand and look at the scanner at the door. From this point on the program should recognize you as part of the facility's staff." Then he walked towards the entrance. "Either way, I shall take my leave now; I'm sure the good doctor is getting impatient already. Please get a good rest and ready yourself for tomorrow. We will supply you with the adequate weapons and devices for combat." He looked at them with the faintest smirk. "Good night." And with that, the butler left the room, the door silently closing behind him.

The 'click' as it shut sounded partially like a death toll. Of course Lawrence's implications had risen some awkward memories - though the collection which they viewed as such as well how they viewed them, in that they greatly differed from each other.  
For Ratchet it was all the times when Alister had been 'coming to his senses', so to speak. Always when they were physically intimate. Even when he had just been comforting the elder, at one point Alister would lock up as if some tremendous weight crushed on him as some kind of realization hit him.

Azimuth, too, felt like the departure of the robot had left them in an awkward, if not tensed up situation. Turning away from the door, he put his wrench into the wardrobe and deactivated his armor. Then he sat down on one of the chairs and leant forward, supporting his torso by placing his arms on his legs. After a few moments he looked at the younger. "Well. I suppose it's time to sort things out."

"Sort things out, eh?" Ratchet rubbed his neck, suppressing a yawn. The prospect of any action today other than straightly falling to sleep made his body and mind rebel, even more as that bed - for the two of them or not - offered a temptation of softness he gladly would have sprawled across upon.

Azimuth watched the younger's action carefully. "Yes," was the reluctant answer, "sort things out. There are some things we need to talk about." A pause as he lowered his head and looked aside. "Of course, it doesn't have to be now, but… I don't know."

One corner of Ratchet's mouth quirked unnoticeably, without any humor. _Now he wants to talk about this? I thought he would act as if this didn't happen._ "A lot happened, that is right. My head still swirls from every event of the day; that has been much even for my standards."

"Mhm." Azimuth nodded slightly, only to hide that he did not know how to continue the conversation. "It was quite much." His fingers curled and were splayed again as silence threatened to come over them. His ears twitched slightly while his eyes looked left and right on the ground. Both of them _knew_ what he was prancing around, and it was embarrassingly hard to speak about it.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad that I was incoherent when you saved me from the guards and escaped. I probably would have reacted worse than only scream. But... the delirium I was in wasn't paradise either." Small mercies he didn't remember much anymore about this time. The terror that rolled in his stomach when he thought about it told more than enough how bad it must have been.

Silence. A frown appeared on Azimuth's face as he bit his lip slightly. "I'm sorry. If I had been faster, it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Not the self-blame again. Ratchet shook his head with a determined look. "You broke their torpidity. Probably already a wonder that you managed that at all." He strode to the elder, then kneeled at his feet. He looked up to him with a forlorn yet somber gaze. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have been dead back there."

"... That might well be. But I could have been faster." Azimuth gaze met the younger's, worry yet confusion in his eyes. Was Ratchet angry at him? Or did he only imagine this? "It's just...", he continued, "I don't know. Too much happened today, and it all started with this."

He looked down at a touch to his hand - Ratchet had laid a hand on his, looking almost lost on the big limb. The elder's eyes widened a little in surprise. Not because of the touch alone, no - it was the fact that once more he realized that Ratchet was not only lither, but also of smaller stature than him. As he looked at the younger's hand, he wondered how he could wield such ferocious weapons at all. How he could have gotten through all that time.  
The urge to protect him did not come from nowhere it seemed.

Yet Azimuth knew that the younger Lombax was more than capable of defending himself. He had seen it often enough, and had even been witness to the over-powering strength Ratchet had inside him. Had he been a normal cadet in the Lombax military forces, the elder would have stopped feeling so protective of him since a long time already. It was not because he was Kaden's son either. Of course, it did contribute to this urge to protect, but it was not the main cause.

_Sometimes it's because someone's precious._

A chuckle left him as the thought shot through his mind. What was he thinking? He was not sure. But instead of pondering on this train of thought any longer, he placed his other hand on Ratchet's. A faint smirk hushed over his lips as he silently played with the thought in his mind. Yes, perhaps he was precious. Perhaps he was subconsciously already accepting the possibility of something his consciousness could not. After all, it was an undeniable fact that he could not bear seeing Ratchet in danger, and it was certainly no longer solely because of the duty as a guardian. He simply wanted to know the other safe at all times, even though he knew well that the younger could defend himself more than well enough.

Again a chuckle. What folly he was giving in to. What terrible folly. But what was even more terrible and alarming to his consciousness was the fact that he was slowly growing fond of it. Even if the progress was slow, incredibly slow, and even if his consciousness, his values still overpowered those new, unspoken thoughts.

The golden ears tilted. What was Alister looking at? He didn't seem to mind that he touched his hand, smiling as he did.

Turning the hand Ratchet's was resting on, he now loosely held it in his palm. His thumb idly stroked over the younger's hand as his gaze grew a little distant. "Then again...", he whispered, "not everything was bad today. Only unexpected."

"We can go in circles or we both can admit at least a bit into each other's views, if that is what you feel would be more acceptable to you." It sounded like a half-cooked deal in some business meeting, but if they could at least meet on these vague, common terms, Ratchet would be glad. He squeezed Alister's hand, this and the other enveloping his much smaller one.

Silence. A slight frown appeared over Azimuth's eyes as he seemed to be thinking. Then he raised his hands a little, pulling Ratchet's limb up to his face. His fingers stroked idly over the younger's, cautiously, no, almost insecurely. What was he thinking?  
"… I liked it," the elder uttered suddenly with a low voice. "I did. But…" The frown deepened. "I… I can't…" He broke off and gulped lowly. "Please don't expect me to admit any more than that. I can't. My conscience wouldn't allow me to."

Maybe this answer shouldn't have stung, even as little as it actually did. What had Ratchet expected?

To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure himself. At least Alister had admitted he had liked their 'trysts' - Ratchet internally snorted at the word - and also admitted indirectly he felt deeper about it.

"D-don't misunderstand, I…" Azimuth felt like he had said the wrong thing, judging after Ratchet's silence. But he could not say what he did not know for himself. "I really… liked it. It's just…" He lowered his head until it touched Ratchet's hand in his grasp with his forehead. "I can't… forget who I was before."

Silence. For a few more moments they lingered in their position; the elder with his eyes closed, the younger with a contemplative gaze mixed with slight anxiety. "I see," Ratchet then murmured. Averting his glance, his shoulders fell. "I... see."

They exchanged no more words after this. Alister was the first to stand up, pulling Ratchet with him before he, reluctantly, let their hands go of each other. He looked again at the bed as if some abomination responsible for the tension now between them. Sighing, his shoulders slumped and he cast a humorless smile to Ratchet, slightly jerking his head to the bed.

After a short moment of hesitation the younger nodded and went ahead. But Ratchet turned and sat himself on the edge, looking expectantly at the other as he patted the cushions. He may have known how lost he appeared on the huge bed or he didn't want to lay down when Alister was still standing, seeing how he was just as exhausted as he was.

Alister just arched a brow, but smiled actually a, if small, genuine smile at the invitation he gladly took. When he reached the bed, Ratchet had crawled to the top where he now was lying on his back; not in the middle, but closer to the edge.

The elder lay down from the side, taking the mirrored position, close to the other edge. He intertwined both his hands' finger on his stomach. They twitched as he turned his head to the side for a moment. "I wish you a good rest, Ratchet."

Slight surprise flicked over the younger's face before it was smoothened out by a little smile. "I would say night, but we don't even know if it's night. So yeah, that's a good way to phrase things." It was a chuckle, or had been if it had not been interrupted by the sudden yawn or Ratchet's eyes flickering shut afterwards. "Good rest to you as well, Alister." With that he finally relaxed into the cushions. His breathing slowed down inhale by exhale, exhale by inhale in seconds and by the moment his body went completely limp, he had fallen asleep.

A few hours later amber eyes slowly fluttered to be opened. Azimuth's ears twitched as he was still half asleep, but something in his mind urged him to get up. Perhaps it was the old habit from the past years; always on the edge, and waking up after the minimum amount of required sleep had become normal to him. Still, somehow he refused to get up immediately this time as he found it incredibly cozy on this cursed king-size bed.

Finally his eyes opened completely and revealed that he had turned away from the edge and rolled towards the middle. Odd; this barely happened to him. He seldom moved around while sleeping, and when he did, it was normally because of a bad dream. The elder was certain, however, that this was not the case; rather something else.  
His gaze wandered a little. It was then he noticed that he was not only facing the middle of the bed, but was resting his forehead against Ratchet's as well who had, odd as it seemed, taken the same position as him and now held onto the elder's hand.

Blinking faintly, but not moving away, a small smirk appeared on his lips. Why, how unexpected. As it seemed, sleep revealed more about certain circumstances than words ever could. Slowly reaching out for the younger with his other hand, he stroked faintly over his cheek. It was too bad that he couldn't let Ratchet see this.  
For another moment he remained in this position before he cautiously moved away, keen on keeping Ratchet asleep. When he succeeded, he silently got up and took off some parts of his armor before he entered the bathroom.  
One advantage of an early riser: Taking a shower without having to quarrel about who should go first.

Waking up was like pulling his mind out of mud. Warm, cozy, dry mud that was so sticky it held onto him like on boots of a traveler stomping through a swamp. Ratchet yawned, then arched his back to stretch out the kinks he undoubtedly had accumulated during the last hours - days? - and rolled onto his back. His eye lids still felt heavy so he contented himself with lying in darkness for a little longer. He jerked as a hissing sound started in the near vicinity, but settled back as the patter of water on tiles followed.

A content sigh left Azimuth as the warm water trickled down his fur. It had been some time since he had had the chance to take a thorough shower now, and certainly it was a form of luxury he welcomed with pleasure. Now he could finally get rid of the dreadful blood stains in his fur.  
As soon as he was done, he grabbed a towel and rubbed his fur dry; at least as much as needed not to catch a cold. Then he wrapped another, bigger towel around his waist and left the bathroom as silently as possibly, heading to the bed and sitting down again.

Ratchet rubbed his neck, looking around the room. Yesterday had seemed like a dream, but when he realized in what spacious bed he was lying, as he sprawled himself, it confirmed it hadn't. He drew a grimace at the memory of the guards, but strangely enough the fight with Bar tasted sourer.

Azimuth's ears flicked as he heard the faint rustling behind him. Turning around by a bit, he wondered if Ratchet was awake already. When he realized he was, he grinned at him. "Good morning."

"Pfff, Lawrence puts a big-ass bed in this room but no bathrobes." Ratchet smirked at the towel around Alister's waist, mock-criticizing. "My, my. Usually he is more conscious of such details."

"I doubt it was coincidence." Azimuth turned around so that he faced Ratchet, one leg on the bed and his arm resting on it. "Then again, perhaps he assumed that since we are both guys there would be no problem with this."

"Nothing's coincidence with Lawrence." The wave was dismissive. "He does things the way he does them only to get the most amusement he can get. I hope that doesn't include the warm water running out, I feel all sticky."

Azimuth's ears twitched at that remark as he turned his head away a little. "Well, I can assure you that the water was still warm when I was using the shower." A pause. "Why don't you go and take a shower while I see if I can prepare some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Shuffling from the bed he kept his gaze forward, not resting on the muscled back of Alister. When the door clicked shut behind him, he leant against it, head tilting back - the door wasn't thick but it seemed to have shut away the facility. He relaxed against the frame a bit more; then he lifted an arm, turning his hand around itself while the fingers wriggled in anticipation. Looking at the shower stall he had no problem beginning to strip, beginning with his gloves.

The elder waited for a moment until the younger had vanished in the bathroom; then he got up and stretched himself a little before he headed to the kitchen part of the suite and opened the fridge.  
Well. Lawrence certainly knew what to select for organics. Azimuth had not expected to see so much edible material stored. "All right. So we're well supplied... Then I should put my-" As the Lombax straightened his back, he realized that the most important parts of his clothes - shirt, torso armor and pants - were still in the bathroom.  
An irritated growl escaped Alister. Great. Just what he had needed. Walking over to the bathroom door, he raised his hand and knocked against it. "Ratchet?"

Lawrence would have probably criticized him for wasting water if he had seen the thick stream soaking the Lombax. Actually he didn't think about that for the moment, the water running over his body washing the thoughts away, and making him relax in the heat. He didn't hear the knock at first, face tilted up to the shower head while he adjusted the water stream.

A discontented groan left Azimuth. Again he knocked, this time with a bit more force. "Ratchet? Can I come in?"

Again the knock drowned against the prattle of the shower. Ratchet had taken a soap bar, rubbing it against the cleaning cloth before cleaning his fur, starting with the top of his head. The hair there had actually stuck together when he lifted his cap away and sniffing at the item itself, he had jerked back.

"Oh why by Orvus-" shaking his head in an upset manner, he cautiously pushed down the handle and opened the door a little. "Ratchet? Can I get in?"

Ratchet _jumped_. He cursed as his fingers slipped on the handles for the water, glaring over his shoulder. "Damn it, Alister!"

"What 'damn it', Ratchet? You didn't answer!" Azimuth sighed in a slightly irritated manner. "Sorry that I'm interrupting your shower, but could you please hand me my pants?"

And why couldn't he wait for his pants until he was finished? Ratchet bit the irritated question down, knowing that Alister hadn't meant to scare him. When the water stream finally stopped to a trickle, he grabbed the towel on the handle on the wall and slung the towel around his waist. "I'm sorry, I just don't like to be surprised in the moment." He gazed sincerely at the other as he spotted the garments on a chair next to the sink.

"It wasn't my intention to disturb you during your shower either. My apologies-" The elder, first grinning at Ratchet, startled as he saw the younger walking towards his clothes and thus moving completely into his view. The sight of the other's fur still trickling with water surprised, no, almost mesmerized him for an unknown reason to him. His expression froze for a moment until he turned away and blinked rapidly. "It won't happen again."  
What was wrong with him? It was not like the first time he had seen other Lombaxes all soaked with water. "Well. If you would be so kind as to hand me my pants now…" Good. Stutter avoided. "I'll then get back to preparing breakfast and you can continue taking your shower." Moving away from the entrance, he stepped beside the door frame and waited patiently for Ratchet to walk over with his clothing.

As soon as Alister's head vanished behind the frame, he relaxed. He had felt conscious, suddenly, walking in front of the elder though he was wearing the towel - and Alister had looked so intently at him, following him with his eyes.

Ratchet walked towards the door, opening it a bit more and reaching through the gap with the hand holding the pants. "Here they are."

"Thank you." Not quite keen on looking to the younger, Azimuth blindly reached for his pants. He did find something, yes - but it were not his pants, but something soft and warm. Before he realized that, however, he had already pulled at it.

The reward was a smaller, lithe Lombax against his chest with still relatively wet fur.

Instinctively Ratchet clutched at the broad forearms, cheek against chest. The heart hiding under the muscles there hammered in dis-rhythm to his own, the elder's beat rocking through his skin into his body.

Startled, Alister did not know what was happening to him. He felt the younger's heat seeping into him, the fast heartbeat of the other-  
He felt his own breath accelerate, unconscious that his fingers trailed along Ratchet's body until his arms were wrapped around the waist.

Ratchet's eyes widened at the touch of the massive hands down his back, making him shiver.

"A-ah…" That was all Alister's mind could produce right now. Stutter and embarrassment he was, unable to let go of the other. The warmth was too intoxicating, too soothing. And that fine, almost fluffy fur…  
Come to think of it, it was perhaps not the first time he touched Ratchet without gloves. No, _that_ time was the first time - and yet it felt so different that Azimuth was about to lose his mind. An inarticulate thought pondered in his mind, so undefined yet so clear that Alister had a hard time to hold himself back. What was that? He had to stay calm, had to remain sensible. Not forget his values. Not forget his principles.

Too bad he had been forgetting those quite often lately. And now was another, just as dangerous situation.

Fur thick but soft, that was Ratchet detected, while the rational part of his mind behind the shocked haze wondered why he was still so close he could think about that. He rubbed circles with his thumb over the biceps under his hand.

Or how it smelled of the soap Alister had used.

Shivers went through Azimuth's body. This situation was so odd, so _peculiar_, he felt like someone had lit a fire in him. His fingers ran through the soft fur on Ratchet's back and pressed his body against his own; then he looked down, not sure why, but seeking the younger's gaze.

As if the ears could detect where the other's eyes were looking, they drooped. Ratchet noted the shift in the taller body he was pressed against, only slowly tilting his head up, showing he was slightly biting on his lower lip.

Their gazes locked. It wasn't the first time he looked into Ratchet's eyes, but Azimuth couldn't help the sudden increase of his heartbeat. A low gulp, and his ears drooped. What should he do now? This all... This-  
He felt his head slowly glowing like a light bulb, yet he could not do anything to stop himself.

Before he knew what happened, the heat seeping in his upper body made himself heat up. He stared at Alister who seemed as out of his element as he felt.

"Ah... um..." This wasn't good. Not at all... But... Somehow he could not get away. Rather he felt like he was pulled in. His heart was racing, his head burning up to the tips of his ears; the only thing he could think of at the moment was exactly nothing.

Just damn it. Ratchet shook his head lightly, feeling himself begin to burn. He blinked, noticing how he had to crane his neck to keep eye contact with Alister. His chin barely brushed over the toned chest - more than as double as wide as himself. The heat rose and he gulped, barely suppressing a sound of anxiety at the loss of control he experienced. Usually close contact to a person so much taller and bigger than him meant combat, and his instincts crashed against his embarrassment and-  
_No, that is Alister, a friend against whom he was standing with both of them being only covered in a towel around the waist each_.  
... Not that this thought was much more comforting than what his instincts imagined.  
... Or the body.  
... Oh damn.

Slowly, just slowly, Azimuth's sensible part of the brain won over again. Any more and it would drift into a direction he could not imagine. And so he had to think of something to end this situation in a way that wouldn't hurt the younger again. Just how? How could he-

What a striking idea.

First putting a smile on his face, Alister chuckled lowly and raised one hand, partially patting, partially stroking Ratchet's head. "You shouldn't get out when your fur is still that wet. The least we need is you catching a cold, right?"

Alister had to take spluttering as answer. Smile morphing into smirk, he hugged the younger close for a moment before turning him around and steering him back into the bathroom.

The elder kept up his smile until Ratchet had vanished back in there. Then a relieved sigh escaped him. "Phew. This was close."  
A quick gaze downwards and he picked up the pants. "Almost too close." Then, as he exchanged towel with pants, he moved back to the kitchen, this time for real searching out the ingredients to prepare a decent breakfast.

A perplexed Lombax looked out of the mirror.

"... What just happened?" He asked into the room which was silent but for the occasional dripping of the shower head. Ratchet sighed, watching his reflection imitate Alister's gesture across his head. Again he sighed as he made his way back to the shower, opening the water. He had lost count of how many times he had asked that question in the last days, whether it was aloud or only in thought. Maybe he should stop pondering as the situation at hand probably would probably come up with more surprises anyway. A slight twist and a hungry growl in his stomach effectively made him forget about 'his' peculiar predicament, wondering what Alister was preparing in the kitchen.

"Argh. It's been too long since I've taken time for preparing breakfast." Although not entirely satisfied with the outcome, a slightly proud grin appeared on Azimuth's face. Sliced bread, some meat, juice, cooked eggs - and the dish he was proudest of: The fruit salad, refined with some delicious yoghurt.

Perhaps being an employee of that mad scientist wasn't that bad. Then again, they hadn't had the trial by fire yet - their actual duty.

A duty that should be taken on with a full stomach.

As he set the dishes on the table, the bathroom door opened. Ratchet was toweling his head and neck, but had put back on his armor except for the protecting guards and pads.

"Ah! You're just in time." Azimuth turned to him, the towel now around his neck. He would get the top of his armor later on, but for now he made an inviting move towards the table. "Let's get to breakfast."

The variety on the table surprised Ratchet. His eyes instantly went to the fruit salad - he wasn't much a fan of 'green stuff' as he liked to call it, but seeing something so fresh, even when it maybe was from the freezer...

"... I was trying to prepare something decent. Seems like I'm out of practice, though." A nervous chuckle escaped the elder. "I am not sure if I have picked anything you like, but I guessed if I went with a standard breakfast I wouldn't be too off... Am I?"

"No no! It's awesome. I was staring because that's the best food I've seen in days."

"Hah." The elder chuckled and turned away, one hand at his chin. Had that been slight, but positive embarrassment in his eyes? "Well, but the meat buns weren't bad either, now were they?"

Ratchet let appreciative sniffing sound. "Mmhh, that all smells so good. Shall I help you with something else or is everything ready?"

"No, everything's ready and waiting to be eaten. Let's take a seat." The elder sat down, looking at the younger in anticipation. "... You could lend me a hand with the dishes later on, though."

"No problem." Ratchet gave a thumb up as he was seated, waiting for the elder to choose a dish first.

Azimuth picked a slice of bread and some meat, put it together and bit off. While chewing, he pointed at the food and watched the younger silently.

Grinning, he reached for the fruit salad and a fork as the pieces were just large enough he couldn't tower them up on the tea spoon. He dug into the pieces and balanced a big pile of banana slices, raspberries and grapes into his mouth.

The elder stopped in his action, blinking as he watched Ratchet shove the fruits in his mouth. Then, when he had swallowed his own portion, a chuckle escaped him. "I'm glad the fruit salad pleases you."

Though the words were spoken fondly, Ratchet's onslaught on the food slowed to a more considerable pace and amounts, hiding his sheepishness behind a grin. "Sorry. Clank always scolds me for my manners at the table, not without reason as you see."

"It's all right, really. I figure you're hungry." He pushed the rest of slice of bread in his mouth and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing it. Then a chuckle followed. "Then again, it would be a different case if we were in the presence of a council. Then I would have to give you a crash course on manners."

"That wouldn't be necessary. I've been led through two such already - one by Clank, and the other by Sasha." His brows fell a bit at these names but his smile quirked genuine still. "Well, Clank didn't do as much as a crash course as he's used to constantly reminding me to behave when I eat. Or... he was- And Sasha did so because she said I couldn't embarrass the Galactic Rangers - and we were dating for a short time."

"... Oh. I see. Of course." Azimuth rubbed the back of his head as he looked away before he poured himself some juice to drink and took a bit of the fruit salad.

"It didn't lead anywhere though." Ratchet's hand was playing now with the tea spoon, lightly tapping it on the table frame. A frown appeared on his forehead though it seemed to contradict the fond glint in his green eyes. "I guess it... tapered off, so to say. Luckily it was mutual on both sides - we both actually end up confessing in the same moment we didn't want to go further with the dating."

"Mhm...", was the response, none too enthusiastically.

He chuckled loudly. "You should have seen our faces and we promptly made each other laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation."

"I believe it was an entertaining sight, yes." Somehow the fruit salad in his hand demanded more attention right now.

"So as for my manners on a very official meeting, no worries there. I know how to behave there - except if there are specifications for a council meeting?"

"There's nothing special. I'm sure you've learned your manners well with that miss." Azimuth put the empty bowl with his portion of the fruit salad aside and grabbed another slice of bread, biting, no, almost tearing off a piece. "The only thing that would be special would be the way you address the others. But that only includes titles, and nothing else. No, I think you are certainly well enough educated with what that miss taught you-" Alister almost wilted under the stare that Ratchet was giving him. "... What?"

"Um, did I say something wrong about Sasha that gave you a bad impression of her?"

"What? No, no. Nothing at all." Azimuth shook his head. "What gave you the impression of that?"

"I find it strange that you referred to Sasha with 'that miss' instead of simply saying her name, 'she' or 'her'." Both brows rose. "I knew some bureaucrats that worked with her dad that were chauvinists - believing a woman doesn't belong in high administrative positions. I guess that's why they called her 'that miss' in half-public as to seem polite."

"Pff! Are you saying that I'm discriminating against females now?" Azimuth crossed his arms and sneered as he turned away. "I didn't remember her name. And excuse me for trying to speak politely about your prior rendezvous."

"Actually I meant you were hiding your actual feelings about her that way. That's why I asked if I did say something wrong about her?"

The expression on Azimuth's was... interesting, mildly put. The corners of his mouth so low that it was almost grotesque, one ear perked and flicking nervously while the other drooped to its lowest point, the twitch around one of his eyes just added the icing of the cake. After a moment a frown returned him to normal. "No you didn't and I'm not hiding any feelings! Don't say I do, I didn't and now I'll go get my shirt so that I won't catch a cold. Hmph." And so he stood up, almost stomping as he headed to the bathroom for the rest of his clothes.

The door slammed shut to leave Ratchet alone at the table, sitting with his back to the bathroom. After a second he shook his head, face twisting into a sneer. Alister did apparently believe he was stupid. Ratchet had met too many of Sasha's admirers to be fooled - the same twisted face with the eyes twitching as if tasting vile coffee, but hiding it to not anger the housewife. He was denying feeling anything for him, but had no problem still, in guise of policy, to insult Sasha. "Alister, you goddamn JERK." He didn't bother even to mumble, talking aloud. So what if Alister heard him? Ratchet had slowly enough of his stupid 'antics'.

"Stupid Ratchet, needing to ask such stupid questions… Really that was so stupid of him to ask me that, as if I had to hide anything, sheesh…" The rest of the words were mumbled as Azimuth pulled the shirt of his head and then reattached the upper part of his armor. "There's nothing I'm hiding, so why did he have to insist on knowing AS IF I HAD TO HIDE ANYTHING damn it, I was perfectly honest with what I said, why couldn't he realize this by Orvus…" Grumbling, he locked the last connection at his collar before he stepped out of the bathroom, heading to his boots first. He didn't even look at Ratchet, although he seemed to be still mumbling to himself.

Ratchet stood up, silently carrying the used dishes to the sink. Water hissed as he opened the tap and while the sink was being filled, he carried the leftovers to the fridge. The water stood half high as he closed the tap. He unhooked the sponge from the wall, dipped a bowl into the soapy solution and began scrubbing. After two minutes, all dishes were lying on the sideboard for drying. Ratchet kept standing at the sink, head lowered as if he was watching something in the water, completely still. He grabbed for his shoulder where his hand froze as he touched the cloth - the towel from the bathroom was still hanging there since he had come for breakfast. He turned first his head, then the rest of the body to the right, away from Alister to stride towards the bathroom.

The door locked with a click.

The elder did not turn to the younger as he walked to the bathroom. Instead he put the shoulder protections in place and prepared himself. He was sure that they would soon have to take up their job, so it was better to be ready at a moment's notice. Then he did risk a glance to the bathroom. Eyes narrowing, he grumbled again.  
"I didn't think he'd be grumpy over that. Hmph. His fault."

Fist only nearly having missed the mirror as he let go of his frustration, he was heaving now. He stared at his reflection whose eyes twisted down and together, asking him what he should do. He closed his eyes, head lowering as he leant forward.  
Despite the heat in the room the glass felt cold. It soothed his burning mind as he pressed his forehead against the glass, arms supporting him on the rim of the sink. Fog collected on the glass as he let his breath mellow out with each exhale. Somewhere, metal creaked ominously. The sound was lost to him - he stood still except for the rise and fall of his chest, the slight tremor in narrow shoulders.

The double-ended wrench was taken out of the wardrobe and placed on Azimuth's back. A frown was on his face, at least the mirror before told him so. Reproachful it looked, demanding him to spit out the truth.

A snarl left him. He wasn't hiding anything, and there was nothing he had to tell the younger… Or was there? Looking at the reflection, staring into his own eyes, he realized that might have overreacted. Perhaps he had hurt Ratchet again, and perhaps he shouldn't have been so short-tempered. Why had he been in the first place anyway? He didn't know. But one thing he did know: he would have to apologize, or at least say something conciliating to the Lombax.

Only that apologizing wasn't one of his strengths.

Just as he was done, he heard the faint sound of a door opening, followed by light footsteps.

With a click the gloved hand set the shoulder guard into its place. Ratchet then looked directly at Alister, tilting his head. "Ready to go?", he said in an anticipating tone.

Slight surprise appeared in the elder's eyes as he looked at the younger. Had he been mistaken about before? No. He had been certain that... Well. But it might be better to take a situation as it was granted.  
"Yes." A slight nod towards Ratchet before he walked to the door and opened it. "Let's get this over with-"

"Oh why, good morning." Lawrence stood there, optics widened in surprise. "My, you are awake early. And I thought I could sneak in the bathrobes I forgot yesterday before you woke up." The white bundle beneath the butler's arm didn't hinder Lawrence to reach for his palm top and update his data, then he turned to the two Lombaxes again. "Well, seeing as how you didn't cause any suspicious ruckus due to the lack of bathrobes, let me ask: Do you need them? Otherwise I'll be glad to have less to wash."

Alister opened his mouth, gesturing, as Ratchet brushed past him with a grin. "It was no problem. The towels are great too and while bathrobes would be awesome, I don't need one for my part." He grinned over his shoulder to the elder. "What about you? You need one? Or shall we spare Lawrence the extra work so we maybe, maybe get on his good side?"

The elder blinked at the younger. He was confused by the slight, but still apparent change in Ratchet's attitude. "... I guess I won't need one either. Thanks for offering, though."

A sigh left the butler. "Is that so. My, my. I will have to carry it back then after I show you the preparation room and fill you in on all important pieces of information." While slight discontent lingered in his voice, there was a subtle note of relief accompanying his words. Initially visible annoyance soon vanished and left the butler standing in his ever-so indifferent stance.

_It worked_, the wink seemed to say. Alister just kept staring as Ratchet's head turned forward again and the Lombax walked through the door. Lawrence moved to the side, peering back into the room. "Aren't you coming too?"

Azimuth blinked, shaking his head slightly once. "Uhm… yes. I'm coming." He walked out of the room and followed the butler.


	19. Calm before the Storm

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions.

**Chapter 19**

-

"I am going to lead you to the instruction room where you will be prepared for today. Even though we don't have the perfect data stored for this, we do hope that it will provide you with enough information to carry out your duty."

"What does this preparation include? Simulations? Or only reading material?"

"Oh, several things. An orientation video, updates of your armors data-wise, and of course a few devices to give you at least a little safety while fighting." Lawrence looked at Ratchet. "Though I cannot assure that it will help too much when you are actually all out in their field."

"At least you're honest. Nefarious wouldn't bother with that." While slightly more bitter in tone, Ratchet still grinned at his companions. "Not that either of us has any illusions about the guards being easy opponents. One chased me through the facility, probably to test me, and it nearly got me several times."

"Oh?" Lawrence blinked. "They didn't get you? That is a surprise. I actually expected them to have captured you and then examined you. Perhaps they have been playing with you?"

"They captured me in the end, so I guess, yeah, they played with me." After he had walked into their trap - though even now he had a deeper insight about the guards, if it happened again, he still wouldn't run away if Alister was in danger.

Though, what Lawrence said...

"I thought you had seen me being examined by the guards? Didn't you see also the time before?"

"... No?" Lawrence frowned. "How could I have seen you? I wasn't even aware that you were in this facility until I discovered you two prying into our data banks in _my_ conduction room." The butler sneered. "I wouldn't have let you leave such a terrible mess behind if I had known you were there."

"So you guessed the guards examined us because of the blood on the floor?"

"Actually not. It was the fact that you were so reluctant to speak - go left, by the way." Lawrence held the bathrobes with both hands now and walked a little faster. "Knowing that they tend to execute their examination by... interacting orally with their targets, should they have such an opening at all, I concluded that you have had the questionable pleasure."

"Questionable indeed." Azimuth shuddered slightly. "I would not want to go through this again."

"Odd as it sounds, I do sympathize. The doctor once filmed an examination up close, the poor victim being one of the workers." A shudder went through the butler that was so strong he actually had to stop, and the look of disgust was once not hidden at all.

Now that was an... unexpected sight. Lawrence actually shuddering because of the guards? Azimuth had not expected that. "I guess your guards are not as pleasant as employees should be."

"Anything but pleasant fellows, yes. And awfully hard to control. Even Nefarious is easier to direct- oh my, I did not say that now." The butler smirked faintly. "It certainly is favorable that you are getting rid of them for us."

"I wouldn't say 'favorable' yet, Lawrence." Ratchet smirked, but the grin falling away with the next words after a pause. "You know that wherever I get into fights, there are a lot of explosions. And fighting that Shapeshifter thing, we'll need all firepower we can get our hands on."

"Oh, I would kindly ask you to be a bit careful. We wouldn't want the facility to collapse, or, even worse, incite an even more worrisome reaction when you don't dispose of those guards appropriately. By the way, Ratchet, you are almost at the door." To show his point he gestured forward, and Ratchet actually did turn his head only as he had almost passed the entrance. He flailed a bit to a stop, circling on the heel of his boot and faced the door again.

A faint chuckle from the butler. "If you keep up this graceful way of moving, I am certain that the Shapeshifters will fall for you... or rather, over." Stepping beside the younger Lombax, he opened the door. Before them a rather plain room appeared, bluish in tone and equipped with a few shelves, machines and three chairs. There was a TV as well, most probably for the orientation video, and some puppets that seemed simply like empty shells.

"Please take a seat, we will begin with the video instruction."

Both Lombaxes followed the instruction, much to Lawrence's inner delight, as he set up the demonstration. The rolling table rattled over the tiles under its load - or rather, the load did. The sound made two pair of ears twitch before two equally befuddled faces followed, looking behind them while they kept sitting on the padded chairs.

As soon as the table was positioned, Lawrence turned to the organics. "Well then." The butler made a sound similar to clearing his throat before he continued. "Hello and welcome to the lovely team of Doctor Nefarious. We are more than glad to have you as a part in our staff and hope that your time with us will be just as enjoyable as your results are for Dr. Nefarious. Do not disappoint us and we shall provide lovely working conditions for you."

"God, if this is going to be one of those obnoxious introductory sessions..." Azimuth mumbled towards Ratchet.

"Before we commence further discussion concerning your safety, and even more so the safety of our facility when you fight the guards, we have prepared this introduction video. Yes, it is obligatory, Ratchet, please don't look at me like this - after that I will share with you as much data as I have stored about the guards, such as some patterns after which the guards move - may I say that despite how psychopathic they are combined with arrogance about their superior intellect, they are very predictable - or specific traits depending on which fracture you fight. Not that you should ever provoke them intentionally. Or maybe you should, given if the situation calls for suicidal actions by enraging them."

"Oh?" Azimuth's ears perked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Azimuth..." Lawrence closed his optics. "Prideful creatures tend to become irrational, should their honor ever be slimmed. I am certain you could sing a song about it." Before the elder could reply, though, the butler turned around to the screen. "Either way, time's a wasting. Let's better start before we start to rust." And with that he pushed the play button.

The worst ten minutes of their lives ensued.

"... I have never seen something even remotely as embarrassing as this." Azimuth rubbed his temples, so grossed out that he had half slid out of his chair, one hand clawing into the arm rest.

"Oh that was just the beginning. There is more to come."

The elder groaned. The universe had to hate him.

Ratchet just looked contemplatively on the screen. "I admit, that was the worst introductory video I've ever seen. But not the worst video ever. The producers of Secret Agent Clank had ideas for such embarrassing flicks that Clank threatened to quit production instantly should they ever want to film that, lest show it in the movies."

"... You seem certainly resistant to it." Azimuth had a hard time getting back on his chair, but eventually succeeded in doing so. Just in time, too - the actually relevant part started in that moment.

Lawrence finally turned off that god-awful introductory video, pressing a button on his palmtop and thus having a white board slide down. The low humming of a beamer could be heard - and soon a chart, similar to a pyramid, was projected on the white surface. "Well, since we've all more or less survived this hideously clichéd video - circuits forbid that be not the last creation of Dr. Nefarious, the director - we shall now proceed to the actual instructions. Please direct your attention to the pyramid chart right here." A holo-pointer appeared in Lawrence's hand as he pinpointed the graph. "As you can see here, Shapeshifters are anything but a chaotic race- well, not race, rather kind. They do have a peculiar sense for hierarchy among them, each rank bearing certain… traits." The butler stopped for a moment. "Everything understandable until now?"

Ratchet leant forward with wide eyes, causing Lawrence to sigh. "Apparently there are already questions."

"No, no, I've understood that with the hierarchy, it just surprises me. When I met the guards, I didn't notice any distinguished groups among them. They all seemed the same to me - why would they have different traits if they are a collective mind?"

"Do you bear only one emotion in your mind?", the butler replied. "No, I believe you organics are even more prone to your different sentiments than us robots. Luckily, if I may say so, as I imagine your state of mind quite horrendous in certain situations." He paused for a moment. "Just as much as I believe you have been in an inner conflict quite often now." His gaze strafed Azimuth only occasionally. "Now, if you, as a single individual, encounter several conflicting moments in your mind during your life, how would it be with every single emotion being split on at least one entity?"

"... Oh fuck." Ratchet leant heavily back, shaking his head. The notion of his emotions and thoughts gaining physical shape at all was already hard to imagine - with his current feelings, however, it went from 'crazy' to terrifying. He peeked through his fingers at Alister who was sitting rigidly in his chair. "But... it can happen that one emotion overweighs and then every one of them 'feels' it? They were surely ecstatic as one of them tortured Alister..." The memory sent ice into his stomach and he unconsciously clutched into the edge of the chair.

"Of course. Do not regard their structure as completely black and white, please. Of course they are able to feel all the other emotions, and if one of them goes through an ecstatic situation, _all_ of them will be happy to experience it. There are certain cases, though, where they divide in their pursuit of pleasure. I can't think of an example right now, but if one is enticed by something that opposes their desire too much, they will refrain from taking over the sensation." The butler paused for a moment. "Since we already arrived at this question, let me inform you about something else. There are certain fractures of their collective mind that resemble a complete set of mind more than the others. They bear a set of emotions and seem to be a little more calculating than the rest."

"These are the probably at the top of the hierarchy, aren't they?"

"Very much so." Lawrence nodded in approval. "Quite the dangerous fellows, if I may say so - when we first met, no, created the Shapeshifters, they weren't anything like that. Far more numerous too, mind you, and not even remotely as dangerous, if you count away their dreadful curiosity. After some time, however..." Something like worry was in the butler's voice. "Their numbers declined. Drastically. Coincidently with that, the remaining members developed certain... second emotions. When they started out as one emotion for one entity, it was now mixed up - and before we knew, we found that some possessed a bigger variety in emotions than the others. Of course, those claimed the position of the leaders which were the only ones to communicate with us. Not verbally, mind you, but they are quite creative to make their thoughts heard." A shudder went through the butler.

A gulp broke through the odd silence. Alister's fingers twitched. "… Their numbers declined?"

"Yes." Lawrence narrowed his optics as he looked aside. "They did. I do not know why, but I have a hypothesis as to why that happened."

"And… what would that hypothesis be?" Azimuth asked, uncomfortable with the question, but still asking.

"I can't prove it, but I…" The butler closed his optics and shook his head slightly. "I think some of the Shapeshifters took in the other fractures of mind in order to reach a state superior to the rest of their kind."

"You mean... they devoured them?" It was almost an inaudible whisper that left Ratchet's mouth, the ice gaining weight at the bottom of his stomach. The cold radiated into every part of his body, guided along his spine.

For first time since they met Lawrence, there was uncertainty in his voice. "I… am not sure. As I said, it's a hypothesis. It could be complete nonsense as I have no evidence for my claim, but…" He raised one hand, thumb stretched out and placed between the lips. Odd for the robot to do that as he had not displayed such behavior before. "Those creatures are anything but rational, or comprehensive. It could be that they did."

The elder frowned. He felt icy as the words evoked memories that he did not want to recall. "There might be more truth to your words than you think."

The butler blinked. "Oh? And how would you know?"

"One could describe it as 'first-rate demonstration'."

The robot stared at him. "_Excuse me?_"

"It was right before they gave up their hunt for us." The elder looked briefly at Ratchet. "You might not remember. You were out cold when it happened. But one of those creatures had been beheaded by the energy force field. I didn't expect that guard to dissolve all of a sudden, though - just before that I had blown up two of them, and the other entities had not reacted like that. And... well." Azimuth's fingers curled as he spoke on. "I could see them as they took in the still twitching body. It was like they were in a mad state, although not really content about what they had to do."

Turning slowly away, Lawrence rubbed over his chin. "... This is indeed unsettling," he mumbled, the quiver in his voice so low Ratchet couldn't be sure that he really heard it. In the next moment, the butler took a pointer and tipped it on the schematic pyramid, tone back to his cultured indifference that Ratchet now doubted fully he had ever heard the anxiety in there. "Back to our topic."

"So we know they have a hierarchy. How do we keep them apart? Since they can shift into any form it could be hard to get a hold of them." Azimuth rested his chin on his thumb, staring contemplatively at the chart.

"Through certain patterns, of course." Lawrence turned to the Lombax. "Most times their reactions are a real giveaway. And each emotion will have certain traits you will know well. For one, we have 'The Wrathful' who are the easiest to recognize. Loud, uncaring to their environment and easy to irritate with the most minor obnoxiousness in their view, upon which they attack with brute force. And just as easy they are to be tricked their anger clouds their judgment. They seem to be the only ones of the single-realized emotions whose minds, if truly enraged, might not be overruled by the complex leaders."

"So… They might be stronger than even the superiors?"

"I have to apologize for my wording, although I assumed you would look at the pyramid chart yourself." The butler pointed at the lowest part of the graph. "Two amendments I have to make. The first one is that they are not stronger than their superiors, just ridiculously violent and easily enraged. But that explains their small number, too. All of those that were too… ahem, rebellious seemed to have been extinguished." Lawrence sighed. "Secondly, there is not enough data to give definite information about them. Prepare yourself for delicious pieces of deduction. To console you: My deductions turn out correct most of the time."

"Oh. Joy." Ratchet said. "These deductions probably get more horrifying the higher we get in the hierarchy, am I right?"

"Not necessarily. While all of them are generally unpleasant, their patterns they follow due to the emotion they impersonate make the lower ranks quite predictable or easy to deal with. Let's repeat what I said about 'The Wrathful', as Doctor Nefarious has dubbed them." He paused shortly. "One of the occasions where even I admit that the idea, for the names, both is fitting and sounds well. In any way, as with organics and robots alike - their anger makes them stronger than most of their fellows. And short-sighted to the point that they fall for the most obvious traps. Strangely enough, they also tend to lock up on occasion before attacking - I wonder if they drew, in regards to feelings, on the doctor's 'moments' when they came into existence."

"... The mental image is appallingly amusing." Azimuth chuckled, as inappropriate it was.

"It certainly is. It was quite fun to observe them until recently." Lawrence sighed. "Either way, I suppose there are no more questions regarding them?"

"Not for the wrathful guys." Ratchet confirmed though that was hardly the truth. What really would help would be an effective way to kill them so they wouldn't regenerate, as Alister had told him he believed to have watched.

"Splendid. We are making considerable process." The butler seemed pleased. "Let me just finish elaborating on the remaining types." The pointer moved up a row, labeled _The Prideful_. "People say that the ones who cling to their pride at all costs are the ones who are the weakest."

Even if Lawrence hadn't been gazing at Alister during this part again, his tone made it clear he included the present persons. The elder recognized another jab to his person in any way and stood abruptly up - hadn't it been for a tug on his wrist.

Ratchet shook his head; unconsciously, Alister's ears drooped. Whether it had or did not have to do with the smile that was directed at him, he couldn't say.

Lawrence watched the course of events with indifferent curiosity, but refrained from remarking anything about it. "Pride is a wonderful thing - it makes us want to stand out, to exceed ourselves in order to indulge in our success. It gives us the strength to present our skills; but just as much as it enables us, it can hinder our actions to the point we lose sight of what is actually important." He halted. "Now, I am by no means giving you a lesson for life, nor do I intend to become philosophical. Of course all is related to the behavior of this peculiar type of Shapeshifters."

Ratchet refrained from both rolling his eyes and a snort. So far, this was the most civilized conversation he had ever held with one of his enemies - how such a situation would even work with _Nefarious_, though - and he wanted that to last. Contrary to popular view of him, he enjoyed it when he didn't have to fight for once. Lawrence's hidden jabs were maybe intended to be condescending, but the butler seemed to, in his parameters, quite glad to be once dealing with other persons beside the doctor, the workers, engineers and the occasional mooks.

Besides, Lawrence mocked everyone so it barely counted as anything special that he was doing it the same time while educating them on the guards.

"Don't keep us on our toes, please." The discontented grunt coming from the elder was more than obvious to hear. Not that the butler cared – it even made him smile the smallest of smiles.

"Fine! Fine." Lawrence's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see you have no appreciation for the art of speech, or at least no love for a decent and entertaining conversation. I suppose this is my fate to go without a suitable conversation partner forever and ever." He halted. "Then again, as a robot I should not even have the capacity to _love_ someone or something, only to be entertained by it… but I digress." The robot folded his hands. "Well, _The Prideful_ are, as their name suggests, easily provoked if their pride is hurt. A few spiteful words, a taunting or condescending action – and they forget their tactics."

"Is that really all that it would take to throw them off or do we need to pack out the heavy insults?"

"Mind you, crude insults will not work." Lawrence narrowed his optics at him. "They are smart enough to mock a direct insult and see it as a useless attempt to harm their pride, but not to ignore the stealth insults. Well, not stealthy per se. But insults like… ahem, excuse my language, 'You are the suckiest race in the entire universe!' will most likely result in mockery."

Ratchet turned with a dramatic sigh to Alister. "Maybe you should take over that part. My humor is pretty similar to Clank's, which consists mostly of silly puns."

"If you think that I'm more suitable for it, all right. I'll try." The elder nodded slightly before he turned to Lawrence again. "Is that everything we have to remember?"

"Not quite. You should be cautious as soon as you have enraged them."

"How come?"

"Well, you see…" The butler pointed at the chart again. "The Prideful are one step ahead of the Wrathful, aren't they? Well, this means that these have taken in some of the Wrathful in order to increase their own power. That, of course, resulted in taking over the personality traits of the consumed ones. So, in result, the Prideful will turn extremely violent and ruthless – as if they hadn't been already – as soon as they lose their reservations."

"... Ugh, I just had forgotten that about the devouring. Thanks for reminding me." Lips pursed and pulled up and back, with eyebrows knotted together, he looked as sick as he sounded with his slightly tense tone.

"My pleasure. If you kept from throwing up or at least hurried to the bathroom before it happens, I would have to add another positive point to my list for rethinking my views on organics."

"So… The farther we come with eliminating them, the more they will bear the traits of the predecessors?" Azimuth frowned. Wonderful. Just what they needed.

"Yes. We assume that the intelligence of these creatures is increasing with each level of this chart. Of course, there are still some we cannot categorize yet. Their… traits are differently to judge."

"I get what you mean - just because they're based on the respective 'lower levels', they aren't just an accumulation of them and their own traits." Ratchet rubbed his chin. "Could it be that there are other physical and mental traits that differ them - like that their endurance is also enhanced?"

"Not quite... Yes to all you say, but not quite." The butler folded his hands. "There are some that... are off the chart. For example _these_." He pointed at a small rectangle beside the upper third labeled _The Loving_. "They don't... really resemble an emotion. To claim that Shapeshifters could love in your sense would be ridiculous. But we realized that under certain circumstances they will display a peculiar pattern of habits that resembles intimate signs and actions common within your ranks. These expressions lack... any background, as you can guess. The same goes when the higher levels try to express such emotions." Six fingers clenched quickly, a shudder going through the butler before he spoke with a _tense_ voice. "It cannot even be called acting. Some people are able to pretend feelings they don't understand, but watching the guards... It is simply wrong."

"So… They mimic the behavior of organic life forms for no apparent reason?" Azimuth frowned. "For example?"

"Well. They lead conversations even though they cannot speak. All you hear is inarticulate whispering and giggling. The actual conversation, I assume, happens in their minds." Lawrence paused. He gathered himself once more. "As for _The Loving_ in particular, they… tend to share intimate situations from time to time. Embraces. Pecks on each other's lips. Stroking over each other's heads in a soothing manner. Holding onto each other and everything else."

"So, what is their weak point?" pushed Ratchet the discussion in hopefully more comfortable zones again.

Silence.

"I… am working on retrieving this part of data," was admitted under a mumble.

"Well, if we meet them, we can help gathering that data and give it to you afterwards - if we don't die, that is." Ratchet replied dryly. "What about things we should avoid at all costs to do when fighting them?"

"… It is painful to admit, but I am lacking more coherent information on them." Lawrence sounded a little frustrated as he answered, betraying his indifferent façade as a means of hiding the missing piece of data. "But as far as I know, just don't… Don't fall for their tranquil attitude. You will think that they are the only peaceful guards in the whole facility."

"You mean like wolves in sheep's clothing? Do they turn suddenly aggressive when you don't watch your back?"

"... No. They... simply take advantage. It depends on the individual they are targeting on." He looked at the Lombaxes and folded his hands. "It would be best if you did not meet them in the first place."

"... Since you neither said that about the Wrathful nor the Prideful, the Loving must be _really_ nasty."

"Call it nasty, or call it precaution. You might be new staff here, staff that we would normally wish to dispose of – no offense, but this is the truth – I still have the duty to assure some safety." The butler paused. "… So at least wait with confronting them until I have enough information to actually improve your chances of success."

"… I wonder if we should thank you or be offended." Azimuth massaged the bridge of his nose. "All right. So we have… Three types. I see more categories, though. What about these?"

"Well. We don't have to discuss the pinnacle of this pyramid chart, now do we." The butler pointed down to the middle row. "Let's continue with _The Jealous_."

Ratchet lifted a hand. "Lemme guess - attention hogs to the max?"

"If that was only the case…" The robot sighed. "Attention seekers would be more pleasant than what the Jealous are. In fact, the name does not really do them justice." He paused. "They do not seek attention. If they have something they desire, but see that it is not theirs, they will do everything in their might to obtain it. They can be quite ferocious… Then again, it is not uncommon that they are quite prideful as well."

"I guess it was Nefarious then who came up with the name." The Lombax rubbed his chin. "Then 'jealous' fits creepily well. I've met enough wanna-be girlfriends AKA crazy stalkers of Clank to have been attacked by them, just because I'm his best friend."

"I suppose. Then again, I believe you will have no problems with that. I don't recall them being extremely interested in you, so you should actually be safer than others."

The elder winced, even if only faintly. If Lawrence only had known that they were actually the epitome of their desires, as odd as it sounded, perhaps he would have revised his remark. As things were now, though, he didn't know – and Azimuth saw no reason to tell him either.

"It is evident that the best tactic to fight this group is to distract them with something they want. Of course the problem is finding something they obsess over enough as not to care anymore that it is an obvious trap."

"… How ironic that we actually have something like this." Azimuth sighed. "Splendid. I cannot wait meeting them." The sarcasm in his voice was apparent. "Either way, what about the other categories?"

"Oh, these?" Lawrence paused. "Oh why, yes. These are some smaller groups that have vanished over time. Actually, I realized that the last Shapeshifter with irrational behavior has disappeared as of late. I need to readjust the chart, it seems."

"What irrational behavior did that one show?"

"Disregarding orders of all sorts. Going against the plans and such things. Trifling matters, normally, but the Superior could barely take it as far as I could judge."

"That more sounds like that guard was suicidal."

"It certainly does. But none of them wants to become irrational, you see, as this is a weakness to superior minds. Thus it is quite odd that Irrationality has vanished. I couldn't see a reason for them taking him in."

"Wait a second, you only said it he exhibited-" Urgh, it felt strange to use a personal pronoun for a guard as if they had gender, "irrational behavior. And several had this, as you also told. Why is he suddenly Irrationality now?"

"Because he accumulates most of said irrationality in one creature, of course." The butler sighed. "If you don't want the vegetables in your food, you would try to push all the vegetables onto someone else's plate before either of you has touched the plates yet, wouldn't you?"

"I don't think you intended it that way, but your analogy with the vegetable makes me think of them being big, 'stupid' brats. Who unfortunately have too much power at their hands."

A faint sigh. "If your metaphor wasn't so accurate, I would discard this remark as ridiculous." The butler paused. "What I should mention at this point, perhaps, is that the Shapeshifters are more than keen on keeping all emotions in them. Not in each individual, but in at least one of them so that their mental balance is given. Thus my deduction is that they have taken in Irrationality since I doubt that they would leave that part, as much as they hate it, to die."

"Of course it's ridiculous AND fitting." A shudder went through Ratchet. "With how dangerous they are now, I don't want to imagine what power they would have if they actually 'grew up'."

"Now please don't let us jump to one of the worst possible scenarios. Even I wouldn't find any amusement from this." The butler sighed. "But of course that is not the only reason why they protect all their emotions, even if only saved partially."

He was sure he seriously didn't want to know - but they were bound by the contract which was likely also their only ticket out. Without Nefarious and Lawrence's aid, they would err through the facility against the guards alone. "What is that other reason?"

"Let me ask you a question, Ratchet." Lawrence folded his hands and looked at the Lombax indifferently. "What do you fear most in regards of your mental stability?"

"... I'm sorry?" Ears flapped lightly. "I don't get what you mean."

"... Organics." The butler rolled his optics. "Let me put it in a more simple way: Would you fear losing your mind or losing emotion after emotion?"

"... I can't imagine either being worse than the other... And I have only a bit experience with the first, not the latter option." Ratchet faced away from Lawrence and Alister, head down and eyes somewhere pointed at a bare spot on the wall.

The elder looked at the other Lombax, worry in his gaze. What was he referring to?

"Hm, hm. Seems like we're making progress." The robot seemed pleased. "Now, would you please combine both forms of deterioration and tell me what outcome you expect."

"You would become empty?" Ratchet shrugged. "Without emotion you have no drive to do anything. But that can't be all or you wouldn't explicitly say to combine both. I guess, combined with losing your mind, you wouldn't be able to perceive the world at all anymore. Everything would be a chaotic mess you are trapped in and despite having lost your emotions, there's probably one thing left: agony."

"An almost perfect assumption. But sadly, it is but almost perfect." The butler paused. "Shapeshifters are keen on keeping all their emotions because they fear to lose the superiority over themselves. To lose superiority would mean becoming mentally unstable, and to become mentally unstable would lead to a complete loss of your self that would make you unpredictable, but also quite vulnerable."

"So we do all this to make them more vulnerable?", Azimuth asked which was replied with a nod.

"The more of their fractures we destroy, the easier will it be to take care of the Superior Fracture. This is the meaning behind all this planning. The best way to take care of them."

The idea behind the plan didn't make the guards any more sympathetic - they were simply beyond that, Ratchet knew - still, it gave him an icy knot in his chest.

"It is a dirty strategy we follow, yes - but the only one that will be effective until our counter-attack is ready."

"And what kind of counter-attack is that?"

"It is-" The butler stopped for a split-second. "It is eliminating the last piece of their mind. The Superior."

"... It sounds so easy." Azimuth frowned as he looked at the chart. "But like a lot of work... Say. What are those grey parts of the chart about?"

"These are the groups that have vanished over time. We assume the Superiors have taken them in. For instance, we have had once the Apathetic - it is pretty obvious why they were one of the first sub-groups to vanish. They disgusted their brethren and were seen as burdens."

"... Lovely," was the dry remark of the elder. "Please don't elaborate on that."

"How else shall you fight them the most effective way if you do not know all about them? Besides, as our temporary employees you have to expect to hear such unpleasantries."

"Excuse me, but I am not keen on hearing how they devour their kind." The elder's face twitched. "Especially since I've seen it myself."

"Guys." Lawrence looked slightly _scandalized_ at the tone Ratchet used which made his words sound like admonishment. "What else is there, please?"

In fact, it was so scandalous that the butler actually felt _offended_. To be so disrespectful! Well, what to expect from a youngster with no lessons in manners? Not much, it seemed.  
"Well. There is not much else to say." Lawrence turned away from the chart and shut down the hologram. "What I said is all you need to know. For the rest, rely on your fighting skills." He walked past them to a different display, typing in codes and passwords. "And the devices I am about to supply you with."

Two pairs of ears perked up in interest at that. For the first time since breakfast, a totally honest, excited grin overtook Ratchet's face and he rubbed his hands eagerly. Finally they were getting to the good stuff.

"Why am I not surprised to see you all excited?" The robot sighed. "Don't get your hopes too high up... The systems are a little overstrained, it seems, so I can only give you one device for the time being."

Ratchet just grinned more at the idea of a new device.

"Do not get so overly excited, Ratchet. It is only the most essential of tools." At each of the butler's side a light beam hit the surface, slowly materializing two bracelets that pulsated in a bluish tone. Taking both of them into his hands, Lawrence turned around and gave each Lombax one of these devices.

"What is this?" Azimuth eyed the bracelet, blinking confusedly.

"Put it on first, please."

They did. Ratchet fastened it on his left wrist, getting the silly thought that it would have looked better with his previous armor - the blue would clash awfully with his Thermaflux Armor when activated. He mentally slapped himself. Then he recognized the color.

"Do these have the same energy as in the force shield?"

"Yes, it does. A small amount." A pause. "Don't worry. Once you put on the device it will…" The blue hue slowly turned slightly purple. "… take on a color more suitable to the carrier's choice of clothing." The robot pulled up his sleeve and showed his bracelet. It was of a dark blue tone and a slightly different shape. "Before you think that this is a fashion quirk, rest assured it is not. It is to prevent Shapeshifters of recognizing the device."

"They shall think it's some sort of sign of affiliation though, right?" The differences were obvious, but he believed to see a theme in the shapes.

"Affiliation as in similarities or affiliation as in affinity?"

"As in membership to Nefarious, yeah." His expression soured shortly at his choice of words.

"Actually I meant affiliation as in affinity in the more intimate direction." The butler shook his head. "No, the Shapeshifters don't know that the doctor and I have such devices. While I can wear mine comfortably around my wrist, Nefarious had it integrated into his chest pad."

Ratchet blushed under his fur at the first sentence and stole a quick glance at Alister. The general jerked rigidly in his seat for a moment, then the elder relaxed again.

"... So..." Azimuth rubbed his neck. "What does this device do?"

"It protects you from the Shapeshifters for a limited, strongly limited time." Lawrence straightened his sleeve once more. "For about five seconds a force field of approximately two meters will materialize. Anyone within the shield is protected as long as the force field is kept up. Of course, you could hold it up longer, but... it would break the device. And then you would be at those creatures' mercy."

"... Although the idea makes me sick, could we kill a guard the same way as it accidently happened with 'Irrationality'?" It was odd. Using the title suddenly felt more like speaking about a normal person. It did nothing to ease the queasy feeling in his stomach.

"… If timed correctly, yes. But only if you break their collar and destroy the body. To have such luck, however, is nigh impossible." The butler sighed. "I would rather rely on destroying their molecular structure than that."

"That sounds actually more difficult than breaking their collar. How we shall do _that_?" He flipped his palms up in aggravation.

"... That... is up to you, seeing how you are the master of explosions, destruction, and collateral damage." The butler waved with his hand. "Just do your usual routine and you will be fine."

"Thaaaat sounds almost too easy."

"Of course. This was the brief summary."

"I knew it."

"Glad you did."

The elder shook his head. "Do we want to know the long, elaborate version?"

"No, you don't. I fear that it would crush your organic matter, should I give you all the theoretical approaches and tactics in my OS."

"So we are better off if we don't know the details?"

"Very much so."

"So, basically all we have to do is bomb, slice, stab, freeze, punch, kick, shoot, burn them, rip off parts until they're nothing but molecules?"

"This is the basic assumption, but yes." The butler nodded. "Of course, the actual situation is quite different from the theoretical one. You might have to slash too. Whoopsie. Fandom Pun."

"Mhm- wait what? Fandom pun? What is that?" Azimuth blinked and looked at Lawrence who then pointed at Ratchet.

"I WON'T EXPLAIN THAT!"

"Then shall I have the pleasure?" Lawrence folded his hands and closed his eyes. "Well, you see, if there is a series or characters from a video game a fan likes, and if he or she likes to see two characters of the same gender in a more romantic view..."

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE! What the fuck is wrong with you that you make such jokes?" A pained moan. "I still have nightmares from the pictures some fans sent of me as butler in S.A.C. and Clank being paired."

"I'm not making jokes." The butler raised his hand in objection. "I made a pun. This is a difference."

The only answer he got was gagging. "That you can make fun with this..."

"Wait... But this is ridiculous. We are not part of a series." Azimuth frowned. "So saying that would be improbable-"

"It might as well be. If you look at this universe as a game series... And had Ratchet as our shining protagonist… Oh my, I see it already before me." Lawrence paused. "Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time. The crack relating to your current situation, seeing how your friend is absent and how you have currently put the search for him on hold."

"No, I didn't." Ratchet crossed his arms, glaring at Lawrence. "We're gonna stay here just as long as it needs to get rid of the guards, and then we're off to finding the Great Clock again where Clank also currently is. And hope that Nefarious leaves him the hell alone or I may forget myself, ticket outta here or not. Besides, the 'crack' would rather fit with the messes of time anomalies still putting Polaris on its head."

"I beg to differ. The cracks have been taken care of already."

"Either way..." Azimuth massaged the bridge of his nose. "Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"Actually, yes. Since you are inexperienced at fighting with the Shapeshifters, it would be smarter if you fought them following the chart. Luckily I have a map right here," he activated a holo-map in front of them, "with probability data. The probability refers to their presence."

"The different groups prefer own areas?" Ratchet checked curiously the map. "Well, at least that means we don't have to fight two groups at once. Adapting to more than one would really tear on us."

"Yes. Although there is still a chance you will encounter a completely different group in this area. For example here..." The butler pointed at a bigger hall. "The probability that you will encounter the Wrathful here is 60%, while the Prideful patrol this part of the facility in 25 of 100 cases. The rest of those times other groups appear there as well."

"Damn, that still leaves a chance of 15 % and more the risk to have those two at the same place." Fucking great. Ratchet massaged his temple.

"Well... You will have to rely on your luck for once then." The butler sighed. "I, too, hope that you will survive today. It would be so boring if you died on your first day in commission, you see. And if you survive, I'll have better weaponry for you as well."

"... Wait. This is not well enough thought through." Azimuth crossed his arms, staring at the map and the probability data. "There are too many unknown numbers in this."

"Oh my, is the general in you finally emerging? It was about time." Lawrence folded his hands and looked at him. "Do share your experience with us, seeing how you are the only one with outshining military and strategic expertise even entitled to their name."

"Can you somehow track in which pattern the Shapeshifters move? The data is only revealing how often they appear in one area, not when."

"Of course. A moment, please." Differently colored lines appeared on the map, each one representing one group. Alister stepped closer to the map, tapping his chin. At some points the lines crossed repeatedly, at some they met less often. "Hm. I see. I assume the dark red one represents the Wrathful?"

"I would assume so, yes."

Ratchet tipped an index finger on one of the cross points where many lines were meeting. "I guess these areas are important?" He followed several of the colored lines radiating from the point.

"As much as they're important, we will avoid them." Azimuth pointed at the areas where only single lines appeared. "If the confront them at spots that are frequented repeatedly by other groups, chances that we will be interrupted by unfavorable guests are high. Instead we should concentrate on areas like these." He trailed the single line over the map. "Little chance of interruption. The disadvantage is, of course, the narrow area. So hallways are already out of question… Which leaves these few areas open." He pointed at more spacious appearing areas. "Here we can fight in a decent manner. However…"

"However there are more places where they can transform and guise themselves as part of the area. In both cases, we would be surrounded instantly." That summed up their dilemma nicely.

The elder nodded. "Correct. So this crosses out even more options… Except for these three." He pointed at three wider areas. "And this will be narrowed down again."

"Let me guess…", the butler mused, "The escape routes."

"Of course - they would want to cut off our ways out should we be overpowered and wanting to retreat."

"Correct. Without any sufficient escape routes and safety areas around it, any spot will be a deadly trap." Azimuth turned to Lawrence. "Could you highlight the exits?"

"And I was already worried you would ask me to wait with a taxi each time." A few moments later and the exits blinked, just like the emergency paths and safety areas did. "Does this suffice?"

"It does. Thank you." The elder looked at the newly given data.

What else still? Ratchet inspected the map closely for any other situations, details and probable death threats. "How do we get Nanotech crates? I don't see any distribution panels for them."

"That is because of the guards' ability of using the Nanotech for their own purposes. I had them removed gradually so that they wouldn't notice and explained that we had a shortage of it."

"So that means that this area would be the smartest to confront them." Azimuth pointed at one circular spot. "It's closest to safety areas and has several exits. Now, only one thing is left to ask…"

"And that would be?"

"How many Shapeshifters can we expect to encounter?"

"… As far as I know, there should be no more than three Wrathful left and no more than six Prideful. I hear that sometimes a Prideful accompanies the Wrathful to aid them, however."

"If we have bad luck, we maybe meet more than one guard, whether they are two Wrathful or Prideful or one of each."

"I have to correct you." Lawrence folded his hands. "You will never encounter only one guard. They always flock together like birds of a feather."

"... Now that's peachy. Anything else we should know before we endanger ourselves?"

"Yes. There is a vendor right before you leave the secure area. Perhaps you would like to stock up." At the flick of Ratchet's ears Lawrence only sighed. "Yes, I hear he has stocked up on any weapons that you might lack."

He moved his head as if rolling his optics if he had been able to do that as Ratchet whooped. "Sometimes I believe you nurse a fetish for using your weapons in all the ways you counted up as means to destroy the guards."

"Glad I am not the only who noticed this little quirk." Alister chuckled. "Not that this makes him any less charming."

"I know right?" A faint smile appeared on Lawrence's lips. "I am almost certain that there is more than a simple fetish behind it. Perhaps a compensation for his peculiar size?"

The elder laughed. "I don't think so."

"Speaking of thinking… I have forgotten one more item for each of you." The butler took out two little devices and attached them by fastening a clip around their ears. "This is a communication device with which you can converse while fighting. And, since I have allegedly so much time besides cleaning the quarters and conducting the missions outside of this facility, I will be able to accompany you during your work. Of course, I will not interrupt most times, seeing how my allegedly free time is actually full with work."

Ratchet had rolled his eyes and scoffed at Lawrence's remark - really, that joke about his size was _so_ old. His annoyance fell away to curiosity as Lawrence attached the clips to their ears, his own flicking a bit at the sudden pressure focused on a small spot. "Well, it wouldn't do good for the guards to know that you talk to us while we try to destroy them. So, these communication channels are _absolutely_ safe?"

"As safe as you are trigger-happy."

"That will do then."

"How charming that you can converse so casually." Azimuth snorted. "That doesn't change the fact that we have to get going now."

"My my. For that you voice so much aversion to fighting the guards, you are surely hurrying now."

"Is it aversion or simply wishing to get over with it?" The elder shrugged. "The sooner we are done, the sooner we can leave."

"Ah, there he is again. The eager general." Lawrence chuckled. "Fine, fine – get to work. I will keep up the contact with you, should you wish to contact me." The door opened. "Have fun and good luck."


	20. Trial by Fire

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions.

**Chapter 20**

-

When Ratchet left the room under a growl, the elder followed him silently. As soon as he stepped out, the door closed once more, leaving the two Lombaxes alone again.  
"... Well. Seems like this is it." Azimuth smiled in a confident way, but the flicks of his ears betrayed him.

Ratchet's smile was more guarded, but quickly fell away. He averted his gaze, hand rubbing his neck. "I'm even way less sure about this than I have been during the briefing. But no backing out now, huh?"

A hand patted him reassuringly. "We'll be fine. It's just like the first jump into cold water." Azimuth stepped beside the younger and looked at him confidently. "We can go and stock up on weapons first, too. Then we've prepared as much as we can."

So they did. The weapon's vendor of that area already expected them, saying that his colleague from the halls had updated him on their requests.

"Well, yer maxed out again, pal! Make sure ya treat yer new toys nicely." The vendor laughed. "It would kill yer funds without fail."

"Believe me, wherever I go, I tend to fill my funds up." Ratchet replied drily.

"I know, I know. But still, keep'em up. I might have those gold editions out there next time."

The elder waited for Ratchet to finish his conversation. There was still something bugging him...

"Something wrong, Alister?" The elder held that particular stance of which Ratchet knew by now it meant something was bothering him.

"A-Ah… No, nothing." Azimuth rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't really ask him about that odd… behavior right before they headed to the orientation room, now could he?

Ears standing on different heights, Ratchet finally just shrugged. If Alister wanted to tell him when he was ready, okay.

"Wait." The elder bit his lip. "... I was just wondering if you were all right. Ever since breakfast... You were a bit odd."

"Odd?" Two could play a game of ambiguousness and secrecy. Although he was really curious if Alister really meant what he thought he did so his question was only half-pretended.

"... Yes. Odd." Although the elder did not move, Azimuth would have more than gladly jerked back a little. He had gotten the ambiguous tone beneath the question, and felt like it was the wrong time to pry further - but still... Now that he had asked he could as well pull through. "Your... smile. Each time you smiled, it seemed off."

So he had noticed. The very half-sad, half-amused smile that confused Azimuth so much pulled on his mouth again and he didn't even notice this time. "Let's just say that the last days have made me... really tired."

The elder stared at him, confusion even more rising in him. "Ratchet...?"

"Huh?" The question had the expression dissolving, to which Alister's tail unconsciously drooped in relief. Ratchet shook his head, a more genuine smile lighting up on his face. "Just all the stress, I guess - uh, stupid pun." He grumbled as he turned around to face the direction of their next destination.

"... Stress, huh?" Azimuth mumbled, frowning before he followed Ratchet. Somehow he had a feeling that this was not the actual cause; no, rather that it had to do with him. But what was it exactly?

Suddenly he shook his head. This was no time for contemplating. This was no time for even worrying. Right now, they had to face an enemy worse than anyone before - and for this, he simply couldn't afford drowning in his doubts.

-

"Do you really think these _squishies_ can do anything against these plague of guards?... Oh, more to the right please, I have a kinked cable there..."

"Oh, I am actually quite confident that they can." Lawrence moved his hands a bit more to the right, rubbing the heel of his hand soothingly on Nefarious' back. "Is that better, sir?"

The lanky form relaxed into the cushions. "I just fear that with their tendency to destroy things - especially Ratchet - will do more damage than only to the halls. What if they take the fight to one of the production halls? That would be a complete disaster!"

"They won't... The area they've chosen for their battle is far away from the production halls. In fact, it is at the other end of the facility." The hands pulled away. "Anywhere else you would like to be massaged?"

"The back of my neck has been aching since my last outburst." Though he never remembered anything that happened around him when his mind got 'stuck', he had always to defrag his processor because the crash did a number on his programs. The feedback and the stress in turn showed in hydraulics clamping together.

"Hm... I see." The butler leant forward and placed his hands on Nefarious' neck, circling his thumbs slowly and sending low energy impulses. "You should really have this repaired, sir. Your episodes of 'Lance and Janice' are entertaining, but only that much."

"You know I've been checked hundreds of times by different programs, and every time the result was the error is read-only." He sighed. "It would be too much trouble with the added risk of damaging the surrounding data to try to remove it."

"True. The chances that you would lose you unique personality would be far too high." A chuckle. "And that would be a shame."

"Very funny, Lawrence, very funny." Nefarious crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I have no problems whatsoever with my temper. I mean, I don't feel conscious about it - the only annoying thing about it is when my circuits overheat and my reaction gets actually worse than even I intended it to be."

"Oh really, sir." The butler smirked. "I can't imagine." One last application of pressure, then he let his hands slide off the doctor's shell. "One day I will look into it and repair it… If I ever feel the need to."

"Back to our new 'employees' - where should they be exactly in this moment?"

The butler activated the small pad in his hand. The map appeared, along with two blinking points. "They are near the designated area... Ah!" Lawrence blinked.

Nefarious jerked back - why was Lawrence surprised? Lawrence - surprised. That combination shouldn't be possible, but the sounds the butler just had made... "What is it?"

"… It is almost shameful to admit." The butler stared the map. One of the lines, the dark red one, was approaching the area. "Our new staff might face some difficulties…"

-

"This is it, Ratchet." Azimuth turned to the other, breathing in deeply. Before them a blue hue separated the safe area from the 'guarded' corridors. "A trial by fire it is."

"I can't say I'm looking forward to it." He bit shortly on his lower lip, unconsciously.

"Don't worry. We can handle them." Azimuth patted on Ratchet's shoulder. "According to Lawrence's map, the Wrathful are about to appear. Remember, we just have to provoke them and dodge their attacks, then eliminate them with all we've got."

"... It's just that I have a very bad feeling in the moment." He threw a glance to the force field. "Something's gonna happen - and not only the confrontation with the guards."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know myself. I guess it won't help to procrastinate though, no matter what I feel. We are as well prepared as we could get. So we should go, and see."

The elder nodded in approval. "We can do this. This time we know what is coming for us, and we will beat them."

Ratchet quickly glanced to him but said nothing. Sometimes, despite that he had so much more experience and had lived a much harder life than him, the general owned a kind of optimism about fights he couldn't share.

Azimuth looked at him. He sensed that Ratchet was anything but calm. He wasn't either, but at least he had the confidence and experience to cool his head. But what could he do? He wanted to ease the younger's nervousness, but what could he do? He had already patted him, spoken words of encouragement – could he even do anything else? Anything to dissolve at least some of Ratchet's uneasiness?

_For starters you could apologize for your behavior during breakfast._

The elder halted for a moment. That he could do, but… that would mean admitting something that he could not admit. Something that just he just could not say out loud since it would mean to lower his head to something that he could not tolerate due to his pride.

Ratchet didn't notice the other's inner turmoil, back turned to him as he stood just shy of the blue wall.

Azimuth looked at him, eyebrows pulled together in anxiety. Should… Should he say anything? Or would it seem out of context? Or should he do something to ease the other? But what could he do? All his pride allowed him to do had been done, and all he wanted to do was off limits already.

He clenched his fists. Pride. So deluding, so constricting. Yet he couldn't let go of it. What for?

"Alister?"

That wouldn't do - the general was brooding again. Probably again about the situation or how to comfort him and if he guessed right, he was holding back again because of his principles. Principles that seemed to mock Ratchet whenever they had Alister back-pedaling on anything that seemed to move forward on their relationship. But was it even one?  
Ratchet had decided for himself to accept it, however. Alister could not jump over them and his reservations, and Ratchet had no reason to believe he could ever, at least in the near future. It was easier than to hope he could change. It 'helped' somehow he was unsure himself about their situation, so any rest hanging over this 'intimacy' was welcome in the moment.

Alister blinked. "Yes, Ratchet?" He looked at the younger, wondering why he had called out for him...  
It was that odd look again.  
The Lombax frowned. Why? Why did Ratchet look at him like this?

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"... Oh. Yes." They still had a bit of time. Their targets were still a few meters away. Azimuth pressed himself against the wall and prepared his wrench. He would get the element of surprise, and then act like he was running away. That was the plan. It should infuriate the Wrathful enough to lose their temper...

Ratchet had readied his flamethrower - he had upgraded it to the highest level possible and although Grummelnet didn't accept Raritanium anymore to strengthen their weapons, the vendor had made an exception for him. "Shall we move on three?"

The elder nodded. There was no need to waste any concentration on words. He raised one hand.

_One._

Inarticulate sounds could be heard, most presumably to imitate a conversation.

_Two._

The cursed giggling set in. According to the map they were about to appear in front of the exit…

_Three._

The moment the entities appeared in front of the force field, Azimuth rushed forward, jumped and cornered one of the guards by wrapping his legs around it. Then he snapped the Shapeshifter at its neck with his wrench and unleashed a burst of energy, used the impetus of the fall and pushed himself up in the air to land two meters away from the now beheaded guard.

Ratchet in turn slammed the flamethrower against the other guard's chest, pulling the trigger all the way back. A strange, burnt smell made him gag before flames shot out of the guard's back, distracting him enough that he noticed the clawed hand over his head almost too late. He jerked the weapon back and dove aside the guard.

Azimuth grasped Ratchet at his wrist and pulled him towards him – just in time as a long spear pierced the spot where the younger had stood just a moment ago. Yellow eyes, squinted in delight, stared at them, accompanied by contemptuous grin. Beside it, the beheaded guard rose again, first displeasure on its face before it recognized the creatures that had attacked them. The face was split by an excited and greedy grin – and before they knew, the guard lunged forward and slashed after them.

One, two, three, four slashes and Ratchet lost count on how many times the guard attacked. The manic gaze gleamed with childish glee as he kept evading, only realizing that it kept getting closer to hitting him. Alister had dived out the way, just to be engaged in an own fight with the other Shapeshifter.

The elder rolled over the ground and barely evaded the spear thrust after him. Something was wrong. The frustration of constant misses should have already gone up so high that one of the guards should have lost their temper, but… they simply didn't.

_There is no time for contemplation._ Azimuth reached behind his back and ignited a bomb. _Just defeat them and be done with it._ With that he rushed towards the Shapeshifter who awaited him with a contemptuous grin. Instead of evading his attack, the creature reached out to grab him at his wrist. Before it could do that, though, Alister let himself fall to the ground and rammed the bomb into the inconsistent matter. Then he ignited his hoverboots and rushed away – the entity was torn apart by the explosion under a scream.

"Will. You. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Enough was enough. He bent down to gain room and momentum and kicked up himself feet first from the ground. The heels of his boots hit the head from below, cracking it backwards - but the giggling just wouldn't stop. Indeed it had grown louder with his clamors of frustration. With another crack, and change of the pitch, the giggling grew in volume yet again as the guard bent its head into the proper position again. It seemed to be grinning smugly at his slightly terrified expression.

Smug…

"Something's wrong here, Ratchet!" Azimuth shouted, only to be broken off by the on-pressing enemy he had to deal with. It seemed like the bomb had done almost nothing to it – more than that, it had exhilarated it so much that it didn't even look tense. Instead it smoothed one hand over its head, giggling with utmost pleasure.

"Our visitors are apparently enjoying the _challenge_," came the shout back. "Though they should stop fooling around, if they want to catch us… Then again, we two need to get going instead of playing stupid games with them." The last part he gritted against his adversary, although he then thought different of it and shifted to a smirk.

"… True." Azimuth smirked. Once more he charged his wrench and whirled it, ready for the fight. "Let's do this!" He dashed right into the Shapeshifter and pierced its stomach with his wrench, discharging the energy and ramming the entity into the ground. Then he ran towards the exit, just like Ratchet did –

A giggling grimace blocked the path.

The guard had spread over the exits, laughing right into Azimuth's face and hindering them from entering any of the corridors.

"YUCK. That looks like a living door made of flesh." The other guard giggled at Ratchet's half-gagging and then pointed its finger at its companion. It seemed to say _'The Lombax has just compared you to an organic'_.

The giggling quickly stopped as the younger dove and re-appeared in front of it, jamming his flamethrower into the open mouth.  
It was now the entity's turn to gag as the flames burst through its skull. A scream tore through the area, but turned out to be distraction: The guard's hands reached for Ratchet's arms, one actually grasping him.

"Ratchet!" Azimuth screamed, blasting himself towards the younger and pinching the entity's arm with his wrench and snapping through.

Ratchet shook from the contact. Too late he had realized what the Shapeshifter intended to do and had nearly dropped his weapon as the familiar, tingling sensation crawled up his arm. In retaliation, he materialized his Constructo Bomb with the other hand, planting the disk on the entity's chest. "Get clear!", he shouted to Alister who raced also to safety before the disk exploded.

He had equipped the acid pallets which released their content part by part, covering the writhing guard. Panting, Ratchet watched the display in disgust while he kept the shadowy movements in the periphery of his view. The adrenaline sharpened his view ridiculously as well as his hearing - his heart was rocking against his rib-cage yet the slithering of the second guard rung like metal scraping through him.

"Ratchet! Are you all right?" Azimuth stood at the younger's side, eyes widened in worry.

Shaking his head, Ratchet blinked a few times to get rid of the haze. His lips were also tingling again, less than last time but it still frustrated him. He refrained from biting on them in case the guards realized why he did it. No point in giving this kind this sort of pleasure. He stiffened. "Careful!" Catching Alister by the wrist, he hauled him away as the spear struck from the ceiling.

Azimuth stared at the spear piercing the ground he had been standing on. The other guard had left a part of itself to have the exit sealed while the rest came as support for the writhing Shapeshifter. "Damn it..." Alister growled, "It will be tough to get out of here now..."

The giggling started again. The annoyance about the sound temporarily blended the anxiety out. Had Alister yet realized they were likely dealing with two Prideful instead of the Wrathful that Lawrence had predicted?

"Man, you guys are like a broken record. Can you do something else than giggling? I feel like I'm in a kindergarten for idiotic monsters."

The reaction from the guards made Azimuth realize that they were not dealing with the Wrathful. As Lawrence had said, the insults Ratchet made would only exhilarate them... And the deafening cackling was more than enough evidence that this was the case.

"Well, that didn't work out well, Ratchet." The elder frowned. "I guess we'll just have to keep up the blind hits and hope that we don't have to unnerve them."

"Come on! We can't do that! It's so stupid to play around with them when we have to be elsewhere!"

"We have no choice! They are going to block the paths if we don't deal with them first!"

"Okay okay, but I won't waste my better weapons on them! The stocking up ate a lot of my funds and I want to use them for something where they are needed."

"True. There are more powerful-"  
Azimuth was grabbed at his neck and smashed against the wall with such strength that the metal surface was dented. The elder let out a stifled groan, much to the entertainment of the guard. The grin on its lips was so belittling, so condescending as if the guards had been complimented.

"Sorry, but no messing with my partner in crime." The guard jerked as a wrench now gripped around its throat itself, while Alister cut through the wrist. It was hauled up and backwards as Ratchet planted a foot into the small of its back and rolled backwards, flinging the guard with his wrench.

What Ratchet had not thought of was the other guard that now grabbed him from behind, one hand covering his mouth while the other smoothed down his chest. Its tongue touched the Lombax at the base of his ear, linking the Shapeshifter's thoughts with Ratchet's.  
_"You are so cute…_", it whispered into his mind, _"So very _darling_ with your attempts to insult us. In fact, all this bragging makes me think how cute you would be as pets…"_

The breath hitched in Ratchet's chest, ripples of disgust rolling from his ear to the rest of his body. The contact was too much - the hand over his mouth, the other on his chest, that foreign entity violating his thoughts—

Suddenly the anger came. It burst only shortly and it amused the guard, but in its coals it left something much more effective against them:

Boundless annoyance.

Ratchet rolled his eyes at the Shapeshifter. He shifted quickly through his menu at which it whispered, _"How do you want to hit me this way?"_

A grin stretched under its hand. _Who said I was the one who would hit you? You aren't the only ones who can do distractions._

The yellow eyes widened. _"What?"_

A high-pitched hum flashed from Ratchet's hand. Alister whipped his head to the side where a round blade had embedded into the wall. More hums followed, hitting home on the other guard in a curve. _I only said I wouldn't hit you. But the part about the distraction was a lie._

_"! You little…"_ The snarl that reached Ratchet's ear was not a transmission of thoughts. _"If it weren't for the Superior's—"_

Suddenly the Shapeshifter's head was yanked back so far that it would have broken any organic's spine. Yellow eyes stared into amber ones that were accompanied by a contemptuous smirk –  
And before it knew, it had its head cut off. The grip around Ratchet loosened, making it possible to escape the hands.

Alister threw the head aside and pulled Ratchet away from the convulsing body. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit reeling from the guard licking my ear. Eeew." He stuck out his tongue and pinched his face. "But your moves were really cool. I didn't even see you moving if you were so fast to appear like that from behind."

"Heh... Why, thank you." Azimuth grinned, the buzzblade in his hand while his wrench was loosely in the other. "Good to hear some of my attacks are still-"

Before he could go on, a hand with claws sharper than razor blades grabbed the Lombax at his face and rammed him into the ground, skidding over the floor until the hand rebuilt the body it belonged to. A frantic glare was cast at Azimuth, glowing teeth bared at him. The other hand pinned down his wrist while another arm grew out of its back and chained the Lombax's free limb to the ground. With the elder the Shapeshifter did not see the need to connect their thoughts as it did with Ratchet - its fingers were already cutting so far into the flesh that he felt the elder's blood trickle over it, there was more than enough connection made.

_"Imbecile creature"_, it hissed, _"Continuously interfering with out plans. Continuously interrupting our entertainment!"_ Yellow sparks flashed from the creature's eyes over its whole body. _"I will teach you respect, and then—"_

The shrill scream that escaped the entity at blades imbedding into its head was cut short as ten or more of the same model beheaded it again by slashing through its neck.

Azimuth pushed the body aside and gasped. He wiped over his face, eyes widened in terror. Blood was trickling down his fur, but this was not the horrifying sight. It almost looked like the blood drips had a purplish note to them...

But this was no time for contemplating. The spear passing him by a breath's length pulled him back into reality. Quickly he jumped up, although shakily, and readied his wrench again.

"Thanks, Ratchet." He grinned at the younger. "That was a close call." He would take care of his wounds later. As for now he had enough to do.

"You all right?" Ratchet turned to him. The blood disquieted him as it showed how much rougher they treated the elder simply because he had crossed their plans before.

"Yes I am." Azimuth grinned at the younger. No need to disquiet him. "I'm fine." He stared at the headless body before them. "I wouldn't say as much about our enemies."

Two beeping disks fell on it, this time erupting instantly, the green acid dealing their own damage after the impact.

"No, I wouldn't really say he's fine."

"Agreed— WATCH OUT!" The elder shoved Ratchet aside. Just in time – the other Shapeshifter's spear rammed the ground before transforming into the entity itself. Discontentment was on its lips. Seemed like the Lombaxes were slowly getting closer to their goal.

About time. Seemed like they didn't like being shown up - the fight was still hard, but in tandem with Alister it flowed so much smoother. They needed to keep up outsmarting the guards, at best combined with some subtle humiliation.

Azimuth looked at Ratchet. A playful, almost mischievous, grin appeared on the younger's lips. One that promised humiliation for all surrounding figures.

_For all surrounding figures._

"NO, Ratchet! You're not planning on-"

A shiny, spinning disco ball appeared in Ratchet's hand.

"I hope you like dancing, guys, because there's gonna come a lot of it! Yeehah!" With a practiced flick of the wrist practiced in hundreds of similar throws, the disco ball took up into the air.

The entities stared at the shiny disco ball levitating in the air. They had never seen such a device, yet to speak of its interesting structure –

It didn't seem that interesting when the hypnotizing disco groove went off.

At the sound the guards levitated in the air and faced each other. Frantically they exchanged thoughts, questioning the sudden turn of events; but only a few moments later they found themselves in each other's arms, dancing a very intimate form of tango.

Oh narcissism. How you emerge in the most beautiful moments.

At the same time Alister locked up, arm and legs twitching as he fought - for naught - the effects of the Groovitron.

"RATCHET!", the elder screamed while he spun around himself, performing a moonwalk. "Did you have to throw this god damn thing NOW? This is freaking embarrassing!"

"What's the matter? You've got some really good moves - and when would be more perfect than now?" His grin turned a tad manic, as he readied the buzz blades again. "Time for the 'special effects'.

He pulled the trigger at maximum, the weapon spitting out a constant chain of the blades. The lights from the disco ball were caught on the metallic surfaces and sharp edges, hundreds of little mirrors that reflected dancing light points at the walls. Besides being pretty, they blinded the guards who could still control in which direction they took their tango, hindering them massively in their evasion moves. Their screams pitched up into indigenous roars.

Ratchet couldn't concentrate for long on this, however - before he knew, he found himself being pulled into a waltz. Azimuth was more than flustered, but he couldn't help it - the Groovitron held him tightly in its grasp.

That... made things admittedly more difficult. He averted the other's gaze, face hot, completely shocked that the Groovitron apparently also worked on varying emotions. At least he had the hand around Alister's waist free and with this hand he continued his assault. The stream of buzz blades wouldn't end, cutting, slashing or going right into the guards' bodies.

"I-I'm sorry Ratchet, but I tried to warn you!" They spun around and whirled none too gracelessly. "I've told you numerous - NUMEROUS times before that you should not throw this thing if I am in your proximity!"

"Now I know, but how should I have known BEFORE this would happen? You never did that all the other times I threw this thing!" They approached each other again, Alister's right hand gripping Ratchet's left.

"You could have assumed that it would end up embarrassing for all of us!" Azimuth sighed. At least they weren't dancing a dance with lots of corporal interaction-

Just at this moment the tune changed. And so did the dance they danced.

Ratchet couldn't identify the instruments at first, until the strings began playing and even then the urge to dance didn't feel in any way familiar. Then the lyrics started and his ears fell. _You've gotta be kidding me._

Azimuth's ears folded. "This is a freaking joke, now isn't it...", he breathed. Whenever Ratchet tapped away, he followed him. It almost seemed like the younger was now affected by the Groovitron as well - the teasing wiggle with his index finger certainly wasn't part of Ratchet's character...

Why was he dancing actually now too? The vendor had said that this would never happen, because the Groovitron recognized his ID and wouldn't affect him as the only one.

Except when he wanted to dance and this fell together with a song that resonated with his current mood. He'd never thought himself for such a sap. He wriggled his finger at Alister. Or maybe not so much.

Azimuth stepped closer, almost reaching the younger – but then Ratchet put his hands on his shoulders and pressed him down into a kneeling, no, almost sitting position. "R-Ratchet?" What was he doing there? Why—  
His ears picked up the lyrics. They were acting out the described actions?

With a coquette smile he brought their faces closer, mouth slightly parted. He trailed fingers teasingly over the shoulders while he gazed directly into the elder's eyes.

Azimuth's face turned slightly red under the fur. He wasn't going to… was he? What would he do to him? His whole body tingled, with both eagerness and reluctance listening to the lyrics. Was this the sweet temptation? He certainly felt enticed to lean in, just to close the distance…

A saucy smirk, two eye brows shortly lifting and Ratchet danced away, grinning over his shoulder at the still dazed Lombax.

Azimuth stared at him, ears folding as he slowly forgot the Shapeshifters. He got up, following the dancing Lombax until he finally reached him.

Just in that moment, the song suddenly cut off. The lights vanished as the disco ball stopped spinning before lighting yet one last time again in a flashy explosion. No sooner had that happened was a spear thrust in Ratchet's direction.

"Shit!" Azimuth stumbled back and snapped his head towards the Shapeshifters. His eyes gleamed with anger, for one because they had snapped out of the dance and attacked them so suddenly, for one because they had ended that peculiar dance between him and Ratchet.

That feeling of anger was partially reciprocated; it was not wrath per se, but endless aggravation from the entities' side. To be forced into dancing a silly dance was certainly not something that they had expected, but it was not exactly what hurt their pride either.

"That seemed to go too long to be true." Ratchet gritted out, annoyed again by the turn of events. If the Groovitron just had held out a bit longer...

That expression led to a ridiculing "aww". The Shapeshifters grinned at him. Too bad. They did not want to give him a second of rest in their presence.  
The Shapeshifter with the spear lunged at Ratchet, spinning its weapon and thrusting it towards the Lombax.

Ratchet just rolled his eyes at the 'aww' and easily pivoted out of the way. He activated his tether, grinning as it latched onto the spear and tore it out the entity's grasp. It clunked loudly at the wall behind him.

He shouldn't have done that.

The moment the spear hit the wall it lost its shape and turned into shapeless substance that searched the shortest way back to the entity. This happened to be right through his left arm.

Ratchet yelled at the sensation that felt like thousands of needles, burning and freezing at the same time, shot through his arm, with more needles sprouting out from the origin like crystals. Adrenaline whited out his mind. He heard a sound, long-drawn and deep like from a slowed down recording. The world tilted and the sting of acid and plasma came through the haze, along the smell of burning oil.

He stared around at the splotches of yellow, smoke rising from where it mingled with the rests of Plasma Beasts. Sounds warped back to its real time as the adrenaline stopped accelerating his perception, the noise becoming a scream from the guard who was on fire. It futilely tried to stop the flames licking on it. The acid had burnt into his outer shape, the plasma keeping the wounds open. The fire now was steadily eating on these wounds - the smell and the sight had Ratchet's stomach rising.

Although first screaming, the Shapeshifter soon stopped doing so. Fine. It hurt. It was burning it all up. But if that was the case, it would first destroy these two.

The other guard rushed up to it, honest worry in its eyes. Perhaps it felt that the other's energy was running out? Perhaps. It was an odd sight to see one of them worrying for another.

The burning Shapeshifter pushed it away, however. Apparently he did not want any help... Which the other refused to accept vehemently. It followed its companion, imploring it with its inarticulate cries to let them work together. If they actually worked together and disregarded their crave for individual satisfaction, they would-

Suddenly a burning hand grabbed the Shapeshifter at its face and pulled it up to the other. With a snarl the injured entity refused the offer and rushed towards the exits, ramming the other guard right into their barricades and disassembling its comrade to enforce the seal.

It would not accept pity from anyone. And if that meant killing off its companion, it would do that.

"That... was one of the most stupid things I have ever seen a fighter doing." With a shake of his head, Ratchet looked at the remaining guard with pity. Internally he shook - had the guard just sacrificed his comrade only because the other had annoyed it? What did that reveal about their species as a whole?

"More than stupid." Azimuth hurried to Ratchet's side. Now that the younger had come out of his frenzy, Azimuth could finally treat the wound. He smeared Nanotech over it, just enough to stop the bleeding and to close the hole. "To let pride hinder you from achieving your goals is simply foolish-"

He stopped as the words resonated in his mind. After some reflection, wasn't that exactly what he was doing? Letting his pride come between them at all times?  
Didn't this brand him as a hypocrite?

He didn't have much longer to think about it. A flaming spear was thrust at them; Azimuth could barely evade the attack so that it almost scraped his helmet.

Ratchet did not react at first. He was still divided between pity for this sacrifice and anger at the entity's actions. Then the adrenaline faded even more and he gasped with the pain as Nanotech was applied to his wound. Alister's words from that point one were but a mumble, the only clear word he filtered out that of 'foolish'. It still didn't explain the sudden pang in his heart.

But this was no time for contemplation. The guard reminded him of this by lunging forward and slashing after Ratchet. As it seemed it had found some use for the unceasing flames - they now were on its blade and tore a line of heat after the attack.

The heat woke Ratchet from his daze. Seeing the flames, he reflexively called up on the only weapon that would stop the oil-based fire and wouldn't give the Shapeshifter an 'effect' that it could use for attacking. He threw the cryo-mine which quickly encased the entity in an ice-block.

"Come, before the effect wears off." He gritted to Alister, setting up several Plasma Beasts which instantly attacked the frozen guard, some Constructo Bombs in a wide circle around and finally the Nano Swarmer.

Ratchet did not have to repeat that. Azimuth charged up his wrench and shot energy blasts at the creature, threw bombs and detonated them.

The ice block was shaking. As it seemed the Shapeshifter was suffering immensely, the silent cry even getting through the ice block. Then the icy prison shattered and left the guard writhing on the ground. Sparks of energy left it, the shape of the creature growing more and more inconsistent. Its eyes burned with anger as it stared up to the two Lombaxes.  
_I will kill you_, it formed hatefully with its lips. _I will kill you despite my orders._

That got only a crooked grin from Ratchet. "You are maybe strong and intelligent, but that display just now - color me unimpressed about your threat. You're just a common thug. And if you are supposed to be a representative of the guards - well, they could have sent someone better who doesn't do such a stupid mistake like killing their comrade in battle."

The creature stared at him, eyes narrowed in anger. More and more of its body seemed to lose its consistency, no – it was losing more and more of its substance. Almost as if its time was running out.

As it seemed, the creature realized this as well. Suddenly all its anger turned into shock. So this was how it would end? This was how it would die?

No. This would not be its end. Its pride would never accept this.

It concentrated all its anger into fueling its body. The body regained consistency, became less malleable until it was stable again - but this didn't hold long either. The surface skin began throwing tiny waves as if thousand bugs were crawling beneath it. The energy crested and crested, pulsing in the countless colorful lines that waved over the body.

Azimuth tensed up. Something was wrong right here…

Suddenly the creature lunged at him, hands raised to grab him and drain his energy. It wouldn't… Wouldn't die like this-

But just as it reached the elder, its hands turned into dark purple mist. Alister blinked in surprise, even forgetting to step back. He could only watch how the Shapeshifter's body fell apart, first slowly, then with increasing speed. Still, the entity did not give up – it rammed its head forward, jaw widened to bite Azimuth's head off.

A second later its collar fell to the ground, and with it, the Shapeshifter was gone.

The barrier collapsed not even a second later. With a loud clatter, another collar fell to the ground, only proof that a guard had served to barricade the door - sacrificed by its own partner and its pride.

"Alister, are you alright?" The elder just stood there, mouth slightly open at the remains of the second guard. He nodded, but didn't offer any words.

Wary still, Ratchet inched to the collar in front of the elder.

"Don't!"

Azimuth grabbed him at his arm and pulled him back. "This… collar won't help us in any way. Lawrence can give us any information we need." Slight shivers, probably rests of adrenaline, went through the elder. "Let's… let's go back."


	21. Admittances

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions.

**Chapter 21**

"I admit - I'm impressed that these two gained the upper hand despite that they assumed they would go against two Wrathful." Nefarious let himself fall against the couch and stared up to the ceiling. "And they quickly picked up in their strategy how to deal with them. How boring is that?" In a fit of aggravation he flung his hand into the air and growled audibly.

"Boring?" Lawrence chuckled. "I found it entertaining to watch."

"Are you sure it wasn't entertaining just because it distracted you of your mistake?" Nefarious tilted his head to the side and widened one optic under a grin.

"Before I would let my mistakes get the best of me, I would admit them." Lawrence returned the gesture with an indifferent gaze. "Besides, wasn't it interesting to see that your nemesis can get injured by our staff?"

"If you can count them as staff, that is." Nefarious waved dismissively. "They are so self-centered, I can't control them."

"Well, then let's hope the best for the future." The butler stood up and flattened his coat. "Now, if you excuse me, sir… I shall welcome our efficient staff."

[-]

For some reason the debriefing room felt clammy. He wished the holo-projector still had been standing in the room, just as an object onto which he could hark his whirling emotions on after the fight. Ratchet was rubbing his eyes as Lawrence entered. He consciously rubbed on his ear suddenly, knowing the butler had seen the guard's licking of him.

"Congratulations." Lawrence clapped his hands in approval. "You have done an excellent job. Two stars out of five, since it wasn't as fast as expected and slower than-"

Lawrence found himself rammed against the wall. Amber eyes gleamed at him, just like canines were bared in a snarl.

"You lied to us!" Azimuth shouted. "You said our targets were Wrathful, not freaking Prideful!"

Ratchet just watched impassively. This could lead them into big trouble with Nefarious for threatening Lawrence. He didn't care - he was just too tired. Besides he agreed that the robot deserved a good pummeling by Alister's double-headed wrench.

"I… know. I… made a small mistake." The butler didn't really struggle in the Lombax's grip. He looked almost indifferently at the elder. "This is something… I have to apologize for."

"Apologize?" The organic repeated. "_Apologize_? Your mistake could have cost our lives!" The elder curled his fingers even more. "Thanks to this we were hit unprepared! Our tactic was rendered useless within seconds! And what is worse…" He pressed his head forward that he nearly touched the robot with his face. "Ratchet could have been killed! The small mistake of yours led to him almost getting paralyzed by those god damn guards all over again!"

"While I understand your anger at my mistake, there is no reason to get worked up about the injuries you sustained." His face grew admonishing, mouth slightly curling. "There's little difference if you fight against a Wrathful or Prideful or a combination of any of the groups even in the light of their different power levels. They are the _guards_. Shapeshifters, with incredible structural regeneration fueled by the energy infused into them. Creatures that act on a completely different mindset than any organic or robot in this universe, with little regard for either. They care only for their own, if pathetic, idea of them being superior and their need to entertain themselves in any way possible."

At this Azimuth had nothing to say. At a loss of words, he simply growled and shook faintly. Lawrence watched him with a measuring gaze.

"If you let me down now, Azimuth... As much as this experience of being in peril is interesting, I do not wish to live through it any longer."

One more moment the elder hesitated. Then he put the butler back on the ground, retreating his hand and walking back to Ratchet.

Lawrence brushed over the back of his hands and 'straightened' his collar. "Thank you, Alister. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to point out the flaws in your first performance."

Azimuth remained silent. As much as he felt like jumping the robot's throat again, he stayed calm and listened. Swallowing down his anger was imperative to make sure that Ratchet would not get harmed again.

"Your reaction time is far too extended during battle. You react much too slowly at differences." The butler folded his hands behind his back. "If you had changed your tactics any sooner, you would have been able to avoid your injuries."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." A tired wave. "I also had the slip up of forgetting of that the spear of one of them was still part of its body - it felt like it would claw my arm open from the inside." Ratchet blinked, cheeks and mouth twitching as he suppressed a yawn.

"Splendid that you have realized this, Ratchet. Now, since you have remembered this, don't forget not to give them any injury that they can use to their advantage."

He winced. "I will definitely remember. Alister and I can outmaneuver them but even so they're damn strong and fast. Besides we pissed one off enough that it said it would act against someone's order not to kill us. Seems like the guards want to 'play' with us."

"... Oh?" Lawrence widened his optic. "Is that so? Hm." He tapped his mouth and turned away slightly. "Now that is fitting..."

"Fitting?" Azimuth raised his eyebrow. "How come-"

"I have asked and told you everything I need to. Should I remember anything else, I will contact you, but I doubt anything would slip my mind. As for now, you are dismissed for the day. Nanotech crates are at your disposal – just order some to your room with the VGX-9000. Before you ask, yes I have enhanced it to a control device for some functions within the facility."

"Now just wait a sec." Ratchet jumped from the chair, wincing, stepping in front of the door. "I want some questions answered: How did it come now that we met Prideful instead of Wrathful? And why didn't you contact us, since you know, we have coincidentally these neat _communicators_clipped on our ears?"

"... As I said. I made a mistake." Lawrence narrowed his optics. "I confused the colors, and was busy reconfiguring the whole map. Checking twice if every color was now in place, and checking again. Besides, if I had interrupted you in the middle of the fight, you would have been startled. That would have been even more of a disadvantage and less of a gain."

Ears flapped as Ratchet shook his head. "We were startled anyway once our strategy didn't work. I'd like to know such things in battle so we could have at least changed our strategy faster."

"... I will see what I can do. But for now..." Lawrence turned towards the monitors. "If you excuse me. I have something urgent to take care of."

Graceful, like one wouldn't expect from a robot of his stature, he rounded Ratchet, stepping through the door without another word. As the door slid shut, Ratchet turned around very slowly, hands clenching at his sides. He stood like this for seconds, facing the door as if he wanted to see through.

Then he reared a leg back and kicked with the boot's tip a deep indention into the door.

"… Let's go to our room, Ratchet." Azimuth placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and stepped beside him. "We need to get some rest."

"... Yeah. Rest." Ratchet hung his head, the weight of Alister's hand more than enough to press him down. The hand vanished and he went ahead, not looking back even after they entered their room and the door closed behind Alister.

"... Are you all right?" Worry was in the elder's voice. He followed him as he turned off his armor.

Ratchet just crawled onto the bed, groaning as he lied on his back, arms lying over his eyes. The Thermaflux armor shed crimson light onto the bed covers.

The sound of someone sitting down beside him reached his ears. Then a hand reached to the control pad of his armor, disengaging it. When it was done, the hand lingered on his chest for another moment.  
He lifted his own arm and laid his hand on the other. Even through the glove he could feel the warmth emanating from the limb. Unconsciously, he relaxed deeper into the mattress, shoulders loosening.

A smile appeared on Azimuth's lips. He turned his hand around so that his fingers could curl around the younger's. Then he reached back to his storage device and took out an orb of Nanotech, smearing the substance over Ratchet's arm.  
He still had something to say to him, and it was about time that he did so.

"Thanks." The young Lombax sighed deeply and lifted his other arm, blinking sticky eyes. He turned his head to Alister, a smile blossoming in response to the other's.

"You're welcome." He raised his hand and reached for Ratchet's cheek, only to hesitate for a moment. This action was going against his pride and values, and this was something he couldn't tolerate… could he?

At that moment the memory of the recent fight came back. He had seen how foolish it was at times to cling to one's pride. Sometimes it was needed to let go, and to accept that not everything would fit into this pattern – rather it was necessary to converge than to remain adamant.

He continued, finally brushed over the younger's cheek. "You made me worry for a second," he whispered.

The younger leant into the touch, too tired as that the doubts would resurface. "About which part were you worried?"

"About the life part." His thumb kept circling over Ratchet's cheek. "Just seeing you in their grasp again drove me nearly into frenzy. Yet to speak of the moment when you were pierced by them." A pause. "It frightened me."

Ratchet tensed up. "I was terrified. When it touched me, I was sure I was gonna die. It was disgusting as it licked my ear and connected to my mind."

Azimuth stopped for a moment. He bit his lip, his mind imagining things of what those guards could do to their thoughts if they wanted to. Then he turned back to Ratchet and smiled faintly. "You're safe now." He let himself fall beside the younger and pulled the hand back from the cheek. The hand holding onto Ratchet's remained there, however.

These words were only said for his and Alister's comfort, but still... Despite his sigh, he smiled genuinely at the other Lombax. "I guess - we're behind the force field, so I don't have to think about them crawling around here."

"Exactly." Azimuth looked into Ratchet's eyes before he evaded the gaze. It seemed like he still had something to tell him, but was struggling to find the right words.

"Alister? Are _you_okay?" Memories of the fight were currently blurred by exhaustion, but he did remember that Alister had suffered from some injuries by the hands of the guards, too. Ratchet just didn't remember where he sustained them anymore. Maybe that's why Alister was acting so weird?

The elder blinked. "N... No. I'm okay." He had forgotten about cuts in his face, most likely because of the numbing sensation coming from them.

"Your face has scratches. Don't you feel them?" To prove his point, he slowly thumbed one of the several wounds.

"A-ah…" Azimuth was startled. He stared into Ratchet's eyes, ears flicking in surprise. "I… must have forgotten them. They… aren't important." The younger's warmth was seeping through the glove…

"Don't you even feel them? They look kinda deep." His thumb, carefully, brushed a lip of one cut a bit which made Alister hiss lowly.

"… I suppose they are." The elder closed his eyes. "But I feel too tired to take care of them right now." Besides, he still needed to tell Ratchet something – and that was more important than breaking down the moment and healing petty wounds.

"Urg, you're so goddamn stubborn." With a defeated smirk, Ratchet rolled up and around to the bed's edge, leaving Alister staring after him. Ratchet just staggered to crates with nanotech - so lucky Alister had taken some into their room - and reached into one to get a handful of orbs. Then he staggered back to the other Lombax waiting for him.

"I'm not stubborn, Ratchet… I just did not want to move for a moment." The elder frowned, but could not suppress a smile. "It wasn't so severe that I should be worried about it."

The younger just stepped in front of the elder, peering into amber eyes. He laid all orbs but two onto the bed and crashed one each in his hands. The nanotech flowed out in a great gush, staying dormant as Ratchet was at full health except for exhaustion and that the nanotech couldn't heal. He curled his glowing-blue palms so he could cup them around the angles of Alister's face.

Azimuth closed his eyes and hummed lowly at the soothing sensation. Leaning into Ratchet's palms, he let him rub in the Nanotech.

First, he rubbed in a big sweep up the high cheek arches and smoothened then out in trail to the ears. The thumbs slowly moved the nanotech along, then over the cuts while the other eight fingers massaged the rest into the skin.

Azimuth's ears folded back. This felt heavenly, really heavenly. He leant forward, almost resting his head against Ratchet's chest. "Perhaps it was a good idea to heal those cuts."

"Perhaps?" Playfully he knocked on his forehead. "You remember these wounds were inflicted by the guards? Nothing with them is ever good."

"True." Azimuth chuckled lowly before he let his head fall against Ratchet. "Nothing good spawns from them directly."

"Directly?"

"Directly." A pause. He nuzzled his head against the younger. "Indirectly is still up to debate."

Ratchet slung his hands around the other's neck. "And the 'indirect' results would be?"

"Certain... Changes. Moments." Azimuth looked up to him and smirked. "Of the pleasant type."

"Oooooohhh." That got him a smirk back.

The elder chuckled lowly. Then, hesitantly, he put his arms around the younger's waist. "Ratchet... I have to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Golden ears fell. "For what?" He had a good idea what the elder meant, but he wanted him to speak it out.

"... Yes. For this morning." Azimuth halted for a moment. Admitting mistakes was difficult. "I was unreasonable and rude. I shouldn't have spoken about your friend like this."

"Um, you mean Sasha?"

The elder nodded. "I am sorry that I talked like this over her."

Ratchet only sighed.

Azimuth bit his lip. It seemed like sorry wasn't enough. Did he really have to admit that much to resolve it?

"You have to see it from my point of view." Ratchet continued. "Your attitude suddenly became vicious because of just one more detail you got to know about her - namely having been my girlfriend for some time. While we stayed on the friendship 'plane', we have been and still are good friends. And I hate it when people speak badly of my friends - even if said persons are other friends of mine."

Azimuth winced. What could he say?

"It's just... You don't even know her and yet you reacted like that!" He lowered his head. "I told you it reminded me how people also tended to badmouth Sasha and the tone you used just sounded like them."

"I'm sorry." Azimuth looked aside. His ears flicked slightly. "It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have turned jealous of her..." Suddenly his eyes widened. He pulled back, blinking as he realized what he had said.

Alister wanted to sink under Ratchet's two brows being raised at him. "Jealous? Because she was my girlfriend?"

"I said nothing!" Alister shook his head wildly, the embarrassment in his eyes more than apparent. "Why would I be jealous of your prior girlfriend? I mean... I have... Well maybe I do, but it's nonwithstandingly unimportant- I mean, I have no reason to..."  
Dear lord, he was making things worse and worse for himself.

"Gosh!" Ratchet threw his arms up in the air.

Oh, not again. Not _again_. Azimuth could have hit himself square in the face. Again he could not say out loud the truth - and why was that?

Because of his god damn pride.

It was infuriating. Why couldn't he simply say the truth? Was it really this hard? He had gotten over his reluctance to admit his mistake, so wouldn't this one step be possible as well?

As it seemed, though, it was not. Azimuth simply couldn't say it, and thus ended up grabbing his head and shaking it in anger.

A growl had him snapping up his head what the younger used to his advantage to crush their lips together.

A surprised noise left Azimuth. He blinked, completely startled by the sudden approach. His shock did not last for long, however - he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ratchet and pulled him closer, not letting the kiss break off.

Their lips lingered on each other for another moment; more long, heated kisses followed; neither spoke. Ratchet's arms were put around Azimuth's neck as he wanted to pull the elder closer, make him drop all thoughts aside – and he succeeded.  
The general pressed against his lips, fingers trailing along his back. He certainly seemed to have pushed aside his values for now, and to be focusing only on him. The long-drawn kisses made it clear that the elder was more than reluctant to let go.

Ratchet did that for him for a moment, half gasp half growl. He still had to make his stance clear, after all. "Lie to me that way again and I'm gonna throw you into Nefar-"

Alister curled a hand around his head and brought their lips back together. He wouldn't let the younger continue. If he did, his mindset would snap back in immediately and this he admittedly wanted the least right now. He closed his lips over Ratchet's eagerly and did not let him go.

The next moment he had a lap full of Lombax, the move making him huff in surprise; and now, said Lombax was busily kneading the muscles of his back.

The elder let out a muffled moan against the younger's mouth. He slowly leant back, one elbow supporting his torso while his free hand rested at the base of Ratchet's neck, holding him close.

With the biggest reluctance Ratchet separated himself from the other, but only to trail licks and nibbles along his jaw.

Azimuth let out a surprised gasp. He tensed up at the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant sensation and leant his head back a bit, giving Ratchet better access. His ears flicked as he moaned lowly beneath the other's touches.

Continuing the trail with his tongue, his body followed up, lifting both legs onto the bed so that he was kneeling over Alister. Bent down to an ear he licked along the edge up to the tip where he applied a little nip.

The elder gasped, shivering under the sensation. " Ratchet..." He inhaled slowly, not stopping the younger.

"Mmh?" He had moved his mouth to the other ear's tip while massaging both ears at their bases connecting to the head.

The elder's breath turned slightly shaky. His eyes fluttered just like his body tensed up a little. "You... I mean I didn't expect you would..."

A groan escaped the elder, interrupting him, and Ratchet smirked against the fur. He had found a thick knot in the right shoulder, almost protruding out the muscles and carefully began pressing and massaging it.

Azimuth closed his eyes, purring loudly under the soothing treatment. His mind was leaving him more and more as Ratchet continued.

The finger pressed harder, wringing now a hiss from the elder before he relaxed back under the slowly loosening muscle.

Alister nearly melted under Ratchet's fingers. It felt so pleasant, just letting him go on. At the same though, some part in his mind told him to... Return some of the pleasure he received - and so, before the younger knew, he was pushed onto the bed, the elder towering over and smirking at him.

"This was heavenly," he whispered, "so let me show my gratitude." He leant down and pulled Ratchet into a kiss, one hand holding his head, the other sliding down along his back.

Ratchet arched up with low keen, clinging to the elder.

Azimuth slid out his hand from behind Ratchet, reaching up to his collar and opening it impatiently while not breaking of the kiss.

Not to be undone, Ratchet hooked an angle around the back of Alister's lower leg and rubbed it up and down.

Azimuth let out a muffled noise before he pulled away from the kiss and laved his tongue slowly over Ratchet's neck up to the base of his ear.

Ratchet let his free fingers glide down Alister's side, feeling the shudders in the body above him. He himself leant his head back and breathed in shakily under the sensations.

The elder halted briefly. Then he leant down once more, grazing his teeth lightly over Ratchet's skin between neck and shoulder while he reached behind the younger's back and undid the metal protection on the front.

The younger mirrored the action before splaying his other hand over the chest he could feel moving under his fingers with each pant of Alister. He shuddered for some reason when he realized again how muscular the elder despite his age was, suddenly groaning in surprise at the tongue laving his neck again.

Smirking against Ratchet's fur, Azimuth slowly pulled away the metal protection and tossed it onto the ground. He did the same with his own when Ratchet was finished undoing the connections.

Ratchet grumbled because he had problems with opening Alister's own collar, huffing as his fingers just stayed uncooperative. Another smirk was thrown to him by Alister as he with one hand opened the collar.

Just at this moment the door opened with a loud bang. Lawrence walked in, optics narrowed in utmost displeasure. "Ratchet. Azimuth. I need to talk to you."

"My apologies." The elder did not even look at the butler, but nuzzled his face into Ratchet's neck. "We're busy."

"You WILL talk to me this instant or I will take care of you two RIGHT NOW!"

"What the hell is so important you c-couldn't even knock?" As best as he could he turned his head to the butler, wishing he could pierce him with his glare. The effect somehow withered under his fluttering eye lids as Alister did something to his neck with his tongue.

"Something regarding your work." The robot sneered. "I would really _appreciate_it if you stopped this distasteful display for a moment since this display is not my favorite one, mildly put."

The elder sighed lowly before he slid off Ratchet and faced Lawrence. The discontent on his face was more than apparent.

"Thank you. Now. I have something urgent to ask." Lawrence's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Where are the collars?"

"Collars? What collars?" A little voice shouted at him that he should have gone against Alister's wish and retrieve them, but the voice was so muffled he didn't remember what 'they' could be.

"The collars around your neck, you know." The robot was unusually tense and nervous, and his sarcasm more than audible. "Of course of the guards! Where are their collars?"

"We left them where we fought them." Really smooth answer. Then there was little else Ratchet could say though.

"Great. Good job. Just great." Lawrence growled and turned around sharply. "Wonderful. That means they are gone."

Was this really Lawrence? Lawrence never _growled_. He sniffed, he 'rolled' his optics, he plucked on non-existent strands but he didn't utter sounds of anger. Never. Ratchet looked helplessly to Alister who was gaping.

"This brings my calculations in absolute disarray. Absolute!" The butler shook his head. "You haven't destroyed them, have you? Then why are they gone? They are no longer on the battle site!"

"No, we didn't destroy them. We left them exactly where they were - the other guards must have taken them." The question, if that really had happened, however was: why?

"I feared." Lawrence's fingers curled. "This is not good. This is really not good..."

"Why is that?" Azimuth frowned. "If they take them, what benefit could they gain from it?"

"Frankly?" The butler paused. "I don't know. But I have my assumptions that they might use them for something to harm us later on."

"You mean because it's the technology that somehow controls them, no matter how little the effect?" Ratchet drew back in a hiss. "Alister, didn't you say that one Shapeshifter was destroyed when you activated the force field? What was about its collar?"

"It was cut in half." Azimuth frowned. "And in result, the Shapeshifter fell apart."

"But the collar?"

„Destroyed."

"At least it was destroyed." Lawrence shook his head and sighed in more than audible displeasure. "Well. I suppose it can't be helped. What has happened, has happened. We can't set this right anymore."

"Even though you said you don't know what they might do with the collars, what is the worst we can expect?"

"... More Shapeshifters."

"WHAT!" Ratchet's ears flew up in surprise, hopping from the berth. "How could they make more Shapeshifters with this technology?"

"They have their own... technology. Or rather, ability." Lawrence halted. "They can turn other entities into one of them, if they want to."

That reminded him ungodly of Bar and what he had said about the Shapeshifters in his nervous rambles.

For unknown reasons, a chill crawled up Ratchet's spine as he thought about the robot. It was neither anger nor disappointment - strangely enough, both emotions regarding the robot had already passed even though he was unsure if he had already forgiven the robot.

It was gut-deep, clenching anxiety. A premonition.

"... In case you are worrying about Bar..." Lawrence sighed. "He should be fine. I have not detected any Shapeshifters waiting at the exit."

He opened his mouth to retort before blankness filled his mind. His hands suddenly opened in shock. "... I was going to say I didn't think about him, but now that you have said it, I..."

"He is fine." Lawrence looked at them. "But the question is if we will be." He paused before he headed to the door. "Apologies for the interruption. Rest well and continue on, if you wish, with whatever you were occupied with. But next time, please do not forget to destroy those collars or to bring them back to me."

"We will do that." Ratchet had no intention to have more Shapeshifters run around if they could destroy the probable cause for the 'reproduction'.

He refrained from pressing his palm against his face. Damn his stupidly imaginative mind to combine the sick with the creepy by putting 'Shapeshifters' and 'reproduction' in the same sentence.

"Good." The butler stepped out of the room. "Have a good rest."

The door closed and left the two Lombaxes alone once more.

"... What just happened?" Ratchet started. "It made some sort of sense..."The part about the guards and such, but - what just happened with Lawrence? He was totally out of character! OOC! I mean, that he would come because of the guards and their collars and such-" He scratched his cheek. "But have you ever seen him act like this?"

"… It must mean that the issue with the collars is probably graver than we expected." Azimuth bit his lip. "And, considering that you have known him for much longer than me, I couldn't have." The elder paused as he reflected on the conversation until he was led back to the beginning.  
His eyes widened slightly as he realized what he had been doing before Lawrence had almost ordered them to stop. His ears flicked as he glanced to Ratchet, tail swinging in an odd rhythm.

Now that the surprise and the musings of the situation tapered off, he remembered that Lawrence had walked in on them making out on the bed. So engrossed they had been, they hadn't even stopped as uncharacteristically ranted at them to do so, just kept going-

Oh well - hellooooo awkwardness. Nice to meet you again.

Azimuth cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "... Well..."

"I'd say we had a big part of progress since we didn't let Lawrence disturb us at first." Ratchet's face fell open to shock. Had he really just said that? He felt like he was burning up under his fur and yet bristling with smugness that he had meant it. Take that, embarrassment.

"Haha... I suppose..." Azimuth felt like his whole head had turned into a burning ball of fur. A nervous, but also slightly contented smile appeared on his lips.

It uncurled at the sly smirk that the younger was throwing him. Ratchet tilted his head coyly, cocking his hips as he purred. "I really appreciated what you did to my neck with your tongue while he ranted."

"... Oh really..." The elder chuckled nervously. "I... am glad it pleased you."

With an exaggerated sway to his hips he stalked to Alister, grinning up to him. "Definitely pleased me. I just wonder what else you had in mind before we got distracted..." He said suggestively.

"... Well..." Azimuth's ears flicked. He gulped lowly. What was he doing? Shouldn't he... stop it? Be reasonable? But at the same time, should he really let this slide?  
After a bit of reflection, and several attempts to calm his conscience down, Azimuth finally decided not to follow his principles. He had not initiated this. So he was not at fault that it happened, right?  
That calmed his conscience eventually down. He inhaled slowly, before he looked at Ratchet with a smirk. "Why don't you come closer so that I can tell you...?"

"I'm already here in front of you…" Ratchet grinned, stretching his arms outward as if offering himself up. "Why don't _you_come down here instead?"

"Heh." Azimuth chuckled before he reached out for Ratchet's chin and lifted it a bit more. He leant in, smirking playfully. "I could, yes… With utmost pleasure, too."

Ratchet stretched up on his toes, barely reaching these tempting lips, but he still reached them and slightly brushed their pairs against each other. The sensation had his lids threatening to flutter close.

Azimuth pulled away a little, just to tease him a bit. Before the younger could protest, however, the hand on his chin slid to the back of his head and pressed him against Azimuth's lips. The other hand placed itself on Ratchet's lower back, pushing him towards the elder.

That drew a groan from the younger. He pressed the last centimeters forward and into Alister, fingers curling in the surprisingly soft fur of his chest. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

Azimuth tilted his head a little to the side, moving his lips over Ratchet's gently. He slowly turned them around so that the younger was facing the bed with his back.

Ratchet noticed he was being walked back, huffing as the back of his knees hit the bed, but he didn't mind when he fell back.

He had a tall, handsome Lombax covering him, after all.

Azimuth was kneeling over him, smirking and looking into his eyes with a heavy-lidded gaze. The hand on Ratchet's lower back was still there, slowly digging through the armor into the skin.

Ratchet smirked back, stretching himself - hopefully - alluringly on the covers, which was a bit hard with the hand on his lower back.

"... Heh." Alister leant down to Ratchet's ear. "Go on like this and you will make me do things I do not dare imagine," he whispered, placing a kiss at the base of the younger's ear.

"Maybe I want you to imagine and do them." He purred lazily, brushing his hands across the broad shoulders. "But you could always indulge me before, sharing your fantasies..."

"Oh really." The elder chuckled lowly and remained where he was, only lifting his other hand and brushing over Ratchet's cheek. "No fantasies. Only incentives."

"Well, then let's hear your 'incentives'…"

Azimuth smirked against his fur. "Well... It starts out with something similar to this..." His hand slid down and opened the armor a bit more. Then he slowly removed the armor and pushed it off Ratchet's shoulders. Teasingly the fingers trailed back up over the new exposed skin.

Ratchet released a slow breath. "I can see the allure in that..." He teased Alister a bit on his own, opening the other's armor down to his abdomen.

Azimuth let him do so, breathing in slowly. His fingers curled into the fine fur on Ratchet's chest before they stroked over it again. "Then... I thought that I would love to do this..." He licked over Ratchet's neck slowly up to the base of his ear.

"Al-Alister…" He clutched him as the sudden onslaught of sensation momentarily overwhelmed him.

The elder stopped. "Sorry. Was it too invasive?"

"Don't you dare stop," came the gritted reply. He pushed on Alister's chest, using his distraction to throw him off balance and onto his back. Then sprawled across him, repeating what Alister had done to his neck.

A moan left Azimuth as his eyes fluttered at the sensation that came from the touch. He smoothed his hands over Ratchet's back and let the younger continue.

Ratchet teased along the ribs of Alister's chest, drawing a hitch of breath from the elder. "R... Ratchet..." Azimuth's body arched slightly against the other. The elder inhaled shakily and let his eyes fall shut.

"Glad you like it." A hand sneaked under the elder, dragging a fingertip down the spine in direction of his tail. "While you have physical 'incentives', I don't mind sharing my own fantasies - I'd love to see your bared back while I straddle your thighs, kiss the back of your neck..."

"W-what?" Azimuth's eyes snapped open. "What did you just say?"

"But then I wouldn't get to your shoulders. I felt some awful knots there before - so I would move a bit higher so I'd kneel over the small of your back. Carefully start digging and rubbing the muscles there to get you purring..."

The elder blinked. His ears folded back before they perked slightly. "... So you would massage me?" He relaxed. Oh, if that was all...

"Of course. Massage and kiss and lick and tease what I can reach of your back and chest - while you have problems doing so in return." He leered back.

"A-ah..." Azimuth's face felt red. He smiled nervously at Ratchet. "Well. A massage wouldn't sound too bad, I suppose..."

A chuckle escaped Ratchet. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go anywhere near beneath the waistband if that's what it bothering you. Except for groping your butt."

"... You shouldn't have said that." Azimuth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Now I am considering a fine decline."

"What?" Ratchet joked. "Playing with my neck and I with yours like there's no tomorrow is okay, but not if I have a bit of a feel with your behind?"

"Of course." He chuckled before he pushed Ratchet over. "That part is off limits, you see..."

A hand tickled past the base of his tail and pinched. "Oh really?" was the cocky reply.

"Hey!" Azimuth tensed up, his head turning into a light bulb. A low growl escaped him, playful as it was, before he reached back and pulled Ratchet's hand away. "I said off limits." The smug grin still stayed on Ratchet's lips which Alister furiously tried to kiss away. Pressing his mouth against the younger's, he sucked slightly at his lower lip. He would make him stop grinning and moan in pleasure.

Laughter bubbled at the pit of Ratchet's stomach at Alister's intent glare, having guessed his intentions. To tease him more, he let the laughter just stretch his grin a fraction wider while he still let out an honest, rich moan.

The elder huffed lowly against the younger's mouth. Fine... Fine. If that did not suffice, he would think of something else. Teasingly he lined Ratchet's lips with his tongue, licking over the soft skin cautiously.

And it backfired. Horribly. The sensation was so ticklish Ratchet leaned automatically back, suppressing laughter. "It's good but I think my lips are a bit too sensitive for teasing."

"... Hmph." Azimuth let himself fall halfway beside him, only his torso still over Ratchet. One hand on the opposite side of the younger, the other hand holding his chin up, he looked at Ratchet with a heavy-lidded gaze and smirked. "What a shame."

"What is a shame?"

"It's a shame that you are too tickly. I don't want to make you die laughing." He chuckled a little before he let himself fall completely to Ratchet's side, smirking still.

Ratchet huffed. "As if. You just have to kiss harder than to flick your tongue like this."

"Hm... Perhaps." His ear flicked lazily. "But that is up to debate for another day."

His ears fell. Did Alister want to stop? "Why?"

"Hm..." He stretched a bit. "... For no apparent reason." One of his hands cupped the younger's cheek. A playful smirk was on his lips before he leant in once more, stopping only a breath away from Ratchet. "No apparent reason at all."

"Tease." A growl, another kiss.

Azimuth grinned against Ratchet's lips. He lingered in this position, taking in the moment. There was something precious in this kiss he couldn't name - he only knew that when he pulled back, a contented smile was on his face.

This slow kiss had the rush from their previous actions slowly melt away and Ratchet remembered how tired he was. His eyes threatened to close shut as he laid himself next to the taller Lombax, curling against his chest. He reached around still, face twisted for some reason, until he found one of Alister's hands with which he instantly intertwined fingers.

Azimuth chuckled lowly. He brought their hands between them and pulled Ratchet closer. Then he covered both of them with the blanket, resting his head against the other's with a low purr.

Tiredly yawning, Ratchet relaxed in the gathering heat of the makeshift cocoon, snuggling closer to Alister before he slowly slipped into sleep.

The elder smiled faintly as he nuzzled his face against Ratchet's forehead. He was almost certain that he would regret it the next day, simply because his values would step back in.  
But if he was truthful, it was neither as grave as his conscience wanted to make him believe nor had he done that without a reason. In result, he could well enjoy the situation and hold Ratchet tightly without regrets. With a contented smirk he closed his eyes.

Time to rest for the dangers to come.


	22. Nightmares and Conversations

**Shell Shock**

**Writers:** Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions.  
_

**Chapter 22**

_Giggling._

_Water dripped somewhere into a pool, the splash echoing hollowly._

_Ratchet groaned. His body felt cold and clammy, his mind dull like a smoothened edge. Where was he? How had he ended up here?_

_A sickeningly sweet smell reached his nose. He curled his nose, face scrunching up as it made him distantly anxious although he couldn't tell why so. Trying to open his eyes was almost not worth the effort - lids stuck together, heavy as metal, and it made no difference of sight that he doubted for a moment his eyes were really open._

Open your eyes, precious.

_Giggling reached his ears. Then, steps slowly approached him._

Open your eyes and see the surprise we have for you.

_His eyes were open, but he knew he should have closed them again. He knew whatever hid in this darkness was nothing he wanted to see, nothing he wanted to realize the existence of. And still he followed the sound of the giggling, drawn to it like a fly to the perfume of a carnivorous plant._

Come hither, precious… And let us lead you to your present.

_Glowing lines appeared on the ground and indicated the path Ratchet had to follow. They illuminated the environment in a faintly orange tone, just enough to reveal the shapes surrounding him._

_Ratchet stumbled, weak or disorientated he wouldn't know, concentrating on the orange lines. The sweet smell began to bite the further he moved._

_With each step he took, however, a sickeningly strong note of iron mixed itself into the odor. What was lying ahead? He could only fathom it._

_And that inviting, taunting voice..._

_A distinctive shape appeared in the dark, but only in outlines. Then, a line appeared within the shape, forming an endearing grin._

Dearest precious,_ the voice whispered, _Come closer. We won't harm you this time, no, we won't even touch you._ Hands clapped against each other before they were stretched invitingly to each side. _Now come closer and see the present we have prepared...

_"You can shove your present down your throats." Despite that being growled, it sounded lower, wispier and with so much less weight. He looked around, arms crossing over each other and hands holding his forearms._

Oh, but we are certain that you will want to see our present._ A giggle. _After all, it is something you certainly will deem precious to yourself…

_"'Precious to myself'...?" Damn their manipulation, these Shapeshifters. He began striding to the indicated direction, the smell almost overwhelming him now._

Oh! Careful, precious…

_The ground beneath Ratchet's steps lighted up slightly in cold, blue light. The tip of his foot was touching the pool of water he had heard before and spread the light below his feet further. The Lombax stopped, almost jerking back from the pool. It was not that the sudden change in the environment had startled him, even when the ground underwater began to emit the same cool light._

_The fact that it was not water, but a similar, thicker substance, did._

Careful or you will step on it.

_The smell pressed now through his nose down his throat and into his stomach, filling his insides up so quickly that it was pushed up and rose back, threatening to spill from his mouth. The blood's dull red color instead of crimson told that it had been lying here for a while already._

Unwell, precious?

_Cold, delicate fingers were gently placed onto his shoulders, just as much as the Shapeshifter brushed its cheek against Ratchet's faintly. He could feel it grin in amusement, barely being able to hold its giggle back._

But you haven't even seen our present yet.

_A snip with its fingers – and numerous glowing lines illuminated the environment dimly around them in an even, small circle. It reached, however far enough to reveal something that tore a scream from the Lombax's mouth._

_The entity giggled, clearly delighted by the younger's reaction. Embracing Ratchet almost endearingly, it smirked into his fur._

Delicious, isn't it? We love the sight of it as well.

_Penetrated by a spear, his white fur had been tainted with blood._

_[-]  
_

The shock stayed even as the fur morphed into a vanilla tone and the strands of hair into a flat plane the longer he stared. The nausea rose even stronger as the smell of roasted meat reached his nostrils, mingling with the lingering odor of blood. He tried to shrug off the weight from his shoulder and distantly noticed the hand had grown larger.

"Ratchet?" Amber eyes blinked at him as he shook the younger once more. "Are you all right? You have been mumbling and moving around quite a lot in your sleep…"

"What...?" Shakily exhaling, Ratchet tried to understand this sight so different than the one he had seen in his... it had been a dream? When he inhaled again he noticed no traces of blood - rather of the shampoo from the bathroom.

"Is everything all right?" Azimuth pulled his eyebrows together in worry. What was distressing the other so much? "You seem quite unsettled-"

Ratchet let himself fall against Alister's chest. Under his ears he felt the other's heart go faster suddenly and this had relief flooding him.

Surprise caught the elder. He blinked as he found himself sitting on the ground, Ratchet holding onto him while hanging halfway out of the bed. "... Ratchet?"

"... Just having woken up from a nasty dream and realized it was fortunately not real."

"... A nasty dream?" Azimuth blinked. "What was it about?"

"The guards." The mumble was barely audible.

Silence. The elder gulped lowly and flicked his ears. Then he put his arms around Ratchet and pulled him out of bed into his embrace. "They won't get in here. Not as long as I'm still around."

Ratchet's eyes jerked open along with him tensing up in Alister's embrace. Before he could get the wrong idea Ratchet relaxed again, mumbling, "Sorry, you surprised me."

"… Heh." The elder chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it is odd if I act like this." He smiled at Ratchet and pointed at the table behind him. "Breakfast is ready."

The responding smile wouldn't come to Ratchet on its own, so he put as much sincerity in his voice as kept his head bowed. The genuine tone came easily, luckily. "Thanks. You're really good at this house holding stuff." Although he wasn't hungry at all - which he contributed to his nightmare - the breakfast smelled fantastic.

"Hm. I take this as a compliment." The Lombax stood up and reached out for the younger. "One has to take care of things when one is on his own. That includes essentials like this."

"I can cook a bit myself, but nothing fancy like this." The smile came now, little as it was, as he made his way over to the table.

The elder took a seat and waited for the younger to begin. Then he took a bit of the roasted meat and cut it into small pieces. "It's not like this is any fancy stuff. It's simple, really – for a quick breakfast."

"It's still amazing. I'm often too lazy to make breakfast myself and order something." All the dishes really looked good and also smelled like it.

The elder chuckled at that. "No offense, but I suspected this."

Despite the gloom, this answer came so unexpected that a smile cracked through and Ratchet rubbed his head. "I guess it's pretty obvious. I'm the 'lone bachelor' type guy."

"Mhm." Azimuth grinned faintly and looked at the younger with a glint of amusement. Then he turned to his food again and frowned. "... Since we fought the Prideful yesterday, I conclude that today we should be confronting the Wrathful. They shouldn't be as difficult as the ones we met yesterday, though, even if we have to proceed with caution-"

"I don't mind discussing strategies, but not now, please." The chair scraped over the floor as he pulled it back, frowning lightly. "I don't think it's good to think about our task all the time, especially regarding the Shapeshifters."

"Then what do you suggest?" Azimuth looked up to him. There was slight worry in his gaze, most probably because of the memories of their encounter with the Prideful. Was he nervous? No, that wasn't the word. Perhaps uneasy. "I would welcome a distraction, but also preparing for the battle to come."

"I see what you mean, we just can't let it happen they occupy our thoughts all the time or it will drive us mad." Still feeling hunger only distantly, Ratchet chose to butter a slice of bread. "As for distraction, just let's focus on breakfast and 'work-unrelated' topics as long as we eat."

"Then would you be so kind and initiate some small talk?" Alister watched him silently. "I feel too preoccupied with the guards right now as that I could think of a topic."

An unbidden and unexpected pang of annoyance hit Ratchet. _I had a frikkin' nightmare about them where they stabbed you, and have I been talking about them all the time since I woke up? _It was then he realized that he was being ridiculous. It could very well be that Alister had experienced a nightmare just like him or the thoughts of the guards were simply weighing heavily on him in the moment.-

Fortunately Alister was unaware of what went on in Ratchet's mind. The younger tried to think quickly about a topic that would interest them both and even more so Alister. When the idea came, an amused smirk pulled one corner of his mouth higher than the other.

The sight had Alister arching an eyebrow. "... What are you brooding there in your mind?"

"You know, I once invented electrifying underwear. I called them 'Stunderwear', a huge seller on Umbris. Now... while I once didn't like the idea this could be representative of all the Lombaxes, I've realized that they were normal people too, with quirks just like Terrachnoids and Agorians."

He leant forward on the table, head hovering over his propped up arm. He was grinning.

"What were the silliest things Lombaxes ever invented? - And did you invent something like it too?"

"... Stunderwear?" The elder's eyebrows twitched. Then a humored chuckled escaped him. "God, if that is the pinnacle of your inventions..." He shook his head slightly. "Well, you see, we Lombaxes invent all kinds of things. From extremely useful over incredibly useless to utmost questionable devices." He wouldn't answer the question if _he_had ever invented something silly.

"And can't leave anything unmodified?"

The elder nodded with a crooked grin. "Nothing's more fun than modifying something so much that it's unique to you." A pause. "Of course, my wrench is an exception. I wouldn't want to modify that."

"Well, as I told you before, my current wrench is a present by Zephyr and Cronk. For their age they really outdid themselves by modifying it with the kinetic tether."

"I know." Azimuth shook his head and smiled. "Though it doesn't help much in here." He put the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"At least you're not going on about illegal technology again." Ratchet joked, making the elder chuckle as well. Then a frown came over Azimuth's face as his thoughts wandered astray. "I still sometimes think that things would have turned out differently if I had found you sooner."

A groan left the Lombax as he rubbed his temple. "Alister. Come on, where did that come from?"

"Just contemplations." The general looked up slightly. "A lot of things can go through my head when there is more than enough time given to reflect on my decisions and actions."

"I see." Ratchet paused before he continued. "True. Things would have turned out differently if you had found me earlier on; but then we wouldn't be in this situation together - you and I." He stressed the pronouns with a soft smile.

At this the elder blinked. His ears flicked as he looked aside to hide his flustered expression, unable to suppress the urge to rub the back of his neck. "I... I guess," he muttered.

Ratchet snorted and grabbed after the hand on the table. Alister's head jerked back at the contact. "Gosh, I'm the younger one of us two, but half of the time it is you who acts like a teenager."

"What- what? I'm not!" Azimuth shook his head and growled lowly in slight frustration. He did not pull away his hand, however - instead his fingers curled slightly around Ratchet's. "I would rather say _because_I am older than you I am less able to... you know, accept this situation-"

"I like you." Maybe the way to approach the situation was to be straightforward. "Not as friend or mentor - I really _like_ you."

Boy, was the elder glad that they had their armors offline - otherwise the young Lombax would have seen how much Azimuth's head was burning. "R-Ratchet...", he stammered, "You shouldn't say such things that light-heartedly-"

"I'm not saying it light-heartedly. I mean it."

At this Azimuth turned to him. He had a peculiar gaze in his eyes, an odd mixture between flatter and slight elation, but also the faintest trace of disbelief. "Ratchet," he started, "I..."

Ratchet put a finger over his own lips. He winked. "No offense to you but you think too much most of the time. So please - just shut up and take my compliment as it is."

The elder's ears twitched. Then he used his free hand to scratch his cheek. "I'm trying... But... It is not as simple for me as it is for you."

"It only seems to come easier for me." He shook his head, unconsciously rubbing with his thumb across the back of Alister's hand. "I have my own insecurities about our relationship - but that is also what I believe it is: a relationship."

"It is?" _By Orvus, Azimuth, how could you let yourself go that much? _Oh this obnoxious voice of reason - was it reason, or rather pretentious values? - spoke up again. It pulled a string in the elder's mind that he tried to ignore. "I mean... We... Is it really? Since we..." He scratched his cheek once more as his voice grew so low and fast that the murmur was almost lost. "We skipped a few steps before that yet to speak of the fact that I don't know about this kind of relationship and then there is the fact that I'm... ahem, not the youngest Lombax in the universe."

"This is one of the points I worry about, too - it all went so fast. We've known each other barely for a few weeks but life-threatening events can speed a relationship up quite a bit. As for age, you're the fittest individual aside me that I've ever met, and you look good too in my eyes. That opens the question what you see in _me_." The younger's gaze wandered astray. "I'm nothing more than a normal mechanic and did only get a basic education, after all."

"That's not true." Azimuth whispered, "You are much more than that." A pause. "A normal mechanic with a basic education, you say. Neither is true – after all, there are other ways to be educated. And other ways to prove oneself." These words made Ratchet perk his ears and look into Azimuth's eyes. The elder had now put both hands around his and held it loosely.  
"You are smart, really smart", the general continued, "You know how to handle things just as you learned a lot simply by experiencing it. This is something that makes you unique. The things you know couldn't have been learned simply by attending school or university – they show who you are. Someone who has shaped himself throughout his life and has never lost sight of the right way." A smile appeared on Azimuth's lips. "You became a hero not because you attended school, but because your intuition and life experience have led you into the right direction."

_And then there is the fact that I see more in you than I should, just as much as I am overlooking things for the sake of this._ The elder did not speak these words out. Instead he lowered his gaze and looked at their hands, smirking faintly to himself. "I will be frank. At first, the only thing I saw in you was Kaden's son. A link to the past, link to my best friend. But…" His eyes met Ratchet's. "Slowly, over these weeks, this is no longer what I see in you. I see _you_, Ratchet, hero of Solana, savior of Polaris. The Lombax who achieved all this on his own. You are not simply 'Kaden's son'. You are much more." _Just as much as you mean more than this to me now. More than you should._

_"Attention to our employees-"_ The voice dropped from the ceiling and the two Lombaxes jumped in the direction opposite of the table, letting go. Alister yelping as he knocked his knee on the underside. _"Work commences in fifteen minutes. Please report to your respective stations for duty."_ And with that the transmission ended. Azimuth rubbed his knee and growled lowly. "Damn it... Talk about timing."

"Every distraction has an uncanny timing to disrupt us when we are relaxing or talking about something important." With a look to the table, he walked back and resolutely shoved down his bread slice as well as some fruit which he helped downing by drinking two glasses of water. He would be nuts to go into another fight without properly eating. He had forgotten to do so yesterday before falling asleep and the hunger finally caught up so the amounts felt good instead of stuffing.

"Seems so." Azimuth put his armor in the right position and attached the metal protection to his shoulders. "But what can we do? I suppose this is how it will be." A snicker as he looked at Ratchet with a playful grin. "Let's just hope that when there is something utmost important to say, there will be no interruptions."

"Don't tempt fate - or whatever has the power and a stupid enough humor to contradict you."

"I have the feeling that whoever is controlling this universe will be merciful this time." He chuckled before he headed to the wardrobe and took out his wrench.

Ratchet retrieved his own wrench, a doubtful frown adorning his forehead. "If you say so."

[-]

When the door to the instruction room opened, the first thing they heard was the doctor's voice close to bursting his processors and the communicator's speakers.

_"I don't _CARE_ if they work just as efficient while singing this stupid song!"_, he screeched, _"Make them stop instantly!"_

The butler rolled his eyes. "I will see what I can do. But mind you, sir, our workers need some form of entertainment too- Oh. There he goes." Lawrence touched his audio processors and grimaced slightly. "By Orvus, his voice can be so piercing at times. Don't you agree, my dear employees?"

"Do I even dare to ask what got Nefarious so high-strung? A song?" Alister and Ratchet seated themselves on the chairs.

"Yes, a song." Lawrence sighed deeply. "A silly song that is quite popular on Pirate Radio right now. I fancy it is about adoring someone endlessly, and it certainly is not as awful as Nefarious tries to make me believe, but the fact that they sing it to ward certain _guards_ off is only amusing for that long."

"... To ward some guards off?"

"Yes. But as you may have guessed, not only the good doctor finds this method quite questionable." Lawrence shook his head. "I fancy the idea that they do not know that the guards are on the look-out for you."

One of Ratchet's ears twitched. "W-what? What does that song have to do with us?"

"Well, if the guards are looking for you, then they won't be controlling the workers as thoroughly as normally, right?" Lawrence sighed. "So of course they will assume that the absence is correlated with the song's coincidental sudden rise in popularity."

"Ooooh man." Ratchet didn't know if he should laugh or shake his head.

"Well, I say let them have their lucky charm, then." Azimuth chuckled. "If it gives them a feeling of security, let it remain a little longer. Perhaps we will be fast enough to get rid of them before they realize it is an illusion."

"I would gladly do so, were it not for strong aversion the doctor bears for it." Lawrence rubbed his audio processors. "It is painful to hear him scream every day."

"Short of threatening with death won't make them stop, maybe not even that when they believe it's keeping the guards away. I think they are more scared of them than of Nefarious."

"Oh that will change in a matter of time- whoops. I said too much." The butler sighed and walked to the machines. "Are you ready to-"

"What do you mean 'that will change'?" Azimuth narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Nothing. It is only that the good doctor can turn quite vile and ferocious when he is angry." The butler turned back to the machines. "Either way. Are you ready to pursue another round of Shapeshifters today?"

"Wonderful, another secret." The murmur wasn't even that low, since the Lombax did not care about the robot hearing him. "We are as ready to fight as we were yesterday - not looking forward to it, but ready." He said in a louder voice.

"Splendid. And I have a new device for you. A prototype, even. But I am confident that you will be able to use it." The butler typed in several passwords and codes. "It only works against lower-ranked and weakened Shapeshifters, however."

"We can use every advantage that we can get." Ratchet tilted his head the device. "What does it do?"

"When activated, it forces them to contract into their hibernation state – an orb. While they have still high physical resistance in this form, they need several minutes until they regain their shape-shifting abilities. In this time they can't perform any action at all."

"... This sounds too easy. There is certainly some kind of catch to it." Azimuth crossed his arms.

"How perceptive you are." Lawrence smiled faintly. "Yes. There is a catch, two to be exact. One is that it takes twenty seconds to be activated."

"And the second catch?"

The butler turned around. The devices looked like arm braces, only that they had a small ejectable hook attached below the wrist. "You have to hit them first."

Ratchet jumped up. "You can't be serious! How can we attach these without touching the guards?"

"Well. They are ejectable, and retractable. A thin wire made of Raritanium connects the hook with these braces. If you miss, you can retract it in two seconds."

"And how fast is the hook's ejection?"

A click sounded. Almost simultaneously the hook had ended in the opposite wall.

"I would say quite fast."

"We still need to attach them to their arms or maybe their legs, if that is even possible." Ratchet pressed the heel of his palm against his temple. As if the guards held still long enough to become a target.

"That might be true, but at least you can try several times. This is why there is this handy retractable cord." The butler flexed his hand. A slight jolt went through his body when the hook entered the container again. "Just don't try it too obviously, will you. Add it to your weaponry, if you will, so that you can choose it as fast as possible. Try to avoid their sight when using these immobilizers."

"And we have to stay close to them so the hook won't get pulled out. Fantastic." His face scrunched in frustration.

"I fancy the image of them going wild and you flying through the air while being dragged around."

"I am sure you do." Azimuth groaned lowly. "Can we at least expect some back-up regarding the fight? The last time you left us without any support."

"I can offer you mental support, yes. Do you prefer cheerleader-slogans or motivational speeches?"

"Neither." Deadpan. "Or would you like me to compare you to Captain Qwark and his 'mental support'?"

"I think I will pass." The butler sneered faintly. "But jokes aside, I will accompany you. Well, via communicators, of course, but still. Perhaps help out with a few pointers."

"As long as you tell us when something unexpected comes up like YESTERDAY did, yes, I would like you to do so." Ratchet imitated as best as he could Lawrence's flat sarcasm.

"I will see what I can do." Lawrence folded his hands behind his back. "But rest assured; this time the data on the map is correct."

"Also no last second changes made possible by the guards?"

"I wish I could give this much reassurance, but as we all know, Shapeshifters are anything but predictable. I can only fathom that there are certain formations that they prefer. Whether it proves to be correct or incorrect is something that you will have to discover at the scene." A sigh. "Now, as pleasant as it is talking with you two, you should get moving. The Shapeshifters are going to appear in less than ten minutes and you don't want to have to run after them, this would raise their suspicions."

"Understood." Azimuth nodded before he turned to Ratchet. "Let's go."


	23. Predators and Preys

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 23**

A writhing feeling similar to nausea settled heavily in Ratchet as they positioned themselves at their spots. He both cursed the Shapeshifters for taking so long and wished they would take another route.

_"Relax, Ratchet. Being so tensed up won't contribute to anything."_

The elder rolled his eyes before he directed his thoughts at the communicator. "Thank you, but please don't interrupt us right now."

_"Now you are being hypocritical."_ The sniff almost sounded _hurt. "You have just requested me to be more active, giving you advice and now you blow me off." _

"There is a difference between senseless and useful advice." Azimuth rolled his eyes. "Apologies for the harsh words, but if you want us to survive and get rid of the Shapeshifters, think carefully."

"Shhhh! You both are going to blow our cover!", came the harsh whisper.

There was a silence in which Alister was staring at Ratchet, the silence coming from Lawrence giving him a similar mental image before he spoke.

"Ratchet," the elder transmitted, "you do remember that the communicators transmit thoughts, not words?"

A short, but hearty laugh. _"Delicious. Ratchet, you are such enrichment for this facility. If you were a robot, I would hire you just for the amusement you bring."_

At that, Ratchet's eyes seemed to want to pop out their sockets. "Uuhhh... thanks, I guess, Lawrence?"

_"You are welcome," _the butler answered, _"Quite welcome indeed. Now, would you please concentrate on the corridor again? I detect three individuals approaching your location." _

"Three?" He had heard the approaching footsteps already, now realizing it were more than two pairs. Dealing with two had almost killed Alister and himself in direct confrontation - three felt more like a whole troop of normal, but battle-hardened soldiers.

_"Yes, three. But the fight won't be as hard as the last one, seeing how you are going to do battle with the Wrathful."_

"They are still Shapeshifters," Azimuth remarked before he concentrated on the exit once more. "And Shapeshifters are still dangerous enough to kill us in a moment of negligence." With that being said, how should they attack the guards? Simply jump out and attack them like last time? Since they were Wrathful, taunting them was the correct choice, wasn't it?

Decisions. They were the reason why he wished to prepare thoroughly at all times.

Deep, but slow breaths. For a few seconds that was all what Ratchet was concentrating on, willing his rapid heart-beat to slow down and his mind to settle. While the steps sounded now closer, they were still disturbingly quiet like the first time he and Alister had unknowingly seen the guards.

Azimuth gulped lowly. The steps were coming closer and closer, just like the three dots on the holo-map. He had to ready himself for the moment when they would appear. Then purple figures appeared before their eyes.

Time to provoke them nastily.

Lunging forward, the general spun his wrench and rammed it into the stomach of one of the Shapeshifters. The impact threw the entity to the ground and gave Azimuth enough spin to jump further and skid over the floor. With a challenging, taunting grin he waved the guards closer. "Hello there. Missed me?"

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Ratchet released the safety on the Constructo pistol, the muscles in his legs tensing for a jump.

_"Wait, Ratchet!"_

"Damn!" Ratchet hissed. "What is it, Lawrence?"

_"Don't interfere now. Otherwise you are using the exact tactic as last time."_ The butler paused. _"Which would lead to the guards suspecting something."_

The Shapeshifter on the ground got up and rubbed its stomach under a growl. It seemed quite discontented, judging after the hostile snarl it directed at the elder. Then it stepped back, pointing at the Lombax - the other guards nodded and rushed forward, arms formed to scythes.

"!" Azimuth jumped aside and rolled over the ground until he was back on his feet. Just in time; the blades crossed each other and pierced the floor he had been on.

The two guards were derailed by countless little buzz blades cutting into them, distracting them enough that Alister could start another attack on them. The third Shapeshifter watched the surroundings, eyes narrowed as it searched for the buzz blades' origin.

A grateful smirk. "Thanks," he transmitted before he lunged forward and tore off the guards' heads by slashing at them with a wrench charged to its maximum. The bodies jerked and pulled back, kneeling on the ground and forming new heads in sudden, violent jolts.

The one Shapeshifter who had not attacked let a whistle sound. Then it stepped backwards, giggling as it pointed at Azimuth and then cut the air where it saw the elder's neck.  
Before the Lombax knew, the two guards lost their shape and darted into the opposite directions. The purple shadows hit the wall and bounced off, aiming directly at the elder. Azimuth didn't hesitate - he dashed forward to escape them-

The Shapeshifter gestured anew. Clapping its hands once, the shadows changed from their sharp form into large claws that snapped down on the general.

Suddenly, screams of denial and rage tore through the room. They were nearly drowned out by the roars of the green beasts that had appeared from the ground, and the whole-body choke-hold the Plasma Beasts had on the guards. The one left free jumped forward, arms transforming into blades to slice the green goo through and free its comrades.

Azimuth gasped as he rushed away from the Shapeshifters. His breath was going fast, his mind ringing in alarm. This had been too close, too damn close!  
_Compose yourself, Azimuth!_, he ordered himself, _This is no time for panicking. Panic and die._ A deep breath as he shut his eyes and concentrated. Then he dashed forward, attacking the guard that was still in the grip of the plasma beasts and lunging his wrench at it—

A blade obstructed his attack before it turned into a clawed hand and held the helve in an almost iron-clad grip. _"Do not try my patience, creature,"_ it hissed into Azimuth's mind and smashed him against the wall before he spun the wrench in its hand. A giggle. Now that was a splendid weapon! It would make a great addition to its arsenal…

Frizzling blue light shot at the guard. It held up its new toy to deflect the attack but the push never came - the energy surrounded the whole wrench and before it knew it, it was jerked violently forwards and through the air, going through another Plasma Beast. The guard let go of the wrench, seeing it through green-tinged lighting fly to-

As the energy died down, the wrench's momentum didn't. It landed in Ratchet's outstretched hand over his head.

The Shapeshifter stared at the young Lombax in surprise. Then, after the initial shock of loss its face turned into a vile grimace, mouth torn open to a bone-shattering scream and fangs bared in anger. Raising both hands, it screamed at its companions and slit the air before its throat. Then it pointed at the younger and screeched even more until the other guards levitated over the ground and darted towards Ratchet, arms raised and formed to whips.

Red lightning shot through Azimuth's perception. An after-effect of the collision, he assumed. With a groan, he tried to get up and supported himself on his hands. His attempt did not go unnoticed, however; the remaining Shapeshifter turned its head in an unearthly angle to the general and grinned deviously.

"Let's see if I can get this wrench to working like my own..." He felt the energy crackling even through the gloves as he activated Alister's wrench. Ratchet needed to concentrate on the weight as it was far heavier than any of the wrenches he himself had ever owned.

One head began dragging down as the handle extended and he grunted as he re-balanced it. He yelped suddenly and ducked under the swish of one blade, swinging the handle forward by instinct.

The head connected with a loud _crack_against one entity's chest, then the electricity burst through the guard.

A scream tore through the room as the creature stumbled back – this did not stop the other guard, however. Stepping aside just in time, it lunged its blade forward.

_Capture, not kill._

And so the blade cut deep into Ratchet's thigh, sliding through armor's fabric with ease and leaving the wound with just as much swiftness.

Meanwhile the other Shapeshifter stepped slowly towards the elder, head raised high and lips forming a belittling smirk. It folded its hands behind its back and stopped before Azimuth, violently yanking him up and smashing him against the wall. Licking over its lips, its other hand slid over the elder's arms, thus disabling them. The order may have been not to kill either, but nobody had ever said that they couldn't have a little snack on the road…

It was now Ratchet who screamed, yanking the leg back with the damage already done. Numbness spread from the wound but luckily only in a small diameter around the inflicted wound while he brought distance between himself and the attacking guard. He nearly stumbled from the wrench's unfamiliar weight, his gaze accidently landing on the other side of the room.

The breath was caught in his throat.

Amber eyes stared into glowing ones as Azimuth felt the numbness spread through his body. Damn it, damn it, damn it! This was not how it was supposed to go!  
_"Azimuth!"_ The butler suddenly called out, _"Use the bracelet!"_

"I can't," He hissed in thought, "I can no longer move my limbs!"

The creature giggled lowly. Then it leant in, licking over its lips-

A short prick, the tingling of electricity jerked the guard from his smug haze. Eyes narrowing into dangerous blood-red, it looked to the side where the young Lombax had his Buzz Blades ready, the launcher spinning in warning. It didn't look down to his arm where the Lombax had to have hit him. Instead he lifted the elder higher with its other arm, a condescending giggle coming from its lips.

_"One more move, precious, and I shall end his life in a blink of an eye."_ To emphasize its stance, the claws around Azimuth's neck cut into the skin and disassembled the blood. The other guards readied their blades in case the younger still tried something.

With satisfaction the entity noted the accelerated heartbeat, even more deliciously displayed by the rise and fall of the chest. Those green eyes flitted between the elder's tortured expression and the wound on his neck, what the guard met with much less eagerness. Their precious should concentrate on its own red orbs, not the pathetic creature in its grasp.

Lips curling back to display his teeth, Ratchet slowly, disdainfully lowered his weapon but never let go of it. The other two Shapeshifters approached - carefully, as they knew from their kin's dismay the Lombax could be quite deceiving. Acting as if he was giving up.

Nevertheless - the smug grins etched across their faces spoke of the victory they felt close.

Thirty seconds had already passed.

The general hadn't even noticed the small hook in the entity's arm. "Ratchet! What are you _doing?_", he shouted. The Shapeshifter had not yet disabled his voice at least. "Get out of here-"

The guard turned back to him and clawed deeper into his throat. _"Silence,"_ it formed, _"Or I will do things worse than death to him…"_

The elder fell silent, not only because he felt the numbness spreading to his vocal chords, but also because he did not want to endanger Ratchet any more than he already was. Anger, slight as it was, came up in him – why couldn't he do anything? Why was he so helpless this time?

Forty-five. The device was not working…

_"That's a good boy."_ As surreal it was that the entity addressed him like that, it did not even come close to the feeling of _fear_ that spread in Azimuth as the entity approached him. It licked idly over its lips before it leant in. _"Now, time for a little appetizer…"_

The other guards turned to their companion, eyes squinted in delight as the creature etched closer, lips brushing over the elder's-

Sixty seconds.

Suddenly the entity's eyes widened. Bolts and flashes sizzled out of the hook and tore into the creature's body, electrocuted it until it let go of Azimuth and finally hit the collar around the guard's neck. A pained scream left the entity before it was violently reverted into its orb shape and impended in the air. Unnoticed, the hook fell on the ground when the transformation was done.

Shock was more than visible on the Shapeshifters' faces. What had just happened and where was the other guard? They felt lost as they were to obey the other at all times, especially since it was superior to them. Without its help it was more than difficult for them to carry out orders in an efficient way.

_"... I think you and Alister will later want to address me about the device's functionality, Ratchet?"_

"Later, Lawrence, yeah."

At that point, Ratchet was already smashing rapidly at the orb with his own wrench. He had thrown several Constructo Bombs at the other two guards before rushing in front of the general's crumbled form, checking him before he had turned to the orb.

The elder watched him as he attacked the Shapeshifter, unable to say a thing or to do a thing. He could only watch, very much so since his whole body was disabled. All he was able to do was sit and lean against the wall, eyes widened in tension.

The acid continued to burn the guards as they jumped away from the puddles on the ground. Under their still wild shrieks they communicated with each other, trying to work out a new strategy. But what could they do on their own? Above all, they had to get the other guard out of danger. They had to retrieve it before their precious would destroy it!

Azimuth saw the creatures shifting in the back. His gaze darted around in frenzy, trying to contact Ratchet. But his voice was disabled, he couldn't do anything—

The communication device!

The elder frowned. This should be still working. _"Ratchet!"_, he transmitted, _"Look out!"_

The warning came almost too late. The two approaching guards had turned their arms again into weapons - but instead of the blades before, they were long spears throbbing with energy. Ratchet snapped his head one moment to the side, gasping. STUPID! How could he have lost his focus on the other, still active guards? Unfortunately they had the spears at the ready, both being pointed at Alister. Before he could react, the sharp tips seemed almost to jump forward. They were just too fast, the only thing he could was shield the general but he knew the spears would likely tear through him and hit Alister anyw-

The guards took advantage of Ratchet's move. The spear closer to Ratchet morphed into a kind of net, catching the orb and receding instantly. It didn't deter the second Shapeshifter, however. Spear raised, the creature rushed past the Lombax and rammed its weapon deep into Azimuth's arm. A scream tore from the elder's lips as he tried to move away, but in naught – even after the Shapeshifter had hit him and taken off some of his paralysis he was unable to defend himself.

Malicious cackling erupted from the guard. Such delicious pain from that thorn of a Lombax in their side. Making him pay for the shame when he had escaped with their precious. This was much better than instantly killing the elder, to make him suffer, to make him writhe—

Its eyes widened. It looked down itself to see a long shaft embedded into its chest, blue-white-hot pain jumping back and forth from the wound of its back to the front. The spear was cleanly torn out of the arm, making the guard jerk backwards, before an explosion went off from the middle of its body. One micro-second long, it saw the energy's light illuminate the younger Lombax's face - eerie shadows dancing across his cheeks and eyes. Never had their precious looked more threatening to a guard before; and yet, yet the entity felt only a twinge of fear.

Completely mesmerized by the cruel gaze in Ratchet's eyes, the creature did not even feel the pain from the malicious energy. How could it when it was confronted with such grace? Mouth open, it reached for the helve and clasped its fingers shakily around it, nearing the younger with disturbing wonder in its optics.

He had never looked so beautiful in rage.

The pain turned immense and before it knew, the explosion sent the guard careening through the room to the very wall on the other side.

Ratchet needed to gulp down bouts of air to calm down. That damned _thing_. That THING had dared to smile at and try to touch him.

Its companion rushed to the creature's side, endless whispers leaving its mouth. Then it snapped around and snarled, one arm clutched tightly around the orb while the other was about to change its shape—

The guard on the ground jerked its hand forward and pulled at the entity's wrist. At the irritated glare it answered only with a nod towards Ratchet, smirking in utter bliss. How much it wished to see that expression once more!  
The entity stared at it incomprehensively before the fleeting image reached its mind. A low growl escaped the Shapeshifter before it agreed on the appeal of that image. Realizing how it could hinder its companion from gathering its thoughts, it turned to Ratchet.

_Two minutes. Then we will continue._

That stunned him. Quickly reigning himself back, he contacted Lawrence. _"What does that mean? Are they seriously meaning a reprieve?"_

_"I assume that they are waiting for the Prideful to awaken. Perhaps their sense for hierarchy is too strong at times."_ A pause. _"Either way. Don't you think you should use the unexpected break to bring a certain Lombax back into shape? I can see that our lovely guards are doing it as well."_

_"Oh... Right." _Disconnecting the line, he turned to Alister. The elder was clutching the wounded arm against his chest; Ratchet guessed the adrenaline from the pain had dissipated the last of the paralysis. He was panting heavily, eyes glazed over and too bright for the younger's taste.

"Alister. Do you recognize me?" The Lombax nodded with a hiss. Good - at least the general was coherent. Ratchet materialized some nanotech from his subspace, breaking one orb. "We don't have much time. Stretch your arm out that I can heal the wound."

"I… can't…" The words left him only slowly as he pressed them through his gritted teeth. "The aftereffects of the paralysis… are still apparent…" To emphasize his point, he tried to move his arm towards Ratchet, but in naught. Only tremors went through his limb as it slowly etched forward. "They… got me good, I fear…"

"Then let me do it. Nanotech should deal with the rest of the paralysis." He gently gripped the offered arm around the wrist and stretched it forward. The torn material around the wound had dark edges from the blood but the diameter was surprisingly small. Ratchet first smeared the Nanotech over the wound. Alister hissed, the arm twitched but it stayed where it was. As soon as the flesh had closed Ratchet massaged gently down to the hand, covering the area with the rest of the nanotech.

"Can... you apply some on my legs?" Azimuth asked, slowly flexing his hand. "I need to be able to move on my own."

Ratchet did with the same speed as before; after all, their reprieve was running out on them fast. He hoped he got enough Nanotech through the boots, but he made sure every other place on Alister's legs was accounted for.

A playful chuckle from the elder reached the younger's ears, as inappropriate as it was. "Guess this is the one time I won't mind you groping my bottom." He watched the Shapeshifters at the other side of the room. They were still waiting for their comrade to reform itself.

"I'm gonna continue to grope you when I feel like it." Ratchet shot back with an own smirk. He let Alister do the watching of the guards although he several times almost turned his head around.

"I doubt you will be successful next time." The elder stared at the Shapeshifters while Ratchet took care of the last affected spots. Switching on his visor, he began reading the creatures' structure; but as expected, all he could see was their shape. No weak spots, no concentrated heat areas. Even the large wound in the guard's stomach had not left any visible tracks. Were they really that different from the other life forms? He zoomed in a little to perceive the collar around their necks. They were barely pulsating at the moment. Perhaps because they were not doing anything?

It was then he noticed that the orb within the entity's grasp started to shift its shape. The elder tensed up and was about to inform Ratchet about the development when a blood-chilling scream tore through the room.

Rammed into the ground, the Wrathful were trying to get away from their superior, but to no avail: The Prideful had clutched its claws into the guards' heads and prevented them from shifting their shape and escaping its grip. The Wrathful screamed and whined, claws digging into the metal floor and leaving deep scratches behind, legs flailing and kicking to hit the creature behind them. There was a pleading tone in their cries as they stared at Azimuth, eyes filled with an imploring, no, _begging _gaze.

_Save us!_, they were forming, shaking heavily. _Please, save us…!_

When he whirled to face the guards, dreadful realization settled in Ratchet's body. The wide-opened eyes, the faces disturbed in panic and terror, the _pleas_ that held no mockery or deception - the Wrathful knew of their fate. And he knew, too. Bile rose in his throat, the screams getting louder and more frantic.

"Don't look!"  
He almost screamed himself as he went blind, a heavy weight settling over his vision. He struggled at the arm tugging him back - the voice that shouted into his ears barely audible.

The elder pulled him against his chest, pressing Ratchet's face into his armor and preventing him from seeing any more. Azimuth however still stared at the display before him with a mixture of fear, disgust and an odd urge to _help_ the Wrathful. People pleading for their lives, crying out for a savior—  
It reminded him so much of the fleeing Lombaxes during the devastation of Fastoon.

The guards on the ground writhed and whined, no, they cried and shivered as they hoped that the general, _anyone _would save them. But when the first of them was yanked up, they knew it was too late.

Not letting go of the other Wrathful, the Prideful formed another arm out of its body and reached for its own chin. Then it dislocated the jaw and split it into two halves, fangs glowing as it stared at the guard in its grasp with bloodthirsty eyes.

Before either of them knew, the Prideful had bitten off the other's head.

Azimuth's eyes widened at the display. He pressed against the wall as he saw the sheer brutality with which the guard devoured its companion. Tearing limbs off, ripping pieces out of the chest—

One moment of negligence – Ratchet turned around in his grasp and saw how the Prideful shredded the twitching remains apart.

Blood, cut-off flesh, oil, mangled metal - all that Ratchet had seen before and more, often inflicted by himself. If this happened, it was either 'hurt or get killed' and mostly he could avoid lethal injuries. He couldn't say that for some scum he had watched, but unfortunately this happened too often while he still never got used to the sight. He wondered if this was a good or bad sign. But as he watched the last remains of the guard being scattered and the rest eaten, he-

He emptied his stomach right in this room.

After another moment, Azimuth rubbed his back over Ratchet's back and slowly pulled him around so that he did no longer face the disgusting sight. Then, when the younger had calmed down, he wiped over his mouth and whispered calming words as he drowned out the pained screams of the second guard and pressed Ratchet against his chest. If there was pain from where Ratchet's nails dug into his forearms, he kept silent about it.

With Alister's words and touches to focus on, the panic and sickness slowly left Ratchet although a sour taste stayed. Ingrained habit and instincts kicked the rest away, reminding him of the danger the Prideful presented. No – the threat it presented even more now as it had likely absorbed the two weaker guards to strengthen itself.

His eyes widened as he looked back while Alister was still distracted by holding and soothing him. He was torn out of his thoughts as the younger roughly pushed him away and the loudest, bloodiest scream so far erupted through the room. What happened then, he wasn't able to say.

Claws as big as the young Lombax shredded the very spot where they had been just a moment ago apart and tore a huge hole into the metal surface. The Prideful had turned into a vicious creature – fangs bared, a giant wolf snarled at them. Yellow eyes shook as if the whole being was unstable, red smoke escaped from the gaps between its fangs. The fur was moving as if in a constant whirl, the paws were engulfed in dark purple clouds.

Then it turned its head to Ratchet.

As soon as it perceived the younger, the entity tore its claws out of the wall and snapped after the younger under a deafening scream.

The Lombax dived under the lowest claw, shooting over his shoulder with the Constructo Cannon. The projectiles seemed to have almost no effect at all, as any wounds on the giant limb was instantly enclosed from red-purplish smoke, the edges frizzling together.

The Prideful cried out before it turned around and lunged at Ratchet. He did hit him - the giant paw swiped the Lombax across the room over the ground until he hit the wall. Tearing its mouth open, it dashed towards the younger. Before it could reach its prey, though, the general stepped between them and rammed his wrench right into its pharynx, unleashing a white lightning with this attack. Effective it was, seeing how the Prideful jerked back and whined pathetically at the sizzling wound in its throat; but the price to pay was high. In its frenzy it hit Azimuth with its paw with such force that he coughed up blood.

Ratchet quickly threw out Plasma Pods, leaving it to the beasts to distract the entity and chip away on it while he looked after Alister.

The general tried to get up, but stinging pain in his chest was preventing him from doing so. "Blast it…" He pressed out of his mouth, "Strong…"

That beast really had gotten stronger - Lawrence's theory had been right in that regard.

What he hadn't told - or probably couldn't have known exactly - was the amount of strength the Prideful had gained. Going by the ache in Ratchet's muscles and bones where the guard had hit him, the power of the two Wrathful hadn't just been simply added. Rather was it almost like it had been multiplied.

Azimuth gritted his teeth as Ratchet applied some Nanotech to his chest. "If it goes on like that, we'll run out of Nanotech before we even know."

"We need another plan. If we go on charging at that thing or directly attacking, we'll be toast." He yelped and suddenly yanked on Alister's arm, engaging his hoverboots and dragging him with away from the incoming claw just a microsecond early enough. The following screech of metal tore into his skull that he almost let go of the other to cover both his ears.

Azimuth regained his balance and activated his own hoverboots as he whirled around. The Shapeshifter really had lost its mind, seeing how it destroyed everything in its path.

But how to defeat it?

Before he could go on, though, the guard dashed heads on towards them, mouth ripped open and unleashing a bone-shattering sound.

The same terror when that guard had chased him through the facility to its brethren overcame Ratchet. But at that point he hadn't known that; he had simply been running from an unknown beast and only had maybe distinctly wondered why it could change forms. Now he knew what it had been - to what it belonged, what they were able to do, what they wanted—

And honestly, he had never fathomed just how terrifying knowing the truth could be.

"Watch out!" Azimuth pushed him aside before the fangs could pierce the Lombax. Damn, this was getting too dangerous! They had to escape, work out a plan, do _something_!

_"Try to lay mines or bombs,"_ sounded the butler's voice in their helmets, _"And lure the Shapeshifter into the traps. Best would be if you split up for the moment; there is another big room that you can reach through two different corridors from here. While one of you distracts the guard, the other lays the-"_

"Too complicated!" Azimuth shouted before he had to dodge another assault. Not without inflicting some damage, though – he pierced the Prideful's side with his wrench and unleashed a bolt of energy. Then he dashed away, his ears picking up pained screams from the entity.

Ratchet heeded the advice, instantly dropping several Constructo Bombs and Plasma Pods behind him and throwing the other half around the room. Racing towards a wall, he somersaulted with the help of his hoverboots back over the guard the last moment possible. The guard screeched instantly to a halt, spikes emerging from its feet and legs - it grinned viciously as it stopped shortly in front of the wall then resumed its chase.

Tearing the limbs free, it charged after Ratchet and changed its shape into a cheetah-like creature, fangs bared and its breath escaping as red smoke. The eyes were fixated at the young Lombax as it closed in rapidly – then it rammed him against the wall, one paw clutching into the younger's chest armor and piercing through the enforced material while the other supported its body against the wall.

A stifled scream left Ratchet. He grabbed the entity's foreleg and tried to remove the pressure from his body, but in naught. The claws dug deeper and deeper into his skin until they drew blood.

"RATCHET!" Azimuth screamed, rushing to the younger and spinning his wrench before he aimed for the Prideful's body. His attack never reached its goal, though – a shield formed itself out of the purple matter and deflected the energy bolt as well as it pushed the general back with the impact. A growl escaped the elder. He wouldn't let this happen, he wouldn't—

The shield deformed and turned into a battering ram to crash Azimuth to the other side of the room.

"A… Alister…" The young Lombax wheezed. He couldn't say more; the pressure on his chest intensified. Breathing became increasingly harder and painful now – and so he could but watch how the general wiped the blood of his mouth and staggered back onto his feet.

The elder's senses were dulled. His mind was pounding, his eyesight skewed. Odd shapes were dancing before his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind his ears picked up a low warning signal. Whatever - he had no time to deal with the newfangled technology of this armor. Kicking on his hoverboots once more, he tried a different approach this time. He picked a smaller bomb from his inventory and threw it behind the Prideful. As the device detonated, Azimuth used the distraction to dive beneath the shield and clutch the foreleg on Ratchet's chest with his wrench, but before he could break the limb apart, he was hit on the head and tossed aside once more.

A giggle broke from the entity. The wildness was still there, the thirst for sheer brutality too – but that did not seem to keep it from its desire to mock the elder.

Ratchet shook beneath the painful grip. The claws were digging in painfully deep now; he felt the soft inner shell of his armor getting soaked with his own blood. The fingers around the Prideful's limb grew weaker as his gaze turned slowly blurry. Despite the pain and gradual loss of his consciousness, he still watched the general in fear. He was lying there, lifeless. The Lombax's heart stopped when he thought of the worst case; but it was only one moment.

The elder let out a pained groan. All right. This was not going well. Absolutely not. He had to… had to work something out. Something. _Anything_. But his mind was in shambles, his vision completely wrecked. He felt the blood pounding through his veins, the numbness from the pain wear off… The alarm signal was getting obnoxiously loud now too. But he had no time. He had no _time_, especially not if Lawrence was telling him that the bio-scan of Ratchet's armor revealed alarming circumstances. He had to hurry; otherwise Ratchet would die on him-

A double-headed purple scythe flew through the air and ended in the entity's back.


	24. Interferences

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 24**

-

"What the-"

Before Azimuth could even comprehend what had happened, he felt air lashing against him that forced him into a defensive position to protect his head. The next moment a deafening scream tore through the room, followed by a dull sound as if something was falling onto the ground.

Ratchet gasped and sucked in air as fast as he could. The stifling pressure was replaced by stinging pain as his senses came back to him. Before his eyes he saw the Prideful writhing and screaming while it lashed after an enemy it could not see. Neither could the Lombax – only the blades of the scythe gleamed in the mess of purple matter. Why did the Shapeshifter no longer transform, though?

Azimuth, too, was unable to perceive their enemy's foe, only the scraps of purplish matter flying through the air as it took care of the Prideful. What was happening? Who could withstand a Shapeshifter like this if not another guard?

_"Azimuth, Ratchet? Someone has implanted an interference device. I cannot see what is happening."_

"Me neither," the elder hissed, "I… only see the Prideful screaming and going into a frenzy."

It couldn't be called walking what the younger tried as the meaning of the activity included coordinated move of the feet. Something that Ratchet didn't feel to be able to do in the moment, at least not without help. Determination, however, was often a good pacemaker and so he staggered along the wall farthest away from the fight to Alister. He never let his attention stray from the two combatants who were still in a vicious life-or-death fight. The only exception he made was to look for Alister - luckily the elder seemed to be faring better again than himself and also had more nanotech left, given he had seen him crush some of the blue orbs in the last some-number-minutes.

"Ratchet?" The elder turned his head to the younger, but only saw a blur. He did realize, though, that the other was staggering and moved towards him. "Sit down, Ratchet, I'll-"

One last scream echoed through the room. Then there was a loud sound as the Shapeshifter's body crashed to the ground. Azimuth turned to the entity. The body was dissolving, yes, but did not disperse in the air. Instead it veiled around the victorious assailant who remained in an indefinite shape. Only the scythe, garnered by three collars, was clearly visible.

Although Ratchet proved to be a hilarious sight with his expression despite the dire situation, he at least remembered to contact Lawrence.

"Lawrence? You see it too where likely the two vanished collars from our fight with the Prideful are now?"

_"First off: I cannot see anything. Secondly these… aren't the collars. The traces the sensors can pick up confirm this."_ Lawrence paused. _"I believe these are from the two Wrathful and the Prideful that have been obliterated."_

"Oh really," Azimuth answered drily. "So this one did kill his companions." His fingers curled around his wrench.

_"Mhm… Wait, let me look what category this Shapeshifter is…"_ The butler started searching his data banks, only to let out a surprised sound. When he wanted to report his discovery, though, he noticed the sudden tension the bio-scans of the Lombaxes' armors revealed. _"Are you two all right?"_

No answer. The Shapeshifter was walking towards them.

"Oh fuck..."

Thousand thoughts and yet nothing raced through his mind as he tried to work out what this thing was. It had killed the Prideful who had absorbed the two Wrathful and now he had heard from Lawrence it was wearing their collars which meant-

DAMN, what did it mean?

Azimuth tensed up. The grip around his wrench grew extremely tight as he readied himself. "Ratchet," he whispered while he did not let the approaching entity out of his sight, "I'll distract him. You go first." The Shapeshifter was raising the scythe now, fingers gingerly trailing along the staff.

"Go where? I can barely move in a straight line and _this_," he gestured to the guard, "knows this likely."

"I know… But I'm not going to let you die like this." Azimuth pushed himself up slowly and charged his wrench. "I will not let this-"

A light sound made him halt. Then he realized that the Shapeshifter had let its weapon fall on the ground, hands raised as if capitulating.

"What the…" Ratchet blinked at this. Why was the guard doing this? He glanced at Azimuth who showed confusion as well. "Do you think he's…"

"I am not sure. He is a Shapeshifter, after all." The general did not lower his wrench, even less when he saw the entity's shape come closer.

"Shapeshifters smile and giggle normally though." Ratchet stared at the creature. "That one does neither." Why did it take the collars from its scythe and carry them over to the Lombaxes?

The guard came closer. One step. Two steps. Then another, and another. When it was about two meters away from the Lombaxes, though, Azimuth pointed his wrench at it and snarled lowly. "Stay. Away."

The Shapeshifter halted. It stared at the general with its head tilted before it turned back to Ratchet, not even moving an inch. One of the eyes slid down a bit, almost as if it was not really attached to the face, but had been slipped over the guard's head like an unfitting mask. Or was it just a quirk of the entity?

Ratchet flinched back, the oh-so familiar tingling in his lips returning that made him want to bite them off. The Shapeshifter wouldn't move - heightening the tension as if a thread was tightened harder and harder, ready to snap.

_"... That is unusual."_ Lawrence sounded at a loss. _"Ratchet, did you or Alister hear me before?"_

"In a second, Lawrence…", the elder hissed in thought. "We are currently in a pinch."

The Shapeshifter kept staring at Ratchet. The three collars made light sounds as they hung on the entity's thumb. Why was it not moving? Azimuth tensed up. He wouldn't go against the guard, not if it was not necessary yet – but the lack of movement strangely agitated him even more.

"You don't have to answer me but I need to tell you this." The butler spoke with a tenseness that did nothing to alleviate the two Lombaxes' nerves - if _Lawrence_ of all people was nervous, they were really in trouble.

"This i-"

The next thing anybody knew, the Shapeshifter suddenly knelt in front of Ratchet.

Azimuth jerked, almost attacking the entity. Then, however, he realized how close the Shapeshifter now was to the younger and that any rash action could result in harming him. Furthermore, the creature was still holding up its hands, so it still implied to intend no harm. So he stood there, wrench ready to pierce the guard should it come down to this.

Ratchet didn't fare better. He barely kept himself from pressing more into the wall away from the Shapeshifter. It had stopped moving again, simply sitting on its knees in front of him and he wondered if it would let him move past it if he kept to the wall. A voice in his mind told him to shoot it or at least hit it with his wrench but the terror from the 'examination' had him in its grip - he wanted to, but he couldn't move.

Slowly, really slowly, the entity lowered its hand with the three collars. A light, metallic sound echoed when they slid onto and pushed forward on the ground. Then, with the same speed it lifted its hand again, but never stopped looking at the Lombax. It waited, hands raised, for the younger to pick up the collars. That Ratchet did with utmost caution and hesitation, slowly edging forward while not letting the Shapeshifter out of his sight.

Suddenly the entity wrapped its arms around the Lombax, pulling him against its chest; but unlike the normal touch of a Shapeshifter it did not lead to the slightest bit of paralysis; only faint tingling.

Silence descended over the room. Ratchet's voice was lost for a moment as it struggled against the hold which seemed unbreakable but not unbearable. Eventually, however, he was able to grunt out, "Let. Go. Of. ME!"

The Shapeshifter ignored his order. Instead it clung to the Lombax, holding him as if he was someone it held dear. When the other fought against its grip, it did not budge – it just held him silently.

"GET OFF ME! What the hell is wrong with you?"

_"I am sorry."_

The words were spoken so lowly that they almost seemed like a trick of mind; but then the same words were whispered into Ratchet's ear. Over and over, like a spell, no, almost like a prayer it repeated itself. "I am sorry." Shivering, the entity pressed the Lombax against its chest. "I am sorry."

The words made Ratchet freeze. First the lack of giggling, then the entity hugged him and he still could feel his whole body and now it spoke. It _spoke_ what it shouldn't be able to do. Should it? Even more so the gesture seemed so familiar that it collided with everything he had experienced from and felt about the Shapeshifters.

Before he could think any further, though, a blue bolt shoved the Shapeshifter aside. Amber eyes, furious as they could be, pierced the entity. Canines bared in a hostile snarl, Azimuth stepped in front of Ratchet and charged his wrench once more. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!", he screamed, fingers curling so tightly around the helve that his arms started to shiver.

The entity did not even fall down. It caught itself before it fell and whirled around, facing Azimuth calmly. Then it stood up, raising its hand in the direction of its weapon - and before they knew, clawed fingers curled around the helve of the summoned scythe.

"Despite that I didn't like being hugged by a Shapeshifter, I like it even less that we have apparently angered it now." A strange calmness had descended over Ratchet. A calmness that didn't make sense as he had just been touched by Shapeshifter. On the other hand, there had been no intrusion of the Shapeshifter's mind, no paralysis and the touch itself had been neither aggressive nor violating. It didn't feel like _them_ in its… _chasteness_, if he could call it that way.

His calmness proved to be the right emotion. After another moment of simply standing there, the entity turned around sharply. Then, before the Lombaxes could say anything, they could only see a blur vanishing in the next corridor – and even this they only knew due to the shreds of Shapeshifter matter slowly falling to the ground. The shape they had seen had not been the actual guard?

"What was this about?" As if a spell was broken, his knees bent and he slid down the wall. Ratchet let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was too overwhelmed to think properly so he just enjoyed the cold metal against his back.

"Yes," the elder whispered before he turned to Ratchet in an almost aggressive tone. "What _was_ this about?"

"Don't you snap at me." Despite the harshness of the words there was nothing of it in his voice. He was too tired to care what Alister was angry about if he didn't tell it himself. "I tried to get away as you could see. No idea what this one wanted."

"You _didn't_." Azimuth put his wrench away, but did not look away from Ratchet. "When that thing said 'I'm sorry' you completely froze! You stopped doing anything!" He shook his head. "Do you take any person's sorry that way? It could have been a complete decoy to kill you!"

"I know it was stupid to get caught by surprise but I did. It happened, it didn't kill me and now it has fled to somewhere. Can we talk about something else, please?" He shot a glare at the elder which didn't carry much heat, just exhaustion.

Azimuth huffed lowly, but did not reply instantly. It was only after he had turned away and hidden the thinning of his lips that he answered. "Fine. But first we need to get out of here." Before Ratchet could object, he lifted the younger up and carried him.

"It's just going to get worse, isn't it?" Ratchet's mouth was just beneath the base of Alister's ear yet he still had problems hearing him.

The elder frowned slightly. His arms held the younger tightly, but not uncomfortably so. "Did you say something?"

The three collars clinked in the crook of Ratchet's elbow as he shifted his grip a bit and sighed. "This was worse than the fight before - even though this time Lawrence's guess proved right, once I used the hook everything got out of control."

"Kind of, yes." Azimuth nodded faintly. "Even though I don't believe him to have fathomed this outcome." He lowered his gaze a bit after they had entered the protected area once more. Dark red shimmered on Ratchet's chest whenever they passed a light source. The elder bit his lip, fingers curling slightly.

"I have already enough of this. Of the Shapeshifters, of the facility, of the fights, of feeling afraid." He sighed deeply, green eyes vanishing behind lids. "I don't feel like myself anymore. There's something inside me that comes up whenever on the guards appear and stays even after they're gone."

Azimuth listened silently. He simply carried Ratchet in his arms. "Me too, Ratchet. I wish it was over already." Again silence came over them as they proceeded along the corridor. The elder turned his head slightly to Ratchet, mouth opening slightly, but he didn't speak. He turned his head away a bit once more, pressing his lips together.

"Alister, Ratchet, wait please!"

Alister wouldn't, at least not at first, until Ratchet motioned for him to stop. Leaning a bit up, the younger spotted Lawrence over the general's shoulder.

The elder turned around, one eyebrow raised, the other lowered in wonder. "What is it, Lawrence?"

"What's happened? Are you two alright? Did you see where the Shapeshifter vanished exactly to? He suddenly vanished from the monitors." He looked at Ratchet. "Oh good, you brought the collars."

Silence. Then the elder took the devices from Ratchet and handed them over. "I will write a report and hand it to you tomorrow, but as for now I would prefer to get some rest and some time to recover." With that he turned around, walking ahead a few steps before he stopped once more. "Say, you don't happen to have some clothes we can change into? Or some way we can patch our armors up?"

If Lawrence was taken aback by the behavior, he didn't give any indication. His usual mask of indifference slid back and he sighed. "There happens to be an armor vendor in this area. The doctor threw a fit when I allowed him entrance but while we have our own arsenal of weapons, we lack severely in any reserves for defensive measures like these."

"You certainly don't know about the armor vendor right at the entrance of the facility, then."

"Oh, I do." The butler folded his hands. "Now, please do get your rest. I will come by later to bring some clothes to change into."

"Thanks, Lawrence." Ratchet waved tiredly when Alister turned around, heading for their quarters.

Lawrence kept standing in the hallway even as the Lombaxes had vanished behind the next corner and watched pensively the collars he held. "Well," he mumbled to himself, "I suppose I can tell them tomorrow."

In the room, Azimuth put Ratchet on their bed, deactivated both their armors and cautiously removed the metal protection from the younger's chest. "I am going to take care of your wounds," he explained as he opened the other's armor, "No worries."

"And I'm gonna treat yours later after that." A wince as Ratchet pushed himself up.

"I'm fine. I took care of most injuries, and the blurred vision will wear off eventually." Slipping one arm beneath the younger, he supported his body while he took off the other's gloves and freed his limbs from the protective material. The elder pressed his lips together tensely as he saw the wounds in Ratchet's chest. The injuries shimmering in red, they were almost difficult to perceive in between the blood-tainted fur. "This looks really painful. How did you make it to my side?"

"By going really slowly and using the wall as a makeshift crutch." He hissed when he moved a bit, the flexing muscles agitating the wound and most of all the sensitized nerve endings.

"... We were lucky today." Azimuth shattered two orbs in his hands and cautiously smoothed them over Ratchet's chest. Slowly the wounds closed, and when they did, the elder pulled his hands back and folded them in his lap. "Had it not been for this interruption we would both be dead."

"I know - which means you got your own share of injuries left. So please, lie down so I can tend to them, too." Repetitive? Yes. Annoying? Maybe? Suddenly changing the topic? Yes.

Did Ratchet care? Absolutely not.

"I've told you I'm fine." The elder smirked faintly. "Now wait here, I'll get something to clean up your fur." He stood up, walked into the bathroom and brought back a bowl with warm water as well as a towel. When he had put the bowl on the ground, he moistened the towel and rubbed it cautiously over the younger's chest.

"Thank you but I can do it myself." Ratchet tried to grab for the towel, tugging at it before he glared at the other Lombax who just kept cleaning him. "Alister, please. I'm no child."

The elder froze. Then he dropped the towel and turned away. "Of course, my apologies." He stood up and stretched his limbs a bit before he undid the metal protection on his own armor and placed it on a chair. "Well, I'll have to wash my face. It feels like I have some blood sticking there." He headed to the bathroom and closed the door silently.

As soon as the faint sound of the lock mechanism reached his ears, the elder slid down and stared upwards. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He didn't know anymore, only that there was a disgusting feeling of _jealousy_, a completely unjustified emotion on top of this that held his mind captive. He couldn't speak it out, couldn't explain it – but when that Shapeshifter had held Ratchet in its arms, when the younger had stopped fighting back and almost mirrored the gesture, this awful sensation of doubt came up in him. What for?

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. He shouldn't let these things get to his mind. He should remain sensible and focus on their goal: Exterminate the Shapeshifters, get out of here and, the most important task for himself, protect Ratchet.

He chuckled bitterly. Well, that he had already failed. He had not been able to protect Ratchet. The younger had almost died because he had been incapable of fighting off that damn Prideful. That alone was awful enough already, but to make it worse, a Shapeshifter, a _Shapeshifter_ of all things had done what he couldn't do. A _Shapeshifter_ had saved Ratchet, had beaten the Prideful, had almost incited an endearing gesture from the younger.

The elder's fingers curled into his arms. How disgusting this feeling was – and yet he could not stop it. He simply could not stop it.

Fuck this. For a moment, the irrational urge to fling the towel to the floor, stomp to the bathroom and demand that Alister came back out took over Ratchet. He knew this body language of the other, this freezing up before fleeing, either emotionally or physically - more often than it was not both, like this time again.

And stomp he did, knocking at the door. He wouldn't allow this; he wouldn't allow Alister to wallow again in his negative thoughts. "Alister, please let me in or come out."

The elder's ears perked when he was pulled out of his thoughts. He quickly got up, cleaned his face from the blood and opened the door while rubbing his fur dry. With the calmest of gazes he looked at Ratchet, one eyebrow slightly raised in surprise. "Yes? What is it?"

It was exactly as he had guessed the situation, sighed Ratchet internally at Alister's expression. The other was hiding again his emotions, no matter of which kind they were although the younger had a hunch what one of them could be. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. I appreciate that you helped me like this - it's just-"

What wonderful irony. Now it was him who wanted to hide and act as if nothing was going on.

He sagged. "It's again that I'm a mess and I feel like a burden, because you carried and cleaned me when I could have done it myself."

The elder raised an eyebrow before smiling faintly. "I doubt you could have carried yourself." He lowered the towel in his hand and was about to close the door once more. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get myself clean now… Or would you rather go first?" He stepped out and waved towards the bathroom. "After all, you're the one who's covered in blood all over his body."

"No, it's fine. It's just something else that is bothering me." Ratchet looked to the side, going silent for a moment. "I know I shouldn't have but - but was I really that stupid when I froze when the last Shapeshifter surprised me? I didn't believe him, his words came just as a surprise." He didn't notice how he had changed the personal pronoun for that one guard.

It did not pass by the elder, however. His gaze turned heavy-lidded as he stepped past Ratchet towards the wardrobe and took off the top of his armor. "I wouldn't know. I only know that _he_ could have killed you finely at that moment."

It passed by Ratchet's notice at first until he replayed what the elder had said as something about it struck him odd. When he found it and how Alister had said, his ears drooped and his eyes fell. "Do you think I enjoyed it? Is it that's why you sounded so angry after it fled?" The idea alone had chills running circles in his stomach.

"You certainly did react differently to _him_ than to the other Shapeshifters." Placing the helmet on the shelf, he focused on the wardrobe rather than Ratchet. "But that is beside the point."

"I'm not even sure it was really a Shapeshifter! I mean, when it touched me I wasn't paralyzed and just felt tingling like the muscles there had gone to sleep, and it acted like it was hugging me like a stupid teddy bear and-" Instantly Ratchet froze at his own words, stopping in his wild gesturing.

"Is that so?" Alister walked past Ratchet once more and headed towards the kitchen appliances to pour himself something to drink. "I am glad he evoked such a pleasant association."

A blink before his face fell. Another blink and his muzzle twisted in an ugly sneer - so that's how it was. "That's not what I meant and you know it. It was definitely not pleasant - because it was a FUCKING SHAPESHIFTER. I'm fucking sorry that I made such a stupid mistake, that I was moron enough to listen to it but don't you _dare_ assume I enjoyed it."

Silence. Then the elder turned around, eyebrow raised as he looked at the younger. Then he turned back again and stirred the cup of Breegus tea in his hand. "Just as you should not assume that what you are emphasizing is the emphasis of my implication."

"Then what are you implying?" Ratchet ground out, short from storming the whole room into the corridors outside.

He saw the elder's frame freezing when he opened his mouth to answer; but all that left him was a low sigh. "That I don't assume you enjoyed it. It's something... personal."

It was now on Ratchet's end that silence followed. Heavy breathing still sounded but otherwise he didn't say any word, as if struggling to get any sentence out. He finally huffed out, not in anger or malice as he sounded too tired for this. "Alright. Alright. Thanks for offering to let me use the shower first." He turned towards the door at that and stepped through before he pulled it close.

The elder waited for the door to close. Then he clutched his fingers around the cup so hard as if he wanted to break it; but before he could, he heard the entrance open. Quickly he put the cup aside and turned around to see Lawrence standing behind him.

"I've brought the clothes you requested. They should fit you well." He handed over two packages. "They are casual clothes. One set is for sleeping, the other for any other time."

"Thanks." Azimuth took the packages and placed them on the table.

"My scan tells me you are disquieted," was remarked indifferently.

"I am fine, don't worry."

"I did not ask whether you were. It was a statement." The butler folded his hands and looked at Azimuth with a heavy-lidded gaze. "It seems you have an odd, hidden urge to speak about it."

"Your imagination is fascinating for a robot." The general turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, never was."

"Is that so?" Lawrence widened one optic and looked at him indifferently. "All right then, I shall take my leave. Please remember to give me a full-written report by tomorrow."

"I will."

"Good." The robot approached the door, waited for it to slide open once more and stepped outside, only to address the elder one more time. "Just one more thing. You might have to work on either concealing your mental state from everyone or opening up when the time is right." With that Lawrence vanished behind the closing door.

Azimuth's ears twitched. He looked down, closed his eyes and let his head hang down for a bit. "As if I didn't know," he mumbled to himself. Then he turned to the package he assumed to be his and opened it.

Time to get changed.

Around half an hour later the bathroom door finally opened again. Ratchet was rubbing a towel over his head as he stepped out but otherwise he was dry, shown by the lack of watery steps that followed him. He avoided looking directly at Alister as he walked towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Hopefully I didn't take too long. You can use the shower now if you want."  
It was because of this attitude that he didn't see that Alister had already changed into fresh clothes. He had heard Lawrence entering, but hadn't wanted to listen to any voice, needing some quiet and the privacy the bathroom provided so that he could calm down.

"Thanks for telling me," was answered, "By the way, Lawrence has brought some clothes to change into. They are quite comfortable, and oddly fitting."

"What are you betting that he has asked the armor vendor for our measurements? Would be the easiest way."

"I would bet my wrench on it." A low chuckle. "Well, I won't complain. At least he has some taste in his choice of clothes." A pause. "Then again, I'm not a fan of these new-fashioned clothes. I mean, I'm not that old yet, but I'm not _that_ young either."

That actually drew a smile from Ratchet although it remained hidden with him facing the kitchen still. He opened the fridge for a soda he had seen inside yesterday and swung it close again. The smile wavered as he realized he was stalling to face Alister, which made him annoyed at himself - he did always run into the biggest messes currently running the respective galaxy he was in, guns blazing. And now he avoided talking to one individual? His pride wouldn't let that go. So with an internal huff, he turned around with his index finger crooked to pull on the ring of the can's opening.  
He began staring.

"... Is something the matter?" Azimuth had turned around from the desk he was working on, one elbow resting on the back of the chair while the other was still on the holo-keyboard. His slightly curious expression was halfway hidden behind a messily folded down collar of a still open shirt. Beneath Ratchet could see another, slightly tighter t-shirt of an almost black tone. The pants on the other hand were looser with quite a lot of pockets all over them, and the belt had not been fastened as tightly as it would have been possible.

Ratchet shook himself out of his stupor, sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, just surprised. It's really something different from what you usually wear, even the Terraflux armor. But it looks good." Looking down, he felt slight embarrassment his finger was still crooked around the ring but that he hadn't opened the can. He tugged shortly, a soft hiss escaped and he raised the can for four large gulps of ice-cold soda. So cold actually it ran up from his mouth into his head right in the area behind his forehead.

"I know, I know. But since that is all I can choose from..." The elder shrugged. "At least the pajamas are... normal, but I can't run around in them all the time, now can I- are you all right?" He frowned when he saw the younger scrunching up his face.

His frown received a confused edge as blinking was his reply. Ratchet raised his other hand and massaged his temple with a chuckle. "Brain freeze, nothing worse."

"I see." Azimuth looked at him for another moment before he turned back to the desk and continued typing his report.

"You're doing that report? Really?" He had heard Alister tell Lawrence he would summarize their fight in written form and Ratchet believed easily that the other Lombax was that responsible and reliable to follow his word. Still - shouldn't he relax first before working on it?

Alister was so immersed in typing he didn't notice the close presence at first. His ears suddenly tilted a bit and he looked over his shoulder, nearly jerking at the close proximity to Ratchet's face. Had the younger sneaked up on him?

"... Is something the matter, Ratchet?" The elder looked into his eyes, resisting the urge to back off a bit. Instead he just raised an eyebrow at the cocky grin on the younger's lips.

"So, what are you exactly writing? Lemme see." There was no curiosity in Ratchet's voice - mischief all the more so. He leaned forward, propping an arm up although the angle he was bent at didn't require for him to support himself but it both conveniently pressed their sides against each other and blocked Alister's view on the report.

"Hey!" Azimuth frowned and tried to gently push Ratchet aside once more. "It's just the report. Nothing special. Now let me get this done quickly."

"I just want to make sure that everything's accounted for. We can't have Lawrence nagging because you might have missed some details, can we?" The grin was downright predatory now, stressed by the movement of his fingers wriggling over the keyboard.

"W-Wait! What are you _doing_?" He pushed Ratchet down, only to see nonsensical phrases being inserted into his report. "Hey! Stop it!"

The phrases vanished within seconds again as Ratchet keyed 'delete' and stopped right where Alister's own words ended. "Oops." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"You..." A low growl escaped from the general, "Come on, let me get to work!" A still gentle, but more forceful attempt to move the younger ensued.

"What is wrong with a bit of play among work?" He winked at him.

"_Everything!_", Azimuth replied and tried to get ahold of the situation again. Not that easy if there was so much playful resistance coming from the younger that the chair was already teetering back and forth. "I'm trying to work here, not to have fun! Now come on, get off the computer-"

The chair fell over.

Carefully, Ratchet leaned over the fallen general. "Uh, you're okay?"

"Yes I am," was growled back lowly. Amber eyes locked green ones like a predator on a prey.

"But you won't be in a second."

And before Ratchet knew, he was grabbed at his shoulders, pushed towards the bed and pinned down with Azimuth kneeling over him, narrowing his eyes under a mischievous grin.

"Prepare to suffer endlessly."

Disbelief colored Ratchet's face as he stared up. He had expected the elder to fight back or at least yell at some point in retaliation but this was unexpected. His heart actually beat harder from being pinned down, his hands twitching under the firm, if still comfortable, grip on them.  
"Alister." He cursed himself for the tightness in his voice and swallowed. Instinct murmured at him to fight back while memory reminded him that the elder would never hurt him. The clash between the two emotions only served to heighten his nervousness.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." The general leant down a little before he paused and reflected on his words with a playful grin. "With exception to your sides. Take this!" And before the younger could object, Azimuth tickled him all over.

The onslaught drew a shriek from the younger that dissolved into helpless laughter. He writhed from side to side but found everywhere just fingers dragging across his body, fingers he couldn't stop because one large hand still pinned the two of his against the mattress.

"Well?" The elder's grin grew wider as he intensified the tickles. "Will you let me work on or not?"

Creaking an eye open, any retort he had died under new peals of laughter. His chest was beginning to ache, he felt light-headed, every touch magnified on his sensitized skin that thinking of a new reply was near impossible. Ratchet just could gasp what came to his mind. "Ne... hehe- Nev-never, n-NEED TO keep you-you... on your toes..."

"Oh really?" The elder's gaze turned heavy-lidded while his grin turned into a playful smirk. His tail swung around in entertainment. "Are you really sure about this...?" The fingers dug a bit deeper into the skin and moved a tad slower.

"A-a bit of tickling won't-" His eyes widened and instead of laughing he moaned in surprise.

Azimuth stopped for a moment and blinked. He hadn't expected that reaction, and interpreted it as a sign that it had hurt a bit. "Sorry. Was that too much?"

"Didn't hurt." The airy quality of the younger's breathing was still caused by the strain of his enforced laughing trip, while it carried a different note too.

"Ah... That's good." Azimuth's ears flicked slightly before he pulled his hands back. "Well, I guess I'll get back to work now." He motioned to slide off the younger and get back to work.

He didn't get far with the arm slinking around his waist, tugging _hard_.

"!" Azimuth blinked when he fell back onto the bed, eyes widened as the younger positioned himself over him. It didn't take long though until he frowned and tried to get up again, only to be gently pushed back down. "Ratchet, what are you-"  
He began sputtering at the slow drag of fingertips along his sides, much too slow to tickle and enough to spark shivers down his body. "R-Ratchet!" The elder tensed up, his face turning red. "Stop it!"

"I just want to show you what it felt like with your last touches."

At this Azimuth fell silent and stared into the younger's eyes. "Well...", he muttered and tried to hide the reaction those fine strokes evoked. "You've shown me now. I... need to get back to work."

"The report looked as good as finished to me from what I read." Ratchet leant a bit further down, whispering into a white ear. "I think you can write the rest a bit later and still be on time for tomorrow."

"I never procrastinate," he answered lowly. His fingers curled when he felt Ratchet's breath brush over his fur. "And I don't think I should leave it like this."

"You aren't procrastinating. Merely taking a break, that's a difference." Now he actually blew air across the ear.

"This… this isn't a break." He breathed in shakily to ease the tingling sensation all over his body. "I don't think I'll… be able to get to work after this."

"Oh really?" A cocky brow rose. "What does that tell about your stamina?"

"That was low." Azimuth turned his head to Ratchet and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Excuse me if it seems inappropriate to me to simply go back to work after whatever your mind is scheming."

"Inappropriate?" Both of Ratchet's eye brows shot up in surprise before they fell again under a huge smile. That opened to let a snort escape and now his arm gave in so that he collapsed on top of Alister, laughing now for entirely different reasons than before.

Completely confused, Azimuth pushed himself up and supported his torso with his elbows. "Ratchet, are you all right?"

"Big guy," he shook his head, gasping. "What are you thinking about I would do that would make it 'inappropriate' for you to finish the report after it?"

The elder opened his mouth to answer, even going as far as to raised his hand in an almost lecturing gesture; but before a single word could leave his mouth, his mind finally realized what he had almost revealed. Ears folded back as his mouth now displayed a peculiar mixture between fluster and shock, his face turned almost into a light bulb. "Forget it," he muttered, "It's nothing important. E... Either way I have to get back to work, I haven't even worked on the report for half an hour and it's nowhere close to being done."

Ratchet rolled off the elder and waving after him. "You do that." He continued chuckling and wiped tears from his eyes, then stretched his back. There were some kinks he felt in his lower shoulder blades so he arched his back, hoping to pull the muscles straight.

Azimuth quickly sat down before the holo-screen and turned away. "… You know, you should put on some clothes. It'd be awful if you caught a cold now." _And I don't want to end up with a fever._

"I've never caught a cold so I don't know if it could happen." Ratchet stood up despite his half-dismissal, walking over where he had spotted the pile of clothes. Even from a bit of a distance they had looked quite neat and when he picked up the shirt, his fingertips noticed the material's smooth texture while his eyes travelled down the shirt appreciating the design.

Meanwhile the elder was not really able to work on the report anymore. He did get on, yes, but only slowly and with less efficiency – he had to erase nearly every sentence, and this was not because he was incapable of formulating anything. It was because he found himself turning around occasionally and quickly snapping his head back.  
His head tingled up to the tips of his ears. Why had he said this? That was so stupid, terribly stupid! What did that reveal about him? By Orvus, he couldn't just act like that around him. He was the older one of them, after all. He just couldn't… could not let any of this be noticed. He couldn't just show him what he thought, felt, sometimes even—  
A quick shake of his head. This was out of place to even think about. He had to focus, focus, focus! This report was important, so he better got back to work.

The shirt glided easily over his head and arms. Once completely down, he tugged the hem and the sleeves so they were covering him properly. It was a black, almost shining material with orange highlights going from the shoulders down before sharply turning towards the sternum before falling straight again.

"Why couldn't Lawrence give me the not so fancy clothes and grace you with these new-fashioned ones?" Azimuth shook his head. For a moment he gave up concentrating on his report, seeing how this injustice was more than questionable to him. "It is almost as if he wanted to tease me."

Ratchet threw him a look that just said 'oh really?', as he unbuttoned his trousers.

The elder snapped back his head and stared down at the holo-keyboard. All right, time to concentrate again. Time to... To concentrate... And eventually, he succeeded. At some point he regained his focus and worked as fast as before on his report. It certainly helped that Ratchet was that silent for the while, and even though curiosity begged the question what the younger was up to, he had found the ability to shut down and work again. Not long after he typed the last words and commenced correcting his report for any mistakes he could have made.

"Say, how far are you? Just asking, I won't interrupt you."

"I'm done now." Azimuth stretched his arms and let out a groan. "That report should be sufficient for tomorrow." A yawn escaped him.

"You sound tired. We should do something to relax."

Alister yelped at the kiss that was bestowed upon the side of his neck. Turning his head to Ratchet, he stared at the younger with a startled gaze. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." It was an easy answer to an easy smile. "You've worked hard on this, partially because you didn't want us to need deal with Lawrence right away."

"I… see." Azimuth loosened up a bit and returned the smile. "Don't worry, it wasn't that much work anyway. I didn't feel like reporting to him instantly, that's all." Shutting down the computer, he stood up and stretched once more. "Well, I think I have an outstanding session of refreshment waiting for me."


	25. Questions of Authority

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 25**

Whispers echoed through corridors as shapeless shadows moved about. Giggles, faint and hidden within inarticulate sounds, chimed from each corner as they hurried to the hall in which they assembled for all sorts of sophisticated exchange. It was the center of their collective mind, in literal as well as metaphorical sense; whenever they reconvened in this place, they believed to discover the finest ideas of entertainment and to unravel their cruelest sides without grave violent disputes. This time, however, they did not expect a peaceful discussion.

A rumor of most peculiar value had reached their minds, promising them delight, thrill and fear alike. It was said that some of the rather simple-minded entities had gathered insolent courage to face the superior with a just as insolent motive in their minds; so insolent in fact that none of the sophisticated fractures of mind believed to see their lesser gifted brethren leave the hall again.

All this was, however, nothing but assumptions, nothing but speculations and nothing but expectations. The possibility that those imprudent entities would be allowed to continue their somewhat miserable existence was still apparent; the chances that their Superior would surpass their imagination and do the unimaginable were just as high as for the opposite - and for this reason, this reason alone they had decided to gather once more in secret to watch and to whisper, to see and to enjoy.

When the last entity entered the room, nothing, not even the slightest giggle, could be heard. Tension, paralyzing yet compelling, stifled any attempts to voice their thoughts. The stage was not theirs, unfortunately so. No, today the stage was the Superior's and the pitiful lesser entities'. And what awful display those miserable creatures formed! They were all hunching, unwilling to offer any sign that the Superior could see as an act of defiance – after all, the goal they were following was dangerous enough on its own.

Unlike them, the Superior sat quietly before them on its throne. Hands folded, head held high, it looked contemptuously at the entities crawling before its feet. How tired it felt! It was drained of energy, drained of zeal, drained of patience; yet it would not succumb to its weak state and give any of those entities a reason to question its superiority.  
_"What do you want?"_, it addressed the ones before him, _"I have some matters to tend to, so speak your mind before I lose my time and patience."_

One of the minor Shapeshifters stepped forward. It was wringing its hands, conscious of this show of anxiety, but dealing this directly with Superior was already a matter of life and death, so showing weakness here didn't matter for once.

_"We would like to request more energy to hunt for the Precious. Not from you, your Highness, but from Nefarious."_

_"More energy, you say?"_ The superior fracture of mind narrowed its eyes as it lowered its head a little. _"More energy to hunt for our Precious you wish to obtain."_

_That we do, your Highness._The Shapeshifter kept its head bowed. It couldn't hide anything from the Superior so it held its mind wide open for whatever the highest entity wished to see.

_"Why would you require more energy for such a terribly simple task?"_The creature did not even touch the lesser being's mind.

_"We know what our goal is: Either to kill our Precious should he prove too weak for our standards or to be one of us should he prove that he is worthy. We know that we aren't strong enough to be a challenge to him so we have accepted we are about to die - failure is not an option for us."_ At this, it jerked up its head, hiss dripping with venom as it continued. _"But what we can do is make the elder suffer. To show him how wrong he was to believe he could hold our Precious away from us before he is led to his demise. For that goal we need energy."_

Silence followed the entity's words. Stifling tension arose within the room, every pair of eyes turned to the Superior in expectation. Even those who deemed themselves worthy to stand beside it held their breaths – nobody dared to interrupt the perfect absence of noise for they knew it was the moment of truth. What would the Superior do? Which path would it choose—

Suddenly bone-shattering cackling echoed in the whole room. It filled every nook, every corner with the cold and contemptuous sound. Mockery accompanied the exhilarated voice, honest delight could be heard; the Superior even had to throw its head back to cackle to its mind's content.

_"Delicious,"_ it thought, _"Simply delicious! Is this really what you believe? That you, the lowest of our kind, are graced with the honor to _kill_ our Precious? To even kill, no, torture that _abomination_ that accompanies him? What do you think you are?"_ Laughing so hard it had to wipe its eyes, it stood up and approached the entities. _Hearing that lets me believe you see yourself superior to any other entity above you. How delicious is that?"_  
With the widest grin on its lips it closed in to the lesser entities until it stopped right before them. The exhilarated tone in its voice grew louder and louder. _"To think that you see yourself worthy of such a _sacrilegious_ act is so… so… incredibly entertaining, don't you all agree?"_ Giggling came from the rest of the Shapeshifters, mocking the lower entities mercilessly. The Superior smiled in delight and encouraged the masses to continue. _"Yes, it is quite entertaining, isn't it?"_, it asked with a giggle. _"To think that you low creatures would elevate yourselves over us, no, _me_!"_Suddenly incredible pressure forced every guard into silence. From one moment to another the Superior's expression had turned from a delighted smile into a sanguinary grimace.

_"Know your place."_

A piercing scream filled the hall as the lesser guard was devoured violently.

The rest of the inferiors fell back. Dignity be damned, they didn't want to die like their brethren had at the hands of the Superior by just being close to it. They at least kept from crawling back and away from the entity - given the rest of the Shapeshifters' reactions, however, it was doubtful if anybody would have noticed.

_"How _dare_ you imply your position is beyond your superiors?"_, the entity whispered calmly in thought, _"How _dare_ you speak so shamelessly before me?"_ It took one step towards the intimidated guards with a contemptuous sneer escaping its lips. The spectators edged away even though they knew that they were the mere audience which did not even claim the smallest bit in their leader's mind; for this the Superior found itself far too submerged in its cruel play. _"You are not fit to kill them. You are not fit to relish either energy."_

One of the Shapeshifters barely kept from its face pulling into a sneer at the Superior's twisting of their words. So that's how it was. The Superior just wanted to show off and find any reason to devour them to replenish its own strained energy reserves.

_"You are right, we are not fit to kill them." And we never said that_, was added as an unspoken statement.

The entity's gaze fell on the Shapeshifter that had addressed it. _"Have you forgotten your part in this game? You are nothing, nothing but decoys. Disposable, replaceable, destructible. All that you are fit to be are means of stalling their escape, to lull them into the illusion of victory. You are to die, to wither, to sacrifice yourselves to redeem the lack of value you possess. If we wanted to seize them _now_, it would not be you alone who is sent out to hunt them. No, as much as we are beyond any life form's level, you would never be fit to seize them. To kill them, even! How could you believe that this had included you? To even hint at this is disgustingly haughty of you. I thought all of your proud lot had ceased their singular existence already; or have you devoured Pride before it became countable?"_

The inferiors stayed silent, knowing that any retort would be just used against them again. The best they could do was blocking out the Superior droning on - it was so lost in its speech, it wouldn't notice and it didn't care either to look into their minds.

_"Whichever way."_ The Superior turned around and stepped slowly back to its seat. _"I did have in mind to visit the good doctor this fine day. I have some dire questions to ask him-"_

_"Oh, suddenly you want to visit the Doctor and ask questions."_ Life be damned; the Superior _be damned_. It would get killed, devoured or subjected to yet a worse fate but the lesser guard didn't care anymore. It materialized its weapon in a hand, beginning to giggle in madness - any moment it would die because of insubordination and yet the Shapeshifter couldn't help but find the Superior's disbelieving expression exhilarating.

_"Have I ever said with a single word that I did not want to visit him?"_, was the calm reply. Initial surprise was overcome by indifference. If this Shapeshifter wished to die, fine, let it be. The Superior was too tired to budge.

The inferior tilted its head, grinning. _"And did we ever say we were fit to kill them? No, we didn't. You just twisted our brethren's words to your amusement and to get their energy."_ Arms spreading wide, it cackled loudly. _"So hilarious - you feel the need to justify devouring one of us! But you still don't look well. How about another 'meal'?"_The Shapeshifter rushed forward, madness glinting in its eyes.

_"Then, I wouldn't recommend it. I feel like Insanity is inside me so I wonder how stable the rest of us is…"_

_"I have already wondered where Insanity had vanished to – not that we would have missed it."_Indifference dominated the Superior's expression as it stood still.

_"And truth be told, I think we can do without it."_

Just before the riled up Shapeshifter could reach the other, a double-headed scythe pierced it from above and rammed it into the ground. The Superior looked down at the entity that was now unable to move, unable to shape shift, unable to exert its thoughtless act with but a condescending smirk.

Inarticulate whispers filled the room as the spectators hushed about the sudden change of events. They had expected one of the Superiors to save their leader or even the highest entity itself to defend its stance – instead there had been yet another unexpected turn of events with yet another unexpected figure entering this play.

_"You have just come in time, my dear." _ The Superior smirked and turned its attention to its savior. Ignoring the pained moans of the entity groveling on the ground, it stepped beside the riled up inferior and towards the entity pinning it down. _"Impeccable timing, as I have expected from you."_ As the entity looked up, the Superior stroked gently over its cheek. _"I knew you would be simply perfect once we would be done with you."_

A barely visible shudder went through the most-recently arrived Shapeshifter, although it was clear it was not from pleasure even if its face was still hidden. A confused whisper wandered through the room – how could any entity feel anxious when it was touched by their leader? Such honor was meant to elate, not to appall.

_"Oh? Are you nervous again?"_ The Superior giggled lowly before it gently put both hands on the entity's cheeks. _"Now, now, we cannot have that, now can we? Let me ease your fears."_  
Slowly its fingers trailed along the contours of the other's jaw and undid the protection around the lower half of the other's head. Every guard's eyes rested on them; silence revealed that none dared to interrupt once more. A smirk appeared on the Superior's face; then it leant in and cautiously placed their lips on each other.

A violent, but only faint jolt went through the kissed entity. Its body tensed up, seemed to wish to revolt – but instead, its movements slowed. The hand that had been intended to push the Superior away stopped for a moment and remained in the air. Then, as it slowly returned the gesture, the entity shakily reached out for its leader's arm and hesitantly placed its hand on the other's limb. Its whole being seemed to melt into the kiss; the body that had initially rejected any intimacy edged closer to the Superior under fine shivers.

The touch had to be broken eventually, however. Distancing itself, the leader's fingers slid along the fine contours and reformed the protection around the entity's head. The Superior saw with delight how the Shapeshifter was watching it quietly, obediently with all its fears melting away. _"There we go. This should have stopped your quivers for now."_

The entity nodded meekly. Then it suddenly jerked around and rammed the scythe deeper into the creature groveling beneath its heel and thus finally reaching the purpose of its attack.

The inferior could only gurgle, writhing for a few more moments around the scythe's tip embedded into its chest. Then it locked up, face morphing into surprise before it went limp and eventually dissolved.

Delighted giggling came from the superior as it entwined its fingers under an elated grin. Its eyes rested only that long on the now vacant spot on the ground before its attention was all turned back to the creature before it. All tension was gone from the room; instead a pleasant feeling of satisfaction lingered. _"You are such a fine entity. So perfectly suitable for everything that is needed."_  
It shuddered in utmost satisfaction and breathed in shakily as the other entity rose and stepped closer. When they almost touched again, though, the Superior put some distance between them and waved its finger teasingly in a denying manner. _"Ah-ah-ah, not yet, not quite yet…"_, it whispered into the other's thoughts, _"I will tend to you after I have visited the good doctor."_

When the other entity motioned to reply, the Superior stepped forward and pecked it onto its cheek.  
_"You are so darling. I am glad to have you," _ it whispered into the creature's thoughts. _"Now, while I search out Nefarious, how about you replenish yourself? There seems to be quite the satisfactory energy source before us, and quite the voyeuristic crowd to entertain as well." _

A faint nod came as reply from the creature. The Superior smiled playfully before it raised its hand and waved for the ones closest to its level. _"Entertain the crowd as you take those inferiors' energy in. Let them cherish the display before them. But most importantly,"_it leant forward to where it suspected the other entity's audio sensors.

_"Enjoy yourself."_

The lights were dimmed in the suite, the brightest source of light coming from the large screen in the wall. One message appeared over and over again on the screen yet the room's two occupants were unaware of this.

A white ear with red stripes flicked lazily. Fur rustled against fur, arms were resting shoulder on shoulder. Two game controllers were hanging loosely from their fingers, while their eyes remained closed firmly.

Ratchet's face was turned to the side, nuzzling against Alister's shoulder. The elder was radiating so much heat it cocooned the younger around his upper body and made him purr in contentment.

The sound was complemented by the general's low hum. His cheek rested on Ratchet's head as he seemed to be in such a deep slumber that made even his habit of waking up early fall short.

With a slightly startled jerk Ratchet lifted his head away, blinking owlishly at the screen. It took his eyes some time to focus before he could read the message 'You have lost, Player 2' - even longer it took him to understand what he had read.

The sudden removal of the comfy cushion seemed to pass the sleeping elder completely. He simply turned a bit and leant against the comfy couch they were sitting on, almost dropping the controller as he did so.

Ratchet groaned lowly as he moved a hand to the back of his neck which seemed intent to make him feel miserable.

All of the younger's suffering did not bother Azimuth in the slightest. For once he seemed to be in deep sleep, void of discouraging thoughts and remembrances.

It was in this moment his brain was finally to catch up where he was, on what piece of furniture, with whom next to him, what they had been doing... Then he looked down at the controller innoncently lying in his hands, only now noticing its weight.

He hadn't known one could get a hangover from playing video games.

With a look at the elder, however, it seemed strangely possible to him. Quite the entertaining night it had been, with him beating Azimuth in any video game there was. A smirk hushed over his lips as he remembered the countless moments where the elder had cursed at the screen _just_because he kept losing. Yes, that night had been full with pleasant memories.

A cough suddenly built in his throat which he quickly quenched before he quickly stood up from the couch. He really needed some water. He had been so immersed in beating the elder he had forgotten to fetch himself anything to drink.

Azimuth's ear flicked when there was a strange sense of emptiness beside his body. A frown appeared on his face as he turned around a bit more. He did not want to wake up at all as long as he could.

Ratchet poured two glasses of water, should Alister also need something to drink. He walked back to the couch, taking a turn to shut off the screen and wipe the low table clean from the remnants of chips and pretzels.

A low, dull sound reached the younger's ears. Apparently the game controller had fallen out of the elder's hand.

_Huh. I thought this would maybe wake him up, he's such a light sleeper._Who would have known that video games could knock out the general for that long? Arranging one glass for Alister, he took deep gulps from his to ease the burning in his throat.

"Mmh…" The general mumbled as he moved about on the couch, "… Not there, Ratchet. More over… here, mmh…"

Heat exploded under the skin of Ratchet's face while shivers ran down his spine. What was Azimuth dreaming about? He could fathom something, but…

"Mmh... yes, that's it..." The elder's head hung down a bit. "The wrench... lower... good aim..."

"... What."

"You... heard right. Take... good aim, yes... Good..." The elder's ears flicked as a faint smile hushed over his lips. "Uh huh, the reward still... stands..."

The smile made Ratchet's heart flip a bit, his previous embarrassment forgotten for assuming the contents of Alister's dream. Curious, and somehow a bit eager, he approached the couch. He had seen Alister asleep several times now but always the elder had carried this guarded look still; even in sleep his body primed to defend himself any moment. Now he looked unusually peaceful which made him in turn seem younger. The lines of his face were smoother, his ears drooping in relaxation, the smile growing. Ratchet carefully leant his head towards his with a whisper. "What kind of reward is it?"

"The... endearing kind...", Azimuth whispered back and slowly moved towards the younger. It appeared that he had sensed Ratchet's presence so close to him already.

"This sounds... nice but that still doesn't tell me what it entails." Carefully Ratchet inched closer as he continued whispering. "Would you please clarify for me?"

The general slowly leant nearer, eyelids fluttering faintly. "Well…", he mumbled, "I could… show you… if you want…"

He shouldn't do this. He should back away and let Alister wake up on his own, or call him from the kitchen and act as if he hadn't noticed. With that he slowly drew back. He couldn't abuse Alister's vulnerability like this. If awake the elder would be mortified by his actions; more likely he wouldn't act like that as long as he didn't feel comfortable about it and right now he was unconscious of his mind's actions. Hoping that the fluttering eyes meant still meant Alister was asleep, the table's edge was all but forgotten to him.

A loud yelp and a crash followed.

Immediately the elder jumped from the couch, body tensed up, ears perked to their highest and eyes searching for the source of sound. "What... What happened?", he asked before he perceived Ratchet on the ground, moving about on the ground. "Oh- Are you all right, Ratchet?" Hurrying around the table, he helped the younger up. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ugh, yeah. Just a little sore." The spot on his shoulder throbbed but it was bearable. "I was heading to the kitchen and didn't look where I went."

"Really?" Azimuth looked at him before he spotted the glass of water. Quickly he tried to recall the events from the prior night, but could by all his might not remember pouring himself something to drink. "Who put this glass of water here?"

"That was me. I woke up with a terribly dry throat and went to fetch me something to drink. I thought you would maybe feel the same way so I brought you one glass, too."

"Is that so?" One eyebrow was raised at the younger. "It is odd, seeing how you placed the glass closer to the side facing the holo-screen instead of the couch and ended up falling over the table with your legs pointing into my prior position."

"I first turned off the screen. Apparently we fell asleep while still playing." He grinned. It wasn't a lie since he really had done that so his smile was genuine. "Then I cleaned the table, put the glass there and rounded the table to get better access to the other side." He pointed to the small ball of paper on the ground next to the couch. Chips and crumbs peeked out of it.

"Ah," Azimuth answered, "That explains everything, of course." He returned the gesture before he turned around and stretched his limbs, letting out a low moan. "Well, time to get our breakfast ready."

"I'm gonna help you! That way it goes faster."

Little did Alister know he would need all of his skill in cooking to keep breakfast from heading into apocalypse.

A couple of minutes later the elder was much more exhausted than expected. The actually distressful activity of preparing breakfast had turned out to be a much more strenuous task just because he had to look after Ratchet's actions as well, and had been more tiring than he had ever imagined. When he turned his head to the younger, however, a faint smile ghosted over his face when he saw the bright gaze in Ratchet's eyes.

"I'm really getting the hang of this." He proudly looked to the side to Alister then back to the pan in which what looked like a round, blacked piece of paper was lying.

"Yes," the elder replied, "Slowly." He quickly took out the ruined pancake and poured another one. "Maybe I'll do the pancakes and you prepare the fruit salad?" He got ahold of the pan and the spatula in Ratchet's hand.

"But I wanna do it! C'mon, let me." The younger reached for the kitchen utensils again.

"No!" The elder let out in disagreement before he repeated it with a lower voice. "No, I don't think that isn't a good idea."

"Am I that bad?" A glance to the ruined pancake and he winced. "Of course I am. Um, sorry for the mess but maybe you...  
"Um, could you teach me maybe how to make them right?"

Azimuth looked at him. "Yes, yes of course." He turned to the pan and gave back the spatula. "All right, now listen well. Carefully slide the spatula beneath the pancake when the dough is no longer fluid."

Peering at the dough, Ratchet decided it looked solid enough so he shoved the spatula between the pancake and the pan's surface. He didn't loosen the dough however at the outer edges before pulling the spatula up, the pancake beginning to stretch between the middle point and the rim still sticking to the pan.

A low cry of bafflement reached his ears – and before he knew, huge hands wrapped around his, just like he felt covered in pleasant warmth from behind. "You have to be careful," the elder whispered into Ratchet's ear, "Otherwise the pancake will rip."

The elder guided the hand down which held the spatula, beginning to sweep it under the whole of the pancake. The dough resisted to being loosened as it already had begun to adhere to the pan's surface. Alister carefully shoved Ratchet's hand back and forth, scrubbing the edges free from the metal.  
"And now that the pancake is ready to flip, we will flip it like this." Gently holding Ratchet's hand, he lifted the dough and turned it over. "You were too impatient before. It's easy, but you need to be careful to do it right." He shortly released his hand, turning down the heat of the hot plate. "Ah, that was another part of the problem. They get faster done when the plate is hot but you need to be quicker as well to flip and then to remove them from the pan."

"So, it's done now?" Ratchet sounded as if he wanted to sink into the ground, a bit at least. He looked to his former attempt, inwardly cringing now as he compared it to the perfect pancake currently present in the pan. How could he have been proud of that one?

"Now don't look like this." The elder chuckled into Ratchet's fur. "Beginners never get it right the first time."

"But this wasn't my first try." This wasn't as much embarrassment as it was a slight nip to his pride at being bested at making a pancake, even if it was his first try.

"It was your first try before me, so it still counts." Azimuth laughed lowly before he poured another one. "Do you want to try this alone or have me help out again?"

"I want to try it out." Alister handed him the spatula, crossing his arms in anticipation. He squinted his eyes as he turned to the hot plates, inspecting the pancake. It seemed indeed to bake slower than before as the edges were still partially fluid, so he waited. Once the basic parts were solid he carefully slid the spatula beneath it to lift it a bit and get a look at the underside.

"You're getting better at this." Azimuth nodded in approval as he watched Ratchet flip the pancake.

"And getting better at being less of a hothead." Ratchet grinned with a chuckle.

"Perhaps." The elder took out the dishes and prepared the fruit salad while the younger carried on with the pancakes.  
After a few minutes they found themselves seated once more and eating in silence.

"Say, what time is it? I think I've lost the track of time and Lawrence is likely going to call us anytime soon."

"We still have ten minutes before he calls us," the elder answered, "So let us take our time and relax."

"Relaxing dish washing?" Ratchet chuckled as he swept his arm in the air over the table, encompassing the numerous dishes with food remains.

"Of course. Have you never heard of the wonders of absolutely boring and repetitive actions?" Azimuth playfully looked at the younger with his head held high and his eyes heavily lidded. "The more you do something like that, the more aggressive it makes you. Perfect when Shapeshifters are our enemies, no?"

"Ten minutes are hardly enough to get boring." The chair's legs scrapped over the ground as Ratchet pushed away from the table. He gathered first his dish plus knife and spoon before balancing another plate on his.

Alister took the rest of the dishes and carried them to the wash basin. With quick hands he cleaned the plates and cutlery and forwarded each piece to Ratchet for drying them.

Soon, two neatly piles, one made of plates, one of cutlery rested on the counter, shining in the light. Lawrence would likely find still a nitpicker but since his standards were only his own the two Lombaxes were quite proud with it.

"All right, let's get to work. We should...", the general looked at the clock, "Oh. We might have to hurry and get dressed. We have five minutes left." He headed to the wardrobe and started to change his clothes. Light steps revealed to him that Ratchet was following his suggestion.

Ratchet took the protective guards from the wardrobe as soon as he had slipped into his armor, clipping them into place. Once having checked they were secure his gaze fell to Alister who was slipping on his gloves, back turned to him, muscles playing under the armor. The sight suddenly sparked an idea in Ratchet he would gleefully follow. After he stepped casually to him he leant forward and put his arms around the elder from behind around the chest.

Azimuth's ears perked as a low gasp escaped him. He looked down, then turned a bit back to the other. "I… Is something the matter?"

One arm slipped away as Ratchet rounded Alister, standing then next to him instead of behind. "Just felt like hugging you." He grinned as he shortly squeezed his arm around his back for emphasis. He would have liked to sling it around his shoulders but he was too small to reach him there.

"Oh really?", the elder answered, blinking as he smiled in a slightly confused manner. It was then he noticed that the collar around Ratchet's neck had not been locked yet. "You should be a bit more careful with your preparations, Ratchet," he said as he leant down to correct the circumstances for the younger.

He rolled his eyes although he kept still as Alister closed the collar. "I know my collar is open."

"Leave me the amusement of lecturing you, then." Azimuth smiled before he patted Ratchet on his shoulders. "All right, we're set-"

"Not quite yet." And with that, Ratchet slung both his arms around the other's neck, pressing the sides of their heads together for a short moment.

Startled, Azimuth did not budge even an inch. He just stood there, blinking, hands half-lowered until he decided to address the other. "Ratchet?", he whispered, but as the younger did not move, he tried to come up with a reason for it. It was then he realized the other's intentions. Raising his eyebrows in surprise and even in slight embarrassment, he hesitantly followed the Lombax's silent demand and put his arms around the other as well.

The action brought a smile on Ratchet's lips and a purr from his chest. He nuzzled against Alister's cheek for good measure before he slowly withdrew with a beaming grin at the elder. Then he pecked the elder on the cheek, followed by a brief kiss on the mouth. The contact was short yet it made his lips tingle in the best ways.

The gesture left Alister speechless. His ears flicked faintly, he blinked in a confused manner. It would have never occurred to him that Ratchet would do that so occasionally— was the younger really this comfortable with their situation? Eyes widened, he just stared at Ratchet until he found his voice again. "What… was that for?"

A shrug. "I just felt like it. And I like hugging you."

"I… see." Once more the elder blinked. Then he shook his head lightly, straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…," he said as he looked up, "It's time to get going." He picked up his wrench from the wardrobe and walked towards the door. It slid open, but the passage was blocked by Lawrence who pushed him back into the room and out of sight until the door was closed again.


	26. Cracking and Breaking

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 26**

-

"Lawrence?"

"Quiet, Ratchet. Now, both of you are exempt from work today." The butler straightened his clothing shell and looked at them with heavily lidded eyes. "Do not leave the room on your day off, though."

Silence.

"… I see you have a question regarding that spontaneous change of circumstances?"

"Why, yes." Azimuth stepped closer to the other two. "Why bother come here and tell us? And why are we not allowed to leave the room?"

"There is a special occasion going on in these facilities today, and I am more than certain that you don't wish to be part of it."

"That still doesn't explain why we would need to be confined inside?"

"We have an unexpected visitor that you do not wish to meet." Before either of them could interfere, Lawrence widened his optics a little. "That is, if you do not have a certain suicidal urge to confront the Superiors."

"... The Superiors?" Cold waves rushed down his body, making him swallow with trembles. "What are they doing here?"

"I do not know, and even if I did, I could not tell you." Lawrence raised his hand before Ratchet could reply. "I did not mean that I would conceal information from you – which I actually would – but rather that their motives elude me."

"And they're going to be in this area - the only area safe from them." _Oh stars_, he added silently as he swallowed around a rock in his throat, cold sweat beginning to coat his palms.

Lawrence raised his hand, palm facing them as he corrected in a calm manner. "Not quite. Your living quarters are far away from the room the doctor is meeting them later. Even the Superiors can't detect you inside here, I have made sure of this."

"You know, I have always wondered how you can be so sure about this." The elder paused. "Actually, I have quite a lot of questions regarding our work here. They came up when I prepared our report."

"Oh, so you have noticed them too?" Lawrence looked at Azimuth with an approving gaze. "Splendid. As I have expected from you, even though I expected you to notice it earlier."

"Notice whom or what?" Ratchet flicked his gaze between the two, feeling frustrated at being left out of the topic.

"The fact that the Shapeshifters might get suspicious of you appearing out of nowhere and attacking them." The butler turned to Ratchet. "Furthermore, you shouldn't have any knowledge about safety zones in this facility unless you had received some form of information or aid from someone entitled to such confidential data. Thus the logical assumption would be that you should be without any support, any knowledge of the facility's layout, or any chance to hide from them after running into Shapeshifters. To add to the paradox is that I have handed you Shapeshifter-specific devices to which you wouldn't have access if you had no professional affiliation with us."

"Oh, that." His slumping posture went hand in hand with his dejected tone showing he was very aware of this problem - also very unhappy about that. "I had actually hoped you would have a solution to that but I always forgot to ask."

"My suggestion is that you move out of the facility-"

"_What_?" Azimuth's eyes gleamed in anger. "So you want to-"

"- but this would be unethical and take out the fun of hiding you from our _lovely_ guards."

"Leaving undetected by them is nearly impossible if I guess right, right Lawrence?"

"I have to apologize for my clumsy phrasing. I implied that you should leave the safety zone and stay in a more endangered area, but that would be rude and insensible."

"Oh, uh, Iiii knew that." The grin looked sheepish.

With a stare that meant more than thousand words Lawrence turned away from Ratchet and faced Azimuth. "Were these your concerns regarding our procedures?"

"Not quite." The general tapped his mouth. "What about the formation with which we approach the Shapeshifters? They might grow suspicious of this."

"One of your most suspicious actions, I agree. One time they would rationalize you did so to have the element of surprise on your side - but if you did this now a third time, they are going to wonder why you don't avoid them. You certainly suffered in each fight, the most sensible would be to avoid the Shapeshifters at any cost." Lawrence rubbed his chin.

"I would suggest that you hide prematurely close to the next Shapeshifters' route. The facility has a detection scan for certain species which we only use rarely, so I would 'blow your cover' so to speak to pull their attention to you."

"That sounds fairly reasonable." Azimuth nodded contemplatively. "That doesn't stop the uncomfortable knowledge of Shapeshifters being _close_ to us and within the safety area."

"You will have to suffer this discomfort for a while then. I have no intention of letting them know you ever stayed longer in the safety area than for a few hours, as you went directly on your way again to escape from the facility as soon as you had recovered from your chase by the Shapeshifters."

He sniffed. "Besides, this room doesn't exist so you can't be here either way."

"Thank you, we appreciate this." Azimuth nodded in approval, crossed his arms before his chest and looked down. After a few moments he turned back to the robot. "Say, Lawrence… You wouldn't know who of the Shapeshifters are coming?"

"I do. It is the Superiors."

"Nothing about a Shapeshifter wielding a double-headed scythe?"

"What?" Lawrence widened one of his optics. "Why would you ask something this specific?"

"… Nothing." The elder looked down again. "I… was just wondering."

Ratchet showed a different reaction. "You didn't see it yesterday? The Shapeshifter that took out the mutating Prideful?"

"I fear the sudden interference signal has prevented me from perceiving the entity in question," Lawrence answered. "I do recall, however, that a third voice was briefly present. I regarded this as a misconception, though, seeing how Shapeshifters are incapable of speech."

"He actually was. And he also gave us the collars after he had killed the Prideful." He shook his head when remembering the display, some little thought nagging at him he should know who exactly the Shapeshifter, or whatever, was.

"_He_?" Both Lawrence and Azimuth stared at Ratchet again, but only one did it with a less friendly expression.

For a moment long the young Lombax stared uncomprehendingly before he slapped his temple and grew annoyed at the others. "Yes, _he_. You said yourself it couldn't have been a Shapeshifter as they can't speak so it must have been a person. And going from his voice, I'm just guessing he was male although it was distorted enough I don't know if it was a robot or an organic."

"It was a _Shapeshifter_." The last word left Azimuth as a low hiss. "It killed the Prideful within seconds while we were literally getting beaten our dear lives out of us."

"I wouldn't assume anything in haste, general." Lawrence ignored the deadly glare thrown into his direction - strangely enough not out of disinterest this time, worry instead marring his face, distracting him. "Even though it might be that they are developing the means to speak – and if this is the case, it is a highly disturbing development."

"How come?" Azimuth narrowed his eyes. "Can't the highest Shapeshifters speak even the slightest?"

"I am afraid not. And I am afraid your memory is failing you with age already, general – I have told you that they have… Other ways to communicate." Lawrence folded his hands and sighed. "So many puzzling pieces of information, really… One as such is that odd development of the Prideful. I have not expected it to increase its energy exponentially; but then again, perhaps it gave up something else in exchange for this state."

"Like whatever it had left of sanity maybe?", came the disgusted quibble.

"I wonder if that was enough to cause such a difference in development." Lawrence narrowed his optics as he tapped onto his mouth. "So many things to consider, and so little time. Ah well. I shall take my leave now. Anything else you need?"

"I think we are fine. Do you have any idea what we would need, Alister?"

"Actually I do." The elder turned to Lawrence. "We need to get our armors repaired. Since we can't leave the room, I wondered if you could relocate one of the armor vendors here as long as they are needed?"

"If I could? Apart of the fact that I would just need to teleport the vendor, which even the Shapeshifters wouldn't be able to detect, they will be ecstatic." He sighed with a suffering tone. "You have no idea how often I have heard that Ratchet is their favorite customer - in all its variations."

"Oh god, please no euphoric shouting." Azimuth shook his head and buried his face in his palm. "Just one is fine."

"Believe me when I say I have no interest either to suffer this whatsoever." Lawrence lifted his arm to reveal the panel, typing in several codes and numbers. "There. They were notified, with the insistent request not to be loud or fear to be found by Shapeshifters otherwise."

"Good, thanks."

"No need. I'm only doing this so protect my own sanity." And with that the butler turned around and walked towards the door. "I will inform you as soon as you are free to walk again. Good bye." The door swished closed behind him with an air of finality, the hiss strangely ringing in their ears.

The elder stared at the door yet he did not see it. His fingers flexed, his ears flicked; his tail moved slowly back and forth. "_Him_, hm?", he mumbled to himself before he turned around and walked past Ratchet to turn off his armor.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Azimuth put his wrench back into the wardrobe.

"Alisteeeerrr." Arms crossed, Ratchet sternly stared at him, foot tapping. "I've heard enough 'nothings' in the past few days to know something is really bothering you so don't try acting-"

Amber eyes locked with his. Azimuth had turned around and looked at him, lips pressed together lightly, eyebrows slightly pulled together. His fingers flexed and loosened, his tail swung faintly behind him - but what caught the younger's attention was neither the lowered shoulders nor the body language as its own. It was this odd mixture of sadness, tension and – was that jealousy? - in the elder's eyes that puzzled him. For some reason he sensed, however, that the origin of this gaze did not lie with him, but rather with the general himself. The faint movement along Azimuth's lips, the light twitch in his eyebrows - it was like he was trying really hard to say something, but failed despite his efforts.

The irritation in his mind instantly vanished. Reluctantly he stepped closer to Alister, imploring with his eyes as much as with his words and voice. "What's wrong?"

"... I'm fine." The elder lowered his gaze and turned his head away. "There are just a lot of things going on in my mind and I have to sort them out." A pause. Azimuth inhaled and motioned to face the younger, but refrained from doing so. Lips that had parted to speak had closed again, fingers that had loosened formed tightly clenched fists again. The frown on his face spoke of frantic contemplations which he was not able to share.

Ratchet sighed. "... Okay." He tried to keep a disappointed frown from his face although he didn't know how much he succeeded. Turning away, he motioned to distance himself again-

It was then something tugged lightly at his tail.

Startled, Ratchet blinked and turned back around again. Surprise dominated his expression when he noticed the white tail that had loosely intertwined with his sand-colored one, almost as if it was not sure if it should or not. To find the answer for himself, the younger looked up to Alister.

The elder didn't return Ratchet's gaze. He stared down at the ground, fingers flexing nervously before he stepped away. His tail motioned to slip away from the touch silently just like its owner did, only for the other sand-colored one to tighten on his again. White ears perked when Ratchet spoke. "Stay, please."

Azimuth halted, but did not turn around. His head was still lowered, his fists now clenched.

A warm weight pressed then against his back, a pair of hands laying against his chest, fingers intertwining. "You don't have to say anything now," came the muffled mumble. "Just let me in at all. I worry about you and I hate that I can't help you."

Silence. The elder did not move, neither rejecting nor showing appreciation for the gesture; but after a moment he raised his hand hesitantly and placed it onto Ratchet's. "Thanks," he breathed as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

The warmth vanished. "Could you please turn around? I want to look at you when we talk."

Azimuth hesitated at first, but then followed Ratchet's request. His gaze, however, did not meet the other's eyes.

"Well, and I want you to look at me."

The elder raised his head and looked cautiously into Ratchet's eyes. It seemed like he was beckoning the question why he had to.

Gosh, the elder wasn't a puppy. "Otherwise I would feel pretty stupid if you didn't even look at me when I talk. There are times when you don't have to look each other and others where you have to. A reason for the latter is this." A lithe hand gently grasped his chin to both tilt his head down and cut him off from escaping; then a soft pair of lips yielded against his.

Azimuth's ears flicked. A slight jolt of surprise went through his body at the touch, but to his surprise the faint grasp around his chin was enough to make him stay still.

A moment later the gentle pressure on his lips lessened. Without another thought he placed one hand on Ratchet's back, the other a bit lower. Then he leant forward and brought their lips together once more.

Ratchet made a little noise in the back of his throat before he opened his lips further, pressing himself tight against Alister's front.

The elder tilted his head to the side, closing his lips over Ratchet's. His hands held tightly onto the younger while he bent the other back a bit.

The friction between their lips at the changed angle made Ratchet gasp. His fingers dug into Alister's shoulders as he pushed more into the kiss, groaning.

Azimuth did not object at all. Holding onto the younger, he sucked gently at Ratchet's lip before releasing and kissing him once more.

One hand had wandered to the strong neck which he languidly massaged while Ratchet held with the other still onto Alister's shoulder for what felt like dear life.

A low moan escaped Azimuth. He purred at the pleasant sensation that Ratchet's fingers elicited, and he certainly did not want it to stop. His arms wrapped around the younger a bit tighter, moving his lips over Ratchet's slowly.

Had Ratchet known that kissing could be so much fun, he would have tried it sooner and with more enthusiasm. Not that he could clearly grasp this thought with his mind all but swiped empty except the sensations on everything that was his mouth. Almost a tickling friction on his lips; the taste of Alister not only against his tongue but found now in his own mouth too.

Thoughts, reservations – gone for the moment. Regrets, accusations – rendered unimportant for now. Alister felt himself drown gradually in the sensations that took him captive, and by no means would he object this time. Oddly he found the idea of letting the younger go obscure, ridiculous even; his values had been pushed aside and left him to hold onto what he wanted.  
Playing more with the younger's tongue, Azimuth deepened the kiss bit by bit. One of the elder's hands traveled down along Ratchet's back and pressed him a bit more against his body; the other hand cupped his head and pressed it gently against his own. If he could have Ratchet just for himself, mind focused on him and his mind on Ratchet, even if it was only for a few moments, then he would take it. No more coating, no more excuses – even if it was only for such a short time.

As much as he enjoyed the kiss, the short takes of air didn't suffice anymore for his body, not with his heart galloping in his chest. He drew back with a light gasp, "J-just a moment-" He moaned, startled, in surprised glee at the heated look two ambers shot his way. "Wow, you look so _hot_."

A faint smirk appeared on Alister's face. "Don't say that." A brief kiss on Ratchet's lips. "Or I might feel too embarrassed to continue." With that said, he placed their lips together again to some long kisses. The smirk did not vanish, though, just like the low purr that had slowly become audible.

The vibrations sung through the nerve ends inside Ratchet's mouth, nearly driving him insane as he lunged himself more into the kiss, pushing his own tongue now into Alister's mouth.

Surprised, a muffled noise left the elder that soon mellowed into a low moan, but let Ratchet continue. He slowly stepped backwards, holding the younger close, and lowered himself onto the bed.

The fall, though short, knocked slightly the air out of his chest. Luckily Alister made for a soft pillow to land on so the younger just needed to crawl a bit further up to get into proper kissing range again.

"My, aren't you eager." Azimuth could only smirk before his lips were sealed once more. A low hum escaped him; his hands smoothed along Ratchet's back, one resting between the shoulder blades, fingers splayed out and lightly pressing the lithe body against his. The other traveled down along the younger's side and below where it rested.

"Shut up." The mumble was nearly lost before Ratchet moved his mouth to that tempting neck, licking and nipping, purring at the smell.

"That... is difficult, I'm afraid," came as reply. Azimuth tensed up a bit, but did not stop the younger in his action. Whenever he felt Ratchet lave over his neck, fine shivers went through him; whenever the other's breath brushed over his fur, he halted his own in anticipation.

"I haven't said you can't make noises." A shiver went through the body below him as he growled this into the neck.  
"Because I'm going to make you make a lot."

"I'd like to see that-" The rest of the words were lost when Ratchet bit him into his neck. Not deep enough to hurt him, but not like a fine lick either. A groan left him as he tensed up, unsure what he should think of the things he felt.

"You seem unsure if you like that." Ratchet sported a grin that spoke promises of sweet torture for the elder to come. "Maybe you need more 'examples' to have a reference point." And with that he began laving again, pointing here and then some slight bites which he then soothed with his tongue.

"Don't... try your luck, Ratchet..." Panting lowly, his fingers curled into the younger's back. His mind was clouded as he felt heat spreading over his body. "I..."

"What 'you'?", came the sing-song voice and a finger grazing down his side, much like he had done to Ratchet before.

The elder gasped, interrupted in his attempt to answer. The fine shiver that accompanied his breath could not be overheard.  
"I...," he tried again, "I might lose... my reservations."

"Mmh, I think you said that once already during another time. You know what." Just for a moment Ratchet stopped his attack, pressing himself flush against the elder to pepper some kisses along the line of his jaw up to his ear. He blew over it, drawing a gasp, before he dropped his voice in a low-register whisper.  
"I would really love it if this happened."

"It would be unfavorable, though, if I lost them and we were interrupted again," he answered, trying his best to sound coherent. "After all, we know that there is going to be a visitor soon..." His hand traveled up to Ratchet's ear and rubbed the base slowly. "And being interrupted at that moment... might be unfavorable."

This made him freeze for a moment. Then he let his head drop on Alister's chest with an annoyed groan. "No way. Can't we somehow seal the room with an own force field so the vendor can't come in now?"

"Wrong answer," Azimuth mumbled so lowly Ratchet didn't hear him clearly. Before the younger could say anything, though, he sat up and placed Ratchet on his lap. With a playful clash of their foreheads he closed his eyes and remained in that position. The smile on his lips wasn't as bright as before though. "I don't think we can seal the room from the inside, so we better not risk it, hm?"

"Ah man." Ratchet sagged. "That's so unfair."

Azimuth raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Even on a 'free day', there are always people interrupting us."

That drew a chuckle from the elder. "Well, to be fair, there were no people interrupting us before we woke up in this mess here."

"This seems almost an eternity ago..." A wistful note rung in Ratchet's voice. He had laid his cheek against the chest beneath him, sighing. "I feel guilty. I haven't thought about Aphelion for days. About Clank, but not about her. She and Perihelion must be worried sick."

"Most certainly they are, but we can't reach them." Azimuth looked up while he stroked over Ratchet's head slowly. "It is funny, though. Nefarious can't build a sufficient defense system in his other facilities, but this one here is so well guarded that is almost impossible to get out unscathed." A pause. "Why hasn't he brought the guards here to his other facilities? Not that I would welcome that, but if I were him, I would figure out how to control them and then use them efficiently."

Ratchet stared at him. "You are forgetting that Lawrence and Nefarious want us to destroy them because they _can't_ control them."

Silence came over the elder. Then, as realization reached his mind, his ears drooped. "... Oh yes. I overlooked this fact, didn't I. But what if it was possible? What if there was a way to control these Shapeshifters, actually?" His eyes lighted up as a faint grin of curiosity and simple joy at theorizing came over him. "Perhaps there is a way, maybe they were just not smart enough to find the solution to it-"

"Whoa, you are serious." Ratchet scooted back to get a better look at him. "Even if there is a way to fully control them – every technology, every device, even the safest, can fail at one point or another and then the Shapeshifters would be free again to do as they please." He shuddered at the thought of the creatures wreaking havoc on other planets.

"And what if we can minimize the risk? What if there is a way to _change_ their way of perception and their ideology? They would be the perfect, _perfect_ defense for any planet, galaxy, no, maybe the universe in its entirety!"

Leaning forward, Ratchet grabbed around the elder's forearms, expression pleading. "You don't know that. They are neither robots nor organics. We likely won't ever understand them and even if we would – you can't simply change the mentality of a species like that. What about all the wars in the past started from suppressed robots breaking free from their forced programming?"

"And what if we implanted manipulative chips into their entities? They would be at our disposal without any objections!" Azimuth stared at Ratchet, unable to comprehend why he did not understand his point. "We would have the best kind of soldiers then. They are almost indestructible, and all they need is restorable energy supplies, then-"

"Did you even hear what I have just said? Technology can _fail_, no matter how good it is. Even if it was safe from failing on its own, there just needs to be the outright force and the Shapeshifters would be free again! Unless you'd find a way to completely change their base character, they will always stay a latent danger."

"Oh, please!" Azimuth shook his head and snorted lowly. "Even if that happened, by the time we reach the Great Clock and have access to it, those worries will be naught! We can prevent that disaster at any moment."

"What?" This answer threw Ratchet into confusion as he tried to decipher what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Time travel!" Alister looked at the younger with a skeptical stare. "We will prevent any disaster from occurring. The Shapeshifters won't be any danger, Tachyon won't be any danger, Nefarious won't be any danger! Everything will be all right. Nothing bad will happen ever again."

"But if we stop Nefarious, then the Shapeshifters won't come into existence at all."

"Then we won't stop Nefarious. But Shapeshifters couldn't break out of any control, we would have the perfect defense, and everything would be in order-"

"Are you nuts?" Ratchet couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither did he truly hear his voice rising with each word. Alister had seen what the Shapeshifters could do, had been a victim himself and yet he planned actually to use them somehow? To endanger the universe yet again by letting them live, even at the risk this could horribly wrong if the Shapeshifters escaped or a worse event happened.

Not speaking about what he said of Nefarious.

"You would let Nefarious attack a galaxy, try to destroy all organic life, kill thousands of civilians, let him loose on yet another galaxy where he continues this madness and messes with the FUCKING GREAT CLOCK, causing rifts in time just to ensure you can maybe salvage some uncontrollable, psychopathic race and turn them into defense forces?"

"Without risk you cannot achieve!" Azimuth stood up and let Ratchet slide off his legs, "Without sacrifice you cannot advance at all! If you want something, you have to be ready to give up on other things. And even if some people have died, what is it against the value of the common good? So Nefarious would have killed people, and then?" The elder shook his head once.  
"Sometimes some have to die for the greater good! What do you think you and I do when we fight? When we defeat, kill even our enemies? We do this for the greater good!" He slashed his arm to the side with his voice raised and his face displaying impatience. "Every war, every battle – without them, do you think we would have what we have now? Do you think that the universe would be a better place if there was no such sacrifice?" Eyes gleaming in rage, he stared directly into Ratchet's eyes.  
"If you are going to question this, then you are simultaneously denying all that you have done until now!"

He felt like he had been punched in the chest. Had Alister really just said that? Ratchet tried to shove the thought away, focusing on the least controversial of the arguments. It still stung. "Questioning all what I have done until now? Aren't you doing that _yourself_? If we reverse time, we will make sure that Tachyon never had the chance to take over Polaris but you want to let another nut job do it for him? You don't even know if Nefarious would land here in the changed timeline, for frikking's sake!"

"Well, then we wouldn't have to think about this anyway!" Azimuth shook his head, unable to comprehend how Ratchet could be so terribly _close-minded_ to all the possibilities. "If he doesn't end up in Polaris, good! If he ends up in Polaris, the Lombaxes wouldn't let him take over the galaxy! And if he builds this facility again, with all there is in here now, why not use it to our advantage? Why can't you see the _opportunities_ of it all?"

Ratchet found his breath quickening during the tirade. He tried to swallow the retort down he felt that Alister deserved so much but when he came to Nefarious again, the pieces clicked together. It hurt – it hurt to realize the conviction Alister voiced to condemn countless other races to leave them in their old fate of invasion or war, while putting the Lombaxes-

"THIS." He ground out, pointing with his forefinger at the other Lombax. "Is the single most egoistic, selfish, self-centered jerk argument I've ever heard! Don't you care at all about the other species or is it only important to let the Lombaxes thrive on and over the misery of others?"

"I _DO_!"  
The elder's voice seemed to linger in the room even when he had stopped. Breathing heavily, he then inhaled to continue. "Of course I _care_ about the other races! Of course I _care_ what else is happening in the universe! But you have to think about it clearly – right now, how could I _know_ what the past will be like when the Lombaxes are back? How could I _know_ if their return will change another galaxy's fate?" He shook his head angrily.  
"Nefarious attacked your galaxy four years ago. The Lombaxes have been gone for much longer! Who knows if Nefarious would have even gotten as far if there had been a better communication between the galaxies! Tachyon has cut off all communication between Polaris and the others. So if this barrier was not there, if there had been a better communication system between the galactic forces, don't you _think_ that we would have _intervened_ if Solana had gotten into danger?" One of his hands clenched to a fist as he stared directly into Ratchet's eyes. "It is all connected; one problem would be solved by another, and any great damage of the past could be minimized if it cannot be prevented! But for this you have to get to the _root_ of the complications! You have to tackle the beginning of it all!"

Azimuth came one step closer. "Of course I _care_ about the other species! Of course I _care_ about the god damn fate of other galaxies! But I cannot tackle everything. I cannot keep everything in mind when I know that _one_ solution might change the situation in its entirety! Yes, I don't know how everything will change or if Nefarious will ever create the Shapeshifters without destroying half of Solana. I don't _know_ if he will ever come as far as to Polaris or if he will be struck down long before that. I don't even _know_ for sure if the Lombaxes can handle any of the problems, but what I know _damn well_ is that bringing them back, preventing Tachyon from rising to power will open opportunities to save not only the Lombaxes, but the other species as well!"  
Another step. "Don't you think that I would have thought it through? Don't you _think_ that I would try to get the most out of this? So I want to bring the Lombaxes back. I _want_ to get them back no matter what before all else. And why? Because I _BELONG TO THIS RACE!_" He lashed out with his arm. "So of course I will focus on them! Of course most I will say about this will revolve around them. It's because they are what formed my _home_! But by no means, by _no means_ would I disregard the other races! By no means does my desire to bring the Lombaxes back mean that I would leave the other races behind! So _don't,_" he yelled, pointing at Ratchet with his index finger, "_DON'T_ you EVER say again that I would not care about other races!"

"Even if I don't say it, it won't change the fact that you are speaking like a supremacist, discriminating bastard who won't see his own stupidity!"  
Silence broke over them. The elder glared into Ratchet's eyes, mouth open in shock, holding his breath and unable to form any retort. When he did not answer, the younger went on.

"YES, you are an idiot who can't see his own mistakes! YES, you are an idiot who doesn't realize he is repeating his actions! But before everything else," The younger stepped forward and stabbed Azimuth with his forefinger.

"You are a god damn idiot who made the mistake to want _power_, lost his _ENTIRE_ home instead and is about to do the same thing _ALL OVER AGAIN!_"

All of his anger left him at once. He didn't realize at first what it was as there was only emptiness, before he stumbled backwards, swallowing heavily.

Idiot. Fucking. Idiot.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said- Just, it's-" He bit his lip so hard he was drawing blood, not that Alister likely could see it with how Ratchet was bowing his head.  
"Just forget I said anything at all. I was-" With that, he escaped to the bathroom, tearing the door open and closed. He leant his back against the frame, panting while his thoughts raced about the stupidity of what he had done.

A shiver went through his chest. Others added from his legs and arms, culminating in his chest trembling that shook the whole body around its core, making him slide down. He hugged his knees and buried his face in them, trying to control his breathing.

Outside, Azimuth did not even move an inch. His eyes widened, ears fallen, all he could do was to stare into space while not perceiving anything. Everything in his mind replayed Ratchet's words over and over again, like a broken record that intensified in volume with each repeat. Hearing the younger cuss out those words at him hurt, yes – but it were not the furious phrases alone that pierced him; neither was it the cold truth that he knew already.

It was the fact that they revealed what Ratchet _really_ thought about him.

Slowly his arms were raised as he simultaneously lowered himself back onto the bed. Ill, almost mad thoughts rushed through his mind as this realization burned itself deeply into his conscience. Of course, Ratchet had to feel resentful towards him – after all he was responsible for destroying his family before he had a chance to even live in one. He was miserable because he had been _exiled_, a punishment that was fit for him; and foremost Ratchet had to be disgusted by him because he had, even if only in theory, considered recommitting the gravest mistake in his life all over again.

He had not learned anything over all these years.

It was then a slash of air hit the elder when what one could not describe in any other way than a loud, enormous POP made the room vibrate. Which had nothing on the too cheerful, too excited voice booming glee into their tension-filled temporary home.

"HERE I AM! WHERE'S THE FAMOUS RATCHET? Oh my GOD, CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?"

What he received as answer was stifling silence. Azimuth looked up, eyes oddly indifferent and even slightly jaded. His ears flicked only faintly as there was little to no reaction to the sudden appearance of the vendor. "I fear he is not available right now, but will be in a moment."

"Awww," the vendor slumped, pouting up to the slouched Lombax.

"Since you're here, I will request your services." Alister pointed at some torn parts of his armor. "We encountered enemies whose attacks were a bit more… _piercing_ than expected. It did a number on our armors."

"By Orvus!" The gasp was strangely devoid of any dramatic overtone but instead with genuine shock. Floating over, the vendor plucked out a set of goggles from his shell and peered through them at the Terraflux armor's damage.

"These are from Shapeshifters, aren't they?" The tremor, as light as it was, rung still audibly to the elder Lombax.

"I thought you people didn't know about them?"

"Well, I think you are referring to my colleague outside the facility. Of course _he_ doesn't know, but I do. I have to stick within this horrendous place!" The Grummel-clone shook his head lightly. "My, my, we can't have that. Our customers getting hurt? No, this is just awful. I will file a request to accelerate the development of the Hyperflux—Whoops!" The vendor covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, dear – sensitive data."

"No harm done." Azimuth smiled faintly. "Either way, can you fix the damage?"

"I would think so! As unfortunate as my position here is, I'm never out of materials and those being of top quality. So while I can't provide you with a new armor yet, I can repair your Terraflux AND raise its shielding by 20 %."

"Oh really?" Azimuth raised his eyebrow. "And it won't increase the armor's weight in the process?"

"Fear not." The vendor winked. "While it will, the increase is so marginal you won't even feel it. We're speaking about a pound, at most. That brings me to another topic, however. Since Ratchet isn't here yet, I'd like to ask you how bad the damage to his armor was. One never can't be too cautious with anything coming from Shapeshifters."

A slight jolt went through the elder as he turned away. Voice falling to a lower pitch, he answered, "Worse than mine. His arm was penetrated, and the last Shapeshifter has shredded his chest area."

"Orvus…" With a shake of his head, the vendor repelled the mental image – he hadn't met the younger Lombax yet, but knew his picture from Holo-TV and from the picture for their customers' data files his colleague had made when outfitting Ratchet with the Terraflux. He didn't have the mass of the elder, and if the old files of his predecessors working for the species were correct, Ratchet was actually even _lither_ in build than the common Lombax. Note that his former colleagues hadn't equipped every single Lombax in the universe but that was beside the point.

"We also need much stronger helmets. Don't forget that one of them smashed you into the head, Alister."

The elder did not even do as much as to flick his ear at hearing Ratchet's voice. He left it to the vendor to react who did it quite vigorously.

"Oooooooh, hello there sweetie!" The vendor wiggled with his bottom part as he scooted closer to the younger Lombax. "My, my, the descriptions certainly lied – you look much better than any of them could state." A squeal of delight left the Grummel-clone. "A dream for every armor vendor, that is for sure!"

"Hi back." He weakly waved, the smile feeling more genuine than he had thought he was able to. Maybe it was because of the way the vendor flirted with him for business but still was honest with the part about being a favored model and acted thus like a child in a candy store.

"Well, well, I can see your armor is quite damaged. _Roughly handled_, hmmmmm?" The vendor giggled and patted the Lombax's shoulder. "Shall I mend the broken parts, then?" He pointed at a pad that he put on the ground for the fitting cabin.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Just, don't forget to reinforce the helmets too?"

"Of course not! What a Grummel-vendor would I be if I did this?" As Ratchet moved to step on the pad, a hand crossed in front of his chest to stop him.

"Ah ah aah! Don't you want to have a look at the changes at first?" A holographic image appeared in the air, the data image the former vendor had taken of Ratchet in his Terraflux armor.

Azimuth rolled his eyes before he took off his helmet and stood up. "Call me when you're done with repairing his armor." With that said, he turned past them into the kitchen, letting the doors slide shut to block out both, no, Ratchet's voice. As he sat down and looked up, a low sigh escaped him.

"I really haven't learned anything," he mumbled. "Nothing at all."


	27. Coercion

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 27**

-

Blue lights danced on the surface of their bodies; the low hum of the barrier filled the corridor they walked in. The Superior sneered as it folded its hands behind its back. Why did they have to walk to the doctor's quarters like those lowly organic life-forms? Couldn't they simply turn off the energy force field?

No, the butler had explained to them, it would have been too much of a hassle now that it had been turned on. To turn it off completely would apparently put more strain on the energy circuits – and this, admittedly, neither of the involved parties wished for. To force them to walk between narrow paths through the barrier while constraining their shapeshifting abilities, though! What disgrace. What utter disgrace. It wouldn't leave the entity's mind that this dreadful butler did that only for his amusement.

Another sneer. Perhaps it was time to teach him another lesson whenever the doctor was not looking.

Not that either Lawrence or Nefarious had any intention to let this happen. There was a reason Nefarious had pushed his subordinate scientists and _himself_ to developing the collars restraining the Shapeshifters somewhat, and not only for the proclaimed reasons. Nefarious, for all his zany schemes, knew how dangerous the creatures were that had been accidently created in this factory and for once he took no chances whatsoever. At least as much as he could if you considered the sheer power the Shapeshifters possessed.

He was watching them from his hidden security console, optics narrowed at the monitors. Lawrence was in a different part of the facility to avoid a repetition of the incident that had led to the collar's development. They stood in contact via the Shapeshifter-safe communication technology – the same Lawrence had given to the Lombaxes. He would have still felt better if his trusted butler was with him.

_"Are you certain you don't want me to come to the meeting?"_, reached the doctor's mind. _"I am done with the ridiculous task of warning the Lombaxes and could arrive at the room just in time before the Shapeshifters do."_ A chuckle. _"There has to be some sanity in all that madness after all."_

_"And worry about one of the Superiors attacking you? Now that they've gotten even stronger? Fat chance."_ He snorted mentally back. _"Besides, you are going to have a better overview of the whole situation than if you were here."_

_"Oh? Worry from the oh-so magnificent doctor Nefarious? I am terribly flattered."_ Even though Lawrence wasn't there, the scientist could imagine a faint smirk on his servant's lips. _"That aside, I don't think they would harm me when you are around. They fear you for whichever no discernible reason."_

_"Oh shut it, Lawrence. I wouldn't need to worry at all if you just stopped harassing them. Even you should be more cautious with your actions around Shapeshifters."_

_"But I am not doing anything!"_ Lawrence sighed theatrically. _"All I did was to give them a bit of a… challenge to overcome before arriving here. We have to keep their senses sharp, no?"_

_"What they deem as an insult to their claimed superiority."_ The scientist leant back in his chair, propping a foot up on the console.

_"Oh, but they are not the only ones with that issue- Ah, I have to leave now, sir. It seems there was yet another incident with our workers, and with what little staff we have in this facility, I fear I have to tend every problem."_

_"Leave your jibes for a better time, I'm not in the mood. And we don't have a too little staff. Only too few who are trustworthy enough to be overseeing the workers."_

_"Perhaps. Either way, have a nice chat with your subordinates. I am certain you will have quite the enlightening conversation."_ And with that the connection cut off, leaving the doctor to his own thoughts as he waited for the Superiors.

Enlightening conversation? Hmph. As if. He would only get bad headaches again which in turn would worsen only his already off mood. The last thing he needed when dealing with the entities – losing his cool could cost him dearly.

A few more moments the robot was left thinking about the possible course of events; then the doors slid open and revealed the Shapeshifters whose smile seemed more forced than their usual grin. The Superior stepped forward and bowed lightly before the doctor, waiting for him to stretch out his hand so that they could form a connection.

Nefarious never understood the Superior's need to do this when it despised the robot so much. Well, the feeling was mutual – the idea of it kissing his hand…

It was so simple and profane but it summarized his sentiments the best: Eeew. Suppressing a disgusted sigh, Nefarious stretched his hand out as graciously as he could, presenting his hand while he emptied his mind of every of the plans that were meant to destroy the Shapeshifters. Even the Superior couldn't directly read minds like this yet it was always better to stay on the safe side.

As always a slight jolt went through the scientist when the Shapeshifter's lips touched the surface of his hand. Disgusted, he jerked his head away and rubbed the spot vigorously as if it had been tainted by the Superior. Giggling was the reward for his reaction as the entity straightened its back and grinned in the same forced manner as before. _"Your structure tastes maddeningly different as always, doctor,"_ it echoed within Nefarious' thoughts, _"And your behavior never ceases to amaze me with its unique… _elegance_."_

He really didn't get them. "Alright, we're done with the pleasantries." He whirled on his heel around, arms clasped behind his back. "You had something you wanted to discuss with me, didn't you?"

_"Oh why, yes."_ The Superior let its eye lids fall while it raised its brows. _"Several things, of which one I didn't expect to be added to this arduous discussion at all."_ A pause as the entity had to wipe the discontented expression from its lips and replace it with the innocent grin. _"You may thank your butler to have extended the period of our conversation."_

"Lawrence?" He tensed, bristling anger covering for his sudden tenseness. "Of what things are you speaking?"

_"It happens that he makes it his personal devotion to complicate our lives – and I am almost certain that this assumption does not relate to only us Shapeshifters. What he does to us by mixing poisonous energy into that force field he does to you by undermining your plans, I believe."_ The Shapeshifter tilted his head a little. _"After all, I doubt that a mind as… _transcendent_ as yours would fail all his plans in such a flamboyant manner."_

_"Lawrence. You. Idiot."_

_"You were calling, sir?"_

_"Actually I didn't. But this doesn't matter either way – I know of your tendency to annoy the Shapeshifters because you can't stand them but what you have done now was the most stupid thing EVEN I WOULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF DOING."_

_"Oh? My apologies. I fear my test run with the improved energy force field has been initiated a tad too early, hasn't it?"_ Before the doctor could answer, though, Lawrence's attention was drawn away by some distant shouts and noises. _"Whoopsie. I have almost forgotten the purpose of coming out here. I will speak to you as soon as I have taken care of that ruckus."_

_"Doctor Nefarious?"_ The Superior narrowed its eyes under a frown and tapped its fingers against each other. _"Some attention would be appreciated."_

"Sorry, just had to battle the urge to rewire Lawrence's hardware into that of a toaster." This came easily as he actually had entertained this thought. He sighed. "Good employees are hard to find these days, you know. It seems I have given him too much leeway considering the security, however."

He walked to the visible console at the wall. Typing in some commands, a tone of confirmation sounded and he faced the Shapeshifters again. "There, Lawrence is no longer able to access the highest routines for security."

_"You might want to consider disposing of your butler entirely."_ The Superior giggled when it saw the doctor blink infuriatedly at the suggestion, only to continue before Nefarious could cut in. _"I would, at least… After all he is not only letting _rats_ into your house, but also feeding them vigorously."_ A pause as it gazed contemplatively at its fingers. _"Which is a hindrance for the guardians of said house since they are ordered to keep it clean of all sorts of pests."_

"Letting rats in? Feeding them? What the hell are you going on about?"

_"I am going on about him letting in certain… _organics_ that obstruct your plans."_ The Superior looked at the doctor silently. _"We have been trying to chase the vermin down for a few days now, and miraculously they have been able to escape us every day."_ The Shapeshifter's lips curled to a pursed smile. _"And it seems they found their way to devices whose origin can only lie within the facility's closest staff."_

"Letting in where?" Nefarious narrowed his optics. "Inside the facility? That would be your fault that you let them get in. And if you are implying Lawrence let them inside this part of the facility – preposterous! They could have stolen it from one of the storage rooms by abusing a security breach. But if…" A certain glint appeared in the red light of his optics. "Even he would have to face the consequences."

_"Except if you agreed to it, Doctor."_

Silence followed the Shapeshifter's words. Nefarious' optics widened slightly as he stared into the Superior's eyes. An entertained, all-knowing smirk adorned its lips as it crossed its arms and lowered its head a little. _"We know that you are more than eager to dispose of us,"_ it continued, _"No supplies of energy, sudden complete exclusion from your quarters… And then the fact that those_ marvelous_ Lombaxes use equipment that is conceptualized to facilitate the process of destroying us – it all points to the fact that you no longer wish for us to be your guards. Isn't that true, Doctor?"_

As there was no reply, the Superior sported a belittling smirk. _"How unfortunate that you do not appreciate our services for you. All our efforts to keep your facility clean – for naught? We are hurt."_ The surroundings slowly dimmed into a purple tone as the Shapeshifters behind the Superior seemed to vanish.

_"Terribly hurt."_

Silence followed these words. Orange eyes stared into red optics with such a strong note of hostility that one would have expected the Shapeshifter to attack him any time – but before any of that could happen, Nefarious broke into delirious laughter. In fact, he was so exhilarated, he even had to bend over and hold his stomach. This reaction was more than unexpected for the Shapeshifters; bafflement appeared on the Superior's face just as it did in the eyes around them.

"What are you trying to pull?", Nefarious brought out, trying so hard to look at the entity. "Do you really think you have the means to hurt _me_? How ridiculous!" Slowly he calmed down and straightened up again, not being to suppress the wide grin on his face, however. "You know exactly that I could deal with you right that instant! One push of a button and you will all be annihilated!" A blatant lie, but as blatant as it was, the danger from the situation he was in could make anyone into the most convincing liar. "Or have you forgotten the collars around your neck already?"

Growling came as answer. The purplish tone slowly retreated as the Superior gritted its teeth. _"No,"_ it replied, _"We have not."_

"And _who_ gave you the means to survive as unstable entities?"

"You, Doctor Nefarious." The Shapeshifter folded his hands behind his back. Only the guards could see the angry shivers going through their Superior's limbs.

"Then tell me why I would ask squishes to annihilate you!" Nefarious' optics gleamed as they challenged the entity. "Give me one valid reason and—"

_"Because the collars might not work as well as you had assumed."_

The robot blinked at the sudden interference of another guard that stepped beside its Superior. _"Or can you prove it otherwise?"_

Nefarious rarely felt fear. He owned self-preservation instincts, don't think otherwise despite his temper – he treasured his life, thank you very much. His character just didn't allow much for reservations or feeling seriously threatened. Who could harm him, hm? The great Nefarious? Galactic authorities could do nothing against him, the ones of Polaris not even noticing him usurping the Breegus System with how distracted they were hunting down the last of the Cragmites. And even so they were powerless against his troops and technology.

… Ratchet didn't count.

But as said – he owned self-preservation instincts. Standing alone in front of the three strongest Shapeshifters, the memory came back when Lawrence, _disturbed_, had informed him the collars of the two Prideful that had fallen to the Lombaxes were gone. There were only few possibilities where they could have gone to.

Each one involved the Shapeshifters and them figuring out something about the devices they ought not to know.

Nefarious knew with an inner shudder they had exactly done that.

_"Well, doctor?"_ The Shapeshifter looked at him calmly. _"Do you have the means to prove it right here and right now?"_

"Well, certainly. If you want to die that much." That his voice was so even came as a surprise to him.

The reply did not come immediately. To Nefarious' surprise the Shapeshifters' eyes seemed to trail astray as they sensed something he could not fathom. It was only after another moment that one of the entities sighed deeply while the other two smiled in delight. _"Us? No. Not us."_ The Superior giggled lowly as it folded its hands before its mouth. _"Someone else would be an adequate guinea pig."_

"And who would be that someone else?"

A sudden groan left the third entity as it shook its head theatrically. The smile on its lips did not vanish, though. _"Ah, my goodness. _They_ are doing again."_ It rubbed its temple vigorously. _"Why can't we control these inferior fractures of our mind just as well as the rest? Whenever they forget to cap the connection between our minds it is so bothersome, and they are creating yet another mess in the production area again."_

Two emotions filled Nefarious at this: anger and dread. Anger for the Superiors mocking him and disturbing the facility; dread about the likely hinted at threat of one of the inferior Shapeshifters attacking Lawrence.

He settled for anger.

The other Shapeshifter tapped its lips. _"As far as I see them, they are currently cornering your butler, Doctor."_

"Lawrence can take care of himself." He waved off. Truly, he could with all the anti-Shapeshifter devices he carried. Still, Nefarious felt bites of worry – after the last incident, even if it had been now several weeks ago…

_"Of course he can."_ The tone in the Shapeshifter's voice showed its disbelief as it smiled endearingly. _"But you could use this to demonstrate the power you have over us. Why not disable the Loving if you have the means to?"_ As the doctor wanted to reply, the entity cut in. _"Your dear butler is at stake. And no matter what he does, I cannot predict what they will do."_

_"Lawrence, we've got a problem."_

_"Do tell…"_ Nefarious could hear metal scraping over metal as Lawrence was moving about; but it was not that noise that caught his attention – it was the tension in his butler's words that made him blink. _"I… seem to have encountered… a graver problem than I can handle."_

_"They planned this."_ He seethed over the link. _"They knew you would come looking for the source of trouble as long as you didn't know it was them causing it. These morons want to make an example with you, it seems."_

_"I know."_ The reply was incredibly short-lipped for Lawrence's standards as giggling came closer and closer. He moved away, slowly, cautiously, but the giggling would not stop.

_"Is something the matter, Doctor?"_ The Superior tilted its head and looked at him contemplatively. _"Don't you value your butler enough to save him?"_

"One of your 'games' again." He growled, letting the channel to Lawrence open so the other robot knew what was going on. He crossed his arms. "Are you trying to make a point? As if you don't care what is going to happen to you?"  
_"How long can you hold the Shapeshifters off? From which of the groups are they?"_

"I…", the butler replied, _"I don't know."_ The scientist could hear fingers scratching over the walls; whether it were Lawrence's or the Shapeshifters' he could not tell.

_" … Are you sure you are Lawrence?"_

No answer.

Now that was disquieting. _"Lawrence?"_

"I… I…"

_Okay, DON'T PANIC NOW._ That was what he told himself. Towards Lawrence he growled,

_"Get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you, getting shown up by some pesky Shapeshifters."_ 'Shown up', oh indeed. Not like Lawrence was _again_ in mortal danger due to these beasts.

But it wouldn't happen again. _He_ wouldn't let it happen again to Lawrence.

_"Doctor?"_ The Shapeshifter blinked questioningly. _"You are awfully silent. Quick, or your butler will die, and so will our belief that you still have us under control."_

Silence. Then Nefarious turned to the Superior, optics narrowed in displeasure. "Call them off", he ordered under a hiss. "Call them off immediately or I will kill _you_ first."

_"Do you want me to, Doctor?"_ The Shapeshifter looked at him, brows pulled together in concern. _"Do you really want me to? If yes, I will use my power over them to hold them back. For that, however…"_ A cruel smirk appeared on its lips.

_"Show me you really want it."_

"… You mean I should kill you?"

_"Maybe, maybe not."_ The Superior tilted its head and giggled. _"But if you kill us, we cannot save your servant. And mind you,"_ it added, _"I fear time is running out quick."_

"Then WHAT do you want me to do?" Nefarious bolted out, anger straining his vocal processors to a point where cracks and sizzles ripped through his words. The entity's lips split into malicious grin.

_"Teleport five vessels of energy into our quarters now."_ A pause. _"The _finest_ kind of energy."_

"Are you MAD?" Nefarious stared at them in complete bafflement. "Five energy vessels… That's… That's just-"

_"It is either that or my power over them shall never be used to save him."_ The Shapeshifter raised its hand and stretched out four fingers. _"Forty seconds, Doctor."_

_"Lawrence, what the hell are you doing?"_ He snapped internally as kept hearing labored, static-filled noises.

He got only a spitting hiss as answer, like from steaming bursting through vents from an overheating metal-body.

One finger curled down. _"Thirty seconds, Doctor."_

_"Lawrence, do __I_ have to remind you how bad an idea it is to give them pure energy, even more so when we have no idea for what they are going to use it?"

Giggling.

Nefarious clenched his hands to fists. Had he had lips, he would have bitten them in frustration now – frustration and _worry_ for Lawrence. Five vessels of pure energy were extremely costly, yes – but in light of the cost that losing his butler ensued, it was something he would give up... With utmost reluctance.

_"Tick, tock, twenty-two,"_ was melodically announced. The Shapeshifter was tremendously enjoying this play.

Silence from the scientist. _You better compensate me for this, Lawrence…_, he thought to himself before he let out a loud snarl and shook his head. "Fine. _FINE._ I'll do it, I'll do it, just call them OFF!"

_"The energy vessels first."_

Aggressive clicking sounded, followed by a confirmative beep. "There! All transferred! Now call your god damn inferiors OFF!"

It was now the guard's turn to remain silent. _"Thank you kindly, Doctor. Now to keep my part of the promise—oh!"_ Suddenly its eyes and mouth widened in shock. _"I forgot something awfully crucial…"_ The lesser Superiors broke into deafening cackling while their leader smiled endearingly at the robot.

"What?"

Turning its head to the side, it bared its teeth while grinning as it folded its hand behind its back.

_"I have no power over them to begin with. Sorry."_

"…" Nefarious didn't answer. He didn't have an anger attack. The robot didn't even scream. He turned half-way to the console again, pressing one key with an ominous 'beep', then the second which caused the console to shut down.

So this was how it was going to be.

_"Lawrence? Did you hear this?"_

_"… Yes."_ Finally a word from his butler… _"I… I heard it."_

Five seconds. Five cursed seconds – if the Superiors weren't toying with them again and the Loving would let Lawrence suffer a bit longer. Nefarious sounded still calm- no, monotone as he spoke again to his butler.

_"They will pay. And for before that, I'm going to find a way to humiliate them. Is this to your liking, Lawrence?"_

_"… Heh. Maybe."_ Lawrence, too, sounded calmer. _"Yes… Maybe it is."_ A pause.

_"Nefarious?"_

Time was up. The giggling got deafeningly loud in Nefarious' communicator.

_"… Yes?"_

"I-"

Sudden silence. Not even giggling reached the scientist's audio processors.

The nothing filled his processor. He felt hazy, as if dunked in liquid oxygen – he didn't know anymore how he had learnt he could survive this – when all concern and worry and fear just vanished because the reason to feel them was gone. Gone… Just like that. They had taken Lawrence from him, his one and only butler, and—

This. Meant. _War._

Smiling so sweetly it could have burned metal, he opened his arms. "Congratulations. Well played for a bunch of cross-wired goo."

But even the Shapeshifters had fallen silent, blinking in confusion and genuine wonder. They looked at each other, hectically exchanging thoughts until their expression mellowed down a little.

His smile widened at their confusion although his own face fell a bit as he realized they were staring over his head. For a tiny moment he felt all of his emotions morphing into a ball of molten rage as he let go of them in his confusion –

But then he heard the singing.

Usually he would have started a ruckus and a scream-feast because he HATED THAT SONG. That it managed to draw the Superior's attention, however, had him turning around in confusion to one of the monitors, looking what was going on. Walking over to them and selecting the corresponding surveillance camera, he engaged the speakers – much to the Shapeshifters' delight – and watched the scenario unfolding before him.

_"Hopelessly,"_ echoed faintly through the room with quite the pleasant voice, _"I love you endlessly."_ The Shapeshifters on the monitor turned around to the source of the sound which soon revealed itself to be one of the facility workers.

_"Hopelessly,"_ he continued as he walked down towards the entities until he stood before them, _"I'll give you everything. But I won't give you up."_ To the doctor's surprise the robot dared to touch one of the guards at its cheek without a moment of hesitation. _"I won't let you down."_ Arms were slung around the worker's waist as the Loving felt itself enticed by the sweet words, eyes threatening to fall shut under a soft smile. _"And I won't leave you falling."_ It was pulled closer, almost as if the robot _wanted_ to be kissed by the Shapeshifter.

_"If the moment ever comes."_

To Nefarious' surprise the entity let go of the worker without damaging him. The almost playful display before him lasted as long as the song did, and when the worker was done singing, the Shapeshifters had been turned into mellow creatures looking at him with an enamored gaze.

A different worker appeared on the screen, carefully approaching the wall Lawrence was still pressing himself against. The other worker started singing again, just much softer. The Loving didn't move towards him this time but swung their bodies lightly to the melody.

Low humming reached Nefarious' processors from behind. The Superiors, too, seemed a little mellow from the sound. Disappointment that the butler had gotten away once again did not seem to bother them as much as expected.

The worker slung an arm around his shoulder and led the dazed Lawrence away, helmet screen still keeping track of where the Loving were.

Then, from one moment to another, the robots were gone – only the guards remained there, dazed as they were, and looking quietly into the direction the initial singer had vanished to. A moment of silence, then a deep and melancholic sigh.

_"You are terribly lucky, Doctor, if you are anything, it seems,"_ reached Nefarious' mind, _"I wonder why someone like you has such luck with things. But then again, they say luck is part of genius. Perhaps that statement is correct."_ A low giggle. _"Hm… Such pleasant singing…"_

"Since you have proven your point, gotten what you wanted, you should just SCRAM. For all your pretentiousness is getting on my nerves already and I don't want to see your ugly faces anymore."

_"Very well."_ The entity smiled at him faintly. _"But before I go, I have something I've been dying to propose since ages now, and only with today's information I found our position to be equal enough to say this. So let me extend an invitation to you."_ Bowing down elegantly before the doctor, it continued to speak.

_"Let us play a fine game, Doctor. Us Shapeshifters against your… Resources."_

Finally they came out with it. "You don't care that I'm trying to kill you with the Lombaxes, do you? You want something from them. That's why it's a game to you."

At this he only received a genuinely joyous grin. Standing up slowly, the Superior folded its hands behind its back again. _"Protect our Precious with all you have. If you don't, we will make sure he will be safe within your facility. I can't guarantee the same for your regular stuff, however."_ Turning around, the entity walked towards the door with its company. _"And do make sure to keep us entertained until we are satisfied, all right, dearest Doctor?"_

They had humiliated him. Mocked him. Robbed and deceived him. And their worst crime of all, they had sicked some of their stupid cronies on Lawrence, attacking him not only yet again but far worse than the first time.

The first time he had raged. His natural reaction. Workers had fled for days the areas when he entered, ducking behind large pipes and behind doors as not to be spotted. Lawrence, shaken, had stabbed his normal insults veiled by double-handed compliments but whenever Nefarious would look at him he would avert his gaze. This went on for weeks until the butler seemed to have come to himself again.

Still, even then Lawrence hadn't sounded so lost and uncertain. They wanted him to be broken and the tremble coming from his butler's voice had confirmed this they had almost done it. At least cracked him a bit and the shard had embedded itself in his mind.

Now… Now? There was rage. Not over-the-top annoyance, no irritation, no anger – rage it was, he realized.

Rage was different from raging; it was so hot it burnt away any useless, petty thoughts, concentrating everything in his mind in a melting pot without causing a mass burning. He felt the shard melt away as well, using it to hone the rage for the last steps to his goal.

He was calm. He was focused. His head was clear and his mind showed him a wonderful spectacle that he would subject the Shapeshifters to in Lawrence's name.

So. They wanted a game, eh? Oh dear – if they wanted one so much, who was he to deny this? Too bad for them he had already set a piece ahead, but they would notice soon enough.

Lips curling, his optics began to throb red.

The Shapeshifter, not even turning around, raised its hand to wave good bye. _"Give us one hell of a game, Doctor,"_ it transmitted under a giggle. As the doors slid open, they—

All of them screamed as a poisonous wall of blue burnt into their backs, pushing them forward. Their structure sizzled, smoked, the top most layer evaporated. It wasn't lethal but it _hurt_, hurt like they hadn't felt pain as individual figures for a long time.

"You want one hell of game?" The Superior's eyes widened at the laughter that was coming from behind them. Mad, unbroken and so full of _glee_ that should not be possible after what they had done to-

It couldn't finish the thought as the wall sent an energy shockwave that threw them forward. There was a panel that hadn't been there before and the Superior screeched in rage and indignation as the teleporter caught them in mid-air. It glared icily at the robot once it could turn its head somehow but he just cackled through the light veil at their misfortune.

The beam engulfed them now completely. Even as the beam had begun transporting them, they heard the words that the scientist threw after them.

"Then prepare for complete annihilation, you MORONS!" He continued laughing and the laughter now distorted, warped, lengthened until the guards wanted to rip the parts out of their heads that made them hear. The Superior entity growled in frustration. If it could only reach out so it could crush that head-

It wouldn't come to that. The teleporter's energy yanked them away, the cackles still echoing.

As the panel's humming died down, metallic footsteps stopped in front of it. Nefarious raised one corner of his mouth higher than the other as he smirked.

"It's time to make some plans. Can't disappoint them after all, can I?" He whispered, red optics throbbing in delight.  
_Give us one hell of a game, doctor._ The challenge echoed in his mind, intensifying with each time he imagined all the things he could and would do to them now. And then, as he clasped his clawed hands together, a manic grin appeared on his lips.

"Don't worry. I will give you one _hell_ of a game."


	28. Of accidents and unforeseen developments

**Shell Shock**

**Writers:**

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 28 **

"Now that has taken much longer than I have expected."

The vendor scratched its head as it looked at its clock. "It's already past afternoon! I didn't think that our armors could be handled so roughly. They were practically covered in holes!" As he packed everything he needed to leave the room, he turned to the Lombaxes. "Please look out from now on. I don't know when the Hyperflux Armor is ready, but… oh! I've forgotten something. Azimuth, wasn't it? I received notice that your old armor is still in our storage. They don't know what to do with it, so they are keeping the parts."

The elder nodded stiffly. "Thank you. Should I want it back, I'll tell you."

"All right, then that is my cue to leave. Have a nice evening, sweeties!" And just as he was done talking, the vendor had already vanished from their sight.

"That went better than I expected." Ratchet headed to the kitchen, not really hungry but still needing something to eat or drink if just because he still felt so drained.

"Mhm." Azimuth didn't follow him. Instead he started dismantling the armor and changed into the more comfortable clothes.

The vendor had started with Ratchet's armor which was slung over the back's chair next to the bed. Water rushed out the tap into the glass before he shut it off. He took hasty, big gulps and filled the glass again.

The faint sound of metal being put aside reached the younger's ears. As it seemed, Azimuth was done changing; and without another word he walked into the bathroom, locking the door fast.

He didn't even look over his shoulder once after the door clicked shut. Ratchet simply moved to the fridge and opened it, staring at today's breakfast's leftovers.

"So it's the silent treatment then," he whispered idly.

It wasn't quite the silent treatment. Azimuth just did not know what to do or what to say – his presumption that Ratchet saw him as someone who was foolish enough to commit the same mistake all over again had simply burnt itself into his mind. How could he talk to him when he knew that he thought of him the same way as the other Lombaxes did?

He could not. And all he could do now was to try and get his mind clear under a long shower.

The problem was, as sorry as Ratchet was what and how he had said it to Alister – he still believed it. Okay, not about him falling for Tachyon's lies or the Lombaxes fleeing to another dimension again. This was about how short-sighted the general was. He concentrated only on the immediate gain without considering the consequences, whether they were in the present or in the future.

Minute for minute passed; only the monotonous, deafening sound of water cascading onto his head filled the elder's mind. Drowning out all thoughts, he leant his forehead against the cold surface of the wall. His fingers curled and pulled down, his breath was lost against the steam of the shower. So many things that he was not proud of – and that argument was certainly one of them.

After a while he decided it had been enough pondering. Drying his fur and putting his clothes back on, he left the bathroom, going into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Eyes glued to the holo-screen, the younger Lombax was sitting on the couch now, sipping from a soda can. He too had decided that he had had enough pondering once the thought came up he was maybe only being self-righteous and a hypocrite – hadn't he been like this just a year ago? And again the time before and well into his first adventure with Clank?

As Azimuth walked out of the kitchen, he made a detour to the computer on the opposite side of the room. Soon documents surfaced, some that had not been written for Lawrence, but seemed to enclose more personal discourses about the fights. Things he had noticed, feared, done – the reactions to them, the happenings. He had decided that this was something he could do when Ratchet was still or already asleep, or when he couldn't think of anything else to ease his mind.

Ratchet started then stared at the screen. Without consciously realizing it, he had zapped to every channel that was currently playing any of Clank's favorite holo-TV shows.

Gosh. He hid his face in his palm. He had to feel worse than he thought – he had developed this habit after Clank had been abducted, doing it always when he felt the most depressed.

Azimuth did only faintly notice the rapid change of channels. His fingers trailed over his neck as he had recalled one of the injuries he had sustained from the Prideful. A wondrous thought came to his mind when he went through the notes he had taken. Was his…  
A frown formed. No, it had to have been illusion. It was so right-out ludicrous that he couldn't believe it under any circumstances – but the thought didn't want to leave him anymore. What if it was valid worry?  
With hands pressed on the surface, Azimuth pushed himself up and went into the kitchen, taking one orb of Nanotech with him.

A bit miserably now Ratchet watched the show with more attention. The memory had jogged that particular brand of loneliness that had nothing to do with being alone completely. It simply was the lack of Clank being here. Clank's bad puns – although, he wasn't allowed to talk, he found them genuinely funny – his occasional know-it-all moments, his rationality, his companionship…

_Either you stop that or I will bang my head against the table until you do._

Azimuth turned his head to Ratchet for a moment. As it seemed, the younger was still distracted with watching TV, and even though it set discomfort in the elder, he let out only a low sigh at the troubled expression on the other's face. Good. If he was silent enough, his next action would go unnoticed. Just to make sure, though, he prepared some vegetables so that it looked like he had been preparing dinner.

Slowly unsheathing one of the knives and hovering his hand over the white surface, he turned the blade in his grip. He had to be mad. Completely mad. This was irrational to do, but… He had to find out. Taking a deep breath, he slashed the palm of his hand swiftly, letting out a pained groan and dropping the knife. His breath accelerated at the throbbing pain, but he didn't care too much about it for now. His eyes were fixed on the white surface where his blood was reflecting the almost clinically white light.

A noise drew Ratchet's attention. Looking around, he spotted Alister in the kitchen.

"Hey Alister, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he pressed through his teeth before he composed himself again and straightened up. "No need to worry."

"… Really?" Ratchet stood up, frown marring his brow as he saw Alister hunched over.

"You don't look good."

"I'm fine, really." A brief smile was cast into the younger's direction. "I was unattentive for a second and let the knife slip."

"Do you need some nano-tech?"

"I already have some, thank you." He reached out for the orb with his injured hand and wanted to break it, but thanks to the blood covering his palm it slipped out of his grip and into the corridor, leaving a red trail in its path.

The orb rolled until it hit the tips of a boot. Ratchet, standing at the edge of the kitchen area now, bent and gingerly picked it up. There was a red stain left on the boots but it was so dark against the material it went unnoticed amidst the boot's black color.

"… Ah."  
Azimuth blinked and stared into his eyes, hastily hiding his injured hand behind his back. "Sorry, I dropped the Nanotech orb. Thanks for picking it up." He reached out for it, this time with his unharmed hand.

Ratchet stepped to the side, grabbing Alister's arm by the wrist and yanking it forward, rotating the joint so that the bloodied palm faced upwards.

"That doesn't look like a simple cut." He looked up from the palm, lips pressed together.

"It is. The knife slipped out of my grip and-"

"I've been cut like this several times. Shrapnels, climbing on rocks, sharp edges from torn metal, heck even some swords by the Space Pirates. And I've accidently cut myself once with a knife in the hand. Those wounds looked like the 'accident occasion'."

He carefully spread the injury, making the elder hiss.

"This definitely does not."

Azimuth bit his lip and looked aside. "Fine, you got me. It wasn't as accidental as I pretended it to be."

There was actually a sharp gasp of air. "What did you want to accomplish?"

"I… had a suspicion, no, a… hunch." He reached for the orb in Ratchet's hand and looked at it contemplatively, turned it in its palm and held it up. "I thought the Shapeshifters had done… _something_to me. I mean… during our first fight, when I wiped off the blood on my face – it was purplish red. Not dark red - purplish. So I got worried." A low sigh. "It seems that I was wrong anyway."

Ratchet stared up at him, frozen. The idea that the Shapeshifters- No, no, no, no, no NO.

"It really isn't different. Good." Azimuth put the Nanotech onto his injured hand and shattered the shell. Blue sparks encircled the wound, closing it slowly under and pulsating tone. "But that means I created a mess without a valid reason — Ratchet?"

"Sorry, got scared for a moment at the idea the Shapeshifters could have somehow poisoned you. Or worse, messed with your molecules." A shudder went through Ratchet.

At this Azimuth only blinked. "Messing with my molecules?" He shook his head. "I see where you're coming from with the poison, but the other option seems too… odd to be true. Either way, I'll clean up this mess and… yeah."

Ducking his head, Ratchet scratched the back of his neck. "I remembered some of the stuff Lawrence and … Bar told us."

"Don't be like that. If that was the case, wouldn't you be affected as well? But you didn't have the illusion of your blood changing, so I don't think that it was a valid reason to worry." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I guess that sounds hypocritical coming from me right now, eh?"

"What do you mean by hypocritical? That I shouldn't worry about while you worry about me all the time?"

"Perhaps." Azimuth turned around and took a sponge, wiping off the drips of blood on the surfaces. "Either way, I'm fine now."

"… Are you?"

"Yes I am." Water cleansed his hand from the red substance as he washed the sponge. "Don't worry. This isn't a mistake I'm likely to repeat, so I will be fine."

Still, tension hung onto his shoulders, distance lingered in his voice. Alister didn't want to talk about it – likely didn't want to talk with him at all in the moment. Ratchet understood. He felt still conflicted himself after their argument, it wouldn't be fair to push the elder.

"Alright. I'm going to watch Holo-TV again if you want to join me."

"Perhaps later. I have to take care of the mess here first."

At that the younger raised his eyebrow. The surface of the kitchen appliances was as clean as a whistle already.

Azimuth noticed the lack of response or movement. His ears flicked lightly as he put the sponge into the right spot again. "Thanks for the offer, though. I might -"

_"To that abominable, stinking white squishie with the guilt complex!"_, it suddenly screeched through the speakers. _"Move your blasted bum over to my quarters and bring that report you owe my servant!"_

Hands pressing over the openings to his inner hearing, Ratchet gaped at the ceiling.

Azimuth jerked so strongly that he hit the knife holder with such force that the tool slipped out and left a deep cut in his hand again – only that this time a loud scream tore from his lips, along with a tirade of curses.

"Oh for crap's sake!" Ratchet hurried to the nano-tech crates, grabbing two orbs before hurrying back to the still cussing white Lombax. "Hold _still_", he hissed as he grabbed for his wrist, crushing both orbs in one hand and smearing it over the wound.

"I am already - oh god damn it, this is not a good day for me now is it?", he hissed as he slowly relaxed from the pain. The younger surely knew how treat a wound like that cautiously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sighing, the younger looked towards the door, fearing it would bust open any moment. "Since when did Nefarious contact us? I thought the modus operandi was that Lawrence was the one in contact with us."

Silence. Azimuth blinked at Ratchet with complete bafflement.

"… What?"

"… You used big words." A pause. "… N-not that it's a bad thing! It just… caught me aback." He smiled nervously before he slowly moved towards the exit of the kitchen; his hand remained in Ratchet's for a little longer, though. "Either way, I guess I shouldn't let him wait. I'll see what this change of address is about."

"'Big' words?"

_Did he just pull a Clank on me?_The serious wonder in his voice made Ratchet unsure if he should feel annoyed, nostalgic because it reminded him of his best friend or amused how Alister tried to back-pedal.

"Maybe the Shapeshifters pissed him off somehow and yelling at Lawrence's not enough in the moment."

"And of course I'm the one who gets it." The elder groaned lowly before he took off his clothes and started equipping the armor. "This is just splendid."

"Gotta bite your teeth and bear it, I guess."

"Mhm. That's all I can do." He walked over to the computer and closed all documents before transferring the report onto the microchip they had received from Lawrence on their first encounter within the facility. Then he headed to the door and took his wrench, just in case some kind of danger was still apparent within the secure area. "See you later."

Light spilled into the room before the sensory lamps lit up. Weary steps trudged in, the door behind him closing with a soft hiss. The steps continued their journey to the bed and its sole occupant. And with a sigh, an elder Lombax let himself fall on the bed's edge, arms supporting on his knees.

His mind was spinning; all the things Nefarious had explained to him in the last few hours had not only been painfully embedded into his memory with screams and anger fits, but also instilled worry in him. So Lawrence was currently _unable to operate_due to the Shapeshifters declaring enmity between them and their creator. They were no longer obeying Nefarious even in the slightest, and they were aware that Ratchet and he were hiding within the secure area, trying their best to eliminate the guards. Complete loss of control, apparently.

A groan left him as he buried his face in his palm. Ratchet had been right after all.

Said young Lombax was unaware of all of this. He was sprawled diagonally over the messy sheets, blanket half wrapped around his waist and one foot dangling over the bed's edge, his breathing deep and rhythmic despite the light.

Azimuth turned around halfway to look at the younger and smiled faintly. Well, at least one of them would have some good sleep that night. Quietly lifting his legs up and crossing them, he watched Ratchet moving about a little on the bed, but frowning as his foot was repetitively hitting the edge. A chuckle left the elder before he cautiously slid his arms beneath the other's body and pulled him further into the middle – but instead of putting him down again, he halted and let the younger's head rest on his leg. _Just for a moment,_ he thought quietly to himself, _Then I'll leave him alone again._

Never did the younger stir from his sleep. His mouth feel slightly open, the warmth from Alister's body slowly curling around him.

The elder smiled fondly as he cautiously brushed over Ratchet's cheek. So peaceful this moment was, with nothing disturbing them and just the low hum of the devices filling the room with a continuous, undisturbing frequency – and so saddening that it could only be if the younger wasn't aware of it. He would very much like it not to be constrained to such situations only, especially since Ratchet _had_ admitted liking him. He just needed something to get over his values, an excuse for himself to act more openly.  
A moment of contemplation; then a smile appeared on his lips. Perhaps, yes, perhaps he could use that as a means to give his mind the excuse it needed.

Then again, how did he know that Ratchet didn't see him the same way as the other Lombaxes? Someone who had failed his race, and, undoubtedly, had been ready to commit the same mistake over again?  
His fingers curled lightly; not enough to disturb the other's sleep, but still slightly pressing against the fur. How saddening, no, how pathetic… It was just another example for the complications coming with his stubbornness; a problem that would make future actions much more difficult too.  
A sigh. If he could only be more open to Ratchet as well. Like he had been yesterday, when the younger had confessed a certain level of… _infatuation_towards him. Or when he didn't have the same constraints of values as he did. Or… like that Shapeshifter.

Direct, clear, almost uncaring for its own image it had encompassed something that had made Ratchet startle in surprise. Without a glimpse of hesitation, safe for not provoking any hostile reactions, it had gotten through to him. And if a Shapeshifter could do that, why could he, a grown Lombax, general and member of the Praetorian Guard, not do the same? He frowned deeply, biting his lower lip as he kept brushing over the other's cheek.  
What did Ratchet see in him anyway? What good was he unless he redeemed his mistakes? Why couldn't he… couldn't he just break out of this confinement made of values and stubbornness, out of the frame that one would usually describe him with just like that Shapeshifter had done? Faint shivers went through his arm as he tensed up.

Somewhere in his mind, he felt jealous of that entity.

He faintly jerked as Ratchet rolled over to his side – scooting higher up then somehow swinging a leg between Alister's and knocking the elder down as the younger all but let himself fall against his chest.

And then he began purring.

Azimuth's eyes widened in utter surprise. What in the world—No, no, no, no, that was not the way it should have gone! He didn't want to lie down here, not with what had happened, not with what was still troubling him—

But Ratchet's low purr resonated in his chest. Steadily, continuously with such peace that the elder would have felt so guilty to even move now. A low sigh escaped him before he reached for the blanket and pulled it over them, making sure that Ratchet wouldn't freeze. Then again, he doubted that this would happen, especially considering how he felt himself warm up in slight embarrassment.

"Alister…", he picked up suddenly. The elder's ears flicked as he wondered if Ratchet was awake.

"… Yes?"

A low sigh followed as the younger nuzzled against his chest. "I like you…"

At this the elder blinked, eyes widening before his expression mellowed down again. Well, perhaps… perhaps he was not sure what Ratchet thought of him; perhaps he did not want to know any time soon. But for now… Those three words had put him at ease again, simple as they were. Gently stroking over other's head, he smiled faintly before he answered with a whisper so low that only Ratchet could have heard.

"You know, Ratchet… I like you too."


	29. Confusions of Priorities

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 29 **

_"How dare he do this to us?"_

The entities did not even bother to levitate; rather they wanted to take out their anger on the ground, leaving deep marks behind. Mouths twisted to ugly grimaces, eyes gleaming with fury, they headed to the center of their home quarters.

_"Teleporting us to the farthest periphery of the facility,"_ the leader snarled, _"Almost dumping us into a container full with poisonous energy – and then making such narrow paths that getting here took us hours over hours! Who does that dysfunctional robot think he is?"_

"The doctor will receive proper punishment in time."

A Shapeshifter behind it answered as the guard had to try hard not to let anger obscure all of its face.

_"Yes… He will pay for this,"_ the Superior hissed in his mind with a snarl accompanying it, _"When the time is right, I will make this robot pay!"_

"I understand your anger,"

one of the other guards suddenly replied surprisingly calmly as it brushed over its sleeves, _"But it is not worth losing your grace for it. Take it as… a reason to perfect your plans as soon as possible."_

The Superior came to a halt. For a moment it motioned to snap around and to attack the Shapeshifter that had addressed it – but before it lashed out, it pulled its hand back and narrowed its eyes, nodding in agreement. _"You are right. It should be much more of an incentive rather than an obstruction in our plans."_ A giggle. _"Miraculous how you can change my sentiments with well-chosen words, just like we are able to shift our shape to our mind's content. I suppose my choice to entitle you the Shifter was not absolutely inappropriate."_

"I am honored."

The guard bowed. The other entities did not see the tension in its hands.

_"I am sure you are. Now…"_ The Superior turned away again, folding its hands behind its back. _"I can't wait to meet my darling entity. It will be such relaxation to my stress, as it has been ever since it came to existence -"_

A deafening explosion tore the words away.

The Superior's head snapped in shock, realizing where the explosion had come from. It raced down the corridor instead of floating, all thoughts and emotions of shock now wildly flowing, evoking a sentiment of disgust in the entity. What weakness in itself, the Superior!

Smoke trailed out of the exact room it had – NOT _feared_– suspected the blast to originate from. One Prideful was leaning next to the deformed door frame, hands clutching its bleeding sides.

_"Drop the act!"_Lashing out against the Prideful, the Superior hit the other guard with such force that its head snapped under a loud crack. Some of the 'blood' was smeared over its palm now, making the entity shake its hand idly.

Only that the hand started bleeding as well.

_"What in the world-"_Pain jolted through the guard as its structure was falling apart. Eyes widened, its gaze dashed from one side to another before it realized what had happened. There had been an explosion that had destroyed one, no, two of the energy vessels. This alone was already a loss that would have driven the Superior to the brink of immeasurable fury, but something else vanquished that sentiment with complete shock. There was no energy scattered around the hall, not even the slightest bit –

Realization hit the Superior. It had never been five energy vessels. Two had been filled with explosives, mixed with the most poisonous, disgusting substance in the entire universe to kill whoever would approach the supply first –

Nanotech.

A snarl left the entity as its hands clenched to fists. The robot had tricked them. The robot had tricked _it_and so dangerously at that.

_"Get away from the vessels! NOW!"_The Superior hissed at the other guards and growled lowly as it looked at the extensive damage done to the room. The remaining energy vessels were still intact, still good… But how to get to them? They were covered in that god awful substance, and to make things worse, it felt like its arm was dying on it already; the amount of energy needed to repair the damage would be considerable, yet to speak of the other entities that were wounded. How many needed supplies anyway?

Again it let its gaze turn around. Who was injured? Hopefully not _that_one guard… Oh by Orvus, not that guard! It tensed up, lips pressed together as it looked at each creature in the hall.

Some of the lesser entities were crawling around. One of the Loving was hissing at the pain of a wound – but the Superior did not care for them. They did not matter, not at all… As long as that guard was all right, it couldn't care less, and since it was not in danger—

The entity stopped. What was it thinking? Why would it even _care_for any other creature but their precious? It had to focus; the only one that it was interested in was that Lombax. That was their collective mind, will, desire – as the Superior it would be preposterous to suddenly forget it….

It was then that its most precious Shapeshifter appeared, looking at its leader's bleeding hand and hurrying to the energy vessels.

Had it had a heart, it would have stopped that instant. _"What—get away from them! Don't!"_The Superior yelled in thought as a scream tore from its lips before it rushed to the entity. A peculiar, dreadful sensation rose in it. What if something happened to that entity? To its finest entity? Absolute dread drove the Superior mad as it hurried towards the other, forgetting everything else – indignation, collective desire blown out of its thought the moment it saw the guard putting itself in danger. It had to prevent it from touching the poisonous substance, it had to –

But too late. The creature tore the seal open, its hands' matter starting to evaporate, only to reach into the vessel and rush to the leading entity.

_"What… What are you doing?"_ The Superior stared at the other, completely confused by these actions._"Foolish creature! Why would you do this to yourself?"_

The entity did not listen. Shivers were shaking the smoking hands, but without fail it treated the injuries that the Nanotech had inflicted on the other entity. It was gentle, really gentle as it lined the contours of the wounds, making sure the energy healed the Superior. When it was done, it looked at the limb in its hands before raising its head to shyly look at the other entity.

_"You were hurt,"_was the short, but clear answer.

That caught the Superior off guard. As much as it knew that the lesser entities worshipped it, it was certain that none would willingly harm itself to treat its leader's wounds. It was against a Shapeshifter's nature to aid when it would lead to pain. And yet… this one here, that one precious entity that could lift and break its spirits without even knowing the effect it had on its mind, unlike any other creature, was setting its Superior above its own safety? What kind of reasoning was this?

So foolish. Such actions, they could be, no, they were so misleading, stirring up things that the leader did not understand. What enigma this entity was to him! Its gaze wandered along the lesser creature's arms. They were still smoking…

The Superior turned away. _"Fool. Complete and utter fool."_

"What else should I have done?"

the Shapeshifter asked, cautiously turning the leader's hand in its grasp. _"Is that enough for your wounds?"_

"Idiot."

Yanking at the entity's arm, he first made a turn to the energy vessel, careful not to step on or touch Nanotech when it took more energy to heal itself, before it pulled the other towards its private quarters. _"I leave the distribution of the energy resources to you,"_ it addressed the Shifter, _"Don't overuse the resources. Who knows when we will retrieve another one of these. And _you,_"_ it hissed without any hostility to the guard who had healed it, _"You come with me."_

A bow of acknowledgement was given before they left the hall behind them. The entity let itself be pulled along with the Superior, neither head bowed nor any other sign of submission or fear. A sharp watcher, however, would have noticed the subtle tension since the Superior had touched it and the way the entity just jerked the tiniest bit in what seemed fear as a certain door appeared.

The door was opened roughly. _"Get in."_

The entity obeyed wordlessly, fingers flexing nervously as it looked around in the room. Warm light revealed the fine furniture in the Superior's quarters; a simple, yet elegant table with fitting chairs, a couch that looked so invitingly comfortable, cushions shimmering as if they were made of the finest fabric, and a bed with decorations that matched the fine, yet not overbearing style. Certainly all of the Superior's possessions spoke of an understanding of matter that could barely be rivaled by any scientist; But this was all positive that Shapeshifters counted to their traits: To understand everything down to their molecular structure. Yes, beneath all the violent and cruel pleasures they indulged in, they were driven by an undying thirst for wisdom. Sadly this side was hidden beneath all the layers of entertainment they sought.

The guard tensed up. It was not the first time it had entered the personal quarters of the Superior, certainly not – but this… _privilege_of entry, as the other Shapeshifters had put it, had been more harmful than advantageous. It remembered with a shiver how the other guards had reacted to the special care it received; and had it not been for the Superior to make sure nobody harmed it, to give it enough strength to defend itself, who knew if it would have been alive now.

A hand was placed gently onto its shoulder. The guard turned around, facing the Superior who was, to the entity's surprise, not bearing even the faintest of grins. Instead a frown, an expression they deemed distasteful at times, had appeared on the leader's face, lips slightly pressed together. Gently pushing it towards the couch, the Superior sat down, patting the space beside it.

_"Sit down,"_it commanded, the tone harsher than what the entity was used to.

The guard nodded with rising nervousness. The Superior's words and actions, and the tone it spoke with contradicted each other. It was better to comply than to raise its ire although it didn't know why the Superior should be angry.

_"Relax, you fool. I did not bring you all the way here to harm you."_ It reached out for the guard's arm, turning it cautiously in its palm. There was still faint smoke coming from the spaces the Nanotech had touched the entity; something that disquieted the Superior. _"It still hurts, doesn't it."_

The entity shook its head hastily. Of course it didn't hurt, no, nothing hurt, everything was all right.

The Superior raised one of its brows and looked at the guard with a gaze saying more than thousand words. Then it casually scraped its finger over one of the sizzling spots.

A stifled yelp left the guard as it winced under the pain. The leader lifted its hand, brows pulled together.

_"Don't lie to me,"_ it whispered into the other's mind. _"If not for anything, then because I am your leader."_

_"Of course."_It didn't want to worry the other, that was the only reason. Still, the Superior watched it with focus and the entity wished the Superior would stop it. Why? That it didn't know. Despite the other Shapeshifters' envy, being in this situation was the highest privilege possible. Worth any discomfort.

_"You are an idiot, you know that? A terrible buffoon, even,"_the leader continued. Raising its hand, it started to pulsate in a lighter purple tone. Cautiously it spread its fingers and placed them onto the other's arm, faint waves of energy entering the limb.

_"You can't use energy as well as the others do; you are unable to regenerate as fast as the others can, and you are unable to heal without losing lots of your reserves."_ A low sigh. Slowly the damaged structures were healed, bit by bit. It was a process the Superior wasn't terribly familiar with, at least not in such a… _tame_ manner. _"You know that very well. The reason why I spent so much time mending you is that you have limits the others don't have – and yet…"_ The thoughts it whispered became less and less audible in the guard's mind. _"Yet you simply did it. You tore the vessel open even though it was covered in Nanotech. As if you didn't care."_ A pause. _"So foolish you are, you terrible idiot; so very foolish."_ A giggle without any malice or condescendence, but with a strangely hollow note to it reached the guard's senses. _"Perhaps I should nickname you the Foolish since I couldn't decide on a name for you yet anyway."_

_"I am sorry, your Excellency. It shall not happen again if that is what you wish."_

"You give me more work to do, too,"

the Superior went on, now taking the other arm into its hands. It lowered its head so that the guard couldn't see a quite peculiar expression on its face. _"Seeing how I have to mend your injuries."_

The entity straightened up, shaking its head hastily. The last of the wounds closed, but the Superior did not look up. _"I… I am sorry, I-"_

A hand cupped its cheek. As the guard only now realized, its leader had raised its head with a wondering and incomprehensive gaze its eyes. _"Don't apologize."_ A frown appeared on its face; one that was not directed at the guard, but rather at the fact that it was not able to understand. _"Don't make yourself even more puzzling than you already are to me."_

"Your Excellency? I don't understand, am I upsetting you?"

The affectionate gestures confused the entity. The Superior regularly kissed and stroked it but it was usually... more forward and passionate without meaning it. Detached, one could even say. This here seemed so… tame, no, more intimate. Hesitantly, the Shapeshifter laid its palm over the Superior's hand cupping its cheek.

_"You are not upsetting me,"_ the entity replied lowly, _"You are confusing me."_ Cautiously it moved a bit closer. _"I wonder why I don't understand you,"_ it continued. _"I know your structure, yet I cannot say that I know how your mind works. Frankly, your actions delude me."_

"They… do?"

What was so special about what it did?

_"Yes. They do."_ The Superior stroked idly over the protection around the other's head with its thumb. Silence came over them, even if only for a moment. _"Why would you do something as reckless as this to yourself?"_ it whispered into the other's mind, _"I am the Superior. I would have been able to take care of myself one way or another, but you…"_ A pause. It pressed its lips against each other before it continued. _"You seem too precious to me to do that."_ It looked at the visor of the protection, hoping that it was locking gazes. _"I wonder why you are so precious to me, though; there should only be one creature I deem as such."_

There should have been jealousy. Envy. Any emotion that worked in hand with its mind rebelling against the idea it wasn't actually meant to be liked by the Superior, and that there was somebody else the Superior wanted. Because the Superior had chosen it. Nobody else should have this honor.

The minor entity froze however, fortunately not noticeably, as it realized whom the Superior meant. All it felt however was both some kind of relief and dread for the Lombax.

_"Why again did we want him?"_ The other continued, unaware of the turmoil in the guard. It pulled its hand away and turned aside. _"It was because he had an interesting structure. Something that promised the sensation of life whenever we would indulge."_ A low sigh. _"So naturally I want him. Naturally I want him, and make the other despicable creature suffer at all times. Or rather: I should." _A pause as it folded its hands before its mouth.

_"I-I am honoured to be deemed worthy enough that you would see me as a precious thing."_The Superior luckily didn't see its face twisting the lightest bit.

"… Hah." The scoff that left the leader was disapproving. It turned to the entity with a saddened smile. _"You aren't a precious thing."_ Somehow it seemed… discontented about the choice of words the guard had made. _"A thing would not evoke this awful sense of worry for its well-being."_ It looked away again as if it was trying hard to find the right words for something it wanted to say yet could not express. _"At least not to the extent where I would forget the importance of my plans and the purpose of it in its entirety."_

"Oh."

The guard blinked. _"You are right. I'm not that precious."_ It did not notice the sudden tension in the Superior's posture. _"I couldn't be that valuable to you, especially since you have that Precious to worry about—"_

"No, you buffoon."

Before the entity knew it was grabbed at its shoulders and pushed down into the couch. Orange eyes gleamed at it, lips curled slightly. _"Listen well. I said you are not a mere _thing_to me. You are more."_

"Y-your Excellency-cy!"

The guard froze at the Superior's expression. How should it react? None of the Shapeshifters had ever shown this- this- The guard began squirming at the idea.

_"You confuse me,"_ the Superior hissed in thought, _"You make me worry, make me feel things I should not feel, and to top it off, make me willingly push away all reason. But why?"_ Its thoughts became louder with every word._"Why in the blasted universe can you_ do_ these things to me?"_

Silence followed. It let its head hang down and breathed in deeply as if it had screamed at the top of its lungs. _"Why,"_ it whispered, _"Why? I don't understand anymore. I don't understand what I'm thinking, or why you are so… so…_ different_ even after all these things that I did, or what I am even doing here right now. I shouldn't even be telling you these things, since it is so unbefitting for a leader, and yet-"_It broke off its thought. The tension fell off the Superior as its body relaxed. Arms giving in, its head rested against the other entity's shoulder.

Carefully the guard curled his arms around the other's back only slightly, should the Superior want to break the contact or be averse to more. Since it didn't show any signs it wanted to move however, the guard tightened its hold a bit.

Silence followed. The leader, though initially startled, did not object to the embrace at all. Burying its face in the other's neck, it let itself lie on the guard. Slowly its hands loosened their grip around the shoulders and stroked idly over the surface. _"Why can't I understand you?"_it murmured into the guard's mind.

_"I don't know. My thoughts aren't that exceptional. I can't make plans, I just can fight well and that is because you taught me."_It drew circles on the other's back, mind shouting at him for being foolish as it considered what it would try to do to ease the Superior's mind.

Foolish. Daring. Outrageous. Maybe. But maybe it would want it in return…

The guard lifted a hand, laying it across the Superior's head. The first step was a success when it drew its attention, looking down to the guard's face.

Now to distract it completely.

_"May I…"_ Why did it feel so conflicted about this? _"May I kiss you?"_

The leader's eyes widened in surprise. Pushing itself up a bit to get a better look at the other, it did not move enough to have the hand on its head slide off. _"What…"_ it began, _"What did you just think?"_

The guard shifted slightly. _"I… asked if I may kiss you."_

Again the Superior just stared at it, eyes blinking in a startled manner. Then surprise morphed into a smile of an almost endearing note. _"You are so frustrating at times,"_ it told the other. One hand cupped the guard's cheek again and caressed the protection around its head. _"I know every single part of your being, broke it down and rearranged it. You are the finest, the most cautiously handled entity; perfection as far as I can reach it. You are mine, the one entity whose being I know to its very core - and yet… I don't understand you."_

It moved a bit further up, motioning the other to let its hands slide to the Superior's waist. _"Your bold actions and words… They irritate me. They irritate me so much that I want to shove all the other things beside to find out why. I couldn't have cared less if that one Lombax had appeared when I saw you rushing to the vessel; I even forgot about Nefarious, despite the humiliation we received – and that all because of your actions. Your preciously confusing actions."_

Both hands trailed along the protection, slowly revealing the face beneath. _"Even now you puzzle me, demanding something from me that is not meant to be casually exchanged. No…"_ For a moment it just looked into the other entity's eyes with a smile that spoke of hidden contentment. _"I believe what you demand is different from what we define as _kiss_. Something… That should be exchanged only if there is certain infatuation existent."_ Fingers trailed gingerly over the finely formed lips. _"And do you know what the worst part in this is?"_

"… What?"

The Superior giggled lowly before it leant in, halting only a breath away from the entity's lips. _"That I don't mind at all."_And with that, it cautiously closed the distance between them.

The first detail the guard noticed was that the contact felt different. All the times it had been kissed had felt familiar, up until the one during the 'audience' between the lower Shapeshifters and the Superior. It never lacked in passion or expertise, no – they could also be gentle although that happened less often.

What was different… it felt... less playful? Like this wasn't a game of sorts to the highest entity?

Slowly the Superior pulled back, eyes heavily lidded. Its hand stroked gently over the other's cheek, its lips were still slightly parted. This was not a kiss it normally exchanged – normally a kiss had the one purpose to give it information about the other creature, access to its structure and rearrange it to whatever it wanted. It always did this, should someone seem too useful to be simply killed or be taken in. But this time, there was no such intention behind its actions. It held itself back, did not want to invade the other's mind. It gave energy and received in equal amounts, leaving none of them dissatisfied by any means. Even though it felt so vexed that it could not understand this one guard, it refrained from simply taking. Why it did not know.

The guard blinked up at the Superior. Lips curling, it leant up and molded their lips together again.

A startled sound left the entity at the renewed kiss. Soon surprise melted away, however, and left it leaning into the kiss, arms wrapping around the other's neck. Fingers trailed gingerly along the guard's back, curling and scraping over the surface. Lips smoothed over each other and parted, only to find each other again. Whenever they did, they would seek contact more eagerly than before. Before long, tongues came into the play, although not even the Superior would be able to tell later who started.

Fingers clawed at their clothes-like shells, heated gazes were exchanged occasionally. Suddenly the guard was pushed into the cushions of the piece of furniture, heavy-lidded eyes gazing at it with a playful smirk. The Superior shifted positions, now fully on the couch with legs positioned so that the other entity could not escape it. Slowly it raised one hand and lifted the other's chin as it leant down again, stopping only a breath away from the guard's lips. With amusement it noticed the disappointment in the other's face.

_"I suggest,"_ it whispered, _"we move to a more comfortable surface."_Its other hand reached behind its back and let its fingers smooth lightly over the entity's thighs.

_"I could move but,"_ the guard groaned at the sparks the touch on its thighs set off in his mind. Then it did something no Shapeshifter would have ever dared to do towards the Superior. It grinned with smug seduction. _"What do I get for it? I find it quite comfortable here."_

To "show" this, the guard lolled beneath the other, stretching along the couch. The movement highlighted shoulders and hips, arms and legs…

The Superior raised its eyebrow, lips formed to whistle briefly, even though it was louder than it had thought it would be. _"A good question, my dear, but a Superior never gives."_ Before the other could reply, the entity placed a finger over its lips. _"But if you move swiftly, the Superior might make an exception…"_It leant down, cautiously connecting with the other's perception to create an illusion similar to whispering into an ear.

_"… and reward you with all the kisses you can muster and desire."_

Well, if that wasn't an incentive. It couldn't care less for the amused chuckle as it scrambled from beneath the Superior and to the bed.

_"And thus,"_ its leader said melodiously as it slowly rose from the couch, fingers scraping gingerly over the frame and hips swaying with each step it took, _"You win. You captivated my mind completely… but only temporarily."_ Giggling lowly, it stopped one step away from the guard sitting on the edge of the bed. _"I wonder if you can do better?"_

_"I will try with all I have."_

Reaching up, the entity tugged at the Superior's collar. Now it was its turn to tease, one finger feathering over those finely shaped lips. _"But only if there is a chance to win the highest prize possible." _

Something peculiar went through the leader's body; excitement? Not quite. Desire? Perhaps, but not it. It only knew that right now, at this moment, all it cared about was the creature before it. Nothing else mattered. Could it simply promise something like this though? It would never have regrets to give empty promises to anyone else, but this guard… made it want to speak truthful words. _"There might be,"_ it finally replied. _"As for now, though, I-"_

Nothing else had to be said. Yanking the Superior down, the entity brought their lips together roughly – and before they knew, all they could feel, see, think of was each other in their peculiar play, neither aware of nor comprehending the sentiments that had led them to that situation. One entity understood, however – and as it silently closed the door it had opened so cautiously, the Shifter walked away again, eyes gleaming dangerously as the words the Superior had accidently disclosed rang in its mind.

It would not let the Superior lead them into demise. And it would make sure the right measures were taken to bring their leader back onto the right path.


	30. Business Conundrums

**Shell Shock**

Writers: Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 30**

"Wake up, Ratchet. Breakfast is ready."

A hand gently turned the Lombax's head to the side, then a kiss on the bridge of his nose was bestowed. It was brief, casual – and fleeting. Even more so when the hand and lips were gone just as fast as they had come.

He moaned, a hand rubbing over his face. Blinking, he sat up, seeing Alister at the kitchen table. Ratchet swallowed at the sudden twisting of his stomach before it settled into a heavy knot then shuffled out of bed.

The elder turned to him, blinking a bit. "Are you all right?" He finished putting the plates before he sat down and waited for the other.

"I'm alright, just still a bit tired. I wanted to wait for you, but since I was in bed already, I must have fallen asleep somewhen." He pulled the chair back but hesitated to sit down.

"Nefarious did nothing fishy to you, did he?"

"No, why would he?" He smiled at the younger before he took his hand and tugged slightly. "Come on now, sit down or the pancakes are going to get cold."

Ratchet gave him a look, with added silence to wait and see if Alister got the conclusion. When no such answer came, Ratchet deadpanned, "Because he's Nefarious. It's in his name."

"He didn't do anything to me, no." Azimuth stirred his tea with a bit of milk. "After all, he needs us in top shape to take care of the guards, especially since they attacked Lawrence." A sip from the cup. "As far as I understood, though, the butler is fine. He did not sustain any injuries and had a simple blackout."

As silence was the only answer Alister received, he raised an eyebrow and leant forward. "Are you all right, Ratchet?" He reached out and laid his hand against the other's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Is something the matter?"

The touch seemed to pull him out of his stupor, eyes going plates-round. "Um, sorry, what did you just say?"

"... I asked if you were all right." Azimuth's ear flicked when he drew his hand back. "I wonder if you are."

"Sorry." He drew in a shuddering sigh. "It's just… you said the Shapeshifters attacked Lawrence. This never happened before. And if, I'm sure he could have never been so bad off he couldn't do his jobs.

"Well, apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently it has happened before." Azimuth put a piece of pancake into his mouth and chewed it slowly. "At the very beginning of their existence. Lawrence was attacked, and Nefarious raged so furiously, the Shapeshifters were frightened of him." A pause before he cut another slice of his pancake. "Too bad that it could not hold on much longer than giving them those restraint collars. Now say 'ah'." He stretched out his hand and held the slice of pancake in front of Ratchet's mouth.

"I- what-!" He let out a muffled yelp as Alister pushed the pancake into his mouth. The younger jerked back, mouth automatically closing while his face all but yelled 'what was that for?'

A chuckle left the elder as he seemed quite pleased by Ratchet's reaction. He pulled his fork back and resumed eating, a smile on his lips.

Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms as he chewed on the pancake.

"Is something the matter?" Azimuth tilted his head and looked at the other with a confused gaze.

A loud swallow. "You warned me maybe but I was talking and you just can't shove food into someone's mouth during that."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The elder smiled endearingly before he finished his breakfast. Then he kept watching Ratchet intently, almost as if he was brooding what to do next.

The younger didn't notice as he was wolfing down his own breakfast, some tomatoes on a slice of bread with lots of mayonnaise, though surprisingly not in a messy way.

When he was finished, Azimuth tilted his head and looked at him. Leaning forward, he noticed a little bit of mayonnaise at the corner of Ratchet's mouth. "You missed a spot," he said nonchalantly before lifting the other's head a bit and kissing the white sauce away.

"… Buh!" Ratchet flailed a bit, eyes wide as plates again.

Chuckling, Azimuth withdrew a bit and smiled. Then he gently bumped their heads together and purred lowly. "Your fur is soft," he remarked, nuzzling slightly. "I like that."

Mouth hanging slightly open, Ratchet didn't know what to say. His eyes softened at the touches although it only stirred the confusion even more.  
"Um, thank you?"

The elder chuckled. "You're welcome." Lifting the other's chin a bit, he briefly placed their lips together before he drew back and took the dishes to clean. The grin on Azimuth's face gave the impression of satisfaction.

The young Lombax blinked when the other withdrew and followed the elder with his gaze. Ratchet touched his lips with his fingertips – they weren't tingling but of a soft warmth.

"We can take our time today," Azimuth told him from the kitchen, "it seems the Shapeshifters have gone off the grid and no longer follow patterns, meaning Nefarious will spend most of the time recalculating their positions."

He didn't see the far-away smile before Ratchet returned to the present, nodding. "A bit more of down-time sounds good. Did he say something else about them what we need to know?"

"Yes," Alister replied, "He said we should prepare for fighting the Jealous. It might be harder than the last time, and he wants us to take them out before they can do the same thing as the Prideful with the Wrathful."

"Oh fuck it." Ratchet pressed his face against his palms, leaning heavily on the kitchen table. "If that happens, we're done for. We'd need to _nuke_ them to get rid of them."

"Mhm." Azimuth came out of the kitchen and shook his hands slightly as he walked over to Ratchet. "But we have to provoke them first before we have a chance. As far as Nefarious knows, they have a really strong shield around them." A pause. "Even though it isn't really a shield, but… like thick skin you could say. We have to make them lose their cool first." His gaze fell on Ratchet, eyebrow raised as he thought about something.

"We're just getting mixed news these days, aren't we. We know a detail, their shield, which helps us to develop a strategy – the good news. The bad news – we need to get through their shields."

"Indeed. But I have a fair idea how to approach it." A sly smirk stole itself on the elder's lips. "As for now…" Something tugged at Ratchet's tail just as Azimuth signaled him to come closer with a wink of his finger.

At first Ratchet stayed still. It took another tug on his tail to get him to stand up. He readily went into Alister's embrace, however, as he opened his arms.

A low purr escaped the elder before he let go of Ratchet. "I think we're set for the next fight," he remarked, gently nudging his head against the other's before slipping away.

Ratchet suppressed a disappointed sigh with a question. "Same room still for the meetings?"

"No, the meeting was yesterday evening." Azimuth stretched his arms. "I was briefed by Nefarious regarding today's plans. Or perhaps tomorrow's. It really depends on when he can get ahold of their track devices again." A pause. "It is really odd, you see. He knows their location, or rather, should know since they live in a part of the facility, but apparently he either ignores that or finds it too dangerous to infiltrate it."

"I guess it's the latter, seeing what problems _we_ had from the first fight on. But I still don't get if we should go now, you said we were ready."

"Well, I think we're more than able to make them drop their shields now." He walked over to the desk and leant against it. "We just have to make them jealous enough to do so." A moment of silence as he tapped his chin. "And while we don't have to get ready at this instant, probably not even today, it's very reassuring to know that I can do my part without losing my cool." He sighed. "I still can't believe that Nefarious proposed this."

"'Doing your part without losing- " Ratchet sputtered, not believing what he heard. "I knew you acted forward but, but you did this because Nefarious suggested it? For the Jealous?"

At this the elder looked away, scratching his cheek lightly. "… Yes. I mean, it would be problematic if we ended up in a peril yet again only because of something marginal like this – and that robot knows the Shapeshifters better than us, so I will make an exception to trust his word."

"But I'm not ready yet."

Alister snapped his head up. "I'm sorry?" He saw Ratchet tap a finger against his lips, eyes slightly turned upwards as he contemplated something.

Or did he? Alister began to doubt it as he stalked to the elder, canting a hip and pressing a hand on it. He grinned.

"I haven't had enough practice myself. And I need your help to remedy this."

Ears folded back at that mischievous grin. Stepping backwards, he tried to round around Ratchet. "Oh, but I think you are just fine. We're fine-" A stifled yelp as Azimuth stumbled over the bed and fell onto it. Quickly he crawled backwards, not letting Ratchet out of his sight. "—perfectly fine, really…"

"Ah ah ah, do I hear nervousness? From you, considering you might need a repeat performance, too, Azimuth?" He all but purred the name.

"A-Ah…" The elder kept moving backwards, head burning up. He had not intended that at all. "I don't think that it would be necessary, really—AH!" Unaware that he had reached the end of the bed, his hand grasped but air. He fell halfway on the ground, quickly getting up before Ratchet could snatch him.

Too bad he ran right into the couch.

An undignified yelp escaped him as a warm weight pounced at him, making him crash into the cushions.

Muffled, Alister could but flail under Ratchet. When he finally freed his face, he tried to turn around. "Ratchet! Get off me, that isn't funny-"

The hiss came unexpected. "It was just as NOT funny when you told me you only kissed me because you wanted to 'train' in order to rile the Jealous up."

Azimuth's eyes widened, his ears twitched nervously. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I won't do it again, now get off me, Ratchet, please-"

Lips crashed on his and silenced him. Five pricks of pain burst on his shoulders either side as the younger dug his fingers in, growling with frustration.

Muffled sounds of protest left the elder before he was granted a moment to breathe in. "Look, Ratchet, I'm really sorry I did this, but-" Again he was cut off as Ratchet rammed their lips together once more, pulling him into a rough kiss, and again he tried to object, but he could not with the younger preventing him from doing so the whole time.

"Shut up." The whisper was growled into his ear, rough like warm sand.

At this Azimuth tensed up. Something in his mind changed, shutting off all embarrassment and hesitation and replacing it with a sense of… _mild anger_. "Do you want another rehearsal that badly?", he hissed before he grabbed Ratchet, lifted him up and threw him onto the bed. Getting up, he walked over to the other, still huffing slightly from the kiss. His eyes gleamed dangerously like a predator locking onto his prey when he crawled onto the bed and pinned Ratchet down.

"Then you'll get it."

Their lips were brought together again. Teeth grazed roughly over the younger's lip before the discomfort was mended by a softer kiss in between.

Ratchet cried into the kiss, twisting his hands in the grip Alister had on them, arching up. The sensations from his lips had him rocking and bucking, fighting to get free. He curled his legs around the elder's hips, trying to urge him on.

Gasping for air, Azimuth briefly broke the kiss only to seal the other's lips just as fast once more. Freeing one hand, he snuck it beneath Ratchet's shirt, fingers curling as he dragged them down his back.

Ratchet's gasps turned to huffs, writhing at the touches to his back. Frustration came over him that even with one hand Alister easily held his wrists captive.

A smirk revealed that the elder was more than satisfied with Ratchet's reaction, but still deemed it possible to ask for more. The hand on the younger's back trailed along the sides before lining the faint contours of his hip bone. Pushing the shirt up, he let his fingers teasingly slide down over the exposed chest.

"Damn it Alister, lemme go!" He gasped the next moment as one finger pressed harder down on its way up his chest now, circling his pectoral muscles.

"And for what reason, if I may ask?" Azimuth chuckled as he kissed the other's torso. "I think you're just fine like that."

Any coherent answer was lost in another kiss that Alister bestowed upon him. Relentless in his attack, he tasted and roamed every spot he knew by now to be sensitive.

"I… thought you wanted to say something, Ratchet?", was then whispered into the younger's ear. Smirking, Azimuth licked over the base before the other could even say a thing. "Come on now… We don't want you to forget your part no matter what, now do we?"

It was debatable if he was disappointed when Ratchet's eyes glazed over under his further ministrations. He stopped struggling, only turning his body from side to side – not to escape but as some outlet for the reactions that numbed coherent thoughts.

Suddenly the sensations stopped. Azimuth let go of Ratchet's arms and pushed himself up, looking into green eyes. "I think that is enough," he said before pulling the other's shirt down again. Cupping Ratchet's cheek for a moment, he placed another kiss on the other's lips. "I'm sorry for what I did today," he whispered. "I will not do this again." And with that he slipped away, falling beside Ratchet and turning his head to the elder. "Perhaps I really got too carried away with it."

Ratchet just gazed at him, blinking, eyes still slightly glazed.

A sigh. "I guess I owe you an explanation?" He let his head touch the other's and closed his eyes. "Remember when we first came to this room and talked? I told you I couldn't get over who I was, what my values are. My principles were, and still are, too strong in my mind to do something like this without any… reason." A pause. "I guess I simply was so glad that I got a reason to act like this, to pretend it was all 'business' that I didn't consider your side of it and upset you." He opened his eyes and looked into emerald ones. "I'm sorry."

"So… you meant it before? You didn't just do it, because…" Ratchet had troubles gathering his thoughts together enough to form sentences. He scooted closer to the elder on instinct, the other's warmth seeped into him and he relaxed automatically.

"I am not this low, Ratchet," he remarked in a playfully scolding tone, "It's just… I can't get around my values. I simply can't." The hand on the other's cheek curled slightly. "It's so frustrating it's almost depressing, you know."

A frown appeared over his eyes. "You keep saying that I don't show enough what I think or feel. The truth is… I want to even though I don't." His eyes opened under a pained expression. "I want to be more loosened up, and I want to just do all those things, but… my values trouble me. The idea of you and me in such a relationship, the circumstances around it, my background, my connection to you before I had even met you – I cannot simply leave them behind even though I want to." He pressed his lips together. "I… want to despite all the odds and conflicts I see with it."

"Whoa, that really sounds like a mess of different thoughts and emotions." Ratchet frowned. Did Alister think that because he was so old and had established a set system or morals and principles for himself? Or were Lombaxes really that firm on having relationships?

He reached out for Azimuth's cheek to stroke it idly, and to his surprise the other did not mind. This made Ratchet wonder even further; to what extent and why did Alister deem his interest in him as 'inappropriate'?

The elder's ear flicked at the touch. Hesitantly he snuck an arm beneath the younger and pulled him into an embrace. Burying his face half in the blanket, he nuzzled into Ratchet's neck only to hide a deep frown.

"We've talked a bit about relationships among Lombaxes, but not everything." He moved his strokes to the neck, brushing his fingertips over the skin.

"Are same-sex relationships frowned upon?" Well, the direct way seemed the best way in the moment.

The elder jerked at the question. His fingers curled as he tensed up, silence holding him captive until he finally spoke. "Yes," he whispered, "Especially in the military." A pause. "And especially when in the higher positions. Nobody there would ever, _ever_ dare suggesting such a thing."  
He frowned. "Not that it was a set rule. But… nobody spoke about it. I guess it was a _no seeing, no hearing, no speaking_ issue – and a never occurring one either." A chuckle escaped him. "Heck, I thought that I was… interested in women too until we arrived here." Circling his fingers on Ratchet's back, he looked away. "I feel confused now, to be honest."

"You could still be, you know. Did you ever go out with a girl or woman?"

"A few times, yes." Azimuth sighed lowly. "Then again, I was more interested in my work and duty as that I could have focused on relationships so much. I mean… I couldn't let my people down, now could I?" He chuckled bitterly. "Too bad that my efforts did exactly the opposite."

Ratchet didn't try to think of a dissuading answer for Alister's self-depreciation. This issue was bigger than he could him on his own with – and, second, wouldn't he be the biggest hypocrite when doing so after what he had thrown at him during their last fight? He hadn't even apologized yet.

Fingers kept circling on the younger's back. "I… know for a fact you are interested in the opposite gender. Can I be so arrogant to assume you were until the last few days as well?" He bit his lip. _And if so, why me?_

"Well, I had crushes." He shrugged. "But the only girl I went out with was Sasha and after that nothing ever happened again. So I'm not sure if I'm still interested.

"Why you? I won't take any guesses why it exactly sparked for me 'cause I think nobody knows what makes one fall in love with another person. Maybe some part is because you are the only Lombax I know is a Lombax and so it's the first time for me to meet someone from 'home'.

"More importantly, though – I like you for your dedication. For you being there for me. You're an awesome fighter, you're intelligent, you have good looks- I don't know anymore if I ever checked out a guy before, so I can't tell you if I did." He grinned.

"… Heh. I don't know if I should be flattered, confused, or mildly offended now." A mischievous grin appeared on Azimuth's lips. "Seems like a case of lack of options, huh?" A chuckle before he nuzzled into Ratchet's neck and purred lowly. "Of which being there for you results, as does your mildly clouded judgment about my looks," he jested. Then he paused, a frown appearing over his eyes.  
"And you… mentioned that you like me for my dedication." His fingers curled when he tensed up slightly. His ears flicked as he inhaled slowly. "Even if it is misplaced at times?" _And even if it gives you a reason to regard me just like the other Lombaxes do?_

"Never said affection and love made sense. Take it as a compliment." A shrug. The last question sobered him instantly, however. _What do I say to this?_

"Affection and love, hm?" That put a smile on the elder's face. "You should really be careful with what you say, or someone might misunderstand and be flustered forever."

"Mmh, if you were flustered, you wouldn't have misunderstood at all." Ratchet nuzzled under his chin.

"Isn't it too soon to say something like this?" A low purr as Alister let him sneak there. "After all, it still has been only a few days. It might just be a form of infatuation."

"We will only know by going on this way." Ratchet wrapped his arms around Alister's torso, sighing as his warmth slowly seeped into him.

"Should we?" The elder looked into space with heavy-lidded eyes. "It's still… controversial. Both for me and you. What would the people think?"

"No idea. Honestly, I couldn't care less what they think of me; I'm worried about you. But," he scooted a bit to look Alister in the eyes, "That's still in the future. We don't know how long it will take until we find the Great Clock. We have time to work it out between us, see where it goes." A pause.

"Though I hope it stays."

At this Azimuth blinked. Then a soft smile settled on his lips before his kissed Ratchet on his forehead. "We will see. By the time we reach the Great Clock, we will see." Hidden from the other's gaze, a frown appeared over the elder's eyes. _And when that time comes, it will be over soon too._ Immunity to time travel effects, he suspected, would only prevail for the initiator if at all. Perhaps even only temporarily, making all the things they would go through but an incorrect past future. And if only one could remember…

He tensed up. It would be painful. Would he want either of them to go through this?

"Alister?" The younger massaged the tense back muscles, nuzzling against the collar bone to try get him to relax.

As if awakening from trance the elder blinked in confusion before he realized that he had lost himself in his thoughts. Placing one hand on the back of Ratchet's head and nuzzled slightly. "Nothing. Just thoughts."

Ratchet hummed in return, not stopping in his massage, alternating between kneading and rubbing the shoulder blades, then moving up the sides of the neck.

Purrs escaped the elder. Closing his eyes, he took in the sensation and relaxed completely. "I wish we could stay like that," he mumbled as he pressed the younger against his body. "Without any worries, problems… a piece of quiet." _If only it was possible._

"We're going to make of the quiet that we have now. As much as we can." A kiss to his jawline.

"Mhm…" White ears flicked as a smile appeared on the elder's face. "And if we're lucky, we will have a day off today too." Fingers trailed along Ratchet's neck, stroking idly over the fur before gliding over the fabric and circling idly on his back.

"You know, maybe we can take turns in massaging each other. Wouldn't that be nice?" Ratchet carefully pressed along Alister's spine, feeling the other tense in pain.

"Only if you don't go below the waistband," was the playful reply, "Then I might consider." He chuckled lowly before he kissed Ratchet on his nose.

"Understood, your ass is off-limits for my hands. Spoil-sport." His grin spoke otherwise as he began kneading down the muscles further away from Alister's spine on height of his chest.

"All right. I take your words for that, but better not take my trust for granted." Azimuth smirked and scooted away from Ratchet only to roll onto his stomach, tail swinging in anticipation. "And after that it will be my turn."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He straddled his thighs, stretching his back and popping his shoulders. As nice it had been just a moment before lying like that with Alister, massaging him in that position hadn't been comfortable.

The elder looked at him with an amused grin. "Perhaps I should begin? It seems like you have a few kinks to get out of your system."

Ratchet didn't know what it was about the last sentence – the wording? The teasing with which it was expressed? Alister's expression? Or maybe a combination of all – the effect was that he broke out in laughter all the same, shaking on his unstable seat.

"The way you word it, you sound like an advertisement announcer for a holo-spa for robots. I once had to save Clank from a pushy worker from such a spa who wanted to give him a 'complete overhaul not even your creator would recognize you anymore'."

"Why, thank you," the elder replied under reproachful glare. "There I am, trying to be considerate, and all I get is such an association. That evokes quite the…" He suddenly turned over, causing Ratchet to fall to the side.

"… mischievous intentions." And before long, he started tickling the younger all over.

_"Oh no, you won't get me so easily again."_ Under the laughter Ratchet ran his hands every possibly ticklish place Alister might have, neck, chest, outer thighs, the back of the knees, his back…

"Never compare me to an advertiser ever again, all right-" A loud yelp left Azimuth when Ratchet tickled him at the base of his tail. He jolted up and to the side, making sure that his back was no longer in tickle range. The red hue under his fur was only marginally visible.

"That settled," Ratchet laid down, swishing his tail, grinning over his shoulder, "I'd like to take you on your offer for my own massage. If you want, then I'll continue with yours later."

He snickered internally at Alister's nonplussed face for the non-sequitur.

"No, no, no…" Azimuth shook his head wildly, a nervous grin on his lips. "Perhaps later on. I just remembered, I know where Lawrence stays until he is fully functional again, so wouldn't that be a good moment to go and check on him? Yes? Good." He quickly got off the bed and made sure Ratchet did not sneak up to him from behind or anything.

"Hey, my massage!"


	31. Melodious Doom

**Shell Shock**

Writers:

Denny and Leila  
**Rating:** PG-RG  
**Warnings:** Ratchet/Azimuth. Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** We value our lives too much to even dare think about claiming Ratchet and Alister as our own. We borrow them for an RP, so don't worry. [Put the Wargroks back into your cage!]  
**Summary:** _Everyone's nightmare is to wake up in a cold, dark place without a clue where one is. Sadly, that's what's happened to us. What's even better, we have monsters and weird encounters to endure as well. And then there's them…  
Lucky, right? If I ever get out of here, I will need some therapy sessions._

**Chapter 31 **

Ratchet harrumphed, throwing a glare at Alister's head as he once again looked over his shoulder nervously. The elder grinned with a shaky smile.

"Come on, Ratchet. I know you and Nefarious aren't on good terms, and neither am I, but I don't think that Lawrence did anything against you." He tapped against Ratchet's helmet and tried to keep up his grin. "Besides, I want him to get better soon so that we don't have to deal with the doctor's screaming every time we have a briefing."

"You know that's not what I'm currently annoyed about." He flicked the offending finger away and threw his head to the side with an exaggerated noise of dismissal.

"Oh, please, Ratchet, you're not a child anymore." Azimuth shook his head and sighed. "Look, how about this? When we get out of here and have our peace with no Shapeshifters to worry about, I will take you on a small detour to Torren IV. On the other side of the planet there is a very pleasant natural spring which I'm sure you will like."

"Only if this visit means I get a massage. From you." He poked hard into a thick forearm. "Then I'm interested, otherwise this is too far in the future."

The elder stepped back a bit and frowned questioningly. "Really, Ratchet? Really?" he asked before he rolled his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I will massage you as well when we get out of here."

"Yes, really." The sweet expression couldn't fool him.

"Brat."

"Only for you." Now, _that_smirk was wicked and smug.

"Oh you…" Azimuth shook his head and groaned. Finally they arrived at the room where Lawrence was kept. He entered the access code Nefarious had given them to open the door. "We will discuss this later-"

A loud bang interrupted him as a flash of energy hit the wall above his head.

"D-don't come any closer – oh, it is you two." Blue optics blinked nervously. "My apologies. I mistook you as one of the guards."

Ratchet stood up from his ducked position, removing the arms from over his head. His ears drew nervously back because the barrel of the security gun was still trained on them. He focused back on Lawrence to ensure they wouldn't get shot again.

"Is it safe now? Can we stand up or are we about to be made into holed cheese?"

"Yes. I… I have put away the device, so don't worry." Lawrence turned away and fidgeted slightly. The gun clattered as he let it fall out of his hand which in turn made the butler wince. Azimuth looked at him. A different clothing shell, or rather the outer shell had been removed to decrease the weight on him, it seemed. The sleeves of the shirt had been retracted up until the elbow joints, his bow tie was on the table. "I didn't expect anyone to come here, frankly—nobody would bother visiting me here, safe for the doctor. And he informs me beforehand when he comes so that something like this," he pointed at the blackened spot behind Azimuth, "doesn't happen with a worker's head."

"We didn't exactly go and tell Nefarious we would visit you…" He dug his elbow into Alister's side before daring to venture further into the room. He tried to subtly assess if Lawrence had any damage, covering his actions by seemingly looking past him at the bowtie. It actually made him curious – he had always thought it was painted on or integrated, not a removable accessory.

"Oh really? Well. Maybe he expected you to come here on your own. He should have told me last time he visited me – oh that was an hour ago, I believe. Perhaps he forgot." He tapped his lips and looked down contemplatively. "I wish I could forget that easily too."

"Are you all right?" Azimuth let the door slide shut behind him. "You seem really shaken up-"

"That is because I _am_," Lawrence replied loudly, staring at the elder. "They wanted to kill me. They really wanted to _kill_me – not like you, where there would be a chance of getting you out of their grasp, but with outright intent to extinguish my core. I saw it in their eyes, their movements and gestures…" He shook his head quickly. "Remembering it is certainly not something I am keen on. Certainly not." He walked over to the bed and let himself fall onto the soft surface.

"I will never understand why Nefarious insists that I stay in this room here. I know it is safe, but it is not comfortable. It makes me remember constantly with little things in here. The silence is stifling. It makes me self-conscious of my movements and the noises they make; every sound of metal scraping against each other, light reflections that are in the color palette of their awful glow lines – without proper distraction the images will not leave me alone…"

Suddenly he looked up and blinked. "Oh, did I ramble? My apologies, you shouldn't have seen this. How unbecoming of a butler it must be…" He turned his gaze to the ground and folded his hands.

Suddenly, the urge to leave pounced on Ratchet. He didn't want to be here, with this serious and anxious Lawrence who wasn't sarcastic. Who had been a victim of the Shapeshifters and admitted how the attack haunted him. It was less anxiety on his part, however, than empathy and that made the situation even more uncomfortable for Ratchet – he didn't want to feel that towards Lawrence.

"How is your order coming along?"  
The robot lifted his head a little and looked directly at them, forcing himself to stay focused and composed. He would not let this impairment get the best of him, and he certainly did not want to give those Shapeshifters the triumph of having scathed him at all. "Have you dealt with any since the last encounter I know of?"

"No, we didn't. Alister just learnt around yesterday what happened before he told me this morning." Or what could be applied as 'yesterday' and 'morning' if you didn't know how outside the actual courses of the suns were. "Before that, the Armor vendor visited and repaired our stuff."

"I see." Lawrence nodded lightly. "Of course. The time frame might have been too small to do anything." He ran his palm over his head. "It really has been only a few hours hasn't it? It feels like much more."

"You do seem like you need a lot more time to rearrange your data stores." Azimuth crossed his arms. "There is one thing that has bugged me ever since I heard about the incident, though."

"And that would be?"

"How come you did not use the equipment you had with you?"

At this Lawrence only blinked, optics wide as he fell silent. Apparently he had no answer for that.

"Didn't you have any with you?" frowned Ratchet. That seemed awfully foolish and dangerous. Lawrence could have been in a hurry but even the Lombax couldn't imagine the robot to have been careless enough not to take the devices with him for his protection.

"I…", the butler began, "I did have them with me. All of them." He pointed at his wrists that had protection devices attached to them. A slight tug at the shirt shell and capsules were revealed, presumably containing a substance to ward them off. "I was brought here before I could detach any of them. They should have worked, but they didn't." A sigh. "It was really odd – from one moment to another I found myself here. And surprisingly, Nefarious was in this room when I regained some composure."

"You didn't have time then using them. I guess you couldn't really expect the Shapeshifters to attack you in the middle of the facility, even if it was outside the protected area."

Lawrence nodded, only to make Azimuth frown slightly. "I don't know. It doesn't really add up with what Nefarious blurted out yesterday. Was there a system error with _all_devices you had with you?"

The butler looked at him, almost as if he wanted to reply; but then he turned away and sighed. "The odds are quite… impossible, aren't they? I suppose it seems unlikely to happen all at once." He stood up and walked from one end of the room to another. "But I am not sure why I… did not think of using them – ah!" He covered his mouth in shock. That had not been supposed to slip out.

Ratchet had a good idea why Lawrence didn't. He also had enough social grace to refrain from saying his thoughts aloud. Instead:

"The important thing is you're here and kinda alright. And have time to recover."

"I suppose." A sigh of relief. As it seemed it had been the right choice not to pry in the wound. Lawrence shook his head before he faced the Lombaxes again and folded his hands. "Thank you for your visit. Since you are already here, is there anything I can help you with? While I might not be able to perform my duties as I normally do, my knowledge is still intact."

"It's… I dunno. I have no ideas at the moment. I'd like to ask you something but I don't think you want to really think about it-"

"Ask." A sigh. "I can imagine what it is and it has made me _uncomfortable_already. Alas, you still need that information, so please ask."

"If it's alright with you." Ratchet looked dubious but before the robot could feel annoyed, he continued. "Which faction of the Shapeshifters attacked you, if they were one we haven't fought before? What makes them special?"

A slight jolt went through Lawrence at this question before he relaxed. He had to contain himself and keep calm, even if his memory files were threatening to flood his mind. "The Loving. They are the only group within the Shapeshifters that do neither listen nor obey the Superior – or so it is claimed." He paused. "They are terribly powerful; you could almost say that they could rival the Superiors – but even so, they have weaknesses that make them inferior."

"They don't listen to the Superiors and are almost as powerful as them. 'Wonderful' is slowly becoming my catchphrase." Ratchet dug the heel of his palm against his brow before sighing. "At least they have some weaknesses. Which are they?"

"The least are truly confirmed." Lawrence rubbed the back of his neck. "I should have done so yesterday, but…" A heavy sigh. "Either way. I have requested that you two learn to sing a song."

"_What_?" Azimuth's eyes snapped open. "What did you just – sing a song? I'm sorry, Lawrence. I won't sing you a lullaby just so that you recover sooner-"

"Oh, don't worry. I would never ask something that ridiculous of you – or perhaps…" The butler tapped his chin and looked up. "I am jesting, I am jesting. It will come in handy when you fight."

"… Don't tell me it's this song that riled Nefarious up so much and which the workers believed protects them against the Shapeshifters."

The smirk, as faint as it was, revealed how much pleasure this revelation brought to him. Azimuth sighed heavily and shook his head. "Is this really necessary? I am certain there is a different way, but if it has to be… I suppose we have to learn it."

"It is absolutely _imperative_ to learn it and to perform it with _every single word_sung in undying devotion." Lawrence's smirk became more and more prominent. "Leave even one syllable without emotion, and they shall catch the fraudulence."

"Lemme guess – it's a love song." Ratchet drily said. That would explain Lawrence's sudden good mood.

"Oh why, _yes_!" The butler clapped his hands in satisfaction. "And a wonderful one too. Just think of someone you hold _very _dear." A meaningful glance to Ratchet and Azimuth before he turned to the younger one. "For instance, I heard you have a very charming lady waiting for you. Why don't you dedicate it to her?" By Orvus, he would not suggest to sing it for the elder, of course. Then he turned to Azimuth. "As for you… Hm." The robot tapped his chin idly. "I am not sure, but I can fathom someone-"

"What WHAT?" Ratchet waved his hands in a stopping motion. "Whom are you talking ab- Talwyn and because she dedicated a song to me to wish me a safe journey? She's a friend, more like a sister, not a girlfriend."

"That's not what one hears these days…" Lawrence raised his hands and showed his palms while closing his optics. "One is quite sure that there is a certain _infatuation_between you and her. As for Azimuth, hm…" the butler mused. "I suppose that bodily attraction alone won't suffice, only if it's valid emotions. Perhaps love between friends would suffice too, so sing it for your best friend, instead?"

Little did the robot know what he had done.

"What are you implying, you snarky metal bulk?!" Azimuth stomped towards Lawrence, tail straight as an arrow and face twisted to a furious expression. "How _DARE_you speak like this to me!"

Ratchet grabbed for his wrist. "Alister!" What had gotten in the elder now? Somewhen in the future Ratchet would get crazy because of Alister's secrecy and non-explained actions, but for now—

Normally Lawrence would have stood firm and simply smirked at the elder, but this time he could not. When he looked into the Lombax's eyes gleaming with anger, it set off another memory, merging Azimuth's face with a Shapeshifter's hideous grin. Within the same moment he scrambled back onto the bed and pressed against the wall, hand nervously reaching for the protection device at his wrist.

"Let me _go_, Ratchet!" Azimuth tried to yank himself free to get to the robot. "Don't you see what he just implied?! It's… It's…!"

"IMPLY WHAT?! And don't you see what you're doing to him and he's short of activating any possible protection that could include GUNS?" He hissed everything lowly at the other lest he would scare the robot even more and he didn't want to draw Nefarious's rage towards by having traumatized Lawrence.

Azimuth snapped his head around and glared at Ratchet, mouth torn open to speak – but nothing came out. Whatever he had wanted to say remained untold, and with it he buried his anger as quickly as he could. How could he say something he didn't dare speak of, anyway?  
Clenching his fists, he took a deep breath and shook his head. "I am sorry," he muttered, taking a step back to give Lawrence some more space. Then he turned off his helmet and sat down, fingers running through his fur. "The heat got me."

"I… understand." The butler did not move away from the wall, but relaxed bit by bit. "I crossed a line, I believe. My apologies."

Okay, this had been too close. Releasing his breath, Ratchet thought it was good to divert their attention elsewhere – at best to the previous topic.

"Now that we have cleared this- what is the text of that song? The earlier we learn it, the better if we met the Loving."

"You are going to learn it by today, I believe. Or tomorrow, depending on whatever schedule there is now." Lawrence looked up. "As for the song, how about you listen to it yourselves?" A faint beep sounded – and music filled the room.

Azimuth's ears perked. Now, that was a form of music he certainly did not listen to. His favorite channels were Polaris Classical and Space Jam, sometimes Pirate Radio if he felt like it; but this track? He couldn't imagine it to be in either of them. It was quite different, perhaps something people described as new progressive, but by no means unpleasant.

That was, of course, until he heard the lyrics.

Bit by bit the elder's ears fell. Eyes widened with every syllable, his mouth fell open in disbelief – until he heard the end of the second stanza. Jolting up he shook his head wildly. "I… I refuse to sing this!", he yelled, face turning red under the fur before he rushed out, leaving a stunned Ratchet and Lawrence behind.

"… What has gotten into him?" The butler blinked. "It gets atrocious after the fifth-hundredth time, but at the beginning it should have been a nice song to listen to."

"I have no idea. This situation is becoming more frequent."

"Is that so?" Lawrence rubbed his chin. "Hm. He was quite flustered by the lyrics, I assume, judging by the sudden increase of heat in his face." A sigh. "As if it was that embarrassing! If he did not have such strong interest in you, then he could think of someone else he cares about. If he did, he should use it to his advantage and not run away." He shook his head and looked at the ceiling. "Organics. So difficult to comprehend at times." A pause. "Then again, I wonder if you share any such emotional ties with him?"

"We are still trying to figure it out, and I leave it at that." A headshake. "Would you please send the lyrics to our personal computers as well as print it out? I don't like staring at a screen the whole time."

"Oh, but why?" Lawrence looked at him with genuine wonder. "There is no need to." At the just as questioning stare he slowly moved back to the edge of the bed and sat firmly. "While you will receive the lyrics later on, you won't need to stare at them for that long. After all," he added, "you will have a tutor for it."

Now that was surprising. "A tutor? Who?"

"A fine singer, at least for the standard within the facility. Then again, this doesn't say much as the only _vocal_competition is the Doctor." A slight shudder. "That aside, he was the one who saved me from the Loving, so I assume that his voice is not that unpleasant." His optics looked past Ratchet again and to the door. "We have another problem to solve, though."

"Alister?"

The robot nodded. "It won't be a problem if he doesn't sing as long as you sing nicely, but it would be beneficial." He turned to Ratchet. "_Can_you sing?"

"Uhh… no idea. The last time I sang was in kindergarten, since then never again. Not even in the shower. So I rather give out a warning beforehand." He shrugged sheepishly. "Wouldn't want your processor to fritz out even though I hope I'm not as bad as Nefarious."

"Why don't you try it now?" Lawrence folded his hands and closed his eyes. "It is better if I evaluate this now so that I can see if the elder is really needed for this task."

"… I really must do this, don't I." His face scrunched up while he called internally Alister every curse word he had ever learnt in Solana, Bogon and Polaris. If he could, he would have dragged all the pride that stubborn, uptight Lombax had and punched it through the structure of the universe into the place where the Cragmites were banned to.

"You do." Lawrence snapped a finger. A paper fastened on a clipboard – it was impossible to say where it had come from since there was no opening vanishing into the ceiling nor had a teleporter been active – fell into Ratchet's hand.

"Here is the sheet music. I might not be your future tutor, but I do believe that my taste in music is not that distorted; so if you can satisfy me, I shall decide whether your voice is sufficient or not." The butler noticed how the door slid open behind Ratchet by an inch. Well, if that was not the elder being curious – or embarrassed that he had simply fled the room.

Ratchet felt a light tremble begin in his arms. Singing, in front of somebody, even if only one person? He coughed to clear his throat – and stall. Stalling as much as he could under the raised optics of Lawrence.

"Something wrong, Ratchet?"

"No, no, I'm just collecting myself." His eyes flew over the sheet again, trying to gauge the right pitch before he thought 'to hell with it'. "Alright, I'm ready." He coughed again then struck up the first note.

He stumbled a bit on the first notes, going sometimes too high or too low, too long or short. Only when he relaxed and stopped thinking, the song flowed easier from his lips, vibrating in throat, chest and abdomen as he went with instinct instead of his head.

Once the last of his voice faded away, Ratchet opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – and sought eye contact with the robot.

Lawrence blinked lightly. "It was… better than expected," he noted, "Quite good, actually. You might need more practice though… And with that said, I wonder if we have so much time. Or what do you say, Azimuth?"

Silence.

"I can see you moving about." Lawrence rubbed his temple to activate the heat sensors. Ratchet, too, turned to the open slit.

"Alister, please come in." No answer from the door.

"Alister, please."

Still silence.

"Alister, if you don't come inside, I'm going to sleep on the cold, hard floor of our room. The whole night. Without any sheets. And I won't let you warm me."

A snort drew the younger's attention to Lawrence. "My apologies," the butler said to Ratchet, "But that was just far too exhilarating for me. I wouldn't have thought that you would resort to that, or even believe a general would jump on that. It almost implies that he sugarcoats you the whole time, which would be quite a clash with your reputation, don't you think?" He chuckled. "Besides, the moment he heard your voice, he took a run, so what a shame that he didn't hear you threaten him with sleeping on the ground."

He chuckled again when Ratchet's reply was to hide his face behind a palm.

"How about you go after him?" The butler suggested. "I have just received a message of Nefarious that he is going to come for a check-up. It might be a good time to leave since I don't think that he would appreciate a squishie in his presence while paying a visit."

"As if I had any choice." Rolling his eyes, he waved at Lawrence. "Get well, don't shoot, fry, slice or use whatever lethal force on an unassuming worker or Lombax. Oh," He turned around as he was just about to step through the opened door.

"Maybe we're only 'co-workers' by necessity at the moment – but if it helps at all, you can imagine yourself to be the one kicking Shapeshifter-butt in whichever security footage you see." Ratchet stepped through and vanished behind the closing door.

Silence dominated the corridor in which the young Lombax found himself. There was no sign of Alister, no sign of anyone. Perhaps this was the case since this part of the facility was reserved for Nefarious and Lawrence exclusively – other people were not allowed in here, except for the general and him.

"I guess he ran back to our room." He mumbled lowly as he was already walking into the direction of their apartment.

"I did not." Azimuth was waiting for him, hidden by one of the door frames. Rubbing the back of his head, he did not want to look at Ratchet.

"Did you also run in the military when you got assigned to an uncomfortable task or has this only developed recently?" Ratchet deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" Amber eyes turned to him. "There is a difference between orders from the military and tasks like this. This one is simply embarrassing, stupid and flat-out unacceptable for me and I cannot see how _you_could even consider taking up this task to begin with."

"Because it works against the Loving who are probably the strongest group among the Shapeshifters under the Superiors? Besides, who said that _you_need to sing, too?"

Azimuth opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words he froze for a moment. "Indeed! I don't have to sing!" He turned around and stomped ahead. "And I will never sing this sappy and cheesy song!"

"By the stars." Ratchet yelled but something about it was off. The general would have been able to deal with anger or surprise or indignation instead of that-

"You would think you would be embarrassed by something…" The sound of hoverboots rushing mingled with the voice, and as he looked over his shoulder, Alister saw with dread Ratchet moving from one wall to the next while moving forward, with a gleeful grin upon his face.

"The Great General is embarrassed byyyyy theeeeee lyyyyyyrics~" he sing-sang.

"Stop it, Ratchet!" Azimuth shouted as he hurried forward. "You are no child, now behave like an adult!" How had he ended up in this terrible situation? Teased by someone so much younger than him, and just…!

"Ah, why would I have to?" The mock-whine grated on Alister's ears. "If you run away, why can't I sing a bit?"

"Because you need a lot of practice hours until you can sing something like that!" Azimuth shook his head. "You are not able to convey emotions yet, your intonation is too shaky, your feeling for rhythm is off and you don't know how to breathe properly to-" As if hit by a lightning, the elder tensed up, eye twitching. "Forget what I said. You're doing fine, just leave me out of this," he quickly said and turned away.

Whatever satisfaction and relief the elder had felt upon the sudden silence from behind, the whistling suddenly coming made him press his ears against his head. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe you could be my tutor."

"What—NO!" Azimuth shook his head wildly in protest. "You already have a tutor! You don't need me. I know too little about this to teach you, and whatever skills I have are mediocre at best. I only have a sharp ear for such things."

"And you are calling me childish?"

"This is not being childish. This is knowing my limits." Azimuth turned away and towards their walking direction again. "And I know exactly that _this_lies beyond them. Now come, Ratchet. We better return to our room as soon as possible before there is a malfunctioning in the barrier."

The two Lombaxes' voices could be heard for a few more seconds in the corridor which housed Lawrence room before they finally went quiet. The robot in front of the door shook his head.

"Squishies."

He banned them from his mind as he knocked on the door while pinging the butler.

"Lawrence, it's me. I'm coming in now."

The door slid open. Blue eyes looked at Nefarious calmly as he stood up to greet his master. "Good day, doctor. I am surprised you are visiting me yet again – it has only been a bit more than an hour, sir."

"I wanted to make sure those squishies hadn't bothered you." Once the door swished closed, he put a lock on the door so nobody from outside could interrupt them.

"I've locked the door from the outside." No, he wasn't being redundant. Lawrence had shown to react extremely now to confinement of any kind, be it of physical contact or locked down rooms. Here and now he still could walk out and his butler needed that confirmation of his freedom.

"I see." Lawrence nodded in approval. He looked around in the room, not directly observing Nefarious. He was nervous, yes, since he did not know why the doctor was here again, and since he did not want to show that the encounter with the Shapeshifters had shaken him up more than assumed. "Is there something I can help you with, sir, or did you simply have too much time after completing your tasks?"

"As I said, I needed to see for myself that the Lombaxes haven't annoyed or upset you." He turned away, words mumbled so lowly that Lawrence could barely hear them. "Because if they had, I'd have killed them, Shapeshifters be damned."

"Oh, no. They haven't. If anything, they have given me a perfect opportunity to test this paralyzation device." A faint smirk. "I now know that its fire mechanism works splendidly, even though the aim stabilizer leaves things to wish for." He folded his hands to stop them from moving around. It was not becoming of a butler to fidget so much.

"What a pity." The scientist's smirk left no doubt he had understood what Lawrence had hinted at. "I would have liked to see how one or two frizzling Lombaxes look like. Maybe next time, after I have recalibrated the stabilizers."

"That seems like an appropriate idea." The smirk was returned faintly enough to go unnoticed. Lawrence looked at his hands before he addressed the doctor again. "How are the recalibrations going? Have you located the… Shapeshifters?"

"I have." Nefarious began pacing in front of the bed, arms clasped behind his back. "It was easier than I expected. Heh, they have gotten so full of themselves – or at least were before I sent them on a merry way through half the facility." His smirk returned but with a dangerous, sharp edge and mirth gleaming in his optics.

"I see you are taking up my most favorite activity here, right after driving you to your limits." The butler smiled amusedly as he stood up and motioned to take up his coat shell. "Sir, I have been thinking… Perhaps I should return to the Great Clock for a while. Perhaps a day. I haven't observed the caretaker and Clank for quite a long time now – who knows what progress they have made."

Tilting his head, Nefarious didn't answer right away. The globe which housed part of his systems picked up with activity, gears literally turning faster, power lines glowing.

"If you wish, you can take two days. I think it would benefit your recovery to be not only at a place far away from the facility, but where the environment is a lot less hostile. Besides it would allow me not to worry about your safety considering… that I have _singed_their pride a little at several places."

Lawrence widened an optic in surprise. "Oh really?" He came a bit closer to the doctor in curiosity. "How did you do it?", he asked lowly as he leant forward a bit.

"Oh, nothing much, just a few things after they had pressed me to give them five energy vessels." He nonchalantly flipped his wrist, the gesture and tone surprising the butler even more. Nefarious usually didn't act that understated.

"I've let a wall of the force field materialize in the room to escort them to the teleporter." At this, the sharp-edged smirk returned, intense satisfaction purring in his next words. "They were surprised a bit, of course, as they had already turned around to leave."

"Oh… Elegant move." Lawrence's smile grew even wider as he came closer another step. "Anything else that you might want to tell me about?" A pause. "After all, you did promise me to avenge me appropriately, didn't you?"

"That wasn't even the finishing steps on that move." The scientist watched the other closely but didn't move on his own. Better to leave all the initiative to Lawrence so he would feel in control. He still could let his smirk widen.

"It was quite entertaining to watch as the field threw them onto the teleporter. They landed in a messed heap before I sent them off." Head tilting back, he gazed directly into Lawrence's optics. "The security cameras have recorded that moment in several angles. I took the liberty to copy all of them into a single file – should you feel bored watching over those two goody two-shoes at the Great Clock."

"Oh my, how considerate of you." Lawrence did not turn away at all. Instead he leant in a bit more, mirroring the playful smirk on the doctor's lips. "I will be sure to look at them." A pause as his optics fell almost completely shut. "I am sure they'll help my recovery quite much."

"I sure hope so. Even if they shouldn't help, they are very entertaining to watch, I dare-say my performance made it even better.

"As for that 'anything else'… I have indeed more to tell you, which is also the reason why I would feel better with you being away from this place for a while."

"I am listening." The butler did not move, speaking at the lowest audible pitch. Moments where Nefarious was not screaming or wonderfully obnoxious were rare, and just as much valued.

"As you know, they threatened me for your safety to give them five vessels with the best energy we have." A pause, all but burning with acid, oddly lacking the to be expected humiliation or defeat however. "I knew what resources they would have on their hands then.

"I couldn't do anything but follow their demands in that moment – that didn't mean, however, that I would give them such an advantage so easily." The sinisterly gleeful expression returned.

"Two of the vessels were faux, filled with explosives that would set off once the Superiors entered the part of the facility they have claimed. Oh, and these two vessels were also filled with a biiiit of nanotech…" He let his voice trail off, content to let his butler imagine the rest.

"Aaah…" Lawrence blinked as he ended the thought in his mind. "Why, splendid maneuver, sir. I couldn't have imagined a better way to have me avenged." He paused. "At least as long as I survive. Next time, when I actually die, please make sure to include everything we have against those guards as a little extra."

"I sure hope NOT that you die!" The vehemence returned, although subdued, as he pointed his finger at the other as if he uttered the most idiotic phrase. More softly, though still strong, "I'm going to use everything we have, anyway. That's why you should be out of here, I don't want a repetition when the Shapeshifters plan their counter-attack."

"I fear I cannot comply, sir." The butler sighed lowly, unphased by the sudden increase in sound. "I could not leave you alone here – if I did, I would end up worrying all day long if I was still employed or not. And this," he continued, "would be much worse than knowing everything is going well. Besides, I have to look after our special employees."

"Mmph, I wouldn't have expected you to be so unreasonable. Then again, I tend to forget how stubborn you can be. Alright – two days at the Great Clock as both recollection mission and a vacation, then you will return."

Silence. A frown appeared on Lawrence's face as he looked away. "Can I assume that I can come back without having to clean up half of the facility from all the destruction and to pull you out of the ruins, then?"

"It's sweet of you to worry about me. I cannot assure you the destruction will be kept to a minimum – I don't actually intend it."

"Sweet?" One optic widened, the butler turned to face him again. "Did the great Doctor Nefarious, supervillain and evil mad scientist just say sweet?"

"Yes. I did. And I know that it clashes with my reputation. That is why..." He leant forward, hand resting on Lawrence's shoulder.  
"We better not let this slip out of this room."

Blue optics blinked at the low voice the words were spoken in. Only faintly noticing the hand on his shoulder, he was too occupied by looking at the doctor. It took him another moment to gain his composure again and produce a reply that did not reflect his surprise. "Oh, but it would be very tempting to let it slip. I am sure Supervillian Weekly would _love_to hear about this little mishap of yours."

"I should have known you'd ruin the moment." The taller robot snorted, lacking any real annoyance.

"Oh, there was a moment?" Lawrence smirked faintly. "My apologies, Nefarious. This was not my intention." A pause. "Since I have ruined it already, perhaps I could…" A hand was lifted and placed on the scientist's shoulder. "… recompense."

He jerked suddenly, optics brightening for a moment. He looked at his hand on Nefarious' shoulder then to Nefarious who was watching with open amusement.

"Is something wrong, Lawrence?"

"N-no, sir. I just thought I had felt some static entering my fingers." The butler pulled his hand back and looked aside. "Perhaps my systems are not completely recalibrated yet and evoked a false impression-"

Nefarious's hand snapped forward to stroke along his neck lightly. Static jumped from the contact in a crackling arc at the point of contact.

"Ah!" Lawrence took a step backwards, optics widened. He quickly covered the spot where the doctor had touched him, confused as to what was happening. "N… Nefarious?"

"Perhaps I'm too forward. I guess this wasn't as enjoyable as I thought, hm?" His heat-ray took in the wonderful sight of flushed systems, energy racing through the butler at a higher rate.

"N… Nefarious, please." Lawrence turned away and quickly grabbed his coat shell. "I am not Cassiopeia, and do not appreciate this kind of attitude towards either-"

"Who said I would do this to Cassiopeia?" The doctor stepped closer and stopped Lawrence from putting on his coat. "You know how my policy is. I don't want to mix business with personal relationships." A pause as he looked into the other's optics. "It's just easier to get the Valkyries do their part if Cassy is infatuated with me."

"So what is this between us, then, _sir_?" Blue met red light. The butler narrowed his optics. "We too have a professional relationship. Or are you implying you are playing this too?" A sniff. "If that is the case, _sir_, I fear that I am not interested in such a game. I-"

"Me playing games with you? You would notice them even before I was performing them. You are the only one that sees through my zaniness and you also are the common sense of us. If I was playing with you, I'd be a lot more melodramatic anyway."

"But the way you are conversing right now implies that you are well capable of being a bit… subtler." Lawrence did not move away. For now. "I don't want to spoil the good professional relationship we have, Nefarious."

"… Were you only 'playing' with me, too, or did your flirting mean more than a 'professional relationship'? I've had the idea at least."

Silence. The butler's optics widened as he could not reply at all. "Nefarious, why would I—No… I would not sink that low to-" He shook his head and stared into the doctor's optics. Initial surprise was replaced by a sense of offense, almost anger. "How dare you think I would fake something like this? I might be a butler, but I have my standards. Why would I even consider letting such things slip if I don't intend them to slip?" He stepped closer. "No, I would not sink that low to tease you. Don't you dare imply this again, Nefarious."

"And what gives you the right to outright suggest it is I doing that to you?" He crossed his arms.

_"Insane Zane here with another dedication! This one goes out to the lovely Cassiopeia from Doctor Nefarious. The doctor says, "I never thought I'd love again 'til I met you.""_.  
Lawrence turned off the recording again and stared at Nefarious with narrowed optics. "Do I have to say anything else?"

There was a not instant reply from Nefarious, only widened optics. "... No, you don't." The scientist frowned and lowered his gaze. What else should he have said at that?

"And this is what I mean." Lawrence let his optics fall shut as he put on his tail coat. "Don't try to fool me, sir, since I am very much able to see through it. It will save both of us a lot of bothersome circumstances." He walked to the door, motioning to unlock it. "I will see you in a few days then, doctor-"

"'See right through it'? Sometimes I can't believe how much of a moron you can be." With these words he stepped behind Lawrence who froze, whether by the words or because he detected the other's proximity was up to debate. The butler's shoulders twisted but the scientist beat him to it and gently spun him round. Lawrence stiffened, expecting that now the familiar outburst-

_Clink_

Their foreheads met under a light tone as Nefarious gently leant his head forward.

If any word could have described Lawrence's current sentiments, it would have been surprise. Shock even. What was this? No outburst? No anger fit? No dismissal or grumpy attitude? Instead silence, subtlety in some way, and something… _sincere_made up the moment. It was enough to render him speechless, and even make him forget the Shapeshifters in their entirety; and only after several moments of quiet he was able to address the other robot. "… Nefarious?"

The robot stayed quiet. If anything he seemed not to have heard Lawrence as he also kept still, just raising a hand to lay it on his shoulder.

The butler was confused by the turn of events. What should he do? What by Orvus was he supposed to do? There was nothing he knew of that would help him in this situation, neither in those guides for butlers of mad scientists or any other resourceful material he had read. Just what was he supposed to do?

"Now Lawrence," the drawl sounded amused and fond, "I don't think we can call this a 'professional relationship' anymore."

Silence held the robot captive. Then, slowly a faint, contented smile appeared on his lips. "Neither do I, sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is less need for formalities when we're alone, Lawrence," he grinned, repeating word for word what he said days ago when the Lombaxes and that worker had barged into the room. The circumstances this time were a lot more interesting, of course. "It's Nefarious. Or Doctor Nefarious, if that is more comfortable for you."

"I will consider amending my way of addressing you." Cautiously a hand was placed on Nefarious' arm. Faint pulses went from the fingers into the outer shell. "Even though it might take some time to adjust myself to that, doctor."

"Then you should hurry. You know that patience isn't one of my strong points."

"Perhaps." Lawrence chuckled. "But do keep in mind that this will change nothing in the amount of stealth insults I will let slip." He looked into the other's optics. "That would take the fun out of my day."

An almost undignified noise escaped him as Nefarious sent a particularly strong surge through the hand on his shoulder.

"Not as much fun as my ways to keep you quiet or at least distract you."

Lawrence's optics widened as he tensed up at the peculiar sensation. "Don't worry," he replied, "I… I will get used to that sooner than you'd wish for—ah!" More sparks and friction went through his shell. "Stop that!"

"Does it bother you? Or are you just flustered that I'm teasing you?"

"It might not be a purely professional relationship anymore, but it is not a purely personal one either." The butler looked into Nefarious' optics with a stern expression. "So please, refrain from doing so until the direction this will tilt is determined." He reached to the lock of the door and opened it. "As for now, I shall go to the Great Clock. I still have my duties to fulfill, after all."

"Pssht, you are no fun." The petulant frown and the crossed arms drew a smirk from the butler.

"Well, above everything else it is my duty to be your butler, Nefarious." He stepped closer for a moment, sliding his hand onto the back of the doctor's neck. The friction and sparks were unintentional, of course. "I will leave the 'fun' part to you, since you are quite good at exhilarating me."

"Says the robot teasing me." But before he could make a move to retaliate, Lawrence had already ducked out of the room.


End file.
